Eye of the Storm: Bastion
by laloga
Summary: When a young Padawan is kidnapped by Separatist forces, a Jedi and her squad of clone troopers attempt a daring rescue. Set just before, during and after Order 66. Sequel to "Wild Card," and features OCs.
1. Involuntary Departure

**Eye Of the Storm**

_This is set about eight months after _Wild Card, _while also referring to events that have occurred in many of my other fics along this timeline, but you don't need to be familiar with them to enjoy it. (Not that I'll turn away any new readers or reviews...both of which are _always_ welcome and copiously encouraged!) _

_FYI: ABG = After the first Battle of Geonosis; since this story will encompass Order 66 – which occurs on the **1089****th** day after the start of the wars – I wanted to follow the "canon" timeline as closely as possible. (Thank you, Wookieepedia!) Pay attention to the dates, as sometimes they'll shift mid-chapter. _

_Again, I'm not Lucas and don't make any money from this venture. As always, many, many thanks to my lovely and talented beta, SerendipityAEY. (We may as well just start a tab with all the Obi-fluff I owe you :P) _

_Now, sit back, relax and get ready to enjoy the ride..._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Bastion<strong>

_Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
>The falcon cannot hear the falconer;<br>Things fall apart; the center cannot hold;  
>Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,<br>The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
>The ceremony of innocence is drowned;<br>The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
>Are full of passionate intensity.<em>

William Butler Yeats, _The Second Coming_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Involuntary Departure<strong>

_1078 days ABG_

Balasi was unpleasant, to say the least, and it wasn't entirely due to the sticky humidity that even Traxis' temp-controlled armor couldn't keep at bay. Along with his squad-mates, he flanked the Jedi Knight, Kalinda Halcyon, and watched as she stared down the subject of their latest mission: an unctuous Human ambassador who towered over her while they stood in the courtyard of his opulent estate. Though Traxis didn't remember the Balasian's name at the moment, he knew enough to realize that this man was vastly wealthy, as evidenced by his expensive shimmersilk garments and the stink of pomade in his perfectly styled hair.

Already it had been a long mission, even though it had barely begun. _Why it's our job to get this mudcrutch to the Core is beyond me. Surely there's something more pleasant we could be doing? Maybe slogging through the tundras on Rhen Var with no clothes on? This part of the whole special-ops business I could do without. _

The Jedi took a breath, which Traxis knew meant that she was attempting to calm herself before she spoke again. "Ambassador Kerr," she said, her voice neutral. "I ask that you please cooperate with us; the extraction will not go quickly if you insist on bringing your...belongings with you." Though she did not turn her head, all of the clones could see the stack of bags and packages that was amassing nearby, a pile that was was steadily growing larger as a line of servants kept adding items to its bulk.

_I suppose we could fit all of that on our ship, but that's not the point. _Traxis tried not to shake his head. _Civvies. Honestly._

The ambassador snorted and waved his hand in her face as though attempting to swat the dark-haired woman aside. "You shan't dictate what I can and cannot do, Jedi. Now, I told Senator Organa that I'd be willing to offer my considerable financial support to the Republic, but I'm _not_ going anywhere without my art collection." As if to emphasize his point, the man glared down at her from his considerable height.

Traxis chuckled to himself. _Good luck trying to intimidate a Jedi, especially this one. Especially when she's been so...preoccupied with the war and all. _Preoccupied wasn't quite the right word; she had been growing increasingly uneasy ever since their encounter with the Kaminoan scientist, Creon Dai, who'd not only escaped, but had taken custody of a group of young clones. This thought made Traxis shudder. _No telling what the long-neck has done with those lads. Look what he did to Weave. _Though his brother's face was hidden by the helmet he wore, Traxis could picture the cybernetic implant that had been placed around the clone's left eye.

"The matter is not up for debate," the Jedi replied. Traxis noted the steel behind her words and nodded to himself. He hadn't seen her angry too often, but he knew enough to understand that she was a force to be reckoned with if she was given cause. Kalinda – she'd insisted that her squad refer to her by her given name – took another breath before she continued. "Ambassador Kerr, we are not in immediate danger, but that could change if the Separatists make good on their promise to invade Balasi. Please accompany my men to our ship at once. I'll see to it that-"

Again, the ambassador cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Your _clones _will have nothing to do with me or my belongings. I'd rather be in the company of those insufferable battle-droids of the Separatists...at least they don't pretend to be anything other than machines." He sniffed and looked over the heads of Trax and his brothers; the ambassador was tall, for a Human, but Traxis figured that he could take the man out with a few well-placed jabs to the ribs.

_Maybe a kick to the knee-joint...you know, if it came to that. It probably won't. He's on our side, strange as it may seem. _He frowned beneath his bucket._ Guess it's a good thing I'm not in charge of negotiations. _

Kalinda inhaled one more time before her entire demeanor changed; Traxis watched as his brothers – Milo, Crest and Weave – all focused on her, knowing that something interesting was about to happen. Beside the Jedi, the clone Captain Stonewall remained motionless, even though Traxis figured that he and the Jedi were communicating somehow.

_The captain's somehow become Force-sensitive and fallen in love with a Jedi that he talks to in his mind. And I used to think that lightsabers were weird. _This thought made him glance at the captain's kama, beneath which he knew one of the Jedi weapons was concealed; another by-product of being a Force-sensitive clone. _Though, it is interesting to watch them spar, at least until they go all starry-eyed over each other._

"Fine." She looked up at Stonewall, who nodded.

"Come on, lads," he said through their private comm channel. "Let's go." The Jedi had turned and begun walking out of the courtyard, making her way towards their dingy transport, the _Wayfarer_, where it rested in the private hangar of the ambassador's palatial estate. The heat was thick and intense; distant insects droned in the air, muting their footsteps.

Milo – the youngest of the group – sounded confused. "We're leaving? But our orders were to extract the ambassador and bring him to the Core. Are we going to just walk away?"

"Orders are orders, but I'm sure Kalinda has a plan, Mi," Crest replied. "Right, Cap?"

Stonewall was silent, though Traxis could see that his gaze was on the dark-haired woman who lead the group through the paved and manicured walkways, seemingly unaware of anything except her next footfall. A sudden shout behind them made her pause her steps and incline her head, though she didn't turn.

"Where are you going?" The ambassador's voice was noticeably more nervous than before. Traxis blinked into his HUD to get a view of the Human's position behind him: sure enough, the stately man was hurrying after the Jedi and her squad. "Wait one moment..."

_Damn. Thought we'd be done with the _di'kut_. _

Kalinda turned at last and watched as the man approach; her dark eyes hardened for an instant before her expression neutralized again. "We're leaving, Ambassador Kerr. You've made it quite clear that you don't require any Republic assistance at this time; therefore, we're off on our next assignment. Don't worry, I'll make sure someone stops by to collect you – eventually. Come on, guys." She turned again, but the Human male used his considerable reach to grab her arm.

"He did _not_ just do that," Traxis muttered. Instantly, all of the clones were clustered around the ambassador, and despite the fact that no one had his weapon aimed, the presence of five identical armored and armed men was enough to give the Balasian pause. The Jedi's gaze fell to his hand on her arm, then back up to his eyes. Kerr's fingers unclenched and he lifted his hands, stepping away from the group. _That's right...back off, nice and slow._

"Please," Kerr said, his voice obsequious. "Please, there must be something I can do...something I can provide you to make you help me?" He made a vague gesture at the pile of belongings beyond them, which was still growing larger.

At this, Kalinda looked thoughtful. She crossed her arms before her and seemed to be deliberating something. Over the comm channel, Crest chuckled. "I know that look. This _di'kut_'s really in for it, now."

Milo shushed him. "Let her do her thing."

Finally, Kalinda smiled up at Ambassador Kerr. Had Traxis cared about such things on women, he might have thought that she had a pretty smile. Certainly, Captain Stonewall seemed to think so and he believed that the ambassador did as well, for the tall man smiled back, relief evident on his face, especially when he heard Kalinda's gentle tone. "As a matter-of-fact, there _is _something that I'd like...very much."

_What? Is she serious? _Traxis resisted the urge to voice the thought over the comm. He noted that his brothers shifted minutely, though no one said anything. Stonewall remained at her side, still as his namesake with his visor fixed on the ambassador's face, his red-striped armor dappled by the palm trees above their heads.

Kerr nodded, his hands folding and unfolding before him; Trax noted that he seemed to be sweating a little more profusely than was necessary, even accounting for the heat. "Anything. Just...please get me to the Core." His pale eyes darted to Stonewall, and Traxis was reminded of how most civilians viewed the faceless clone soldiers who were fighting the war for them.

_We do make an impact in our kits, that's for sure. _He bit back a chuckle.

"Very well." The Jedi nodded and took a breath before she spoke again; when she did, her words were measured as if she was reciting a grocery-list. "Let's see...the journey out here from Ord Mantell was about sixteen hours. Before that, we had about five hours – each – of prep-time for the mission: going over mission plans, escape routes, that kind of thing. Stone, what are we up to?"

"Forty-six hours, General." The captain's bucket inclined to her, his voice was neutral.

The ambassador's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Traxis thought he could relate, but he kept quiet as Kalinda continued. "When we reached Balasi, we were asked to remain in orbit for five hours while our 'credentials' were verified, then there was that little error of our transport's detention in your loading dock – for thirteen hours, if I recall correctly."

Stonewall nodded. "You do. That's sixty-four hours, General Halcyon."

Over the private comm, Crest snickered. "I don't know where this is going, but I like it."

Despite himself, Traxis smiled. "Same here."

Kalinda went on. "And once we did manage to make it through your security measures and reach your home, I believe that you kept my men and myself waiting for...was it four or four and half hours, Captain?"

"Four and three-quarters, actually." Only a brother could have discerned the grin in the clone captain's voice.

She smiled again. "Of course. So that brings us to sixty-eight and three-quarter hours, Ambassador."

The man shook his head, his skull glinting in the sunlight beneath thinning, salt-and-pepper hair. "I'm afraid I don't follow..."

There was a moment of silence that was broken only by the droning insects as she leveled her gaze upon the taller Human man. When she spoke her voice was devoid of emotion, but Traxis could see that she was trembling – the only indication of her ire. "I want those hours back, Kerr. That's almost three days of these men's lives that you have _wasted. _Those are days that none of them can afford to lose. Can you do that? Can you give them back that time?"

_Ah. Time. The one thing we don't have. Well, that and freedom, but who's keeping track? _Traxis tried not to think about it, normally, but it was not a small concern for the Jedi. _But she's always so concerned for us, even though it's kind of impractical. We're soldiers. We were born to die in this fight. We've all accepted it – I guess – I wonder if she ever will? _He pushed the unpleasant notion to the side as he watched the ambassador's reaction.

Kerr's mouth opened and closed; he was flummoxed and Kalinda nodded, her eyes flicking over him with unconcealed disdain. "I thought as much." She turned and began to walk away, the clones following in her wake.

Behind his bucket, Traxis grinned. _And who says Jedi aren't pragmatic?_

* * *

><p>Stonewall didn't say anything to her until they were all back aboard the ship; while Weave and Milo prepped the transport for take-off he looked at her, sending his thoughts to her through the Force. <em>Are you sure about this? The Council won't be pleased.<em>

After shooting a brief message to the Temple regarding the Ambassador, Kali had taken a seat at the small table at the center of the ship and was studying a familiar looked up and met his eyes, and he noted the flickering anger that he'd seen in her gaze of late, indirect and distant. "I'll let them know and they can send someone else to collect him," she said at last, her shoulders falling a bit. "But we wasted more than enough time dealing with that bishwag." He could sense the agitation that was writhing within her, and that the memory of his and his brother Weave's capture by Creon Dai, a rogue Kaminoan cyberneticist was still fresh.

_But her...unease really started before that, with our journey to Kamino, _he thought, sliding down beside the Jedi and scanning the datapad over her shoulder._ Something's changed for her. _Every time he thought he knew everything there was to know about Kali – as they'd been in a relationship for nearly two years – she managed to surprise him. _I know she feels regret over how the clones are being used in the war, but there's not much either of us can do about that...I had hoped she'd work through it, eventually. _He put a hand on her arm and sent her a tendril of calming Force-energy, hoping to soothe her.

In response, she sighed and leaned into him, savoring the contact while she continued to study the datapad. "I still can't make heads or tails of it," she murmured at last, setting the 'pad down and rubbing her eyes. "Those clone cadets just...vanished. Even Quinlan Vos couldn't find them."

Stonewall picked up the report that the Kaminoan Prime Minister, Lama Su, had sent her regarding a Clone Youth Brigade that had gone missing about eight months ago, just prior to Shadow Squad's failed assignment to capture Creon Dai. Since she'd gotten it, he estimated that Kali had read the report hundreds of times, to no avail. _And the last thing we heard, he's still on the loose. _There had been – admittedly conflicting and unverified – intel that indicated the Kaminoan was still working for the Seps, and no one had been able to find the missing clone cadets who were presumed long-dead by now._ But she won't give up on them. _The determination that emanated from her was more than admirable; Stonewall loved the part of her that refused to give up even though he knew that it often brought her heartache, so he set down the 'pad and kissed her forehead, offering what comfort he could.

The gesture that should have made her smile simply made her look his way with a mixture of sorrow and anger, not directed at him, he could tell, but rather all the way towards the Core, towards the Jedi Council. "I know they have other things to worry about, but I've been trying to go search for the kids for _months, and_ there always seem to be 'more important' things for us to do." She frowned and picked up the 'pad again. "It's not fair and it's not right. The worst part is that I'm sure they realize it – Mace, Yoda and the others – but they haven't done _enough _to find the cadets. Even in war...this kind of thing shouldn't be allowed to happen."

Stonewall had no ready reply to that; all he could do was kiss her again.

Across from them, Crest and Traxis slid into seats at the table, an assortment of rations between them. "Here," the bald clone said, tossing Stone a protein bar. "Dinner. We're out of that tea you like, Kalinda." His tone was apologetic but she smiled at him, and Stonewall reflected that no matter how irritated she seemed with the world at large, she always had a kind look or word for his brothers.

_She's one of us now, _he thought as he unwrapped the bar. _As much as any non-clone can be. We're all in this together. I don't know of any other Jedi whom that would apply to. We're lucky to have her...in a lot of ways._

"Thanks, Crest. We can pick some up another time." She looked towards the helm, where Milo and Weave had set the hyperspace coordinates; the ship was starting to slip through the ribbon of stars. "Are you guys hungry?"

"I could eat," Milo said, rising from his place at the co-pilot's station to join the group. "Weave?"

The clone shook his head; the lights from the receding stars glinted off of his bucket that he almost never took off, even in the company of his brothers, and he rarely spoke anymore. Stonewall felt Kalinda's sorrow almost tangibly; one of the not-so-great things about being Force-sensitive was the ability to sense the emotions of others, particularly those you loved. He squeezed her shoulder but knew that he could do nothing more at the moment, so he reached for another protein bar. It was bland and tasteless, like most army-food, but it was at least nutritious.

The group sat in relative quiet for a few minutes before Milo spoke. "What's next, Kalinda? Are we going back to Coruscant?" He sounded a little put-out, and Stone remembered how he'd questioned her actions with the ambassador.

_He should know better. She always has a good reason for doing what she does. _At this thought, he frowned to himself. _Of course, it may not always be evident – even to me – but it's there, nonetheless. _

"Not right now. We need to pick up some supplies at Talasea and drop them off at Alderaan, for their relief efforts," Kali replied. "Then I suppose it's up to the Jedi Council." There was a trace of bitterness to her voice, for all that she tried to mask it, and Stonewall recalled how she'd gone before the Council after their encounter with Creon Dai to question them about their actions regarding the clone army.

_I can't blame her for being upset about how the clones are treated, but I've tried to explain that most of us don't see it the same way that she does._ Despite his assurances, she had remained unconvinced, and had only seemed to grow more uneasy with the whole thing.

But – in his fashion – Milo seemed oblivious her tone. "In that case...anyone up for a little bit of practice? I think I've about got that new song worked out." His doubt seemed to have vanished with her words.

"I'm game," Stonewall replied, glancing down at Kalinda, who was regarding Milo with fondness. "What do you think, _Kali'ka_?"

As expected, his nickname for her made her smile at him, the expression filled with warmth. Before she spoke, she cast him a knowing look. _I love it when you call me that, you know. _"Sounds good, Mi."

* * *

><p>The planet of Orea was too dry for a Nautolan to be comfortable – even one with a little bit of Twi'lek blood – as they were a water-loving people and this place was mostly rust-colored dust and flat vistas. Padawan Zara Karell watched her new master, Honi Tallis, zoom away on a speeder bike and tried to quell the nervousness that arose from the absence of the red-haired woman whom she'd grown to respect and admire over the last few months of her fledgling apprenticeship. Throughout most of her thirteen years, Zara had longed to be assigned as a Padawan to a Jedi – any Jedi – but Master Tallis was not quite what she had expected.<p>

_She's leaving, again. It feels like she only just got back from helping those villagers. Why doesn't she trust me enough to go with her? I thought I was an okay healer, at least. _Zara sighed and shook her head. _Maybe I don't deserve to be a Jedi, after all, if my own master won't even trust me with a simple mercy-mission. _

"Don't worry, Commander," Captain Dodge said, his eyes on the retreating speeder. "We'll have things sorted out here until the general returns." His tone was kind and a little protective. Zara looked up at the clone captain, noting the calm assurance that he seemed to radiate. Her thick, multiple _lekku_, evidence of her mixed heritage, twitched with agitation.

"I know, Captain." She hesitated. Something wasn't right, but she hadn't had a chance to mention it to Master Tallis, who'd rushed off the moment she received word that the nearby village had found more injured civilians from the last battle. _I wish she was back already. A Padawan's place is with her Master, isn't it?_

Zara shivered and looked around the almost empty camp; Master Tallis' group of soldiers had arrived on Orea only a week ago to aid in the relief efforts brought about by a recent skirmish on the world. As a gifted healer, Honi Tallis' skills were much-needed, and Zara knew that she was fortunate to have been selected for her apprenticeship by such a talented Jedi Knight, despite the fact that she felt wholly unprepared for the task that had been set before her. She was, after all, still quite young, though she'd heard of other Padawans – only a little older than she – who were on the front lines. _That _thought was enough to make her shudder.

_But it feels like I only just left the Temple and now I'm in the middle of everything. Nothing's like I imagined it'd be. _Master Tallis had said that the war made everything move faster, including the career of each Jedi, which Zara supposed was her way of telling her new Padawan that it was time to grow up. _I'm a Jedi – almost. I shouldn't be afraid. _

The clone captain looked down at her. "I was going to have the boys look over the transport. That landing was a little rough for my liking and we haven't had a chance to do any maintenance to it." She could almost taste the question in his words.

_Weird...I'm technically his commanding officer, but he's...well, an adult. Though, I guess we're about the same age, when it comes down to it. _She nodded. "Okay." Captain Dodge gave her a smart salute and turned to the rest of his men, shouting orders and generally seeming more at ease, from what she could tell. Zara continued to watch the receding dust cloud that Master Tallis' speeder had kicked up, trying to push away the agitation that had crept into her thoughts.

_Master Yoda would tell me to still my mind and not give in to fear. Maybe meditating will help. _After a brief glance around, Zara moved to a spot several yards away from the camp where she figured she could meditate in peace_. _

At leastOrea was pretty, if far too dry for her taste. There were no tall trees here, but there was much vegetation; in particular, she liked the spiky cacti that drew their moisture from the air, collecting dewdrops in the morning that the local fauna drank. She had woken up early this morning just to observe this phenomenon, taking delight in the way that the fuzz-birds had delicately made their way over the spines of the bulbous plants to collect what water they could, their pale blue feathers nearly matching her own skin.

Captain Dodge's voice made her pause and turn. "Commander..."

His words were distorted by the familiar helmet; she looked into his visor and imagined his face, like all the others. _Can they tell each other apart? Without the Force, I don't think I could. _"Yes, Captain?"

"Sir, General Tallis gave me strict instructions not to let you wander off." His feet shifted in the dirt; beyond them she could see his men milling around in their various tasks.

Zara frowned. "I just want to meditate for a while. I won't go too far." She turned to leave, but the captain cleared his throat. When she looked at him again, he was digging something out of his belt. He tossed a small object that she caught with ease. As she examined it, she realized that it was an extra tracking chip from his kit; all clone soldiers had one embedded into their helmets, but careful officers sometimes carried spares, just in case. Captain Dodge was very careful. "For my own peace of mind, sir. But please stay nearby, just the same."

_He wants to follow orders. But it's not like I'm going to run away._ Not knowing what else to do, Zara nodded and tucked the chip in her pocket. "Thank you, Captain. I will." She tried to sound confident, but she thought that her voice was more like a squeak; to his credit, the clone captain only nodded and turned back to his men, though she could sense that he was keeping one eye on her at all times. _He's nice,_she thought as she made her way into the reddish, rocky landscape. _They all are, I guess. Not that I know too many soldiers. And they're all the same, aren't they? Isn't that what clones are?_

After a few minutes of walking she found a nice spot beside a smooth, purple-hued boulder. After taking a sip from her canteen – she was not dependent on being near water, but Zara found that it was a comfort to her – she crossed her legs and took a seat, resting her back against the rock and trying to quiet her mind.

An inhale brought her the taste of dust, dry air, and the sunlight that even now was starting to bend its way across the rolling, reddish hills. Her tentacle-like _lekku_ allowed her to absorb even the most minuscule scents; if she'd been underwater, she would have been far more informed about the world around her. Upon her exhale, she tried to release her fear and doubt and uncertainty, as she had been instructed countless times.

But it was easier said than done. _I'm not ready. _Her heart beat faster with the thought that would not leave her alone. _It's too much. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a Padawan. But I know I should be...I'm old enough, after all. I know I need to grow up._

She gripped the toes of her worn boots and inhaled again, forcing her mind to be still and quiet, hoping to reach that place of calm that she'd managed to find so easily in the quiet rooms of the Jedi Temple, under Master Yoda's serene gaze.

That was when she sensed it:

_Danger. _

It was not a taste or a scent exclusively, but rather a combination of the two; it was also a sudden _knowledge _that filled her with fear. In the next moment she felt a small prick of pain at her neck, then the world grew lopsided and muzzy as she heard the shouts of Captain Dodge and his men in the distance, mingling with blaster-fire and the sudden shuddering of the ground. Pain flared, then Zara was falling even as her hand lifted her saber from her side. She could taste the red dirt, and belatedly realized that one of her _lekku_ had landed on a small cactus. There was another bout of pain, then the distinct grinding sound of approaching droids. She squinted up to see as the shouts of the clones faded in the distance.

She felt something cold and metallic grip her arm and her saber dropped from her hand as she was lifted up to the fading sun.

Then her world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! New story! This one was challenging in many ways, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. It's a bit long, so hang in there. I plan on keeping to a MW/F update schedule, just FYI. _

_Read, enjoy, review. :D_


	2. Out Of Sight

**Chapter Two: Out of Sight**

_1078 days ABG_

For the umpteenth time, Kalinda stared at the datapad as if the act itself would bring her closer to finding the missing clone cadets.

_The flightpath of the transport, T-5563/R was delineated along an established route towards Drexel, its heading taking it through the Pelgrin system. The cargo, eight adolescent units and an adult unit caretaker (listed below), made contact with the Republic vessel _Valiant_ at 0400 hours, on schedule, but failed to arrive at its destination. There were no other transmissions of any kind made from for the duration of the journey, save for the standard progression reports at each half-day cycle._

_An extensive scan of the area revealed no evidence of T-5563/R or its passengers. The Pelgrin system, while it has been reported stable in the past decade, has a history of containing peculiar nebulae, which are thought to contribute to the missing transport. It is presumed that the vessel was destroyed with all hands._

_The units in question: _

_CT-34-3754_

_CT-34-9905_

_CT-33-5491..._

Kali closed her eyes as she'd memorized all of the cadets' numbers by now. _For all the good it's done them. _From the ship's galley she could hear the others playing music, the sound rising above the gentle hum of the _Wayfarer_'s engines; she'd excused herself to come to her and Stone's cabin and go over the report – again. _It bothers him that I keep reading it, but I can't stop until I find those boys. I can't give up hope even if the Council thinks there is none._

This thought made her frown as she recalled the last time that she'd gone before the august body of Jedi; despite the fact that she knew that they were making their best efforts in what seemed to be a never-ending fight, she still was unable to come to terms with the way that they were handling the war. _They say that they had no choice but to use the clones for the army, but I can't seem to accept that. I know that we're in the middle of a horrible conflict and I understand that the Council's actions aim for the greater good. _

_But in the end, the Jedi Code teaches us to respect and honor all forms of life. Certainly that includes cloned soldiers? For as many awful things as the Separatists have done, at least they don't grow living beings to fight their wars for them._

In her mind's eye she could see Kamino and she recalled Shadow Squad's visit there many months ago which had been her first awakening to the reality of the lives of the cloned soldiers. _They were created only to die in the service of the Republic, and most of them will never even think that they deserve anything else. _The realization filled her with remorse.

_I know that I've grown attached to Stonewall and the others, but I think that has opened my eyes to what it is that they face. _From the galley, she made out the resonant, rippling sound of the ion-steel gitar and smiled to herself despite her agitation.

Like all of his brothers, Stonewall had become incredibly proficient with his instrument, and it delighted her to hear them all play. It was a small bit of comfort to think about how far they had each come with the music lessons_. Hard to believe that none of them could so much as read music when we met._

_But I shouldn't be surprised; they're bred to learn fast and remember everything. _This thought inevitably lead her back to her earlier musings; she sighed and scrolled through the 'pad, her gaze distant. After a few minutes she looked up just before there was a gentle rap at her door. "Weave?"

"Can I come in?"

A flick of her wrist opened the door and she took in the sight of the squad's medic: since his encounter with Creon Dai, he'd taken to wearing his full suit of armor almost all the time to conceal the ocular implant with which he'd been outfitted. She had done her best to make things easier for him; at first he was nearly declared unfit for duty, but Kali had used every bit of her sway as a Jedi to dissuade them from pulling him away from Shadow Squad, even getting Obi-Wan and Luminara Unduli to write recommendations that would back her up. But she'd kept most of that trouble from him, as she felt he had enough on his plate. Even now he stood in her doorway and radiated an uncertainty that was striated with grief and anger which no amount of kind words – from her or anyone else – had been able to heal. "What's up?"

He glanced behind him; in the galley, the musical sounds of the other members of Shadow Squad had turned to a new song that Milo and Stone had been collaborating on, and she could feel that their attention was engrossed with the music. "You wanted to know if I'd made any progress with your comm unit," he said, holding up a small, spherical object that looked as if it fitted into a Human ear. "I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I think it should work better, now." He tossed her the device and she caught it, examining it briefly before smiling at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded once. "It's already been sliced into our helmets, so you should be able to hear us."

"Should we tell Crest, or just let him put his foot in his mouth?" The Weave she had met when they'd begun working together would have given her a quiet chuckle; the armored man who stood before her now was silent even as his thoughts seethed. _The implant has affected him in ways beyond what we can see. Will he ever be able to recover from what Creon did to him?_

Kali found the speculation almost unbearable and rose to stand before the clone she had come to think of as a brother. "Have you been able to figure out any more?" She kept her eyes on his visor, on the place where she knew his eyes were behind the blank face of his helmet. Sometimes she thought that she could see faint lights from the implant that he tried to hide most of the time. _He's ashamed...I can tell how much it bothers him. And who can blame him for feeling that way?_

Anger rippled from Weave, not at her, but on a distant figure. _Creon Dai. _After a moment he shrugged. "Sort of." His tone indicated that he didn't want to talk about it, but she was reluctant to drop the matter, as she disliked knowing that any of those she'd grown to care for were under such duress.

_Creon Dai captured and did what he pleased with him, with no regard for his life...and sometimes I can't help but think that the Republic – and even the Jedi – are ultimately no better with the way we're using the clones. _For her, the comparison was as chilling as it was unshakable.

It was also too much for her to dwell on sometimes."Weave," she said in a quiet voice. "Please take off your bucket."

His chest lifted with a sigh and for a moment she thought he would refuse. However, his hand reached up and popped the seal of his helmet; he tucked the object under his arm and kept his eyes on his feet. She wanted to reach for him, but could sense his unease, so she kept still. The implant was crescent-shaped, covering the space around his left eye and resting about midway on his cheek; it was meticulously crafted and outfitted with a multitude of sensors and lights.

At last her met her eyes and when he spoke his voice held a strange edge. "Zoom capabilities. Heat signatures. Any spectrum I want. Traces of certain gases and molecules. Beyond that...I'm not sure."

"But you think it does more?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe. I still can't figure it all out." His grip on his bucket tightened and she realized that she was staring.

_It's frustrating for him to not understand exactly how it works; and it doesn't help that he feels so different from the others. I wish I could do more. _For now, all she could do was nod; after a moment of consideration she put a hand on his arm in a gesture of camaraderie. "We'll figure it out, Weave. I promise you, we will."

Weave sighed and replaced the helmet, and as he turned from her he paused at the door. "Maybe, Kalinda. I really don't know, anymore." The words were distorted by his mic and her fingers closed around the comlink as he slipped from the room.

* * *

><p><em>1079 days ABG<em>

When Zara awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying against the gritty, duracrete floor of a strange room. It took her a minute or two of concentration, but she was able to coax her eyes to crack open so that she could take a look around. Wherever she was, it was black as space and just as quiet, except after a few moments she could hear the faint hum of distant machinery. There was a cold press of metal against her wrists, and she realized that her hands were bound with a set of cuffs. The air was musty.

_I'm not on Orea any more, that's for sure. _

A tendril of probing Force energy around her brought the realization that she was also not on a ship; she could sense the cold, ancient press of mountains nearby. Since she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, she had no clue where she might be. She squinted in the darkness, curiosity competing with fear as she listened to the mechanical sounds that were far away. _But _w_here am I? What happened? _Her thoughts returned to Captain Dodge and his men and she hoped they were okay. _Master Tallis as well...though I doubt she even knows I'm gone. _

That was not a helpful thought, so she tried to forget it for the time being and focus on more practical matters. _What would Master Yoda tell me to do? Probably meditate some more. Somehow, I don't think that's going to help._ She sighed, but was able to straighten up and take a deep breath while she tried to quiet her thoughts. However, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps beyond the door: strange, gliding ones whose like she had never heard. Instinctively she backed up into the farthest corner, keeping her eyes on the source of the noise and on the crack of light that was emerging from the opening door, even as her heart was starting to race.

The light stretched to reveal a slender silhouette that regarded her from the doorway. Beside it, she could make out the shapes of several droids. The silhouette spoke in a smooth, melodious voice that made her quiver with an unnamed fear. "It's awake at last. Bring it to the extraction chamber."

_That doesn't sound good at all. _Zara winced as the droids entered the room, noting that they were not ordinary medical-droids; they looked stronger and more solid, with actual "arms" rather than attachments for tools. She tried not to whimper even though she could almost taste the alkaline edge of her own fear.

The droids' grip left no room for escape and she struggled to keep her feet moving of their own volition, disliking the idea of being dragged. They took her out of her cell and down a long, dimly-lit corridor. On the way they passed several rooms with closed doors and she thought that she detected a hint of other consciousnesses, but couldn't be sure. Ahead of her walked a being that she now recognized as a Kaminoan, his gait smooth and untroubled.

It felt like they traveled through one long hallway which curved slightly to the left at an upwards angle and seemed to go on forever. Finally, Zara was brought to a small room with a single table; the droids set her on top of it and held her in place, but she was really too frightened to do much besides tremble as the Kaminoan retrieved something from a nearby cabinet. He – she could see the crest on his head that indicated his gender – stepped to her and set a device against the skin of her neck. There was a faint prick of pain but it wasn't much, and she realized that he was extracting a sample of her blood.

Her shoulders relaxed marginally and she turned her gaze up to the Kaminoan, who ignored her. "Where am I?"

Large gray eyes remained fixed on the device in his hand, but he said nothing.

She frowned and spoke again, fighting to keep the waver from her voice. "Why did you take me? What are you going to do with me? Where is this place?"

Though she couldn't sense the Kaminoan through the Force, his emotions were almost tangible with her senses. Her _lekku_ curled at their tips when he emanated annoyance, more so when she realized that it was directed at her. But he still remained silent. Finally he removed the device and took the blood sample away; she felt a bit dizzy and blinked her large eyes – a reflex when she was tired – as she swayed on the table. The Kaminoan glanced at the droids.

"Take her back, for now."

Metallic grips tightened against her arms once more; Zara tried to walk but her legs refused to move this time, so she allowed herself to be carried. When they set her back down in the chamber, all she saw was more blackness, but she couldn't tell if it was the darkened room or her own unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The bolt of energy singed his wrist, leaving a small but painful reminder that he still had a long way to go before he became truly proficient with the elegant weapon in his grip; Stonewall tried to relax and clear his thoughts as he listened for the tell-tale whirring of the practice droid, refusing to divert any energy to wish that he wasn't wearing a blindfold. Instead, he stretched out his awareness and concentrated – not on the spherical device that was hovering before him – but on the quiet hiss of displaced air as it shifted.<p>

Until...

_Fierfek. That blasted thing stings worse each time. Maybe I _should_ put my armor back on. _For greater freedom of movement, he was wearing only his off-duty tunic and pants, and the saber hilt hummed in his hand; he tried to force himself to relax again while he tried to sense where the droid had gone.

"Don't think about it so hard, Stone." Kali's voice sounded to his right. He could picture her seated atop one of the storage crates in the cargo hold of the _Wayfarer _where they'd taken to holding his training sessions when the squad was on the move. "Let the Force guide your actions, instead of your brain."

"Easier said than done."

He could discern the smile in her reply. "If it was easy to do, it wouldn't be worth the effort." She fell silent when the droid moved behind him. The clone captain followed the movement without a thought and was able to successfully block the next two bolts, but the third one made stinging contact with his hand. "Ready to call it a night?"

He wasn't, not really, but he'd been at it for hours and he could tell that he was growing fatigued. "Sure." He deactivated the blue blade, slid the blindfold off of his eyes and called the practice droid to his palm while she rose from her place along the wall to approach him. "I didn't know it would be so hard."_ It's been over a year since I started being able to use the Force...I feel like I should have a much stronger grasp on everything. _Stonewall sighed and looked at the hilt of the weapon: Kalinda had made it while she was just a Padawan and had passed it to him, as she used her old master's blade_. _

As she stood before him, Kali lifted the practice droid from his grip and sent it to its place in a small shelf at the side of the room, after which she reached for the hilt and clipped it to his belt. Finally she wrapped her arms around his torso and looked up at him. "It _is_ hard, Stone. But you're doing so well. It took me _years _to get to where you are, and I've been training with a lightsaber about as long as I can remember." She gave him a warm smile. "You're a fast learner."

"It doesn't feel like it. I'm not used to struggling with anything like this." At her eye-roll he chuckled. "It's true. On Kamino we were drilled pretty much from day one with all types of weapons; but nothing like this. Not even close."

In response, Kali reached up to kiss him and for a few heartbeats they were lost to each other. The action brought on a renewed thrum of Force-energy that he could almost see in the air around them, filling him with strength and happiness, especially when he pulled her as close as he could. When they parted she gave him another, quiet smile. "You're right, Stone. It's different. But I know you; soon it'll feel like you were born with a lightsaber in your hand. You're already almost able to beat me just straight sparring."

It was true; if she didn't access the Force to give her a preternatural sense of his actions, he could almost best her. _Almost_. They'd had quite a few interesting sparring sessions, actually. He grinned and smoothed back her hair from her face, pulling the dark strands loose from her braid as he did so. "Care to try some sparring again?"

With the words he sent her a tendril of Force-energy that made her cheeks flame, and she returned the sensation in kind. _Definitely the best part about the whole mystical-energy thing. _He could feel her heartbeat increasing through the soft fabric of her shirt and a thrill of desire shot through him as he kissed her again.

When Kali returned the energy she murmured his name, causing his fingertips to start aching. Soon they were leaning against the bulkhead, lost in another kiss, and his better sense told him that they should make their way to the cabin they shared if things were to continue in this fashion.

However.

"Er...I hate to bother your 'training' session, but we're getting a transmission from the Core." Crest's voice sounded at Stonewall's comlink, effectively ending their embrace. "It's marked urgent."

Kali sighed and they shared a look; while desire lingered in her gaze he could discern the underlying agitation that had become her constant companion of late. She lifted his wrist – her comm was nowhere to be seen – and replied. "Thanks, Crest. We'll be there in a moment." Once the other clone signed off, she gave another sigh and ran her hand through her dark hair, unbound about her shoulders. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

As much as he wanted to share the sentiment, he said nothing; instead, he turned his focus to the cargo hold's entrance, sending all of his concentration to the flick of his wrist as he attempted to open the door. It was more difficult and took longer than he would have liked, but he managed in the end. _This Force-business is harder than it looks. I have a whole new respect for Jedi, now. _Together they made their way out of the cargo hold and towards the front of the _Wayfarer, _to where Crest and Traxis were seated at the helm.

"That was fast," Crest said, activating the small holo-projector at the console of the ship. "Guess the Force helps with the whole 'getting dressed on the fly' part...ow!" He yelped as Traxis reached out to cuff his ear.

"Just shut up about it, will you? You act like you're a kid...for kriff's sake. It's none of our concern if they want to...er..." The scarred clone faltered even as he turned back to the navacomputer. "Never mind."

Crest raised his brows. "Who's acting like a kid, now? At least I keep the lines of communication open and make sure we all have a dialog."

"I'll give you a _dialog_."

"I'm proud of you both for being so mature, really," Stonewall said, effectively silencing the other clones. "But can you please shut up for two seconds?"

"Copy that, Captain. _Sir_." Crest's tone was deadpan and Stonewall shot him a look, sighing when the bald clone flashed him a wide grin.

The recorded image that bloomed from the transmitter was familiar, and the Jedi straightened in her place as she watched Obi-Wan Kenobi's form appear before her. "Kalinda: a situation has arisen that needs your immediate attention. You may know that your former apprentice, Honi Tallis, has recently taken a Padawan of her own, a young Nautolan girl named Zara Karell. Yesterday, Zara was taken from Knight Tallis' base on Orea. You and your men are the closest available Republic force; you are to to rendezvous with Honi at Orea and investigate the matter."

Here he took a breath and Stonewall could make out the other man's tension even through the small, flickering hologram. Kenobi looked tired; the wars had not been going well and the Jedi were being stretched thinner and thinner as the fighting only seemed to grow worse. _Things can only keep going on like this for so long...what will happen once they reach the breaking point, I wonder?_

The transmission continued. "I would ask that you reply directly to me, but I fear I may not be available...I'm being called away even as we speak." He sighed again, the sound muffled by the recording. "Thank you, Kali. I know that you'll do everything in your power to see Zara to safety. Take care. May the Force be with you."

There was silence after the transmission ended; Kalinda seemed to have frozen in place. Stonewall looked at her. "We'll find her, Kali. Traxis, set a course for Orea and see if you can't get a transmission through to General Tallis to let her know that we're on the way. I suppose we'll have to forgo the Alderaanian supplies for now..." He trailed off as she remained motionless, and he sensed her anger as if it were his own, for all that she was fighting to control it.

If the others noticed, they said nothing, while they made to follow his instructions even as he touched Kali's arm; the physical sensation seemed to draw her out of her reverie, though emotion was still latent in her eyes. "We'll get her back," he said again, pitching his voice low as they moved away from the helm, towards the common area in the center of the ship. "I promise you."

"I know..." Her eyes closed and she looked to be on the verge of speaking for all that she kept silent for the time being. Finally she looked at him and replied._ I know that things are bleak right now, but there is no excuse for sending a child to war. Even as a Jedi...why was Zara involved in such a thing? _

_War makes everything move faster, _he replied. _It's not pretty, but sometimes it's necessary._

Kali shook her head. _Children shouldn't be involved in something like this. _Even as she replied he could tell that her thoughts were still on the clone cadets. _I don't understand how we've come to this point._

_I wish I had answers, but..._

_I know, Stone._ They studied each other for a minute before she leaned into him; despite her sorrow, he welcomed her touch and tried to savor each embrace as if it would be their last. _There's so much I don't understand, I suppose. _

At this he gave a helpless laugh and tightened his arms around her as they both turned to watch the _Wayfarer's _progress through the stars. _You and me both, Kali'ka._

* * *

><p>Weave was glad for the few moments that he had to himself in the cabin that he shared with Milo, even though his brother was not unpleasant company. <em>I just don't like having my face exposed in front of anyone, even after all these months. <em>It was hard enough in front of Kalinda, when he could detect compassion in her eyes as she looked at him. But there was pity as well, which he didn't care for. _Not that I blame her; I'm pretty pitiful right now. But still. _Somehow – he still wasn't sure how – she'd managed to finagle him out of experiencing any in-depth examinations at the hands of the GAR doctors, a fact for which he was grateful. _I don't know if I can ever look at an exam table again without losing my mind. _

He leaned forward to the small mirror that he'd attached to his workstation beside his bunk, examining the implant. _If I could only figure out how exactly this thing works, I might be able to do something about it. _But his knowledge of cybernetics was still limited, despite countless hours of study since his time in the hands of Creon Dai. _Despite being an amoral _shabuir, _that long-neck is kriffing brilliant. _Indeed, the only useful thing that all of his study had revealed was that nothing in the cybernetic field came close to being this advanced, and Weave wasn't sure if that was a comfort or not.

_Probably not. Though I guess if I'm going to be a cyborg it's nice to know I'm a highly-advanced one. _

Besides being waterproof, he knew that the implant was somehow linked to his brain and that he could control it – to a degree – with eye movements similar to those he used for his HUD. _It's possible I could link up the two...if I only understood how it worked. I almost wish I could talk to Creon just to figure this thing out, right before Traxis wrings his neck. _The webbing of metal and wires was so intricate it may as well have been lacework, interspersed with small lights that indicated if the unit was functioning properly. Milo had told him that the lights never really ceased, even when he slept.

Weave frowned and leaned back. For the first few weeks his vision had been strange, as initially he could not figure out how to distinguish the sensory readouts that the implant could present from his normal vision; however, after some trial and error he'd learned how to effectively 'hide' the images that the implant could call up so that he could rely on the HUD of his bucket or use his own eyes that were both – thankfully – still there.

_I'm lucky, I guess. Luckier than poor Chip, or those kids he took. _At this thought, he shuddered. Like Kalinda, he was determined to find them, though he was not as optimistic as she was, particularly when it came to what might be left of them once Creon had his way. _I don't know of words in any language that are enough to describe him...I guess 'monster' works. Anyone who acts with such a blatant disregard for life deserves nothing more than a shot in the head and to be tossed in a shallow grave. _

He sighed and resisted the urge to rub his brow, as the feel of the implant against his skin was still unsettling. The angry thoughts were unlike him and he realized that he was sinking deeper and deeper into self-pity such that it was getting difficult to see any light above his head. _I can't help it, though. I should be able to deal with it...but I can't. I feel like I'm completely alone in all this, despite the others. _His shoulders tightened, then sagged.

To distract himself from his own thoughts, Weave glanced around the room to see where he'd left the datapad that Milo had salvaged from Perdax; once he had it in his hands he began scrolling through it – again. There were uneven, strange rows of numbers that he'd thought might have been coordinates, but nothing made sense when he plugged them into the navacomputer. At one point he'd even entertained the notion that they were a code of some kind, but that turned out not to be the case. Kalinda had even run the numbers through the Jedi Archives' vast database and nothing had turned up. After a few moments of careful scrolling he gave a sigh of irritation and tossed the 'pad to the ground with a clatter.

_Useless garbage. _He caught his own reflection in the mirror and shuddered. _Self included._

* * *

><p><em>A bit of exposition in this chapter, with a healthy dose of angst...does anyone want to give Weave a hug? I think he could use one. <em>

_Read, enjoy, review...please! :)_


	3. Underestimation

**Chapter Three: Underestimation**

_1079 days ABG_

Orea was in dust-ridden chaos. After setting down the _Wayfarer_ and exiting the ship with his squad, Milo could see that the Republic forces were scrambling to clean up after what looked to be a devastating attack on their base of operations: clone bodies littered the dry, reddish soil even as their comrades tried to move them; the temporary structures that had been erected to provide cover against the biting heat were trampled to the dirt; and he could smell the sharp discharge of tibanna still fresh in the air.

"This is crazy," Crest murmured over their secure comm channel. "Looks like they were completely surprised." Those who were left alive were fully engrossed in the clean-up; to an outsider it would have looked jumbled and chaotic, but the clones could make out the organization within their brothers' movements.

Milo shook his head. "They shouldn't have been. A soldier never drops his guard, even at camp." He looked around, feeling sorrow all the same at the sight of his fallen brothers. "So it must have been pretty bad, whatever it was." Traxis nodded in agreement; though he was silent, Milo noted that his hand tightened on the blasters at his hips. Weave said nothing as he trailed behind.

Ahead of them, Kalinda and the captain hurried towards the center of the mill of clones, in the direction of a copper-haired woman in traditional Jedi garb, who was shouting orders to her soldiers. She was facing away from them, but at some unseen signal she turned and her eyes fell on the newcomers and she jogged to the squad, her gait smooth over the flat terrain.

"Master Halcyon," she said with a bow to the dark-haired Jedi. "Thank you for coming so quickly." She squinted in the fading light as the sun drifted to the horizon at their backs. Thankful for his helmet, Milo stared at her. From what he could tell, the new Jedi appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with bright red hair that gleamed like fire in the sunlight, and her eyes were a pale blue. He couldn't help but note the smattering of faint spots that crossed the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

Abruptly, he shook his head to clear it. _No distractions. I need to_ k_eep my mind on the task at hand. _

Ignoring the bow, Kalinda embraced the younger woman. "Honi. Are you okay?" When she pulled back she studied the other Jedi, who looked frustrated for a moment.

"_I'm_ fine. That's the problem...I wasn't _here_." She nodded to the disheveled camp. "They took her...just swept in and took Zara. The men had no time to do anything about it." Her words were neutral, but Milo thought he could make out sorrow in her tone, particularly when her hand fell to one of the two lightsaber hilts that were clipped to her belt.

"We're here to help," Kalinda replied. "Do you have any idea where they've taken her? Or who's taken her, for that matter?"

General Tallis' eyes lit up and she nodded. "Save for an assortment of droids I don't know who took her, but Captain Dodge was able to report that he had the foresight to give her a tracking chip. I'm not sure if it's been disabled yet, as our scanners are, well..." She frowned and glanced around the camp at the clone troopers. "Not working at the moment. But I can use the ones on your transport."

With this, she made to head for the _Wayfarer, _but Kalinda put a hand on her arm. "I'd like to talk to Captain Dodge and any others who may have seen something. Where is he?"

The red-haired Jedi shook her head, her hand lifting in an almost dismissive mission even as her words came out in a rush. "He fell after alerting me to the attack. So did the rest. The only ones who are alive are those who were with me at the village."

Kalinda stilled and Milo watched her head swivel around the camp again; he noted that there did seem to be an awful lot of clones laying in the dust. "They _all_...were killed? By whom?"

General Tallis took a breath. "Master...we have no time for this. They died trying to protect my Padawan. We have to hurry if we want to find her." She made to step to the ship once more, her robes rippling behind her.

"Milo, Weave: will you please go with Honi and see if you can't get a lock on that chip? It looks like it's our only lead. We'll ask around here: someone must have seen something." Kalinda's voice was speculative, but he thought he could detect a note of grief.

"Certainly, Kalinda." Milo squared his shoulders and nodded; Weave was silent. The red-haired Jedi spared them a brief look as she continued jogging to their transport, crossing the dirt with remarkable speed such that the clones were hard-pressed to keep up with her. Once she reached the ramp she strode aboard the _Wayfarer _without hesitation, moving to the helm and taking a seat in front of the instrument panel.

"Making herself at home, isn't she?" Weave said over their comms. He cleared his throat and switched to the exterior mic. "General Tallis: I have everything calibrated to a specific-"

The Jedi shook her head; Milo noticed that her hair had been pinned up but was starting to fall around her face. "I see that, but I prefer a different method. It's better for long-range scans like this." She began tweaking the panel, concentration written across her features.

Milo shot a look at Weave, whose hands were clenching. _He hates it when we mess with this stuff, but she's in charge. _He shook his head. "As you say, General Tallis."

But Weave was clearly irritated as he stepped over to her. "Sir, if you'd just allow me to..."

"No need." She glanced at him, an eyebrow lifted. "I know that Master Halcyon asked you to accompany me, but I'm more than able to search for the signal on my own. Why don't you stand guard or something?" Her tone was brusque; the moment she finished speaking she bent over the instrument panel again, though Milo noted that her hands were shaking and her movements were jerky and disjointed.

"Come on, _vod,_" he said, touching Weave's arm. "Let's leave her to it."

At first he thought that Weave would argue, but his brother only sighed, shaking his head as they held their places. "Fine. But I want to keep close by in case she messes something up."

_I wish I could do more to help her, but something tells me she doesn't need – or want – my help. _Milo looked at the red-haired Jedi, whose face was a study in determination. "Okay," he said, shaking the thought away. "But I think it'll be fine."

Weave gave a snort of disbelief. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>When Zara awoke, she had no clue where she had been brought, but she did know that she was not alone; after taking a few minutes to collect herself, she realized that she could sense the presence of <em>others<em> nearby. It was still black as pitch, but she could smell them if she was still. There was fear; not new, but renewed, which held an acrid edge that made her blink with its strength. If she listened carefully she could hear breathing: quiet and careful and close.

"Hello?" The word sounded small in the darkness.

There was a pause before a somewhat familiar voice replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zara," she said. "I'm a Padawan Learner. Who are you?"

"A Jedi?" It was another voice, identical but for its location, perhaps a meter to the right of the first speaker. He sounded young, like her, she supposed, but also familiar. She frowned in thought even as the speaker continued. "Hey, did you hear that? A Jedi!" There were murmurs and whispers that elicited from this, and she realized that there were at least three or four others nearby, all of them sharing the same voice.

_Clones. _She blinked again. _They're clone voices. But...younger? _"How many of you are there?"

The first speaker replied. "There were eight, plus Sergeant Motor...but we're all that's left." He emanated fear, though she could hear in his tone that he was trying to keep the fear at bay. She thought that he sounded like how she felt.

"Not all of our brothers survived the stasis pods...we're all that's left. Well, us and Levy. But he took Levy last week," another one said, his voice narrow with anger and anxiety. "We don't know where he is."

A third boy spoke. "You're really a Jedi? Can you free us?"

"I'm only a Padawan, but my Master will be looking for me," she replied with a swallow. "How long have you all been here?"

The second one replied. "Months and months. We were taken from our ship and placed in stasis pods, until they stopped working. Then we were brought here."

"Kriffing _aiwha_-bait..." A new boy growled, though he was shushed by another. "And no one's even tried to find us."

"We don't know that, and besides, that kind of talk isn't helpful." It was the first. "Commander Zara...if there's anything you can do to help us..."

Zara felt a thrill of fear and took a breath and tried to steady herself. "It's okay," she said, trying to picture a younger version of Captain Dodge in her mind's eye. "It'll be okay." _ I don't know how, but I have to believe. _She squinted in the darkness. "What are your names?"

There was an uneasy silence before the first one spoke. "I don't have one, sir, but my number is CC-6014. The others do, though."

A chorus of identical voices followed his, calling out names and numbers that she tried to remember.

"CT-34-9905: Keo, Commander Zara, sir."

"Sir, I'm CT-33-5491, but you can call me Risky, Commander." It was the boy who had spoken of the Kaminoan.

"CT-34-3754, sir. Go by Finn, if you don't mind, Commander."

It took her several moments to process the new information, and she wondered at the first boy, the nameless one. "Pleased to meet all of you," she said at last, unsure of the proper procedure in this instant.

"We would salute, sir, but for the fact that we can't see you." It was No-Name. She smiled, despite her fear and a few of the others chuckled. The tension that had been in the rooms had lifted briefly and she could taste some of their relief in the air. "Sir. Any ideas on how we can get out of here?" His voice was still hopeful.

_They think I can help them, _she realized with a gripping certainty. _They're trained to look up to Jedi of all kinds, even Padawans. They don't understand that I'm just as helpless as they are. _As she opened her mouth to say all of this, No-Name spoke again.

"Never mind, Commander. We figure that if no one's come for us by now, we're lost causes. But there must be a way to get you out of here." His tone was earnest and she could practically see the others nodding in agreement. There was still fear in the air but it was growing dimmer, laced with a renewed determination that suddenly made her feel very inadequate.

Zara took a breath and tried to ignore the pulsing dread in her own mind. "It seems like we're all in this together. We have to be strong if we're going to survive." She was not sure where the words had come from, but saying them made her feel more like a proper Jedi, and she took another breath to gather her courage. I_ have to be strong...somehow._

* * *

><p>At first Kalinda was loathe to admit it, but Honi had been correct. None of the clones that they spoke to had been present at the time of the kidnapping; whomever had taken young Zara had decimated the camp and killed any witnesses. However, only after she'd questioned at least half a dozen of the soldiers did she allow herself to feel a twinge of hopelessness. She watched the clones pick up after their brothers with grim efficiency and felt her stomach turning in a way that reminded her all-too-much of her first "real" battle many months ago, on the planet of Caradoc.<p>

_It isn't right. They don't deserve this fate. They're living beings...not flesh-droids. _She took a breath and felt Stonewall's hand on her shoulder.

"We will find her," he said. "If any one can do it, you can-" He paused and tilted his head; she realized that he was receiving a message on their comm channel, and remembered that she'd worn the earpiece that Weave had made. A flick of her thumb activated the device so she could hear the conversation.

"...Tallis picked up a signal. It's weak, but present. Looks like they didn't search her, unless they found the chip and got rid of it." Weave sounded irritated about something, but she couldn't place her finger on what.

Stone glanced at her before making his reply. "Where?"

There was a pause; Kali could hear Honi's voice in the background and a moment later Milo answered. "A planet in the Inner-Rim, from the looks of it. Ever heard of Sethos?"

"Can't say I have," Stonewall said.

Kalinda frowned in thought, but she was drawing a blank as well. "How far is it from our location?"

There was a muffle, and she thought that she heard Weave make a protest, then Honi's voice sounded. "Master. We found her. Sethos isn't that far from here...only about twenty hours, provided your ship can make it." Her tone was dubious.

"The ship will be fine," Kali replied, glancing around at the soldiers again. "But I think you should remain here with your men; they're your responsibility and they need your help. We can find Zara."

She could picture the younger woman's frown in her mind's eye. "Master Halcyon...Zara is my responsibility too. She was taken practically from right under my nose. I _have_ to do something."

"Very well." _I don't blame her. I think I would be much the same way. _

She felt a flash of amusement as her former Padawan made a noise of disbelief, though it faded in light of Honi's next words. "Do you want me to contact the Council, or would you like to?"

At this, Kali winced. _Neither. _Following her last encounter with the group of Jedi, where she questioned them point-blank about the Order's use of the clones in the war, she had not spoken to anyone on the Council lately – save Obi-Wan – and was not eager to change that. _But I should let them know...too bad Obi-Wan's in the Outer Rim. It would be good to talk to him again. _She sighed. "Make sure that your men are being taken care of and I'll call the Temple."

"As you wish." There as a pause, then Honi's voice became distant, as if she had turned away from the comlink. "Begin prepping the ship."

"Kalinda?" It was Milo. She almost smiled at the confusion in his voice.

Kali shook her head. "Go ahead, Mi. Honi, it's nice to know that some things haven't changed too much, at least." She signed off and glanced around the camp, noting the battle-weary appearance of the clone troopers as they continued to care for their fallen comrades.

The sky was fading to a pale lavender, further contrasting with the reddish dirt beneath her armored boots and the air was too warm. She looked at Stone and the others, who'd remained at her side. "Will you help Honi with her men? Make sure that they have everything they need; I'll head back to the ship and send that transmission to the Temple. Once all that's done, we'll leave."

Stone nodded. She could feel a question in his thoughts, so she met his gaze. _Hard to believe she was my Padawan, isn't it?_

_She's a little...brusque. More so than I imagined a student of yours would be. _His reply was tinted with wryness and Kali sighed.

_That's Honi. She's good at what she does, but her interpersonal skills leave a bit to be desired. Well, a lot to be desired. Don't worry, I'm going to sort her out._

As if deciding he wanted no part of _that,_ Stone made no further comment and instead nodded to the camp. "We'll take care of the lads here. How long do you think?"

Kali shook her head. "Not long at all." She made her way back to the _Wayfarer, _meeting the red-haired Jedi in the middle.

"Master, your men are insubordinate," Honi remarked. "The one named Weave tried to argue with me about my adjustments to the helm." She shook her head and stepped away, but Kali caught her arm.

"You need to keep your calm," she said, pitching her voice low. Honi opened her mouth to object but Kalinda found that she had little patience at the moment. "And you will keep in mind that this is an incredibly talented group of men that I've been working with for nearly two years. I understand that you're anxious about your Padawan, but you will _not_ treat them like commodities that can be used and then tossed aside. _Everyone_ who travels with me is an equal. Is that clear?" She held her former apprentice's pale gaze.

After a moment, Honi nodded, her cheeks flushing. "I'm sorry, Master...I just...she's my first Padawan, and I..."

Kali took a breath and squeezed the other woman's shoulder. "I know. It's okay...we'll find her, Honi. Just try to act a little more..."

"Like a proper Jedi and not a raving lunatic?" When Honi smiled, she looked very much like the young woman that Kalinda had met many years ago.

Kali returned the look. "Something like that. And for goodness' sake, call me Kalinda." After a moment she sighed. "I may as well tell you now that these men are very important to me. I really need you to understand that."

"I've heard...rumblings," Honi said after a moment, regarding her with a sharp gaze, no doubt taking in the modified clone armor that Weave had made. "Are they true?"

_Of course _that_ rumor comes up again. You'd think that people would have other things to talk about besides me and Stonewall. _Kali bit back her sigh. "We'll discuss all _that _later." She paused at Honi's expression, which indicated nothing less than complete shock. "Wait...are what true?"

"That you and the men in your squad are involved in a..." Again, the younger woman's cheeks grew pink and Kali felt a flash of indignation and no small amount of embarrassment.

"The _entire_ squad? That's completely..." She grimaced and rubbed her forehead. "It's not true, Honi, but I would hope that you know me better than _that_. Now go see to your troops." She watched the red-haired Jedi hurry back to the camp for a moment before she made her way to the ship.

* * *

><p>Stonewall watched Kalinda hurry towards the <em>Wayfarer<em> for a moment before glancing at Crest and Traxis, who'd remained at his side. "I want you to make sure that all of the wounded are being taken care of. From there, see if they need any other supplies...we don't have much extra, but we do have a few things we can spare."

"Sure thing, Cap," Crest replied with an easy salute, though Stone could tell that he was distressed by the sight of so many dead and wounded brothers.

_I don't blame him. It's not a sight that you can get used to, but I wonder if we've become less used to it than most. _Since he'd taken to running around the galaxy with Kali and the rest of Shadow Squad, he'd been involved in almost no large-scale battles; even small skirmishes such as this were unheard of in the infiltrations and similar assignments they'd been given.

As if echoing his thoughts, Traxis looked around. "So many dead...for what? They got the little Jedi kid anyway."

Crest inhaled and exhaled. "I know what you mean. It feels so..." He shook his head and nodded to the nearest medic. "Never mind. Let's just go." They hurried away to help where they could.

Even as he watched his men move off, Stonewall felt General Tallis' approaching presence in the Force; frustrated and worried, despite the fact that she was trying to rein her emotions back. He also detected a note of embarrassment from her as she reached his position. _Not sure I want to know what that's about, though if I know Kali she made good on her word. _He lifted his hand in a salute. "General. It's not good, but I think your men have everything under control. Do you know of any supplies that you might need?"

She looked at him and for a moment he could sense that she was feeling him out through the Force. Finally she looked at his helmet, where his eyes were. "Thank you, Captain...?"

"Stonewall, sir."

She nodded and squinted around him in the setting sun. "Right. Well...it seems we have a bit of work to do if we're going to get off of this rock anytime soon." Her voice sounded smaller than before but he acted as if he didn't notice.

"Then let's get to it, General."

* * *

><p>Milo and Weave had already set up the transmitter so that the moment that Kalinda stepped aboard the <em>Wayfarer<em> she would be able to call the Temple. She looked flustered, which, Milo thought, was not unusual given the circumstances, but he knew that something was bothering the Jedi. _I know she's had a lot on her mind, what with the captain learning to use the Force, the flood of missions we've been getting, and being worried about those cadets. _For a moment he felt a stab of guilt, as he knew that he was potentially going to add to her stress-level, and he nearly said something to her then and there.

However, she slid into the co-pilot's seat – the easiest place to send a transmission – and entered the code that would route their signal to the Core. "Everything okay?" he asked as he noted that her hands were shaking.

She looked up and met his eyes. "Not really."

_Fierfek. _"Anything I can help with?"

She smiled at him. "No. But thank you, Mi." As she reached for the button that would open the channel, she paused and glanced at Weave. "About Honi: I know she'll calm down...she's just worried about Zara. I'm sorry if she was a bit..."

But it was Milo who shook his head. "It's fine, Kalinda. She's got every right to be agitated."

"Not on my helm, she doesn't," Weave muttered, running his hands over the console. "Do you know how long it took me to calibrate this thing?"

Kalinda gave him a small smile before she looked at the holotransmitter, pausing again as if to consider something. Finally she shook her head, more to herself than anything else, and activated the device. While they waited for the transmission to begin, Milo cast her a surreptitious look, getting the sense that she was measuring her future words against their potential repercussions. _I don't envy her __dealing with the Council. The burden of command isn't always a pleasant one...I only hope I'll be ready when my time comes._

* * *

><p>When the flickering images of Mace Windu and Yoda appeared, Kalinda cleared her throat before either of them could speak. "Masters: we think we have a location for Zara. If all goes well, we should be able to track her down within a day or so."<p>

General Windu nodded, his hands clasped before him. "That's good to hear."

"As I think that her connection with Zara may help in the search, Honi's going to accompany us," she added. "Things here have quieted down, but I believe that the soldiers might still be needed for relief efforts. You may want to send some reinforcements, just in case. "

Again, the Korun Jedi Master nodded. "Very well." There was a pause while he studied her. "Perhaps it can be the same division that has been dispatched to pick up Ambassador Kerr."

_Right. _Kalinda met his gaze without flinching. "If you read my report, Mace, you'd understand that – on top of his many demands – we spent far too long waiting for him. It was not prudent for my men to waste their time dealing with Kerr any longer than they did."

"Be that as it may, you disobeyed a direct order," Mace replied. "It wasn't your place to make that call."

But Kali shook her head. "I disagree. It's entirely my place, Master." She did her best to sound calm and unaffected. Master Windu sighed and pinched the bridge of his forehead, striking her as a man who had a very trouble-filled plate. _There's so much going on right now, more than I'm even aware of, from what Obi-Wan has mentioned. I shouldn't be adding to his stress. _Indeed, she did feel remorse about that, for all that she was convinced she'd made the correct choice.

Finally he spoke again. "When you have rescued Knight Tallis' Padawan, you are to return to Coruscant. We have much to discuss, Kalinda." There was a long pause while she smoothed out the fabric of her tunic.

"More to say, have you?" The diminutive Jedi Master was studying Kalinda.

She nodded, but did not say anything for a moment. After another glance at the clones, she spoke. "After we rescue Zara, Masters, I'd like to take some time to track down the missing clone cadets."

The Jedi exchanged glances. "Quinlan Vos couldn't find them, Kalinda," Mace said. "And even so...it was eight months ago. What makes you think that you will succeed?"

"I don't know for certain," she admitted. "But I do know that I have to try. I can't allow those boys to be lost any more. I will succeed where Quin failed. I _will_ see them to safety."

Kali kept her voice as neutral as she could, but she knew that they could tell how upset she was. _But I must do something. _On her squad's mission to Kamino months ago, she and Stone had encountered a young clone boy – the first young clone she'd ever met – and she had entertained him with some simple Force-tricks; for one moment he'd looked like a child and not like a miniature soldier as he's smiled up at her. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. _Even if I fail, I have to try. But I don't think I will. I believe that they're out there...afraid and alone._

Though she had been speaking to Mace, it was Yoda who replied. "Needed every Jedi is at the moment. Let the boys go, you must." His gaze on her was fixed and unblinking.

Without pausing to think she shook her head. "Master, I don't think I can."

"We will discuss the matter when you have retrieved Padawan Karell and returned to the Temple," Mace said in a sharp voice. "Inform us once you have her." Abruptly, the transmission ended and Kali felt more than a twinge of anxiety.

She sighed and leaned back in the chair for one moment, rubbing at her forehead while she stared out the viewport. A presence beside her made her turn to see Milo, regarding her with curiosity and – she thought – and edge of remorse. _Now what's going on with him? _"Everything okay, Mi?"

He nodded, though his expression was thoughtful. "I want to help you find those kids, Kalinda," he said, his voice quiet. "I'm with you."

Something in his tone was off, almost...guilty? She frowned to herself even as she nodded to him. "Thank you. I'll need all the help I can get."

After nodding again, the younger clone glanced at Weave, who was bent over the console, fiddling with the calibration of the instrument panel. "What about you?"

"Of course," his brother replied. "I'm not broken, Milo. Of course I'm going to help."

Milo's face reddened. "I didn't mean...I know you're not broken, Weave." He looked stricken and Kali took a deep breath.

"How much longer until the ship is ready?"

Weave shrugged. "Not long." At Kali's look he clarified. "No more than twenty minutes."

"Great." She activated her comm. "Stone?"

"Kali." He sounded tired.

Kalinda glanced in the direction of the camp, where she could make out the milling, white-armored figures of clone troopers. "We're about twenty minutes from departure. How are things on your end?"

There was a pause before his tone changed to a more formal one. "General Halcyon. We're about done here as well. General Tallis asks that I inform you that she's ready when you are." From the tenor of his voice she could discern that Honi was standing right next to him, probably tapping her foot in the dust with her usual impatience.

"Thanks, Stone. Meet us back here when you're done, please."

Even through the formality she could hear the warmth in his voice. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Honi's actually a canon character (if you consider the EU to be canon); she's in one of the Jedi Apprentice books by Jude Watson. However, I've added her personality and last name. You'll learn more about her in a future chapter. _

_Many, many thanks to those of you who have reviewed! _

_One last thing: if you're keeping up with _The Misadventures of Shadow Squad_, after today I'm going to switch to Saturday updates, so as not to overload anyone's inbox! Also, keep your eyes peeled on Monday for a special treat. :P_


	4. Ready Or Not

**Chapter Four: Ready Or Not**

_1080 days ABG_

After the last eight months, Creon Dai had not taken to self-sufficiency with quite as much success as he'd predicted he would. Naturally, once he'd abandoned the lab at Perdax that had been created for him by Count Dooku, he had spent several weeks searching for an adequate location to continue his work. The aftermath of his decision had been harrowing and vastly more complicated than he'd imagined, so after some consideration and a little investigation, he'd managed to make contact with someone who could offer assistance. Several months later he found himself on the mountainous planet of Sethos – in some misplaced section of the Inner-Rim – relying almost entirely on the equipment and the droids he'd taken from Perdax to keep his work going.

The most irritating part of the whole ordeal had been trying to keep the juvenile clones alive once their stasis pods had given out about two months ago. As it was, three units had not survived the transition, reminding Creon that Humans required an inordinate amount of resources to prevent them from expiring, which was not something he'd ever had to bother with on Kamino; in the time when the pods had shut down to the present moment, Creon had manufactured only enough nanogene droids to inject into one unit, which he then – with great success – was able to modify.

It had been a success in more ways than one, as it proved to his recent benefactor that the Kaminoan was indeed worth the effort and – minor, to Creon's way of thinking – resources that his organization had provided.

Constructed mainly from the dark and durable wood of a long-extinct _alata_ tree, the facility on Sethos was spacious, if a bit rustic. It had at one time in its history been the retreat of a prominent Umbaran family, though over the course of long years the Sethosian structure, indeed the world itself, had been abandoned in favor of more pleasant climes. The Techno-Union Guild owned the entire planet now, mining valuable ore as they saw fit, but they had little use for a building of this type once all of its amenities had been stripped. To say that the building – situated at the top of a rugged peak of slate mountain – was sparse was an understatement.

Still, it was unwise to look a gift-guarlara in the mouth; the statement was crude but Creon had learned that the sentiment was true enough. At the very least he could stand at his full height here. And he had his work to occupy his time. Most days he could shut out the persistent moan of the winds that shaped the mountains beyond the walls in favor of his research and his designs. His new lab was cobbled together from the equipment he'd stolen from Perdax – part of the reason his offer had been attractive to his benefactor was that little money had to be siphoned to his project – and while it was not pretty, it more than served its purpose. Already he had made extensive advances in his field.

But none of these things changed the fact that Creon Dai was growing weary of meetings of this nature.

The mechanical, nasally voice of Wat Tambor – Foreman of the Techno Union Guild – was even more grating via hologram than in person, though Creon had only spoken to him as such on one occasion. "Your new lab is still to your liking?"

The Kaminoan glanced around, noting the grime that coated everything from the cracked floor to the chipping walls. It was dark and smelled like old bones and was a far cry from the gleaming halls of Kamino. But it was _his_. "It suffices. I wanted to inform you that the implantation of the nanogene droids was a success. The unit continues to retain its functionality while being completely susceptible to programming at my hands. Now that it has survived the process, it has been retrofitted with the modifications that we discussed."

As much as a Skakoan could, Tambor sounded pleased. "Excellent. When will it be combat-ready?"

Creon's head tilted as he considered. "The training modules that you provided are proving more difficult to integrate into its processes than the ones I've worked with on Kamino, so possibly not for another few weeks. Presently, it is only able to be linked with the computer systems as you requested." _That_ had been a conundrum, but after many late nights Creon had become even more convinced of his own brilliance when he'd solved the mystery of the Skakoan's unusual request that the unit be outfitted with a means to connect into any dataport. A lesser being would have wondered at the purpose for such a thing, but Creon was tired of _why. _He had decided to concern himself only with _how._

"And the remaining units? When will they be modified?" The Skakoan's intrigue was palpable and Creon felt a note of satisfaction at the other being's shared interest in his work. He cast a glance at the only unit that he'd modified, unconscious atop one of the exam tables that he'd taken from Perdax. It had taken much sedation to keep it quiet, and the Kaminoan had developed a new respect for those members of his species who dealt directly with the creatures in the labs of Tipoca City.

Creon looked it over, ensuring that every component of the cybernetics was intact; the nanogene droids, while allowing the clone to be programmed in a more efficient manner, also made the added implants more palatable to the Human body. It had taken weeks upon weeks of research, planning and work, but it had all proved to be worthwhile, as evidenced by the gleaming and intricate veining network of wires that he'd fastened to the unit's fragile skin, woven finer than any cloth tapestry, and infinitely more useful.

_Perhaps my greatest work yet, followed by the adult unit on Perdax. What a loss that was. Necessary, but upsetting, nonetheless. _Indeed, he could still picture the clone to whom he'd given the implant. _It was a thing of beauty, but will not be appreciated, I fear. _And there was also the Force-sensitive clone that Dooku had wanted to "save" for his master, despite the fact that Creon had seen little use in that. _It could've been so much more if I'd had a chance to work with it. _

The Skakoan cleared his throat – or at least, that's what Creon assumed the guttural sound that emanated from it was. Evidently he'd been silent too long, admiring his own work. "I have to manufacture more of the nanogene droids, but they should be ready for implantation by the end of the week."

Tambor nodded, though the motion was faint given his bulky plating. "Very good. I am glad that you decided to contact the Techno Union about your work...Count Dooku is a powerful man, but he is a short-sighted Human, after all."

Creon gave a fluid bow which he had learned that other species cared for. "I am happy to be appreciated at long last." He paused and felt a flicker of excitement. "Additionally, the Force-user that I was able to acquire will prove most useful, I think." Indeed, _that _had been a coup. The one true favor that he'd asked of his new Separatist benefactors, who had carried out his request with almost laughable ease. _And that fool Dooku had difficulty gathering Jedi. As it happens, they are not so much trouble. They just need to be acquired young enough. _

"You have found a way to integrate the nanogene droids and the midichlorians?" Tambor's voice held anticipation. "I did not think that such a thing was possible until I read through your research."

It had actually _not_ happened yet, but Creon had learned the value of keeping his own realities close at hand and kept his voice smooth."You will not be disappointed."

The Skakoan signed off and Creon was left alone once more. He cast a glance around the dingy room and tried to push aside the longing that he sometimes felt for his gleaming lab on Perdax. _It is useless to dwell on the past. _There was a small window in one side of the space and Creon could see the mountainous terrain of Sethos in the his glance was fleeting as his eyes took in the unit he'd modified, seemingly asleep. He knew better. As Creon examined the readouts from the sensors that were affixed to it, he noted that its brainwave functions were completely active, for all that it remained motionless. _It is still assimilating the training modules that Tambor provided. Hopefully they will prove as useful as I hope, as I've not had a chance to test them, properly. _

He meandered to his workstation and studied the data he'd collected from the Padawan. Her blood was a mixture of Twi'lek and Nautolan, though he could see that the Twi'lek was only a small part – perhaps a grandparent's influence – and it was brimming with midichlorians. Creon smiled. _If I can truly integrate the two, the nanos and the midichlorians...I will be able to create an unstoppable force._

* * *

><p>As quickly as they'd arrived on Orea, Shadow Squad was on the move once more, and Traxis felt nothing but relief to be gone from the site of the massacre on the planet's surface. <em>I know I should be used to the sight, but it never fails to bother me.<em> Presently, he was leaning against the bulkhead, checking over his DC-17 blasters and listening to the others plan their next move.

"Sethos: here it is." General Tallis was holding a datapad, on which she'd pulled up the intel about the planet where they were headed. "Unpopulated, mountainous, few natural resources besides ore and minerals. There's little else known about it." She frowned at the device as though it was deliberately withholding information.

Kalinda nodded, but she looked concerned as well. "I don't like the idea of just rushing in there. We have no clue what kind of place we're walking into."

"We can do a scan from orbit," the captain said. "See if we can't get a sense of what's going on while we pinpoint her signal. Perhaps that will help." Traxis could hear the warmth in his brother's voice when he spoke to the Jedi, and he wondered what General Tallis would think about her former Master's relationship with the clone captain.

_None of my concern, anyway. The Jedi Council didn't reassign her, so perhaps it's not as big of a deal as she thought it'd be. _He finished going over the first pistol and slid it into the holster at his hip, reaching for the second; the trigger on this one had been sticking lately, and he frowned to himself as he examined the weapon. _Too much time spent using them and not enough taking care of them. That needs to change_.

"Every moment we delay is a moment that my Padawan is in danger," Tallis said, running her hand through her hair. Traxis was still on the fence about the new General; she seemed capable enough, but he thought that she was rather cold – compared to Kalinda, anyway.

_I guess I'm too used to the kind of Jedi who seem to give a krink about clones like us. _As it turned out, the trigger-release of the DC-17 was coated with a thick layer of carbon, hence the sticking. Luckily it was the kind of thing that cleaned up easily enough, provided one took the effort. As with any weapon, the seventeens were reliable, with proper attention. _Not too different from people, in a __sense. But at least these I can understand and if they get broken, I can fix them. Or get new ones. _He frowned to himself and ended his train of thought there.

"Honi, you must be patient," Kalinda was replying in a quiet voice. "I'm worried about her as well, but we can't afford to go rushing in. Stone's right; an orbital scan is the very least we should do."

"It will be okay, General Tallis." Milo added. "If anyone can find her, it's Kalinda and Captain Stonewall."

Everything else aside, the red-haired Jedi was proving to be an interesting addition to their group, mainly due to the fact that Milo's eyes kept flicking to her. Trax sighed inwardly._ Good luck with that, shiny. I don't think she's interested. _The carbon was more stubborn than he'd thought, and he glared at the substance as he tried to work it loose.

"Kalinda?" Tallis glanced at her fellow Jedi, who shrugged. "Not 'General?'"

_Oh yeah. Almost forgot; protocol and all that. _Traxis tried not to let his annoyance show._ Why do they all care so much about labels? Isn't it enough that we just do our jobs? All that other stuff shouldn't matter. _Damn, but the carbon was refusing to budge. He briefly considered using his toothbrush, but thought better of it.

"Don't get her started, sir," Crest spoke up from beside Weave at the helm.

The senior Jedi smiled at the bald clone. "Thanks, Crest." To red-haired Jedi she shook her head. "You know I hate titles like that, Honi. It took me over a year to get them to drop the epithet."

"It's strange," Tallis replied. "But not unusual for you, I suppose." She frowned at the datapad again. "Sethos. How much longer?" This was spoken to Weave, who was piloting the _Wayfarer. _

He did not reply immediately and Trax noted that General Tallis seemed irritated by the delay, as her brows knitted and her jaw grew a bit more tight. Finally he spoke, his voice distorted by the mic in his helmet, and Trax noted the faintest edge to his tone. "Sixteen point five hours, General."

Stonewall cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should all try to get some rest. There's not much we can do until we know more of what we're up against." The captain glanced at Kalinda and Traxis tried not to roll his eyes.

_Good luck working all that out, guys. Something tells me that this woman won't be as agreeable to the sleeping arrangements that we've gotten used to. _

But Kalinda only nodded. "Works for me." She paused and nodded towards the rear of the ship, to the living quarters. "We don't have a lot of room, Honi. Everyone's been bunking together."

"It's fine," Tallis replied, her expression indicating that she was a bit confused. "I can stay with you. I presume you have your own room?"

It was to everyone's credit that no one laughed. Kalinda took a breath and glanced at Stonewall. Something seemed to pass between them and he nodded. "I'll fetch the spare pallets, Kali."

"I'll help," Milo added, abruptly rising to his feet. If the new Jedi noticed anything strange, she kept it to herself.

At last the worst bit of the carbon broke free and Traxis smiled to himself; the rest came off easy as _uj_-cake. _Something's going right, at least. _Traxis slid his second pistol back in its place at his hip and stretched. "Well, if the meeting's over, I'm going to bed."

_At least I know where I'll be sleeping._

* * *

><p>"Kalinda, what's going on?" Honi spoke the moment that the door closed behind the dark-haired woman. "I could feel the awkwardness in the room when I mentioned you sleeping in your own quarters." She crossed her arms and gave the dark-haired Jedi her best discerning stare.<p>

Kalinda regarded her former Padawan with a mixture of humor and annoyance. "Why don't you have a seat?" _This is one conversation I honestly never thought I'd have with her. Funny how life works._

"Why are you being formal? It's not like you." Honi was clearly perplexed, but she took a seat on the bed regardless, her eyes fixed on her former master; after a pause, Kali sat beside the red-haired woman, folded her hands in her lap and considered her next words with care.

"Honi...you mentioned that you heard rumors about me and my squad, right?"

"Yes, but you said they weren't true."

Kalinda shook her head. "No, I denied the implication that I was involved with more than _one_ of my men. You inferred the rest." She met Honi's eyes and watched the realization creep over the other woman as she allowed her feelings for Stone to surface. "Captain Stonewall and I have been in a relationship for some time, now. I love him." She waited for the indignation that was most certainly coming.

Clearly stunned, Honi shook her head. "You...love him? But...what about Obi-Wan?" Young and almost wistfully soft, her tone reminded Kalinda of the girl that she'd met at the Jedi Temple years ago, the one who had always looked up to Obi-Wan with the kind of adoring hero-worship that can only be formed in the heart of a child. "I thought you loved_ him?"_

It was not quite the reaction that Kali had expected from her former Padawan, and she was thoughtful for a moment before she replied. "Obi-Wan and I have come to an...understanding." She sighed and shook her head. "We're friends, Honi. Nothing more." _Friends. _It was right at last, though she missed talking to him with any kind of regularity. The war had made constant communication almost impossible, especially as his role in it had grown increasingly more prominent.

"But...you _loved_ him. I know you did, even though you never admitted it to me." Honi looked at her knees, still appearing very much like the teenager she'd been when Kali had taken her as a Padawan. "How can you choose a clone over Obi-Wan?"

Rather than be irritated at Honi's assumption that Stonewall was inferior to Obi-Wan based on his origin, Kalinda considered the younger woman's perspective. _I suppose I can't blame her for feeling this way. Obi-Wan saved her life when she was just a youngling and he was only a gangly teenager. I know she's always looked up to him, in a way. _Though Kalinda had not been at the Temple at the time, word had quickly spread about the near-fatal turbolift "accident" that had been thwarted by Obi-Wan's heroic actions. _Stars, it must have been over twenty years ago, now. _"It's kind of a long story, Honi. I'll tell you on the way to Sethos."

Honi sighed again. "What is it, then, that makes this clone so special?" She raised a brow at Kalinda. "He's young and...attractive enough, I suppose, though I've never considered them in that...capacity." Her tone was all business even as her eyes lingered on her hands in her lap.

_She's never been like you, _Kali told herself as she bit back her sharp reply. _She's never felt the urge to be with someone in the same way that you have. It's never been her nature. _When she was certain she could speak without snapping, she shook her head. "Honi, I know that you may not understand, but my feelings for Stone are deeper than physical attraction. I truly do love him."

"Love." Honi said the word as though learning a new language before shaking her head. "You're right, Kalinda. Some things _don't _change." She sighed and rubbed her nose, confusion emanating from her. "You love a _clone_. Does he love you in return? _Can_ they love?"

_Enough is enough. Patience only works for so long with her. _Kalinda sat up and leveled her most impressive stare on the younger woman, something that Mace Windu had done to her on many occasions. It always worked. "Stonewall is the kindest and most honorable man I've ever met, Honi, and he's capable of a great deal more than you realize, even with your _vast_ experience. Now, I don't care what you think about him and I, our relationship, or our feelings for one another. But you should know that I meant what I said before: as long as you travel with me, you are to treat _everyone_ with the utmost respect."

Though she nodded, the other woman looked even more confused at Kalinda's words. "Okay, but...the Jedi Council? Do they know? They must not, if you're still together..." Honi trailed off at the look on Kalinda's face. "They _know_? Why have they not ordered him to be reassigned?"

This was more complicated and Kalinda gave her a wide smile, her own ire fading already. "You may as well settle in, Honi. Again...it's a long story, but I'll tell you the end: Stone's Force-sensitive, and we think it has to do with the fact that I love him." She recounted their mission to Aruna and watched as the red-haired woman's eyes grew larger and larger, even though she kept quiet. When Kali reached the point where Stonewall's Force-abilities had begun, Honi shook her head.

"Never simple with you, is it?" She looked around the room, her cheeks going pink as a new realization became evident on her face. "So...when your captain said he'd get the sleeping pallets..."

Kali laughed. "_One_ part of the rumor is true, I guess."

But the red-haired Jedi frowned. "It's just him, though, right?" At Kali's look of incredulity she shook her head. "Right. Sorry...sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Her own face was reddening and Kalinda was at a loss for words. "Honi..."

"I mean, if you're going to forgo Obi-Wan for a clone, I suppose anything's possible." Honi's voice was completely serious and her expression was still that of someone trying to wrap her mind around a foreign concept.

_She still catches me off guard with her bluntness. _Kalinda sighed. "It's good to have you back, my old Padawan." _Don't make me regret it._

* * *

><p>There had been anxiousness in the younger clone's thoughts, but Stonewall decided to let him speak first rather than initiate a conversation. He never wanted his men to feel like he was likely to peer into their minds and try to read them like a datapad, which was also how Kali always operated. <em>She doesn't even like to do mind tricks, when some Jedi don't seem to have a problem waving their hands and altering another's thoughts. <em>So he kept his conversation light as he and Milo headed for the cargo hold of the _Wayfarer. _"I think we stowed the pallets with those extra blankets we picked up after our last stop in the Core," Stonewall said as he nodded towards a section of neatly stacked crates towards the rear of the room.

But Milo had stopped a few paces behind him, radiating uncertainty. "Captain, I need to talk to you about something."

_Here we go._ Stonewall nodded again and indicated that Milo should follow him. "Talk while we look?"

"Okay." The other man followed him and they began searching through the crates, checking the manifest that was attached to each one. After a few moments, Milo cleared his throat. "I'm not sure how to say this tactfully, so I'll just spit it out: I'd like to be considered for a promotion."

This made Stonewall pause, as it was not quite what he was expecting. _But what was I expecting? _"A promotion?"

Milo nodded. "I think I've made excellent progress since we've started working together, sir. I think that I'm ready to...move on." His voice had taken on the formal tone that Stonewall had not heard any of them use in private for some time. "It's not that I _want_ to leave our group, it's just that..." He sighed and again, Stonewall felt doubt trailing from him even as the younger clone pretended to check the manifest on the nearest crate. "I know I can do _more_, Stonewall. I know I can offer more to the Republic and to my brothers out there, and as much as I feel...at home with Shadow Squad, I'll never be anything other than 'shiny' to the others." Though he said the words without bitterness, Stonewall had seen him wince when the others called him the nickname.

"Milo, no one thinks of you as a shiny any longer. It's just their way of teasing." Stonewall sighed at the copious memories. "It's annoying, to be sure, but they don't mean anything by it. If you want, I can say something to them..." _Well, Crest and Traxis, anyway. Weave doesn't say much of anything these days._

"But that's just it...I'm _not_ a shiny. I'm experienced, more so than most of the other clones out there, and I want more responsibility. I want to do _more_ with my life." Milo took another breath. "Like I said...I don't like the idea of leaving, but I think it's time. For me, anyway." He winced. "I didn't know how to tell Kalinda."

Stonewall shook his head and put a hand on his brother's arm. "She'll want you to be happy, Mi. You know that. I do as well." He smiled at the younger man. "I'd be glad to put in a recommendation for you...Sergeant."

At this, Milo laughed. "Hasn't happened yet, Captain, but I appreciate the sentiment." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Will you talk to her for me?"

"I know she'll be okay with it, Milo."

The younger man shook his head. "Yeah...I know, too. But still..." He sighed again. "I'd just feel better if you said something to her first. She's got a lot on her mind right now."

It was an astute observation, though Stonewall knew that all of his brothers had gotten more attuned to the Jedi's behavior. _We're like a family, in a way. A very strange family. _He smiled to himself even as he nodded to his brother. "Of course I will, Mi. But she'll want to talk to you, herself."

"I know, Captain. And thank you." Milo glanced around, noticeably more at ease. "Did you check that one?" He indicated a crate at the bottom of the stack and Stone shook his head.

As they bent to examine it, Stone cast a surreptitious look at the younger man. _He has grown up, I guess. I know he's not a shiny any longer, but maybe he's right about how we see him...I know that I still see the kid I met on Teyr a few years ago. _His thoughts turned to Kali and he knew that she'd be sorry to see him go, though she would be glad to know that he was trying to make his own way in the galaxy. _It's going to be strange not to have him around any more._

As if reading his mind, Milo glanced up. "I don't know if the others will take kindly to a replacement."

"No such thing as a replacement for a brother like you, Mi," Stonewall replied immediately. "Never."

Milo smiled and ducked his head as he examined the crate with care. "I think this is the one."

* * *

><p>The droids came again several hours after Zara woke up in the cell next to the clone boys. They'd been playing a game to pass the time, something the others had apparently made up that she didn't really understand the point of, but was a welcome distraction from their predicament; she got the sense that they had not allowed themselves to relax or have even a little bit of hope in a long time.<p>

"I spy something...black." There was a grin in No-Name's voice and Zara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The others seemed to share her sentiment despite the fact that they couldn't see her. "Come on," Risky muttered. "That's _all_ we can see."

"Or can't see," Keo and Finn said simultaneously. All the boys chuckled; that was when they heard the sound of approaching droids. Zara could feel their anxiety in the Force, almost as palatable as the abrupt scent of their fear.

"Kriffing droids." It was Risky. The metallic footsteps were drawing closer.

No-Name hushed them. "Commander Zara...can you tell if the Kaminoan's there as well?" There was an urgency to his voice that she had not heard before.

Zara concentrated. It was difficult, as she was still a little bleary from the blood loss, but her senses were attuned better than a Human's; she could almost taste salty air as well as the sickly-sweet scent of anesthetic. And she had an ally in the Force. _It is him. It's that Kaminoan. _She shivered. "Yes."

The boys were silent.

Deep within her chest, Zara's heart felt like it was trying to shatter its way out of the cage of her ribs. "Why? What does that mean?"

No-Name answered her, his voice very quiet and deliberate. "It means he's coming for one of us, Commander. It's what happened when he took Levy." She could feel his agitation, laced with fatigue and hunger, as if it had suddenly bubbled to the surface after he'd tried to keep it tamped down.

"Not me," Risky muttered. "They'll have to kill me first."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Keo whispered in a shaking voice. Finn said nothing.

Zara winced at the fear that was rolling off of them. _I wish I could do something to help. _She could feel the faintest vibration in the floor as the Kaminoan and the droids approached. An image of her Master appeared in her mind, and she was struck with a terrible urge to see her again. _Master Tallis...please help me...please...I need you, Master. _

The footsteps paused outside the clones' door and she could hear the quiet beep of the locking panel. From the slits between the rooms, she could make out the shaft of light that pierced through the room as the door opened, throwing the boys into relief. Zara tried to memorize their faces even as the droids entered the room. Four boys – seeming about her age, which meant that they were six or seven standard years old – sat with their hands bound, wearing filthy uniforms, identical except for hair of various, shaggy lengths. They stared with wide eyes at the slender figure in the doorway.

The droids moved to the nearest one, a boy who looked up at them without fear even as he was lifted and carried from the room. The door slammed shut, casting them all in darkness once more. Zara tried to speak over the frenetic thudding of her heart. "Who?"

It was No-Name.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, "favorited," or added this story to your alert list! You guys rock! <em>

_Shameless plug: be sure to check out my new one-shot, _Happy Life-Day, Baby!


	5. Intangible

_FYI: "Honi" rhymes with "pony," at least in my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Intangible<strong>

_1080 days ABG_

Kalinda's eyes opened an instant before she heard Honi gasp. "What is it?"

Both women sat up in one motion and Kali watched as her former Padawan leaned forward on the bed, her hands pressed against her forehead. "It's...it's Zara. She's calling for me." She met Kali's eyes; her own were wide with fear. "She's terrified..."

"Can you reach her?"

Honi shut her eyes and took several deep breaths, but shook her head after a few minutes. "No...we haven't been together that long...I don't think our connection is strong enough." She frowned and rubbed at her arms. "Zara."

Even as she felt her chest tighten, Kalinda nodded. "We'll find her, Honi. She's alive, at any rate. I just wish we knew what we were heading into." She sighed and glanced out the viewport of the cabin. _There must be something we can do sooner. I hate sitting around and waiting. _

"Kalinda..." The red-haired woman's voice was quiet and Kali looked back at her. "I did pick up something strange: a flash of an image. Something tall and slender..." She frowned again and rubbed at her eyes. "It looked like a being of some kind."

Before Kali could reply, she heard Stone's voice in her mind. _What's wrong?_

_Honi caught something from her Padawan...a cry for help and an image. _Kali shivered at the notion that was starting to creep into her brain.

But Stone was pragmatic. _An image. Not schematics of her location, I guess? _

Kali smiled to herself. _Sadly, no. But_...she looked at the other woman, who still looked agitated. "Honi, I need you to try and contact her again."

Honi's pale eyes opened as she looked at her former master. "I'm not sure if I can. It's not like you and Obi-Wan, Master. Or like you and I were." Communication through the Force was not a rare ability among Jedi, but it was usually relegated to those who shared a strong bond of some kind.

"I know, but I have faith in you," Kali replied, stepping off the bed and pulling on her boots. "Just concentrate. I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"But-"

Standing at the door, Kali held up her hand. "Please, Honi. You have to try, for Zara's sake. You have to trust yourself."

The red-haired woman sighed and nodded; a moment later she had closed her eyes and was sinking herself deeper within the Force. Kali slipped out of the room as quietly as she could and made her way to the helm of the _Wayfarer,_ where Stone and Crest were seated. At her approach, the clone captain got to his feet and met her at the galley. "Is the Padawan okay?"

"I think so. She's afraid, but alive. Honi's trying to reach her again." She paused and met his almost-golden eyes. "Stone...I think that Creon may have Zara." She told him about the image that Honi had picked up and watched his expression darken.

He frowned and ran a hand through his close-cropped hair, uttering a quiet Mando'a curse. "You aren't certain, though?"

Kali shook her head. "No. She's trying to see if she can't manage it again. If it is Creon, it will make our mission more complicated."

"But at least we'll be able to find those lads," he added, taking her hand. She met his eyes and felt something within her stirring at his gaze, some nameless longing that had been reaching for her more and more of late, for all that she pushed it aside. Stone kissed her forehead, gently. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

She leaned into him, taking comfort in his embrace. "How's bunking with Milo and Weave?"

"Crowded, but not bad. At least their cabin's clean," he replied with a chuckle. She felt a flare of something from him, though it passed at once and she didn't feel like asking him about it. "How's your former apprentice? Did she take the...news well?"

Kali smiled up at him. "She took it about as well as I expected her to. You'll understand," she added to his confused look. "But for now, let's just say that she's still getting used to the idea that I prefer you all to call me by my name and not my title."

"Ah." He nodded and lifted one hand to give her a sharp salute while the other reached around her waist. "Copy that...General."

* * *

><p>Milo's voice was quiet in the darkness. "Can't sleep either?"<p>

_I just wish I could figure this kriffing, shabla thing out. Why does it feel like everything is out of my grasp? _Weave sighed and shook his head, the faint glow from his implant illuminating the datapad in his hand. "I appreciate you taking the time to grab this 'pad, Mi, but to be honest it's done little else but cause me a migraine." He heard his brother's mattress shift – Milo had offered to give Stonewall his bunk, but the captain had refused – and adjusted the vision of his implant so that he could see the other clone's heat signature approach him in the darkness.

"What can I say? It seemed like a good idea at the time," Milo replied with a soft chuckle.

Sighing, Weave glanced down at the 'pad again; he'd memorized all of the data it contained – what he could decipher, at any rate – but was no closer to discovering what it meant. When he said as much to Milo, the younger clone extended his hand to take the device. "What are you going to do? You have some hidden knowledge of codes that you haven't told me about?" _I may be a freak, but I'm not stupid. _

"No, but I haven't been staring at this thing for the past eight months. Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes does a world of good," Milo replied, his voice easy despite the sharpness in Weave's tone. There was silence while he scrolled through the 'pad almost idly and Weave felt his annoyance growing.

"You don't know what you're doing. Just give it back-"

But Milo ignored him. "You said it's some kind of code?"

Weave exhaled, long and slow, and resisted the urge to reach for the device. "Maybe. They're no coordinates that I've seen...why?"

Silence.

Just when Weave was about to snatch it back from his brother, Milo let out a chuckle that made him frown. "What?"

"Dunno." The younger clone shrugged, his body outlined in crimson and orange through the implant's perspective. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was musical notes."

This made Weave pause. "Musical notes?"

Milo nodded and tilted the 'pad towards him. "See that? Looks like a scale...not the numbers, but the way they're arranged. And this next part...well, it looks like a song of some kind." As he studied the screen, he began to hum the simple melody under his breath.

Weave's entire body stilled while he stared at the screen. It was so obvious now, he felt foolish for missing it before. "Mi...you're a kriffing genius..."

"Aw, thanks, _vod," _Milo replied with a grin. "But we still don't know what it means."

"Well, we're a lot closer to figuring it out," Weave said, slapping his brother's shoulder.

As he returned to his own bunk, Milo continued to hum the tune; it was lilting and light, and for the first time in many months, Weave felt a twinge of hope.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed and No-Name did not return. Rather than give into the despair that was threatening to overwhelm them all, Zara decided that everyone should try and sleep, herself included. It was a strange thing to know that the three complete strangers in the next room followed her suggestion without a moment's hesitation and while she listened to their steady breathing, Zara again wondered at the chain of command that the clones had been trained to follow. <em>I'm not any smarter than they are. In fact, every one of those boys is probably a better warrior than me. Why am I automatically in charge just because I can use the Force? <em>

She curled up in the corner and tried to sleep, but it was impossible to shut off her brain. After a time she decided to allow her thoughts to turn back to her master and hope that maybe, just maybe, she could reach her._ I've heard that some Jedi can talk to one another through the Force, if their connection is strong. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can manage it. _

So Zara tried to relax. The sounds of the clone boys' breathing was a steady rhythm in the darkness, and she slipped into a meditative state after a few minutes. She pictured her master's face – in her customary scowl, though it was underlain with compassion – and tried to imagine that they were standing side-by-side once more. _Master Tallis?_

There was only dark silence for a long time. However, just as she was about to give up, Zara felt a strange sensation in her mind.

_Zara?_

Hope flared within her and the Nautolan girl shifted in her seat. _Master Tallis?_

_Zara. _There was relief, overwhelming relief. _Are you hurt?_

_I'm okay. He just took some blood._

_He?_

Zara took a breath. _Master...it's a Kaminoan. I don't know his name. But there are others here...clone boys. _Her head was starting to ache from the strain, but she kept up her focus, not daring to entertain the thought that their tenuous connection would be broken. Recalling the frightened faces of the boys, she was filled with new resolve. _Please, Master. You must help us. He took No-Name and another. I don't know what he's doing with them..._

It felt as though her master had laid her own consciousness against Zara's agitation, filling her with calm. Y_ou must be strong, Zara. I'm with Kalinda and her men...we're coming for you. Don't be afraid._

There was a noise from the next room and Zara was snapped out of her reverie as one of the clone boys – Risky, she thought – spoke to her. "Commander? Are you there?"

Master Tallis was gone, her own head was throbbing, her arms were sore from being trapped in the cuffs, and she was still terrified for No-Name and the others, but Zara was able to breathe easier. She had hope.

"Risky?"

His voice was very small. "We were calling you for a while...are you okay, sir?"

Zara leaned her head back against the wall. "I am now."

* * *

><p>The unit that he'd selected for the bout of nanos was not nearly as docile as the other, and Creon regretted that he'd run out of the more effective brand of tranquilizers, as the ones that had been administered seemed to do nothing. Already two of his droids were sparking from a sudden attack by the creature; it had also managed to land in a severe kick to his knee-joint, which Creon had favored ever since a misplaced judgment from his youth when he'd attempted to ride a particularly wild <em>aiwha.<em> It was then that he recalled that one of the units that had been taken had been a command-clone, rather than the standard CT versions, which would account for its erratic behavior.

Currently, the unit was crouched beneath a low table, back to the wall as it watched Creon try to right the droids that had been knocked over. _I can't handle it on my own...that's what these droids are for. _They were heavier than he realized, and part of his mind wondered at the strength of the small Human.

The two droids that were still upright had managed to surround the unit, but they could not reach it from their positions given the lip of the table, the limited reach of their arms and their inflexible bodies. Creon glared at the nearest one as it repeatedly pummeled itself into the edge of the table, the sound echoing in the small chamber. "Not that way...go around to the side and secure the unit at once."

The droid's servos whirred as it moved to obey Creon's command, the other following. However, as they made their way around, the unit did something unexpected. It lunged for the nearest droid, grabbing at one of the spindly arms and wrenching it free from its owner before darting between them and out of the room altogether, pausing only to toss the arm back towards Creon's shoulder, where it struck with alarming force. The droids rotated and bumped into one another as they tried to follow the unit's movements. Just as Creon managed to right the droid he'd been with, the other two rushed past him, nearly knocking him to the dusty floor.

Kaminoans did not yell. They did not swear or curse or express any emotion other than passive calm. But in this case, Creon Dai was the exception to the rule.

* * *

><p>Stonewall watched Kali as she sat in the pilot's seat of the <em>Wayfarer, <em>the light from the console catching her eyes and giving them a faint glow. From his place at the co-pilot's chair, all he could see was her and the stars, and he rather liked the view. They'd come out of hyperspace to navigate through an asteroid field and she'd sent Crest to his bunk so that she could take her turn at the helm.

_Though I think he could handle it. She just wants something to do._ Despite the fact that she appeared as calm as any Jedi he could feel her agitation.

_Or perhaps it's my own. _Sometimes it was difficult to tell; he tried to be mindful of his own emotions but part of his attention was always with her, and despite everything else that he had on his mind, he couldn't help the thoughts that came to him more and more of late while he regarded the dark-haired woman. It had started with some nameless flicker of longing that he'd felt from her on Kamino, when they'd met a young clone boy.

Only after some speculation did he think he understood, but he still wasn't sure how he felt about the realization. _She wants more out of her life...I could see it when she looked at that boy. Perhaps it's even part of the reason she's so twisted up about the cadets. I wonder if she even realizes it._

_Months ago, she asked me on the _Tranquility_ if I wished that things were different. Well I do. I wish that I could live a normal life, sometimes. Or whatever would pass for normal when you're a Force-sensitive clone soldier who's fallen in love with a Jedi Knight. But it's not possible. _In the end,as much as he wanted to share the rest of his life with her, time just wasn't something that he had in abundance. The knowledge made him shift uneasily in his chair; though his eyes were still fixed in her direction, his gaze had unfocused.

_Even if we both survive this war, even if we're together for the rest of my existence, it still won't be nearly enough time. If I'm honest – really honest – it _does_ bother me that we'll be cheated, in one way or another, of a normal life. _It was a thought that troubled him on a deeper level than he'd realized at first, and he made a long, slow exhale to try and clear his mind.

"Enjoying the view?" She cast him a wry look; he gave her a reassuring smile.

"And the company."

She smiled back. After a moment she glanced at the navacomputer. "We're a little more than halfway to Sethos. I don't know if I want Creon to be there or not."

"I know how you feel." If the Kaminoan scientist was there, it would mean that the young Padawan was definitely in worse trouble than they realized, but if not...well, they'd be back to square one. _I don't want to go backwards. I want to keep going. I guess I'm like Milo in that way. _He looked at her again. "Had a talk with Mi today."

"I noticed something was off with him. Is he okay?" She frowned as she maneuvered the _Wayfarer _around a knot of asteroids, the ship angling with grace through the dark and quiet void. He could sense her accessing the Force, a feeling he likened to gliding along the current of a river.

Stonewall nodded. "He is. He just wanted to..." He paused as he felt General Tallis' agitation through the Force; Kali seemed to sense it too, as she inhaled sharply, though her eyes never left the helm.

Moments later, the red-haired Jedi rushed out of the rear of the ship. "Kalinda, I..." She trailed off as she noticed the clone captain, who turned in his seat to regard her.

Their eyes met and he noted the flush that appeared to the woman's cheeks, the bewilderment and annoyance evident in her thoughts as she looked at him. _That's not particularly flattering, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like Kali and I are a common sight to most others. _

By contrast, Kali's voice was calm. "What is it, Honi?"

The red-haired Jedi blinked and looked back at her former master. "It's Zara. I did it...I reached her through the Force." Her voice was an odd mixture of agitation and satisfaction, as though she'd been trying to prove something to herself and had succeeded. "She's being held by a Kaminoan, along with several clone children."

Kali's eyes closed once as she nodded. Stonewall looked back at the other Jedi. "Is she okay?"

"I believe so. She said that he took some blood from her." General Tallis frowned at the helm. "How much longer?"

"About eight hours," Stonewall replied. "You didn't happen to get a more definitive layout of her location, did you?" Though he figured he knew the answer, the soldier in him had to ask.

Again, General Tallis gave him an odd look, though she shook her head. "No, Captain. My Padawan is not familiar with building plans."

Kalinda cleared her throat. "Stone, would you mind waking the others? I'd feel better if we started coming up with some kind of plan, even though we don't have that much to go on."

Nodding, he rose from his seat and slipped to the rear of the ship. A few light raps on the doors of his brother's bunks was the only thing needed to rouse them, though he realized that Weave hadn't been sleeping when he saw his brother step out of the room, fully armored and replacing his helmet as he did so. Milo seemed wide awake as well and Stonewall could still feel that he was anxious. By contrast Crest and Traxis were significantly less pleased to be woken up but neither one said as much as they took their seats in the common area.

Since they were still in an asteroid field, Kalinda remained at the helm, her former Padawan had taken the seat beside her; the two women were speaking in hushed tones as Stone followed the others in the room. He caught the hem of their words before they finished their conversation. "...ultimately none of your business, Honi, and that's the end of it." Kali sounded irritated.

_Not that I blame her. _

The red-haired Jedi was shaking her head. "I just don't understand, Master." However, her mouth snapped shut as she noticed Stonewall and the others taking their seats at the table.

Kali kept her eyes on the asteroids, but when she spoke, it was clear that she was addressing everyone. "It appears that Creon has indeed kidnapped Honi's Padawan, and is keeping her along with the missing clone cadets."

From his place in a shadowed section of the room, Weave looked up; he'd been glancing over an unfamiliar datapad but Stonewall could feel his attention shift at the mention of the clone cadets even though he could not see his brother's face. "The cadets? Are they okay? What has he done to them?"

General Tallis shifted in her seat. "I'm not certain. I was primarily concerned with making sure my Padawan was well. She didn't mention that they were harmed in any way."

"He's bound to have done _something _to them," Weave replied, annoyance in his tone. "You didn't ask?" Stone shot him a look and he amended his words, but there was still a frown in his voice. "You didn't ask, _sir_?"

"We should presume that they're alive," Kali replied. "It won't do us any good to argue about the details that we have no way of knowing right now. And even though we don't have the exact layout of where she's being kept, we have to try and come up with some type of plan." At her words, Weave set down his 'pad and selected another one that had been on the galley table; he began scrolling through it, emanating determination even in his silence.

Milo glanced at the red-haired Jedi. "General Tallis, you contacted her using the Force?" His tone was quiet and respectful, which seemed to mollify her.

"Correct...?"

"Milo, sir." He sat up and leaned forward, his voice eager. "If you could reach her again, do you think you could find out a little more about where she's being held?"

The Jedi frowned and looked at her hands. "Perhaps. It wasn't easy..."

"You should try, at least," Kali said. "Anything will help, even a vague description. It's important that we don't stumble in there blindly. It would mean that we wouldn't have to waste more time with an atmo scan as well." After a pause, Stonewall felt her mind brush his. _Do you think you could fortify her as you've done for me? I can 'lend' her my energy as well, but I'd also like to see if it's possible for you with someone else. _She was referring to their last encounter with Creon Dai, where Kali had almost succumbed to the ferocity of Asajj Ventress until Stonewall had been able to pass her his strength through the Force so that she could stand against the darksider.

_Not sure, _he replied. _I've never tried with anyone but you, but I suppose it's worth a shot. I'm a bit stronger now than I was, so hopefully I won't end up in an infirmary this time. _He cast a glance at General Tallis, who appeared to be concentrating on something, thus missing the exchange. _But I'd feel better if you were there, Kali. She doesn't care for me. And as much as I'd like to say otherwise, the feeling is kind of mutual._

At this, Kalinda chuckled out loud, but made no other reply.

Crest had been watching them; it was disconcerting how sharp he was, for all that he acted otherwise sometimes. "Want to let us all in on your meeting of the minds?"

"Force-business, Crest," Kalinda replied with a grin. "Keep your mind on the mission."

Stonewall bit back his chuckle as the bald clone rolled his eyes before speaking again. "So, after we catch the _shabla_ long-neck, I can make some pretty explosions, right?"

"Wait...are we just taking him into custody?" Traxis' voice was a low growl and he cast a darting look at Weave. There was a seething frustration within him that was seeking an outlet; it was clear that he wanted revenge for what the Kaminoan had done to their brother.

_But that's not how it goes._ Stonewall squared his shoulders. "Our mission is to bring him to justice, Trax. The Republic will decide his fate." _No matter how much I want to wring his neck as well. _

* * *

><p><em>Please review, speculate, comment, and (most importantly)...enjoy! :D<em>


	6. Almost There And Nowhere Near It

**Chapter Six: Almost There and Nowhere Near It**

_1080 days ABG_

Zara had managed to fall asleep – in earnest this time – when she heard a soft rapping sound against the door of her cell, followed by a hushed but familiar voice. "Commander?"

"No-Name?"

There was a soft chuckle and she could sense his presence after a moment. "Yes, Commander Zara. I'm trying to open your door. We're going to escape."

For a moment she was flabbergasted and couldn't determine which of the many questions in her mind that she wanted to ask first. Finally she got to her feet and moved to the door. "Free your brothers first, No-Name. You've all been here longer."

"Is that an order, Commander?" She couldn't quite understand his inflection; she thought it may have been humorous, but there was a note of sorrow as well. Either way, she could feel his anxiousness as an almost tangible essence in the air.

Zara shook her head, then remembered that he couldn't see her. "But you and your brothers...look, just get them out, okay?"

Another pause, then she heard him sigh. "Yes, Commander Zara. I'll be right back...please don't go anywhere." The levity in his tone was evident that time and she gave a faint smile as she listened to him go to the next room and start working the panel by the door. A minute later there was a hushed mutter of voices, words spoken so fast and with such familiarity that she wasn't sure if they were speaking Basic or if the clone cadets had some other language all their own.

_If he's escaped from the Kaminoan, they'll be looking for him. _The realization struck Zara all at once, so she took a breath and tried to relax again, hoping to extend her senses and reach out through the Force to try and determine if anyone was coming. There was nothing – for now – but she didn't need the Force to tell her that their window of opportunity was shrinking. She heard a soft, mechanical noise followed by a boy's hiss of satisfaction; the door next to her room opened and she could almost taste the clones' delight at their freedom. The sound of booted feet moved to beyond her door and she could hear No-Name issuing muffled orders to the others.

"Risky, Keo: keep an eye out for that _aiwha-_bait or his droids. Finn, you're better at this techy stuff than me; there's some kind of special lock on the Commander's cell..."

"Right."

Zara stood by the door and waited, her senses stretched as far as they could go; she felt tired and sore as well, but she was able to push the feeling aside for the time being in light of her new focus. There was more beeping, then she heard the door unseal with a hiss. When it opened, she had to blink her eyes as the cell filled with muted light from the corridor beyond; she could make out four figures, about her height. As her eyes adjusted to the transition, she was able to take a better look at the clone cadets.

Her observations held; they looked to be about her age, possibly in their early teens, though she knew that such a thing meant that they were only about six or seven standard years old. As she'd noted before, they were disheveled and filthy after living in captivity for so long, but their expressions were eager. She could sense that they were frightened and weary, but determined beyond anything else to get out of this place.

One of them stepped to her and saluted. "Commander Zara. You're free." She wasn't sure how she knew, but it was No-Name. Behind him, the others stood at attention, and Zara had to fight the inexplicable urge to start giggling at their intense formality. _What's wrong with me? Nerves, I guess. _She nodded to him and tried to appear calm and capable.

However, before she could say anything, one of the others shot a nervous look down the corridor. "What's that?"

Zara concentrated. Indeed, she caught the faintest brush of some, sharp metallic thing in the air. "Droids, I think." She looked at No-Name, who was staring at her. "I don't suppose you have a plan to get us out of...wherever we are?"

He actually flushed and looked at his feet. "Didn't think that far ahead, sir."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make it up as we go," Zara replied with a smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I usually forget to plan for the next step, too."

At this, he met her eyes and nodded once before glancing at the others. "Right, men. You heard her. Let's move out."

* * *

><p>The <em>Wayfarer <em>cleared the asteroid field without incident. The moment that she was able, Kali asked Milo and Crest to take the helm so that she could be present while her former Padawan attempted to call Zara again. "Let's go to the hold," she said to Stone and Honi, the latter of whom was still regarding the former with a wary eye. "Less distractions." Once they reached the room, she took a seat on one of the crates and indicated that they should do the same thing.

Honi cleared her throat and looked at Stonewall, but her words were directed at Kalinda. "Why does he need to be here, again?"

To his credit, Stonewall made no indication that he took offense to the mistrust in red-haired Jedi's tone, even as he glanced at Kali with a somewhat sardonic expression. Before she replied, Kali studied her former Padawan for several long moments – again doing her best to impersonate Mace Windu's level stare – causing the younger woman to shift awkwardly on her crate. Finally she spoke. "I've explained it to you, Honi. Stone and I share a somewhat unusual connection with the Force. I understand that it's strange to you, but you must try to work with _both_ of us." _I know it's silly, but I do wish they'd get along. Honi's so abrasive sometimes, and as patient as Stone is, I have a feeling that __she'll start to get on his nerves eventually._

Honi blinked and nodded despite the fact that Kali could tell that she was not convinced. Rather than dwell on the other woman's feelings, she looked at Stone and tried to convey something of an apology in her gaze as she spoke to him. "Are you ready?"

"Always." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; she could see him sinking into a meditative state. After a moment Honi did the same and for a little while, the cargo hold was silent.

Kalinda closed her own eyes and tried to attune herself to the currents of Force-energy that were eddying between the other Jedi and the clone captain before adding her own strength to theirs, making sure to concentrate only on fortifying them. She could feel Honi's efforts as an almost palpable ripple in the air, but they were scattered and inchoate; by contrast, Stone's own focus was laid against it, solid and sure as he was, and she felt an overwhelming urge to touch him, but kept the feeling in check. _That would probably break everyone's concentration, though it might be entertaining – for Stonewall and I, at any rate. _

Long minutes passed. As they approached the hour mark, Honi shifted in her seat and opened her eyes, blinking several times before she glanced at Stonewall, who was still seated with his eyes closed. Despite the fact that he was keeping as still as his namesake, Kali could feel excitement emanating from him. "Well?"

Brows knitted, Honi looked from Stonewall to Kalinda. "That was...strange." At Kali's look she sighed. "I couldn't 'speak' to her, as I did before, but I was able to get a sense of what was happening with her." She frowned as the clone captain opened his eyes, lifting his gaze to rest on her briefly before returning to Kali.

"I did as well." His voice was quiet.

Kali slid off of her crate and moved to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "And?"

A faint smile played on his mouth as he looked at her. "I have a better idea of the layout of the place, but the most important thing is that the boys appear unharmed. But..." he took a breath and held Kali's gaze. "I only counted four."

She felt numb. "Four?" _There were eight. Eight boys. And an adult clone. Was I foolish to think I could save them all? _She shook her head, trying to swallow her agitation as she looked at him. "Four."

"I don't know about the others," he replied, his voice still quiet. "Kali, I'm sorry." There was silence for a moment before he looked at Honi. "Your Padawan seems to be on top of things."

"She's young, but capable," Honi replied, somewhat stiffly. "She managed to rescue the clone boys, at least."

Trying to ignore the swell of her anxiety, Kali nudged Stone's shoulder. "What else? A little information goes a long way towards me keeping my sanity."

He reached for her, kissing her cheek once and ignoring Honi's expression. "I don't know if things will be any easier, but they are definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>Though his training had given him the ability to fall asleep at the drop of a bucket, Milo found that he was too restless to even attempt such a thing right now. From his place at the helm, Crest glanced at him. "I've got this if you want to doze for a while."<p>

"Nah." Milo took a breath and watched the swirl of hyperspace, his thoughts on another matter entirely. _I _should_ be thinking about the mission; after all, if I really do get a promotion, I won't be able to let my mind wander off any more._ But the image of the red-haired Jedi kept popping up in his brain and he found himself wondering if she liked her freckles –he'd taken a moment to look up the term while no one was paying him any mind – and thinking that he did.

"I think this is it," Crest said after a moment. At Milo's quizzical look he nodded to the space beyond the viewport. "I think we're going to get that _shabla _Kaminoan this time. I just hope that I get a shot in before Traxis snaps his neck." The bald clone sounded unusually bitter and Milo figured that his thoughts were centered on Weave. He knew that his own often were.

_My brother deserved better than that. And even though we've tried to be...nice to him, I know he's self-conscious about his implant. How can he not be? _Milo had not dealt with Creon Dai directly, but he wondered how he – or any of his brothers – would handle the Kaminoan when they found him. _Because we _are _going to find him. _Shaking away the unsettling thoughts, Milo cleared his throat. "We're just supposed to bring him into custody, Crest. Besides, if we kill him, Weave might never understand what all he did."

Crest glanced at him, a brow lifted. "Is that something that Weave said? Because I get the impression that he's just as anxious to get a shot in as anyone, if not more so."

Milo hesitated; Weave was reluctant to speak of his implant, but some things became evident whether or not you wanted them known. "Sort of," he said at last. "He talks in his sleep, sometimes." _I wish he didn't. _

A long exhale was Crest's only response for several minutes before he nodded. "Yeah." It was more than either of them wanted to dwell on, so there was a heavy silence for a while longer before Crest cast him a sideways glance. "So...the new general."

"What about her?" The bald cloned raised a brow at him and Milo rolled his eyes. "Come on..."

"Just calling it like I see it, _vod,_" Crest replied, lifting one of his hands from the console. "She's...interesting. Not at all how I imagined a student of Kalinda's would be."

"And she can probably tell that we're talking about her, so you should keep your mouth shut." As if to illustrate his point, Milo glanced behind him at the entrance to the cargo bay, where the Jedi and the captain were ensconced and doing their Force-thing.

But Crest was nothing if not completely without tact, though often it was purposeful. "You think she's pretty, don't you?" He smiled when Milo didn't answer. "Thought so."

"Well, she is," Milo said at last. "No harm in looking, is there?"

His brother shrugged. "She's not really my type." Some memory seemed to cross his mind and his eyes grew distant for a moment before he seemed to snap out of it. When he looked back at Milo, his expression was wry. "Good luck with that, Mi. I don't think that any of us will be able to follow in Stonewall's footsteps in the whole Jedi-love department, but it might be fun to watch you try."

Milo let out a huff of exasperation. "Has anyone told you lately that you're a real pain in the _shebs?"_

Crest glanced at his chrono. "Not today, actually. You're the first. Good work...shiny."

* * *

><p>Creon's knee was still aching, but he had no time to concern himself with it as he ordered the droids to search the facility for the rogue clone unit. He cast a glance at the unit that had already been modified, but it was not yet ready to be tested. "Scan for any sign of life," he said to the nearest droid, a B1 with the distinctive yellow markings that indicated it contained more complex programming than the others that would – in theory – allow it some idea of tactical strategies. "I want that unit contained, but do not destroy it. They are not so easy to come by, any longer." He watched the droid totter off.<p>

_The first one took so well to the nanogene droids. I cannot allow even one of the others to escape. _His leg twinged and he frowned to himself as he moved to search for a hypospray that would deaden the pain. _At the very least, that one will make an excellent combat unit. _Just as he was about to inject the medicine, his communicator chimed, the notes indicating that it was Wat Tambor.

"I would like an update on your progress." The Skakoans never bothered with the social pleasantries of greetings, which Creon normally liked about them, though this time he almost wished that things were different, as he did not have an acceptable answer ready at the moment.

Creon frowned at first, but was careful to smooth his features before he replied. "I am in the process of creating more of the nanos. It is rather a delicate..."

Tambor's voice was usually mechanical and monotone, but Creon thought that he might have been able to detect notes of impatience, even anxiousness. "I have spoken with the rest of the Separatist Council regarding the cyborg unit that you have created; with the direction the war is taking, they want to push our advantage in every way possible, and have requested that it be brought to them at once. You will prepare it for battle-readiness within two point five days. Additionally, the Council wishes to take possession of the remaining, non-modified units. You will implant the nanogene droids and prepare them for shipment immediately."

"The first unit is not yet fully programmed," Creon replied with a real frown. "And if you want more nanos, I will need more time."

"I cannot give it to you. The war has made time a luxury we cannot afford. Prepare the units."

The transmission ended.

Creon took a deep breath and glanced around the chamber, noting the dusty coating along the walls and floor. He could see the marks of the droids, as well as the small prints of the clone unit who had escaped. _There is nowhere for it to go. There is no way off of this mountain for a mere Human child. _His shoulders relaxed, especially once he took in the unit that he'd modified that was resting along the far wall. A moment later he was striding over to it, studying its progress on the holo-charts at its station. _Its programming is not yet complete, but perhaps it can still serve some purpose. _

With a very un-Kaminoan smirk, he activated the unit, watching with pleasure as its eyes opened and it looked up at him.

* * *

><p>"It appears to be a residence that's been converted to a lab of sorts for our long-necked friend." Stonewall had pulled up a holo-projector and was attempting to input what detail he could with the images he'd caught from Honi's Padawan.<p>

Bucket-less for once, Weave nodded and lifted the datapad he'd been scouring over. "I did a little more digging; it seems that the Techno-Union Guild owns the entire planet of Sethos. What's more...I think I found an old blueprint of the building. It used to be a fancy retreat for wealthy folks." He tapped a code into the 'pad and everyone looked up as a blue holographic image of a squat, mushroom-shaped structure appeared before them, rotating slowly.

It appeared to be built directly into the side of a mountain, the curved dome of the roof facing the sky. Another stroke against the screen pulled up a rough outline of the interior, which consisted of a myriad of rooms and corridors along the outer edges, with the inner section reserved for a long hallway that seemed to curve up and through the entire building in a spiraling fashion. "It's old, but it stands to reason that the basic structure of the place isn't too different."

"Good work_," _Stonewall said, regarding the image with appreciation. "I'll feel a bit better going into all this with some more intel, especially now that the young ones are at large." He glanced up and met the eyes of each of his men as they looked up at him from their places at the rounded table in the common area of the _Wayfarer. _"Right now, we have several tasks: to rescue the kids, bring the Kaminoan into custody-"

"And bring down the house," Crest added, grinning as the others rolled their eyes at the pun. "Right?"

Ignoring his brother, Traxis leaned forward. "How are we going to get in? I don't think we can just knock on the front door."

Weave nodded and pointed to the bottom corner of the image, his voice holding an excited edge that Stonewall hadn't heard him use in some time. "I thought about that, too. There looks to be a servants' entrance here, and another one there...along with some larger ventilation shafts that open up onto the mountain itself."

Crest raised a brow. "Mountains? So we'll need ascension cables in addition to the multitude of ordo that I'm planning on carrying. I've been saving some rather powerful stuff for a special occasion like this, you know."

Kalinda and Honi exchanged glances before Kali spoke. "I'm not worried so much about getting in as getting out; we'll have quite a few more passengers if all goes as I hope." She paused. "We don't know what condition the children are in, so we'll need to be prepared for the worst. As it stands there are only four boys left, that we know of."

At this, Weave looked up. "Only four?" Kali nodded and his face darkened further still. "We didn't give away all of our medical supplies on Orea, did we?"

Traxis and Crest glanced at one another. "We'll be okay for a time," Crest replied. "But we might need to make a pit-stop once we leave Sethos depending on...well..."

Stonewall cleared his throat, causing them all to look up at him. "Speaking of getting out; Kali, do you think that you can use your shield to keep the kids hidden if the rest of us create a distraction?"

"Yes, but it'd better be a good one. I'll need every bit of my energy, and even then it may not be enough."

"I've been thinking about that, actually." He looked at Weave. "_Vod, _I know that this may be a lot to ask of you, but I think that Creon has some unfinished business with you and I."

Weave met his eyes, his implant glowing while his voice was quiet and dangerous. "I think you mean that the other way around, Captain."

At this, Traxis sat up, balling his fists and hitting them once on the table-top. "No way you're taking on the _aiwha_-bait without me."

But Kali was shaking her head. "Trax..." Her tone held a warning.

The scarred clone looked at her. "This is important, Kalinda."

"I know," her voice was soft as she replied. "But not as important as helping those boys – your brothers – and Zara. Their well-being is our primary goal."

"I thought our mission was to apprehend that _chakaar."_

Stonewall cleared his throat, but Kalinda replied. "Our mission has changed, remember?"

Traxis frowned. "Says who?"

"Says _General _Halcyon," Stonewall replied. "Kalinda's in charge, here, Trax. I hope you haven't forgotten that. She has the final say." There was a moment where he stared at his scarred brother; finally the other man sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms before him.

General Tallis had watched the exchange without comment and once the room was silent, she gave a weighted sigh. "Now that the chain of command has been re-established, can we get back to the plan, please?"

Stonewall nodded. "Right. Weave and I will track down Creon and keep him occupied while the rest of you rescue the lads and Commander Karell. Once they're safe, I think it best if the five of us contain the long-neck so that he can be returned to Coruscant."

"If we can reach a Republic cruiser, we can always drop him off there, as well," Kalinda added. "I think I remember seeing that the _Infinity _was in the area. As soon as we're done here, I'll contact them and ask them to stand-by should we need their help." She met his eyes and he could see that she was apprehensive, for all that she was keeping her tone neutral.

Milo spoke up next. "Just to be clear, you do want Crest to destroy the structure once we're done, right?"

"Please say yes." The bald clone's voice was hopeful.

Stonewall met Kali's eyes and she looked uncertain. _If we do, we might destroy any chance of figuring out what he did to Weave. _

But the clone captain shook his head. _We'll have Creon. That will have to be enough. I don't want to risk anyone else being able to pick up where he left off. _It was a moment more before she nodded, though he could tell that she had her misgivings.

Crest was looking from one to the other, as he was used to their silent communication. General Tallis, however, seemed perturbed, though the bald clone flashed her a wide grin. "It's bit much to get used to, General, but they make an effective team."

Kali smiled at Crest, who returned the look. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. In that case, you and Milo can place some charges and ensure that the place is destroyed once we're clear. Honi, myself and Trax will rescue the boys and Zara while Stonewall and Weave deal with Creon." She glanced at the red-haired woman, who still looked skeptical. "Have a little faith, will you?"

"Hang on to your buckets, boys," Crest replied. "This is going to be a _blast_." He snickered while Traxis cast his eyes to the ceiling.

Milo groaned. "I can't believe you went there."

"Hey, it's a dirty job..._"_

* * *

><p><em>Really Crest, really? Have you no shame? Evidently not. :P<em>

_After this, the "thrilling heroics" will start to pick up a bit more. Please leave a review! Even just a word or two is welcome..._


	7. Extraction

**Chapter Seven: Extraction**

_1081 days ABG_

All things considered, Weave decided that he kind of liked the dizzying height and the blast of chilled air that slipped around the mountains of the planet Sethos. His implant allowed him to see every piece of granite with absolute clarity, so he was not worried as he and the captain maneuvered their way around the side of the mountain from their drop-off point at an obliging ledge. Considering that they weren't so intent on sneaking unnoticed into the facility, it was a simple matter to slip into a loose bit of grating and make their way into the heart of the building.

Weave found that he was looking forward to meeting Creon Dai again, albeit in a grim sort of way. _I'm glad that the captain didn't let Traxis come; I appreciate his intentions, but he'd just make everything more complicated. _A glance at Stonewall told him that the other man appeared calm, but he didn't miss how the captain's hand occasionally crept to the lightsaber beneath his kama. "Sense anything, yet?"

Stonewall paused as they crawled along the vent, his head tilted. Though his eyes were hidden by the visor of his bucket, Weave knew that he very likely had that odd look on his face that Force-users got when they tapped into the strange energy. After a moment he nodded. "He's not far. Agitated about something..." He could hear the smile in the captain's words over their secure channel. "Kali, is your team in position?"

The Jedi's voice sounded through the comm. "We're ready, Stone. I can sense him as well. Something's got him a little flustered."

"He hasn't seen _anything_ yet," Traxis added, his voice crackling through the static.

The captain motioned to Weave and they continued on. The vent they were in was cramped but provided enough room for the men to move freely; after about twenty minutes Stonewall halted again and glanced up. They had reached a grating in the floor above them and after a few moments the captain indicated that they should exit. After coaxing the rusty latches loose, Stonewall slipped into the hallway first, offering his hand to Weave; soon they were stalking down a dark corridor.

"Something's off," Stonewall said over the comm. "I don't like it."

There was a pause before Kalinda answered. "I sense it too...he's agitated, but there's something else wrong. Something..." She trailed off and Weave noticed how Stonewall's entire body tensed. They had stopped in a shadowed alcove of the corridor and Weave took the opportunity to remove his bucket and scan the area with his implant.

_Interesting. At least this thing's coming in handy. _He noted a strange dance of molecules in the air and after a moment realized that they were some kind of pheromones, emanating from a nearby room. Further study indicated that there were traces of anesthetics and other medicinal compounds as well. _I don't have the Force, but I know a lab when I see one. Creds to ingots he's in there._ Rather than speak, he nudged Stonewall's shoulder and pointed. In the glow of his night-vision, Stonewall looked almost ghost-like as he nodded, and Weave thought that he was speaking to Kalinda over the comm. Weave clipped his bucket to his belt and glanced at Stonewall again, who squared his shoulders.

_We're going in._

* * *

><p>Milo was grateful that Crest only chuckled as he listened to the exchange between the rest of their group, and kept his comments to himself. Distractions would have been an unwelcome presence in the younger clone's mind when they'd crept along the outer edges of the facility, as well as while they'd vaulted down the building's side in order to reach their present position so that Crest could set the first of his charges.<p>

Now that they were in place, the younger clone tightened his grip on the cable and ignored the part of his brain that urged him to look down, as that would be a very, very bad thing to do. _Not that I'm afraid of heights, but it's probably better to just not think about the fact that we're dangling above tons of rock __and mountain and...damn. _"How's it coming?"

His brother managed a casual shrug despite the fact that he was also hanging from an ascension cable about a klick from the rocks below, according to the omnipotent HUD. "Almost got this one set. Then we get to move on...you doing okay, shiny?"

Milo gritted his teeth. "For the umpteenth time, I'm not a _shiny_! Why can't you get it through your thick skull?"

"The more you deny it, the more I'm going to say it," his brother replied. "That's how I work, in case you haven't figured it out by now, Mi." He gave a dramatic sigh. "You make it almost too easy, sometimes...newbie."

"I swear, when we get off this kriffing mountain-" Milo forgot to think about how high they were and how nervous he had been a few moments ago as he glared at his brother, unable to even finish the thought.

"Done. Let's move on." Crest ignored his brother's ire and began to reel in his own cable, Milo following a moment later. They moved upwards along the smooth face of the facility towards the domed roof where they'd been dropped off by an obliging Force-push from the Jedi, something else that Milo _really _didn't want to think about that at the moment. After they reached the roof, they released their cables and made their way to the next point to repeat the process.

His brother's movements were fluid and almost nonchalant even though Milo knew that Crest couldn't possibly be comfortable with their position. "Once we're done out here, I'll need to set some charges inside, just to make sure we have some especially lovely fireworks. A good soldier likes to be thorough, after all."

Nodding, Milo rappelled down the side of the facility again, keeping an eye out for trouble while his brother set the next charge. "Crest?"

"Mi?"

_Don't look down. _Don't_ look down._ He swallowed. "Hurry it up, will you?"

A quiet chuckle. "I'm with you there, _vod."_

* * *

><p>The clone boys had found a loose grating and were currently clustered together beneath the floor in a ventilation shaft, trying to plan their next move when Zara felt the presence of another Jedi. Her head lifted and she was only faintly aware of No-Name shushing the others and her heart hammering in her chest while she concentrated on the familiar presence. <em>Master Tallis? <em>The corridor above them was dim, lit only by several pale-yellow lights that looked to be older than she; through the grating the clones around her were cast in a broken light.

There was relief in the Jedi's reply. _Zara. Where are you?_

Zara cast a look at the others, eyes resting on No-Name last. "Where are we?"

"Er..." He glanced around, clearly at a loss. "Not sure, sir." In their haste to escape detection, the group had spent the last several hours crawling through the facility in an attempt to throw any potential pursuers off of their trail.

One of the others – Keo, she thought – squinted through the grating. "I can hear some kind of noise in the distance...sounds like a generator."

Indeed, after a moment of concentration, Zara could make out the faint vibration in the air, along with the scent of raw, humming energy. She took a breath. _Near a generator, Master. I don't know exactly. _Part of her wondered at the fact that she was able to communicate with her master now, but she reckoned that it was maybe more due to proximity than her own skill. _Are you here?_

_Stay where you are; we'll find you. _The adamant tone of Master Tallis' thoughts was akin to her voice, and Zara sighed with relief.

No-Name cleared his throat and she realized that they were all staring at her. "My master is here," she whispered. "She's coming for us. She wants us to stay put."

The boys looked about as relieved as she felt. "Gladly, sir," No-Name replied. He glanced at the others. "Everyone stay sharp; it looks like we're almost out of this place."

"Finally," Risky muttered. They settled against the wall and waited.

Zara looked down at her wrists; the cuffs were starting to chafe and she really wanted them off, but she couldn't figure out how to operate the locking mechanism, even with the Force. As she studied the device, she felt No-Name approach her.

"May I take a look, sir?" She nodded and held out her wrists to him, watching as he frowned over the cuffs. After a moment he picked up her wrists with a light touch and began to fiddle with the latch, his brows drawn in concentration. They remained so for several minutes before she saw a faint smile appear on his face; moments later there was a cool brush of air against her skin and the cuffs clattered to the floor. As she met his eyes to thank him, the smile broadened into a grin and he spoke before the words left her mouth. "You're welcome, Commander."

* * *

><p>The very last thing that Creon Dai was expecting to see were two adult clones striding into his lab as though they didn't have a care in the world. He could not speak for a moment until his eyes fell to the clone on the left, who was blessed with a very familiar implant around its left eye. Despite the churning in his gut, Creon smiled. "You have returned to me."<p>

The other, non-modified clone lifted its hand and brought a small cylinder up from beneath its armor; in the next instant Creon watched the glowing blade of a Jedi weapon ignite and fill the room with a wavering blue light. "Creon Dai: you are under arrest," the clone said as the other – the one he'd given the implant to – lifted its blaster and pointed it at the Kaminoan. "You will come with us." The saber hummed, the energy beam so bright in the darkness that for a dangerous moment, Creon couldn't take his eyes off of the hypnotic sight.

The glow of the modified clone's implant was barely discernible beside the lightsaber, and Creon wondered how it was faring. He tempered his movements to be as smooth as possible when he stepped forward, so not to startle either creature. "How are you liking your modification?"

"You will raise your hands and turn around," the clone said, its voice monotone, despite the fact that Creon thought he could detect a flash of anger in its gaze. "Creon: it's over."

"I can tell that you are not using it properly," Creon replied, keeping his movements and his voice steady. "If you let me go, I can show you everything that you're now capable of. If you'd only give me a moment of your time." He pitched his voice to the obsequious tone that he'd heard Lama Su use with Humans before, as they seemed to enjoy the respect of other species.

The Force-sensitive clone tilted the blade; in the next moment it was against Creon's throat, the energy-beam hot as it rested centimeters above his skin. "I can't fathom what a moment of his time will do for you." This one's voice had taken on a darker tone, blending with the noise of the lightsaber. The smell of ozone filled the Kaminoan's nostrils.

"Captain." It was the modified clone, whose voice was wavering. "It's okay. I'm okay." It looked at Creon but remained frozen in place.

There was a pause as the other clone tilted its head for a moment before letting out a sigh and Creon felt the saber move away, then a pair of cuffs being clasped about his wrists even as they were brought behind his back. "Where is your research?" Its voice was more calm, though Creon thought he could sense the Force behind its words.

But Creon ignored it, keeping his eyes on the the clone with the implant. "You can see the molecules in the air, can you not? You can do more...so much more. I can show you, if you release me. I can make you better." The cuffs tightened on his wrists and the lightsaber had returned to its place at his neck, but Creon ignored all of it as he focused on the clone before him, who stood stock-still, his gaze on the Kaminoan. "Let me show you."

* * *

><p>General Tallis sighed and looked at Kalinda. "I have a vague idea of where she is, but all I can really tell is that it's dark and she's still with the clone cadets." She shifted in her crouch; they were at the rear entrance to the facility, watching as the sky darkened with the evening's approach. From their position, the place looked deserted. Traxis knew otherwise.<p>

"There doesn't seem to be much in the way of security," he remarked. "Good for us, I guess. But it's odd." He glanced behind them; after dropping off the other teams, Kalinda had set the ship down a close by, tucking it between two particularly nasty looking pieces of mountain. _I don't like these kinds of missions. Too risky. Too much can go wrong. Things are always simpler in battle – just point at the unfriendlies, shoot and don't forget to duck. _He exhaled in frustration.

"I only see one security camera, and can't detect any type of motion-sensors," Kalinda replied, indicating a faint light at the rear entrance; there was a high wall with a single panel adjacent to a slender door, about fifty meters in front of them, past the relative safety of the cluster of rocks which they were currently sheltering beneath. She looked at them each in turn. "I don't want to set off any alarms just yet, so both of you stick close to me until we're past it. Honi, do you think you can get us in once we reach the panel?"

The red-haired Jedi frowned at her. "Of course, but what about your shield? Shouldn't you conserve your energy until we're with the children?"

But Kalinda was already concentrating and Traxis took a moment to appreciate the bubble of energy that he could barely see, faint in the air around scanned the area again; if he looked closely, he could make out the armored figures of his brothers as they scurried over the top of the facility and decided that maybe he didn't have it quite so bad, after all. _Rather be on solid ground then on the roof __of that creepy place, with nothing between me and the rocks below. _

"Let's go." The dark-haired Jedi's voice was quiet in the darkness and Traxis' hands automatically reached for his blasters as they began to move across the rocky ground. It was always strange to travel like this, in plain sight; on the one hand knowing so very visible in his white armor, but on the other trusting Kalinda's use of the Force to keep him hidden.

_Doesn't mean I have to like it, though. _Their feet made little sound as they moved towards the entrance; he estimated that the camera's range was broad, as the flat expanse of rock it looked over was rather wide, and it took them what felt like a long time to reach the door. Once they were beside it, General Tallis made herself useful by managing to unlock the panel. Everyone winced at the audible hiss that sounded once the door opened, but they were in luck, as it was the only sound. The moment the trio stepped inside, Kalinda sighed and relaxed; Traxis found that he almost missed the presence of her Force-shield, but he knew it was necessary for her to save her strength even as they continued into the facility.

Suddenly, the dark-haired Jedi paused, her gaze growing odd and distant, which meant that she was likely talking to the captain through the Force. Traxis checked his impatience. _It's annoying sometimes to be out of the loop, but they have saved our _shebse_ more than once with that little trick. _After a moment she exhaled and looked back at the others, her expression grim.

"Kalinda?" General Tallis sounded concerned, but the other woman shook her head.

"It's okay. Come on, let's not waste any more time."

* * *

><p>Kali felt Stone's anger in the Force as surely as if it were her own, directed with all of his considerable focus towards the Kaminoan. But she could also sense the roots of the anger within him: a palpable fear that was centered around his brother's well-being. <em>Stone. You can't give into fear and anger. <em>

_He's trying to bargain with Weave. After everything he put him through, after everything that he's done._ She could almost feel Stone's grip on his saber tightening even as he held the blade against Creon's neck. It was disorienting to experience his perceptions even as she tried to make her way through the facility, but she was reluctant to break their connection.

_I know. But Stonewall, you must be stronger than that. It will only lead to ruin in the end. _

After a moment she felt him relax and the anger and fear were sifted out of his thoughts. _I know, Kali. It's just...difficult. _

She smiled and sent him a tendril of the only thing that she thought would help._ I know it's hard, but I have absolute faith in you, and I love you. Now, keep your mind on the mission, soldier. _She missed his reply, as her attention was snapped back to the moment by Honi's hand on her arm and the other woman saying her name.

Kalinda shook her head and replied; they continued on. Moments later, Honi spoke again. "I can feel her. They're close." Her voice was a whisper.

"Lead the way." Kali nodded and shot a glance at Traxis, who was peering around with care. "Ready?" Only her own reflection was visible in his visor as he nodded; Kali then took a moment to check in with Milo and Crest. "How's the ordo coming, guys?"

Milo's voice sounded in her earpiece. "We're about done up here, Kalinda. Crest is setting the last charge now, then we're going to make our way inside."

"Should have some pretty fireworks for you, boss." Crest's tone was jovial.

Despite the gnawing urgency within her, and the weight of responsibility that had started to settle on her shoulders, Kali smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Stay in touch." She cast another glance at Traxis. "Remind me to thank Weave again for this comlink. It makes all the difference." He nodded again, but said nothing as they continued on, following Honi, whose head was swiveling like she was searching for a scent in the air. The corridor was eerily quiet, and Kali cast out her awareness, searching for the presence of the young clones and the Padawan. Finally, she caught something, a flicker of fear that was trying to be snuffed. She cast a glance at Honi, who had knitted her brows.

"I sense it, too. I think we're getting closer." Their footsteps were silent against the metallic floor, and Kali was thankful for the shadowed halls, which she knew would make their flight easier. They walked for perhaps a few more minutes before Honi gave a sharp intake of breath and began to hurry down one of the side corridors, pausing before a grate on the floor as she crouched down. "Zara?"

A small, feminine voice sounded from below their feet. "Master Tallis?" Honi's shoulders slumped with relief and she began to try and work the grate free while Traxis turned to cover them. For several moments there was only the sound of shifting metal and Honi's quite mutter of frustration as the grate refused to budge.

As she moved to help her companion, something made Kalinda pause. "Honi?"

"I'm try-" As the red-haired Jedi started speaking, the distant wail of an alarm broke through the air.

* * *

><p>The abiding warmth and love in Kali's thoughts was enough to help Stonewall push the bitter feelings from his mind as he gripped Creon's bonds. "Don't listen to him, Weave. We can find out what we need to from his notes."<p>

Weave blinked once and kept his eyes fixed on Creon. "You have him?" Stone nodded and his brother exhaled. "Good. I'm going to take a look around." As he stepped towards the interior of the lab, Stone felt a new presence appear in the room and noticed Creon's head turn, though it was a subtle motion. A trickle of danger tugged at his mind and he glanced at his brother.

"Weave, duck!"

He did, just avoiding a small blur of flesh and metal that had launched itself at him. Creon chuckled and Stonewall found that he had little patience for the _aiwha_-bait at the moment; he pushed the Kaminoan to the floor and whirled just in time to face the small clone boy who was lunging at him with a ferocity he'd never seen in a Human. For an instant he was nonplussed, but Stonewall regained his senses and called for his brother to help restrain Creon while he reached out with the Force to calm the boy.

And it was a boy, despite all appearances. He was perhaps seven standard years old, with an intricate series of wires and metalwork covering his right arm; his eyes were blank and held only the cold glare of a machine, which was the most disturbing thing that Stone had ever seen. But he was still sentient, as evidenced by the fact that he held still as Stonewall sent the Force to him. The captain was dimly aware of Weave coming to stand by Creon, holding the Kaminoan in place while he moved to the boy, his hands lifted in a gesture of peace.

"It's okay, _ad'ika_," he said in his most soothing voice. "I'm on your side. I'm a brother." As he spoke, he reached to touch the lad's consciousness but was met with only a squirming fear, as well as a sense of _alien, _of _other _that he could not place, but reminded him of something he'd encountered before.

_The clone that Creon took after Caradoc...he felt the same way right before he died. _Stonewall swallowed and did not take his eyes off the boy.

Above their heads, the wail of an alarm made everyone start, and again he heard Creon chuckle. The boy tensed as if to spring. Stonewall could feel Weave's agitation like his own. So he did the only thing he could think of: he laid his own will against that of the lad, coaxing whatever part of him would listen to relax.

After a moment the young clone's body seemed to unclench and he appeared to be more at ease. Behind him, Stonewall felt his brother shift in place. It was then that the boy's eyes widened but it was not the clone captain that his gaze had fallen on; it was Weave, who was staring at him with the same intensity, the lights of his implant blinking in the dim room.

As much as he wanted to let them commune, the alarm only flavored the air with more urgency, so Stone pressed his will harder and watched the boy's eyes close as he slumped to the floor.

No one spoke for a moment before Weave glanced at him. "Overdid it?"

Stonewall shook his head and activated his comm to call Kalinda. When she answered her voice was tight. "We're okay. I don't know who set off the alarm." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Honi and Trax are getting the kids out now."

He nodded; the knot of agitation in his chest had come undone at her first words. "We may have a problem," he tried not to shout over the alarm. "Creon is in our custody, but there's another boy here as well. He...did something to him...I don't know what, but-" He was cut off as Kali let out a curse; there was the sound of lightsabers being ignited.

Then, static.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhangers make life fun, don't they? :P <em>

_Please review, comment, speculate, etc..._


	8. If It Wasn't For Bad Luck

**Chapter Eight: If It Wasn't For Bad Luck...**

_1081 days ABG_

"Kriffing. _Hell_."

"Crest..." Milo glanced at his brother, who was frozen in place, arm outstretched as he was just finishing setting a charge on one of the interior walls of the facility's lowest level. It was a dimly lit corridor, though the glow of the younger clone's HUD made the fact irrelevant, and he'd taken to study the blueprint that Weave had uploaded to their intel-feed. _Just in case. _In the moment before the alarm it had been so quiet he had thought that he could hear the murmur of blood in his veins. The sudden sound of the klaxon had nearly made him jump out of his armor. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?" His brother snatched his hand back from the wall as though he'd been shocked, tilting his head to look around at their position.

Milo scanned the area with his HUD but couldn't determine if there were any unfriendlies nearby. _All I see is corridor and cobwebs. _He watched as Crest reached for his final charge at this level and sighed. "Right. Let's keep on, then. We still have a job to do."

Soon they were hurrying down the passage, their steps silent beneath the screaming alarm; after a moment Milo had to deaden the sound with his helmet. _How can anyone think through this? Well, I guess it doesn't matter so much with droids. _"How many more do you have to set?"

"Ideally?" Crest managed to sound thoughtful even at the pace they were setting. "A few dozen. Realistically? Maybe five." The corridor curved to the left, the incline ascending enough to make their muscles work that much harder. It felt like one smooth spiral that would – Milo figured – eventually lead them to the top-most layer. This particular section looked as if no living creature had entered it in decades; he could make out layers of dust and grime, as well as cracked chips of ceiling that had been shaken loose by some long-ago trauma.

"Five?" They paused as Crest bent to set another charge, taking the time to ensure that it was calibrated properly before placing it along the smooth, ancient wood of the wall. On a whim, Milo removed his helmet to glance around with his own eyes, deece lifted, straining to hear the sound of any approaching tinnies. The faint light cast his and Crest's armor in a sickly glow that made him uneasy, so he replaced the bucket after a moment.

He watched Crest work, noting the deftness of his brother's hands. "To do the job right, I'd set up at least two dozen more, but I'll wager we're going to have to beat a hasty retreat here in a minute, Mi. On that note..."

"Right." Milo activated his comm. "Kalinda?"

Static.

He frowned and tried again. "Captain?"

"Milo. Update?" Stonewall's voice was unnaturally calm.

"Crest says he's got another few dozen charges to set."

"He's got time for five."

Crest's chuckle was audible even through the wailing alarm. "Great minds, eh Cap?"

Stonewall sighed. "We have Creon in custody, along with one of the lads, but it looks like we're going to need some help...can you make it here when you're done? The lab's on the fourth level from the top, east sector."

"Of course," Milo replied. "But we don't have much time..."

At this, Crest shook his head. "You go. I've got this." Now he sounded calm, without a trace of his usual joviality.

_He always means business with those dets. Guess that's the smart way to be with powerful explosives._

There was hesitation in Stonewall's reply. "I don't like you two splitting up."

"And I don't like a rushed job," Crest said, his voice firm. "Captain, we both know that these dets aren't toys. I'll keep to the base levels and then quit this place the moment I'm done. This way, everyone can have enough time to complete their missions and we can all watch the fireworks together – from atmo."

"Crest, you're sure?" The captain's voice had taken on the clipped, precise intonation that all clones favored in the heat of battle, but Milo thought he could still detect a note of anxiety.

_This is what it means to be in command; making the tough calls. I hope I'm ready when the time comes. _Milo swallowed. "He's right, Captain. I can make it to your position in no time at all. Creon and the boys' extraction is our main objective, right?"

A sigh that said so much without a word before Stonewall replied. "Milo, we'll see you in a minute. Crest-"

"Be careful, I know," the bald clone replied, his tone light again, as if he was about to crack a joke. "Same flarg, new day."

* * *

><p>Zara had never been quite so relieved to see the red-haired Human woman in all her life, even though the Jedi's features were distorted by the grating above her head and the dim light that filtered through. "Master Tallis?"<p>

There was no response for a moment as her master bent to work the grating free before she looked up and spoke to someone else. "Traxis, right? Help me." Zara could hear the sound of weapons being set away and the noise of boots scuffing against the floor.

Beside Zara, the other cadets had clustered around, peering up at the Jedi and the image of a clone trooper who soon came into view, bending down to try and pry open the grate. No-Name glanced at the others. "Stand back. Let them work." He put a hand on Zara's arm and she moved aside with him.

"Crinking, rusty..." The clone trooper's voice was a growl and Risky chuckled even though No-Name shot him a look.

In the background, Zara could hear another Human voice, and though she didn't recognize the Force-presence, she figured it was her master's old master, Kalinda Halcyon. As she was about to ask, an alarm began to sound and the adult clone let out another curse; the grate was well and truly stuck, it seemed. Zara watched as her master drew back and reached for her saber even as she cast a look down at her Padawan, while the trooper paused and seemed torn between the blasters at his sides and the grate below him.

"Honi, droids." The other woman's voice held a warning and that was when Zara felt a slice of _danger_. The rippling smell of plasma and ozone came along with the sound of a lightsaber being ignited, and Master Tallis let out a frustrated sigh as she stood up and activated her own weapon.

Kalinda's voice sounded again. "Traxis, get them out. We'll cover you." Almost as soon as she said the words, the shriek of blaster-fire began. Zara shrank back against the wall, overwhelmed by the miasma of tibanna mixed with her own fear, as well as the grinding, metallic sound of the approaching droids; moments later she could smell the sear of metal where the sabers connected with their marks.

"Right." The trooper pulled out a wicked-looking blade from a slot in his armor and began to work the grating free. After a few unsuccessful attempts he let out another curse. "How the kriff did you lot get in there to begin with?"

It was Keo who answered. "Sir. We came in from an entrance in another sector, sir."

The soldier sighed, but No-Name spoke next. "Risky, get on my shoulders. Maybe we can push it from our side and help him out." The hum of lightsabers while they arced through the air was almost tangible, as was the sound of droid steps mixing with the footfalls of the two Jedi above their heads. Zara watched as Risky clambered aboard No-Name's shoulders and the two boys began to push against the grating even as the adult clone wedged his knife in again. Shots of crimson were evident above his head, and Zara saw him duck more than once, his hand reaching for one of his blasters as if on impulse.

"Kalinda?" His voice was faint but anxious over the sounds of battle even as he wriggled the blade along the side of the grate.

There was a moment before the Jedi replied; Zara could feel her agitation in the air along with the sharp scent of hot carbine. _I thought that Jedi weren't afraid of anything. _

"There's too many of them," she called. "Trax...new plan: stealth's not really an option any longer. Get down there and get those kids to safety. We'll catch up with you as soon as we're finished here." At that moment the grate popped free and the clone trooper slid it to the side.

Master Tallis sounded alarmed. "Kalinda..."

A new blaster sounded with a keening shriek and Zara barely heard the unfamiliar Jedi speak again. "Honi, we can't have them in the middle of this and we'll need to provide cover. Trax?"

The clone trooper muttered something that Zara couldn't make out before he waved the cadets out of the way and slid down beside them into the ventilation shaft. Soon he was hunched over and seemingly unaware of the way that the younger clones were gaping at him. "Come on," he said to the boys and Zara, casting a last look above them. "Way out's over there." The boys moved to follow him, except for No-Name, whose eyes were on Zara.

"Master Tallis?" She found that she couldn't move her legs as she watched the corridor above her head; where it had once been dark, the entire place was illumined by the red streaks of the droids' fire along with the occasional green and yellow glow of the lightsabers. "Master?"

The red-haired Jedi's voice was thick, even in the middle of combat. "Go, Zara. Traxis will see you to our ship. I'll meet you there, soon. I promise."

Zara blinked back tears. _You should never make a promise in wartime. _

Then there was a hand on her shoulder. No-Name gave her a small smile. "Come on, Commander. Time to move out."

* * *

><p>"You will regret this." The Kaminoan's voice somehow managed to cut through the shrieking alarm, causing Weave to clench his jaw even as he moved to the main computer.<p>

Stonewall had sheathed his lightsaber and was currently pointing his deece into Creon's back. "See any tranqs over there? I'm tired of listening to his voice, and I'm pretty sure he set off that alarm somehow."

It only took a moment to scan the various hyposprays that were laid out on a nearby table for Weave to determine which one contained the toxin in question, the structure of chemical compounds made clear by his implant. _This thing is kind of handy, I guess. _He tossed the spray to the captain, who injected Creon and nodded with satisfaction as the Kaminoan slumped.

"Much better. How's it coming?"

Weave had plugged in one of the datasticks he kept in his kit to Creon's workstation and was extracting what information he could. "I'm doing my best." While he waited for the data to transfer he cast a glance at the clone boy, who appeared to be sleeping on the dust-covered floor while Stonewall ensured that their prisoner was secure. The alarm was so loud that he found it difficult to concentrate, but he was determined. "Can you see if he's okay?"

In that moment, he noticed the captain's head tilting, as though he was speaking with one of the others and he almost put his own helmet back on. After a minute or two, Stonewall looked at him. "Milo's coming to help us extract these two. We'll need all the hands we can get." There was doubt in his voice but Weave didn't question him as he gathered what information he could; a glance around showed him that this lab was not as well-equipped as Perdax had been, but the Kaminoan's work had evidently not been slowed by the lack of pretty quarters.

Already there was so much information on this computer, he thought that it would take several clone lifetimes to go through. _Good thing I brought a bunch of these things. _When the first datastick was full he reached into his kit for another. Minutes later, after the sixth datastick, he detected a familiar form in the doorway: Milo.

Stonewall seemed relieved. "Creon's unconscious, but we weren't anticipating the extra passenger." He indicated the clone boy and Milo nodded, bending to scoop the boy up.

Weave turned. "I've got him, Milo. Help the captain with Creon...I think I've collected all I can."

"Then let's not hang around any more," Stonewall said, bending to lift the unconscious form of the Kaminoan. Even with Milo's help, Weave could see that it was not easy; however, he had other things on his mind as he lifted the clone boy, who was heavier than he should have been and Weave was very careful not to jolt his arm. Moments later they were hurrying down the corridor as best they could, given the things they carried.

* * *

><p>Even with her blaster it was a difficult fight. Kali tried to sink into the Force and allow her movements to be guided, but the droids kept coming. The alarm was starting saw at her brain and she could feel her old injury acting up in her knee. She wanted to contact Stone again, but her comm had been knocked loose and crunched beneath the feet of the droids and she was too focused on the battle to call him through the Force.<p>

However, a glance at her former apprentice showed that Honi's skills with a lightsaber had only improved since they'd last seen each other, for which Kali was grateful. Honi's saber was a blur of green light and she moved with absolute confidence, sinking the blade into droid after droid without hesitation. It was a heartening sight, and Kali was able to find her own rhythm after several minutes. Finally, the droids stopped coming and they were able to finish off those that remained with ease. Both women were covered in sweat when they exchanged glances.

"Zara and the others...I can't sense them. Are you certain that your clone is reliable?"

Kalinda bit back a retort. "I trust him with my life, Honi, as I do all of them." She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to gather her concentration. _Stone? _

_We have Creon and the boy. We're on our way out. _

She wondered at the boy but did not ask. _We were set on by droids and had to send Trax off with Zara and the others. My comm's broken...have Mi and Crest finished their part?_

There was a slight hesitation before he replied. _Milo's with us. We needed another pair of hands. Crest is nearly done. We'll see you at the ship. _She sensed an acute pang of worry from him at these words, for all that he kept his thoughts neutral, but there was no time for her to concern herself with the feeling.

Kalinda nodded and looked at her companion. "Let's go." She pointed to the grate and watched as Honi slid down first, following her a moment later. They had gone perhaps fifty meters when they heard a booming sound echo through the facility, the sudden shuddering of the walls and floor causing them to stumble. The two Jedi exchanged glances and Kali felt the blood draining from her face. "Crest...he wasn't supposed to set them off until we're all clear." She shut her eyes. _Stone?_

His reply was grim. _I don't know, Kali. I can't get a hold of him._

There was a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Master. We have to go." Honi's voice was quiet and Kali forced herself to push through her own tangle of agitation as they continued on.

* * *

><p>Traxis tried not to grimace as the kids stumbled along behind him. It was dark, yes, and he knew they were frightened, but he couldn't help but feel impatient with the entire situation. <em>The fighting's going on somewhere else and I'm stuck babysitting. Naturally. <em>He bit back his frustration as he heard someone trip; turning, he realized that it was Tallis' Padawan, who looked up at him with dark, wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He could tell that she was shaking, and her voice was a breath away from tears.

One of the clone boys stood beside her as if to offer support, but he said nothing, only glanced her way. In that moment, Traxis recalled a memory from his own boyhood – not so long ago, in the grand scheme of things – and found that some of his irritation fled as he looked at the Padawan. His first live-fire training session had been fatal to all but two of his group of eight brothers, and he recalled the moment that he'd completed the exercise and turned to congratulate the others, before realizing that only himself and another boy had survived._ Helplessness in the face of something much larger and more powerful than you...being young and inexperienced is pretty __bad; I didn't much care for it._

"It happens," he said, schooling his voice to be even. "But we have to hurry. Here," he held out his hand. _Better to keep her close, anyway. Won't be good if this one gets lost again. _She took his hand and he got an idea. "Everyone; take the hand of the fellow beside you. No one gets left behind." He watched as they linked hands and nodded to himself. Looking down at the Padawan, he realized that she was staring up at him with awe. Her eyes were large and black, though they lacked the size of most Nautolans; her features were fairly humanoid and he idly wondered if she had Human or Twi'lek blood. "Now," he said, keeping his voice as calm as he could as they set off again. "Let's get the kriff out of here."

As he'd expected the kids giggled, but the pleasant noise was overridden by the sound of a distant explosion; Trax felt the Padawan's hand tighten on his and he increased his pace. "It's okay," he murmured. "We're almost there."

"How do you know, sir?"

He didn't know which of the boys had asked, but it didn't matter at the moment. "It's my job." They hurried on. The ventilation shaft widened after a time and he found that he could stand upright with ease, which meant, he realized, that they were nearing its terminus. _As long as it isn't the one that opens directly onto the kriffing mountain, we'll be..._

"Look out!" The Padawan jerked his arm just in time to prevent him from falling out of a loose bit of floor that revealed a black, yawning chasm. He took a breath and looked down at her.

"Thanks, Commander."

She nodded but said nothing. The explosions were growing worse; it felt like the entire mountain was starting to shiver, and as he blinked into his HUD, Traxis wondered why Crest had decided to set everything off so early. "Captain?"

There was static for a moment before he got a distorted reply. "Trax...kids okay?"

"One hundred percent," he said. "But I don't suppose you know what's up with Crest? All those fireworks are making things annoying down here."

"Exit blocked?" The captain ignored the mention of Crest, which did nothing for Trax's nerves.

He glanced at the open air; below him he could only make out dark mountainside. "You could say that. You could also say that a jetpack would be pretty handy right now." The mountain shook again and he frowned. "Did the plan change?"

Stonewall's voice was grim. "I don't know right now...no contact with Crest. Can you circle back?"

"Negative. Booms are coming from that way." There was a hiss of static, then nothing. "Captain? Stonewall?"

Silence.

_Kriffing son of a shabla nerf-herder. _Traxis took a deep breath and glanced at the mountainside again. It was a _long _way down, but there was a narrow canyon that separated the area with where they'd left the _Wayfarer_ and his current position. _If we could cross, it's be easy as uj-cake to make it to the ship. Pretty big if. _He sighed again and glanced at the kids, all of whom were staring up at him as if he was magical. Another look at the canyon.

_It's not too wide. I think my cable could reach across...of course, there's the little matter of the fact that it's not just me at stake here. _The weight of their lives seemed to fold over him, compounding his decisions into a knot of uncertainty. _If I screw this up..._

But one of the boys, the one who'd stuck by the Padawan, seemed to catch his train of thought. "We can do it, sir," he said with a nod to the chasm. The others nodded as well, their voices a chorus of agreement even as the mountain shook again. Small pieces of rock began to clatter to the floor, bouncing around their feet.

_We don't have a choice. Not one that I can see, anyway. _Traxis nodded; on a whim he took off his helmet and bent down on one knee to meet each of their eyes. "I'm going to fire my cable across the canyon," he said, keeping his voice measured. "And once I know it's safe, I'm going to send you across, two at a time." He glanced at the girl. "Commander, do you think you can use the Force to help us out? Just in case?"

Her pale blue skin had faded to a sickly gray. "I...I think so..."

She looked small and terrified, and he felt for her, but now simply wasn't the time to give in to fear. He tried to think what Kalinda would do in this situation and reached forward to pat her back awkwardly. "I know it's hard, Commander, but you need to trust yourself." She nodded, but her hands were clenched and her tentacles – or _lekku_ or whatever they were called – trembled.

But after a moment the girl closed her eyes and her face transformed into an expression that told Trax she was grasping for the Force.

So he stood up and replaced his bucket; he took a minute to scan the other side to search for what would hopefully be a stable area. _Not my best plan, but I don't know what else we can do. _He lifted his deece and activated the grappling cable, taking another moment to aim. His finger rested on the trigger and he willed his hands to stop shaking.

As he squeezed, the mountain started coming down around them.

* * *

><p>As he was talking to Traxis, Stonewall felt the blast before he saw it; an intense heat that seemed to sear right through his armor while also knocking him off of his feet. He felt Milo go down as well, Creon's body falling to the metal floor as they dropped him. Part of his brain still wondered at Crest's whereabouts, but he couldn't expend too much energy worrying about things that were beyond his control in this instant, so he focused on picking himself up. There was burning in his legs and his arms, but he was able to stand, helping Milo as well. "Weave?"<p>

"We're okay." His brother had managed to duck behind an alcove, the boy still limp in his arms. "But let's not linger."

"Right." After picking up Creon they began to run again even as the entire place shook and shuddered. Stonewall tried to call Kali, but it was useless. He could hardly hear his own huffing breath above the shrill alarm and the sound of explosions. There was another distant blast, but this time they were able to keep their feet.

Weave called out. "I think the front entrance is over here, according to the blueprint." His head tilted to indicate a direction, so Milo and Stonewall followed as fast as they could. Indeed, a moment later Stonewall could make out a door of some kind; naturally there were droids clustered in their path.

Without pausing to consider anything but what the necessary outcome of the situation needed to be, he dropped Creon, reached for his saber and leaped ahead of Weave and Milo to block the droids' fire. As if moving of its own volition, his body shifted and spiraled to avoid the shots of crimson while the saber deflected them. _Now I understand what Kali meant. _There was no thought in his mind besides clearing the way for his brothers; part of him watched in wonder as the droids fell before the glowing blue blade like melting butter until there were none left standing.

Where the way had been blocked, it was clear now and his brothers made their way to his side. While Milo stood by the panel, Stonewall plunged the blade in the door, cutting a way out as he'd done with Kalinda's saber so long ago on Japarran. He waved Weave through first, then Milo, who was hunched over as he dragged Creon with him.

As Stonewall moved to help Milo lift the Kaminoan again, he caught a familiar presence: _Crest_. _Wounded but alive._

He shouted at the others to go on even as he leaped back inside, intent on finding his brother. Despite the fact that he must have come from another sector altogether, Crest was not far away. When the captain approached him in the darkness, Stonewall noted the lack of a helmet, the extensive carbon scouring on his armor and the pained look on his brother's face as he stumbled to his knees.

"Blasted battle droids ambushed me." The bald clone's voice was odd and calm. "I'm sorry, Captain. One of them stepped on the detonator when it fell from my hand...set off all the charges." He gave a weary laugh even as Stonewall helped him to his feet; it was still difficult to think through the blare of the alarm, but the clone captain was determined to see his brother to safety.

"Come on, _vod,_" he said as they began to amble for the door. "Let's go."

"No," Crest shook his head. "You don't understand...there's more." His voice was fading and he stumbled again.

Before Stonewall could ask him what he meant, the floor below the clones groaned. The walls folded and the ceiling rushed to meet them in a shower of heat and fire.

* * *

><p><em>Another cliff-hanger? Yup. :P<em>

_Heaps of gratitude to those of you who've left reviews! It's wonderful to know that y'all are enjoying this story!  
><em>

_Just for fun: If you can complete the quote from the chapter title, I'll give you an internet cookie! (Hint: it's a blues song. And a kriffing good one, at that.)_


	9. Storm Surge

**Chapter Nine: Storm Surge**

_1081 days ABG_

Kalinda let out a curse when she saw that the way Traxis and the children had gone was blocked by chunks of rock too thick for any saber to cut through, and another after she realized that there was no time to coax the Force and create a new path through the rubble. _Blast...we'll have to double back. _She indicated her intention to Honi and the two women began to hurry down the corridor, the sound of their footsteps muffled by both the alarm and the explosions that were growing louder and more frequent. _Something's really wrong...Crest knows better than to set those dets off before we're all clear. _Worry for the bald clone flared within her, but Kali pushed it to the side in order to deal with the present_._

As she recalled the building plans, she thought that perhaps there was an adjacent passage that might lead to an exit and she came to an abrupt halt. _This wall is durasteel...it must be one of the main supports. If that's the case, then we might be in luck._

"Master?" Even through the piercing klaxon, Honi's voice was doubtful as she watched Kali run her hands along the wall. "What are you..."

Kalinda's saber ignited with a hiss, the glowing yellow beam a comfort in the darkness. Taking a moment to reach out with the Force to get a sense of the next room – free of enemies – she plunged the blade through the wall, watching with satisfaction as the saber's touch caused the kerf of durasteel to peel back like the skin of a glowing, orange fruit. Carefully, Kalinda made her way through, taking another moment to ensure that the new corridor was still safe. Once she was satisfied, she glanced back at her former Padawan. "Don't burn yourself on the sides."

"I'm not a youngling, you know," Honi muttered as she stepped through the makeshift doorway and into the next hall, identical to the one they'd just come from. "Where are we going?" They stood in the middle of an empty corridor; Kali closed her eyes and reach into the Force again, trying to determine the best way out of the facility. Everything around her was shaking and she could feel the air growing uncomfortably warm.

_Except to the left. That feels different. And if my memory of the plans are correct, that should lead us near an exit as well. _Her eyes snapped open. "This way." As they began to run, she glanced at her old apprentice. "Doesn't this remind you of that mission to Caldera?"

"Oh yes. _That _was about as much fun, even though there were fewer explosions."

The Force did not let them down; soon they had reached another door that opened onto the plateau of rock on which the facility was situated. After checking to make sure that no one was pursuing them, the Jedi slipped through the door and began to race across the rocky ground, the wail of the alarm fading away as they moved. The air outside was frigid and in constant motion, a stark contrast to the stuffy heat of the facility; just as they were both clear of the building, the grumbling sounds of explosions grew even stronger and Kali realized that the entire thing was getting ready to collapse. "We have to get to the ship so we can rescue the others."

Honi glanced around, her mouth dropping open once her eyes fell on a sight behind them, beneath the facility. "Look..." She pointed to a white-armored figure that appeared to be testing a cable of some kind strung across the chasm below. Clustered around him were the clone cadets and Zara's pale-blue form. "_That's_ your trustworthy clone? He's going to get them all killed!"

Gritting her teeth, Kali all but shoved her former apprentice to the direction of the ship. "Get the _Wayfarer_ and search for the others. I'll help Trax with the kids. Pick us up as soon as you have them." Without waiting for a reply she rushed to the edge of the chasm, ignoring the pounding fury of her heart as she reached the place where he'd sent the cable. She gripped the slender length of durasteel: it was secure and she knew that it would hold them. Traxis had spotted her and appeared to be speaking into his comm. Kali shook her head and cupped her hands to her mouth, letting the Force carry her words to him. "I'm here to help, Trax. Send them across."

_I only hope we have enough time._

* * *

><p><em>Every day I learn something new...today's lesson is that <em>shabla_ Kaminoans are a lot heavier than they look._ Creon was still out cold and Milo found that he was hard-pressed to drag the _aiwha_-bait's dead weight to relative safety. _If you can call it that when it sounds like the entire mountain is falling down around us. _

He glanced at Weave, who was still clutching the clone boy as though his life depended on it. "Help me."

Though his brother hesitated, he made his way over to Milo after a moment, keeping the boy in one arm while he bent over Creon's unconscious form to tug at his limbs. They began to pull the Kaminoan away from the facility, perhaps going twenty meters when they heard a much closer explosion than before. Milo looked up and felt his heart skid to a halt beneath his armor as he watched the entrance from which they'd just come erupt into flames. At that point he might have shouted the captain's name, but he really couldn't be sure. Weave grunted something and dropped Creon into a pile of rubble; the Kaminoan's pale skin had become coated with soot and dirt.

For a moment they stood and stared while they caught their breath. Finally Milo shook his head. "I'm going back."

"Mi..." A hand on his arm tried to hold him in place.

The younger clone shook his head. "I'm not leaving them. Stay here with the boy and Creon...I think you're far enough away." Without waiting for his brother to reply he began to race back to the building, ignoring the heat that began to lap against his armor as he approached. _It may not be so tough where the body-glove peeks out, but if our kits will protect us from open space for a brief time, they'll keep the others safe in there. I hope._

There was smoke and fire licking the threshold before him. Milo leaped through without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Zara had never considered herself to be afraid of heights, but she found that it was difficult not to think about falling when one's legs were suspended over what looked like a blank and massive chasm. Part of her wanted to shut her eyes, but the logical, Jedi-portion of her brain urged her to remain calm and focused, and to keep her gaze ahead. Behind her, she could feel No-Name's agitation as clearly as if it were her own, for all that he was silent. Across the empty air she could make out a dark-haired figure – Kalinda Halcyon – standing as if transfixed, hands raised. Then she felt it: the gentle press of the Force against her body, cushioning her and No-Name and making it easier to move. She heard his exclamation of wonder and smiled inwardly despite everything else.<p>

The length of durasteel wire looked too slender to be able to support both of them, but she knew better. Traxis had made everyone remove their belts and use them to slide over the top of the wire after he'd ensured that the cable's hold was strong enough to carry their weight. But it was still an incredibly risky venture, and they all knew it.

Which was why, when the Jedi appeared, relief had coursed through Zara as surely as the harsh wind that seemed to desire nothing more than to rip her loose from her place on the cable, despite her earlier attempts to steady herself and No-Name with the Force. The moment her boots touched solid ground she exhaled and turned to help the cadet, who seemed torn between staring at the adult Jedi, making sure that the next group of his brothers were getting across okay and...well..._her. _She pulled him to the side, watching as Master Halcyon nodded to her once before placing her focus on the next set of boys – Keo and Finn – both of whom had taken almost eagerly to setting their lives in the hands of the Jedi.

No-Name glanced at Zara. "Wow. Will you be able to do that one day?"

_Master Tallis has spoken of Master Halcyon with nothing but respect. _She watched the Jedi Knight and sighed. "If I'm very, very lucky."

* * *

><p>After Weave watched his brother race back into the building, he looked at the somnolent boy and shuddered at the sight of the intricate wires that criss-crossed over his arm. <em>Is that what he would have done to me, next? <em>His gaze turned to Creon's rock-battered form, still out cold, and he felt a thrill of anger pierce him as he watched the rise and fall of the Kaminoan's thin chest.

_I can get by, _he realized. _It's been hard, but I know that_ _I can deal with it – somehow. But this kid? The other kids? How will they be affected by all this? Will they ever be able to have a normal life? _He was not even aware that he'd drawn his blaster until he was aiming it at the Kaminoan's head. _After what he did to them, Creon doesn't deserve to live. _His finger rested on the trigger even as the boy shifted in his arms.

"Don't worry, _adiik_," Weave said in a low voice. "He won't hurt you any more."

But something stilled his hand, some quiet feeling that he'd almost forgotten in the wake of his own misery of the past months. _Not that I haven't killed before, but this would be cold-blooded murder. _He could feel the steady heartbeat of the modified boy, even through his armor, and wondered at his own actions. _Am I any better than Creon if I kill him like this? _He looked up at the facility, glowing umber against the darkness of the mountain. _I should just leave him to rot on this rock. He deserves to die, but I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to be a monster, too. _

However, despite his brain's logic, the hand on the trigger of his deece was eager for the Kaminoan's blood. It was an unsettling feeling. His finger twitched and his eyes narrowed; with the implant he could see just how extensive was the bruising on Creon's body, and catch the weak pulse that was beating from his heart.

"I can't do it." He did not realize he'd spoken aloud until the boy shifted again, as if in response to the words. Weave looked down at his face – so familiar – and thought that he looked peaceful.

Then he heard the unmistakable whine of the _Wayfarer_, a moment later feeling the brush of displaced air at his back as the ship hovered beside him, about two meters from the ground. He turned; he could just barely make out the red-haired Jedi in the cockpit, frowning at him as though _he _were the bad guy. She lifted her hand in a gesture that clearly meant _come on_. Weave looked at Creon again but turned away, making the short leap to the lowered ramp with ease.

The moment he was on board she began shouting at him. "Where are the others?"

"Still inside." He moved to the helm and pointed at the entrance to the facility. "There..." They both winced as another blossom of flame sprouted from the building.

General Tallis gritted her teeth as she scanned the area. "There's no sign of them." She began to maneuver the ship away, causing Weave to gape at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" He clutched at the clone boy as if he were a lifeline.

But the Jedi didn't spare him a glance. "Saving the others. Set the child down in your room for now."

Weave was gripped with helpless anger; stepping forward, he grasped the edge of her chair with his free hand. "And the captain? Milo? Crest? You're just going to leave them?"

The red-haired Jedi closed her eyes once, but shook her head. "I have to help who I know _can _be helped. Right now the others need us." The ship had made its way back around and Weave could see a cluster of children beside Kalinda while Traxis and another, smaller figure slipped across the canyon on a slender cable. "Are you deaf? Set the boy down and help your brothers." Even as she spoke the harsh words he saw her eyes fall on the cadet and thought for a moment that he detected grief within her gaze.

_Helpless. Helpless. Stonewall, Crest and Milo. _Weave felt like his throat was choking with ashes but he did as she said, sinking into the familiar ease of following orders when thinking became too painful. Minutes later, when the boy was in his bunk, he stood at the ramp and helped the others inside. Kalinda was last and when she met his eyes he realized that somehow she knew about Stonewall and his brothers.

He expected sorrow. He expected anger.

What he did not expect was a gleam of ferocity that he had never seen in her before as she called to the other Jedi. "Go back." Something in her voice that made Weave think that there was nothing able to stand in her way, and for a moment he almost pitied the fire, the mountain, and anything else that would dare come between the dark-haired woman and those she loved. General Tallis obeyed her former master and the ship returned to the front of the building within moments.

But there was only fire.

* * *

><p>After they'd managed to avoid the worst of the collapse, Stonewall was peripherally aware of the pain in his body as he divided his attention between Crest, finding a way out of the maze that was this place, and using the Force as much as he could without rendering himself unconscious. It was hot, so hot all around them, even through the armor; breathing was hard, as it only brought searing heat into his lungs along with what little oxygen the fire had not consumed, and he wondered if his suit was even working properly at this point. <em>Everything hurts, especially my legs. And my arms. How hot does plastoid get before it starts to melt? <em>The only comfort was the Force guiding his steps and providing a bit of direction through the firestorm.

Crest was slipping in and out of consciousness, which was not conducive to making an efficient exit, but Stonewall was hard-pressed to worry about such details at the moment. His only thought was to keep moving, even if it meant dragging his brother, though it had thankfully not yet come to that. At some point he'd ignited the lightsaber again, if only to provide a focus other than the flames around them; the blue beam of energy was a heartening sight through maelstrom of fire and smoke.

At one point they ran into a wall so he cut a way through it, realizing a moment later that he had no idea in which direction they were headed. _Not good. I need to get a grip. We might be running in circles. If only I could think straight for one second..._He coughed beneath his bucket and it dawned on him that his helmet was no longer filtering toxins from the air. _Really not good. _Crest sagged at his side, his feet dragging against the floor.

And then the Force whispered in his ear, alerting him to a new presence. _Milo. He came back for us._ Stonewall teetered between worry and gratitude, but decided to sort out the emotions later as he was too dizzy to even form the simplest speech. Milo slipped under Crest's other shoulder and pointed in the direction from which he'd come, indicating the way out.

In the back of his mind, as they stumbled, Stonewall was pleased that the Force had guided him towards the exit after all.

As if seeking revenge for their intrusion, the fire became more ravenous; Stonewall could feel it licking up his legs and gnawing through his armor. It was growing harder and harder to walk, which made him wonder if the floor was melting beneath his feet; after a few minutes of nothing but smoke and heat, only his brothers' presences in the Force and his own pain let him know that he was still alive.

_Not for much longer, I think. _The realization was not a blaster-bolt. It was a shadow slipping over his mind, a cloud moving across the sun.

But it was not to be. At once he felt _her_, warm in a way that was wholly different from the searing flames and he realized that he and his brothers were ensconced in a bubble of Force-energy that Kali was wielding like most Jedi did their sabers. He felt her protection like an embrace, felt her presence in his thoughts as surely as if she were by his side.

And then she was.

_Hang on, Stone. It'll be okay. _She sounded calm and he allowed himself to relax a little bit now that she was there. When she took his free hand and began to guide him towards the exit, he focused on the dark tangle of her hair, noting that the edges of her braid were singed and smoldering. His hand lifted to snuff the bits of fire that had reached her, but she turned and gave him a chiding look, incongruous amidst the smoke and flames. _Not now, Stone. _

_Right. _He tried to smile but his face hurt. Her hand squeezed his as she lead them to the exit, to the open air, which was when he stumbled to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness; the last thing he heard was the mountain crumpling in on itself behind them.

* * *

><p>Once they were free of the facility, Kali nearly fell under Stone's weight as he passed out, Crest and Milo not far behind him, the latter coughing from the smoke. She called to Traxis and Weave, who were waiting to help her, along with the boys, all of whom had become fonts of sheer determination when they saw their injured brothers. Honi kept the ship close enough but it was still not easy to move three unconscious, grown men from the rocky ground onto the ramp of the <em>Wayfarer<em>, even with the help of the Force. The moment the last of the clones was inside, Kali called out to the helm. "Honi...get us out of here." She thought that her own voice sounded very small when laid against the dying mountainside.

Weave had a hypospray out to dull what pain he could while the boys and Traxis dragged the injured men to the interior of the vessel. "Creon...?" From the lowered ramp they both looked down, the wind tearing at them as the ship lifted away. The ground below had transformed into seething rock and Kali watched as the pale body of the Kaminoan was engulfed in the press of mountain. She reached out with the Force.

_Nothing._

When she murmured the word, Weave smiled.

Zara's voice came from the ship's interior. "Master Tallis says that you need to come inside now. We're about to reach atmo."

"Come on." Kali touched Weave's arm and they made their way back up the ramp, which began to shut behind them, the hydraulics hissing as the hatch sealed.

Inside it was barely-controlled chaos. From her place at the helm, Honi was shouting to the cadets to set the clones on the sleeping pallets in the common area and they were scrambling to follow her orders. Traxis caught Kalinda's eyes but she looked at Weave. "Help Honi. Trax; you're with me at the helm."

The scarred clone nodded. Kali approached the helm and slid into the seat that Honi had abandoned once she'd heard the dark-haired Jedi's words. The ship tilted for a moment but Kali righted it immediately, glad to have something else to focus on besides the overwhelming pain and fear that she'd felt from Stone and his brothers. Part of her wanted to talk to the cadets she'd been so fixated on for the past months, but now wasn't the time. She glanced around and noticed that Zara was standing near Traxis, agitation on her face.

"How are you with comlinks? I need to contact the Republic ship _Infinity _immediately; we need help. Should be the last transmission that was made." She sensed relief from the girl at having a task as she began to enter the necessary codes. "Trax, flip on our distress beacon, please." _Just in case. _

* * *

><p>Zara cleared her throat and tried to speak in the calmest, most Jedi-like tone she could manage, given the circumstances. <em>"Infinity, <em>this is the Republic vessel-" she froze and looked up at Traxis, who whispered the name of their ship. "-_Wayfarer, _requesting assistance." She said the phrase a few times, her voice growing more confident with each repetition. Behind her she could hear her master and the other clone working over the injured troopers.

It felt like it took hours, but finally she received a reply. "Republic vessel _Wayfarer, _this is the _Wookiee Gunner;_ we've been asked by the _Infinity _to monitor your channels." The voice was male but that was all she could make out over the comm.

_The Wookiee Gunner? I've never heard of that ship. _"Master Halcyon, do you know them?" The dark-haired Jedi nodded; her jaw was tight. Zara swallowed as she glanced at the navacomputer and gave their position.

Moments later the _Wookiee Gunner _replied. "Stand by, _Wayfarer. _Continue on your heading...we're about an hour away."

"Please hurry...we have wounded." Zara thought that her own voice sounded more like a squeak and she winced.

But whomever she was speaking with didn't seem to notice; his tone was reassuring in a way that reminded her of Master Yoda, even though it sounded more Human. "I know, child. We'll be there as soon as we can. The Force is with you." The transmission ended.

There was a pause before Traxis cleared his throat. "Why don't you go to the conservator and get some water for the others?" He looked at her in the reflection of the viewport and she nodded gratefully.

As she headed to the rear of the ship, careful to keep her eyes away from the injured, she heard Master Halcyon's voice, barely a whisper. "Thanks, Trax."

* * *

><p>Traxis wasn't a healer. He had little patience for other living beings, which was definitely <em>not<em> the best trait with wounded. In the reflection of the viewport he could see General Tallis and Weave working over the others: the clones' armor had been peeled off and carried out of the way by one of the lads and they were currently cutting out portions of his brothers' body-gloves, revealing the places where the plastoid had not proved an effective deterrent against the fire. Trying not to grimace, Trax could make out seared flesh on the limbs of the captain and Crest, which seemed to be where the worst of the damage had occurred.

Milo looked to be in better shape, from what he could tell – which wasn't much – but he was still unconscious. _Hopefully just from the drugs they've given him. _

"Thank you, Commander Zara," one of the lads spoke up as she handed him a glass of water and Traxis let out a breath.

_Good girl. _

Beside him, Kalinda caught his eye again. "I didn't know you were so good with younglings, Trax." Her tone suggested that she was as anxious as him to _not _think about what was happening behind them.

"The lads were easy," he said with a shrug. "Wasn't that long ago I was one of them, I guess, though it feels like a lifetime, now. The girl..." He frowned. "The commander, I mean. Well, everyone needs something to focus on during times like this, don't they? And she seems like..." _Like a feather would knock her over._

Kalinda nodded. "I know." She paused and her eyes flicked towards the viewport before her, catching the reflection of what was happening behind them, and he saw her go even more pale.

Traxis cleared his throat. "The boys seem to be okay, though they'll need baths and some proper food before they'll look Human again." He had noted how shaggy their hair was and the filthy tunics that they were each wearing. Anger pierced him at the thought of their treatment by Creon, and he let it surface because it was better than thinking about the condition of his squad-mates.

Again, she nodded; the movement was jolted. "We'll get them sorted out soon, Trax." After a moment her hands tightened on the helm and she seemed to gather her strength before looking back. "What's going on, Honi?"

It was Weave who answered. "Milo's okay, Kalinda. He's a bit roughed up – tried to breathe a little too much smoke – but fine otherwise. Crest and the captain..."

Kalinda's hands were white on the helm as General Tallis broke in. "Stable, for now, but they need bacta tanks." She sounded exhausted.

_Sometimes it seems like the Force isn't good for much. _Traxis tried not to frown, as his life had been saved many times by the strange energy, but at the moment his patience with the mystical was stretched thin.

But then Kalinda spoke and he could hear the fear in her words, which made him a little ashamed of his annoyance. "Can either of us help?"

Tallis paused. "No, Master. The Force has done all it can for them right now. Are we rendezvousing with the _Infinity_?"

"The _Wookiee Gunner, _sir," Traxis replied, as Kalinda didn't look like she could speak at the moment. "They should meet us within an hour." He swallowed and shot the Jedi beside him a look, but direced his words at the Healer. "Will it be enough time?"

"It will have to be, won't it?" The red-haired Jedi's voice did not sound at all confident and Traxis' fists balled.

* * *

><p><em>I know...I know...<strong>another<strong> cliffhanger! And Order 66 hasn't even happened yet! :P_

_FYI: The _Wookiee Gunner_ is a ship from Karen Traviss' novel, _No Prisoners_; if you're familiar with it, you can guess who's coming to rescue our interpid heroes._

_Those of you who've reviewed, I am forever in your debt. It means so much to know that you are enjoying this!_

_[shameless plug] Tune in tomorrow for a new _Misadventure of Shadow Squad_! Woo!_


	10. Wonders Of This World

**Chapter Ten: Wonders of This World**

_1081 days ABG_

The _Wookiee Gunner _was only an unassuming freighter, but Kalinda thought that she was never quite so relieved to see any ship in her entire life. They paused the _Wayfarer's_ motion long enough to allow members of the Jedi Master, Djinn Altis' ship to board, as Honi didn't want to move any of their injured just yet. After setting Traxis at the helm with Zara at the navacomputer, Kali went to speak with her former Padawan and the new arrivals.

Honi's face was red and her hair was a mess, but she looked just as relieved as Kalinda felt to see another Jedi even as she knelt over Crest. "They're stable, but we'll need some bacta tanks as soon as possible, Master Altis."

The elder Human male beside her nodded, his eyes resting on the unconscious clones stretched out in pallets on the floor. Already some of his crew – a Twi'lek male and an Ithorian female – were distributing bacta patches and Kali felt the knot in her chest relax a fraction of an inch. Weave rose from his place beside Honi to speak with her. "The other boy...the one that Creon _dabbled _with...he's in my bunk."

She gave him a startled look. "Dabbled? You don't mean..." Most of the blood drained from her face as he nodded, his implant glinting in the light.

"Yeah. He's out cold, thanks to the captain's Force-trick. I'm not sure..." Weave swallowed and shook his head. "I'm going to check on him."

Kali nodded and watched him slip off. Her eyes fell on Master Altis, who was regarding her. A subtle tilt of his chin indicated that they should speak privately, but she shook her head. "Master...we need to head to the nearest base..."

"There's nothing out here, Kalinda. We were returning from relief efforts on Vena_, _on our way back to my praxeum ship, the _Chu'unthor, _but we're only hours away." After looking down at the injured clones, he lifted his comm and began giving directions to the _Wookiee Gunner_ before crossing to the helm to speak with Traxis.

As she felt the _Wayfarer_ begin to move again, Kali took a deep breath and knelt besides Stonewall. Parts of his body-glove had melted, but it looked like Honi had gotten most of it off of his skin, which looked red and raw all over save for a few more severe areas that her former Padawan and Altis' people were in the process of bandaging. His lips were cracked and bleeding. She felt her heart tighten but swallowed her emotion, instead reaching to him through the Force.

_Stone?_

He did not reply, but she was able to get a sense of the jumble of his mind: fire, smoke, heat, rumbling...then her own face, aureoled and glowing with a light that had nothing to do with the flames. _Love. _It throbbed beneath it all and she put a hand to his cheek even as she felt her eyes prick.

_You're going to be fine, Stone. I don't know if you can hear me, but you're going to be fine. I love you. _She pressed her other hand to his chest, over his heart, which was one of the few non-bandaged areas. The beat was weak but it was _there_ and she exhaled, long and slow.

"He will be fine, Kalinda."

She glanced at her former apprentice who was watching her with interest. After she caught the other woman's eye, Honi looked over at Crest. Kalinda followed her gaze and noted that he looked a bit worse than Stone, but he was breathing steadily and appeared peaceful. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Zara holding a glass of water. After a moment she reached for it, noting that the liquid within seemed to be trembling a little too much for the gentle motion of the ship. "Thanks, Zara." She lifted the glass to her lips; the water was cool against her throat.

The Nautolan girl inclined her head to the clone boys, who were hovering around Weave, asking him about their brother. "Thank you, Master Halcyon."

Still kneeling besides Stonewall, Kali turned to study them. As Traxis had said, they looked filthy and tattered, but their attitudes were animated while they talked to Weave. Though the elder clone looked a bit overwhelmed by the attention Kali noticed that he had not covered up his implant, and none of the boys seemed to even notice it. She listened and caught the hem of their words.

"...Levy's going to be okay?"

Weave radiated uncertainty but he nodded. "I think so. He's resting now, but you can see him soon." Their disappointment was palpable, but the boys nodded and began speaking to one another in hushed voices while Weave moved to help Honi and Altis' crew.

A sudden presence beside her made Kali look up; the Jedi Master was watching the cadets as well, his expression thoughtful. She did not rise from Stone's place and in a moment he came to kneel beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. For several minutes they were silent. Finally she spoke. "They're alive. I can hardly believe it. After our search...after all those months..." She felt her eyes grow hot again and looked down at Stonewall. "They were almost left to rot in that place."

"But you found them," Atis replied, squeezing her shoulder.

Kali wanted to answer. She wanted to at least give a nod of acknowledgment, as his words were true, but all she could do was keep her hand pressed to Stone's chest and take comfort in the beat of his heart. _But if we hadn't...would anyone have ever found them? _As much as she knew the answer, she was loathe to admit it even to herself.

* * *

><p>Part of Weave had felt like a bumpkin when he'd first stepped onto the <em>Chu'unthor;<em> his eyes had rounded and widened to take in the new sight as he followed Altis' people, the Twi'lek and the Ithorian, to the infirmary. _A praxeum ship. A mobile Jedi Academy...never thought I'd see one of these. Well, I didn't even know it existed until a few hours ago. _It was the largest ship he'd ever been on that wasn't a military vessel.

They were walking through a wide, clean corridor to the ship's infirmary. It was quiet on the _Chu'unthor_, and his boots hardly made any sound on the floor. The infirmary was close to the hangar where they'd left the _Wookiee Gunner _and the_ Wayfarer_, with good reason, and Master Altis had assured them that the facility was more than equipped to handle their wounded. Weave followed the hovering stretchers on which his three brothers were laid out; the modified clone boy – Levy – was, was still in his arms, as he'd refused to let anyone else take the child.

Striding ahead of him through the brightly lit corridor that lead from the hangar to the interior of the massive ship, General Tallis was speaking in sharp tones to an elder Arunai woman with pale hair coiled neatly atop her head – the lead healer who'd met them once the _Wayfarer _had docked. "Mistress Upala, I understand that you have your own _opinions_, but in the case of burns of this nature I must stress that-"

"It's Honi, correct?" The lilting accent of the Arunai woman made Weave recall his squad's brief tenure on the planet, and he noted how her voice was calm as the group made their way through several turns; beyond the large transparisteel windows Weave could see black space and pinpricks of stars.

There was a frown in the red-haired woman's voice as she replied. "Yes, but-"

They had reached the infirmary at last and the staff that Altis had brought with him to the _Wayfarer _began easing the stretchers into the main room. It was spacious and brightly lit, as were most medical bays that Weave had encountered, but this one had an open feel that was inviting rather than intimidating; breaking off from the main area that contained four bacta tanks were several rooms for surgeries or examinations, as well as a few smaller rooms where patients could recuperate.

Upala stood in the center of the main room and directed the Twi'lek male where to set up the stretchers even as she interrupted the Jedi. "Your comrades will receive the best care, Honi. Please don't worry...I've been tending to wounded longer than you've been alive."

Levy stirred in his arms and he glanced down. Whatever Stonewall had done with the Force had long since worn off, but Weave had given the lad some tranquilizers – just in case. _I don't like keeping him sedated, but I don't want to risk him 'attacking' anyone else until I have a better idea of what's going on. I only hope I can help him. _

General Tallis did not seem convinced by the Arunai woman's words. "Mistress Upala, field medicine is no substitute for proper treatment. How often do you calibrate your bacta tanks? I've found that the most effective-"

"Honi." Until she spoke, Weave had almost forgotten that Kalinda was behind him, along with Traxis and the clone cadets. The other Jedi's voice made the red-haired woman glance back, her face drawn in a frown, for all that she fell silent.

Mistress Upala cast Kalinda a grateful look before she spoke to the Twi'lek and the Ithorian, both of whom began preparing the clones for the bacta; several minutes later his brothers were floating peacefully in individual tanks, bubbles rising from their breathing masks even as Tallis fussed over the settings on the instrument panels before she turned to stand by Kalinda's side.

"They're adequate for now. I want to take a look at the cadet, though." Her voice was calm but held no room for argument and the dark-haired Jedi nodded.

After speaking to the Ithorian, the Arunai woman indicated the boy in Weave's arms. "Ressa will look over the other lads. Will you please bring him here?" She gestured towards a separate room that contained an examination table.

Weave eyed it warily; it brought back very unpleasant memories for him and he thought that Levy wouldn't appreciate it either. As if sensing his discomfort – though he realized that he had no clue if Upala was a Jedi or not – she spoke to the Twi'lek male, who slipped out of the room, returning moments later with an assortment of blankets and pillows that he began arranging on the table. "We must examine him, Weave," she said in a calm voice that was used to dealing with people who were frightened. "I promise he won't be harmed, but I would like to assess his condition."

"I want to stay."

She nodded. The table was now covered with soft things that had no resemblance to anything in Creon's lab, so he thought it would be okay as he set the boy down as gently as he could, keeping a hand on his non-modified arm even as the Arunai woman ran through the usual motions of checking his pulse, temperature and reflexes. By contrast, General Tallis stood before him, eyes closed, hands outstretched over his slender frame with a look of stern concentration on her face. _What is she doing?_

His confusion must have been evident, for Kalinda leaned over to Weave and whispered in his ear. "She's really quite gifted. Honi's using the Force to determine the extent of his...modifications." Weave nodded but made no reply.

Several minutes later, after both healers had finished their work, the Twi'lek assistant murmured something to Upala, who shook her head. "No, thank you Ares. Please see if Ressa needs help."

As she stood beside him, Weave could feel Kalinda's tension. After a moment she looked at him again. "I heard them say his name is Levy?" Weave nodded, his eyes not leaving the boy and she swallowed. "Can either of you tell exactly what Creon did to him?"

Tallis' jaw was tight and she shook her head. "Save the...implant, he's in satisfactory condition, physically. I'm not sure, otherwise. This is beyond me." Her brows were knitted and her voice wavered.

The Arunai woman gave Kalinda a look that Weave could only think of as kind, but he could tell there was pity in her eyes as well. "Not the extent of it. I have some knowledge of cybernetics, but I've never seen anything like this."

Weave nodded. "It looks like a more advanced version of my own implant...I think it's connected somehow to his brain, as mine is. When the captain and I came across him he attacked us, like he was programmed or something." He shuddered at the memory.

"He feels..." Kalinda knitted her brows. "Strange. Alien...like there's something _else_ within him." She shook her head in confusion and glanced at her fellow Jedi who nodded in confirmation.

"The nanogene droids," Weave murmured, causing the women to look at him. "Creon tried to do something with them on Perdax – with an adult clone – but it didn't work. When I was collecting his notes on Sethos, I caught sight of a report." Kalinda still looked confused so he elaborated. "Nanogene droids are microscopic devices that can be injected into the bloodstream; essentially, they 'reprogram' a living organism by taking it over on a cellular level. In Levy's case, I think Creon used them to help his body adapt to the implants."

Kalinda stilled as she stared at Levy, who was still unconscious as Upala bent over his implant, a pair of thick, magnifying goggles over her face; General Tallis had closed her eyes again and he thought that she was using the Force, perhaps to learn more about the nanos. Stepping forward as well, Weave was able to get a better look at the intricate network of wiring; with his implant he could magnify what he was looking at to take in every detail. "Wow..."

"What?" The dark-haired Jedi's voice sounded breathless.

"I may be wrong, but it almost looks like Levy can...plug in to a datajack," Weave said, his brow furrowing as he took in the edges of the implant. "See that bit at the base of his hand?" Kalinda nodded, though she looked a bit pale; Weave hardly noticed. "I'll need to take a good look at all of Creon's notes, but it might be..." He frowned and shook his head.

"He's strong to have survived this," Tallis said. Her eyes had opened and she was regarding Levy with an unreadable expression.

This observation seemed to be too much for Kalinda to handle at the moment, as she turned and touched Weave's arm. "I'm going to check on the others. Let me know what you find out?" Her words barely registered, as his entire world had shrunk to the size of the fragile body before him.

* * *

><p>Master Tallis had not even glanced at Zara before she followed the stretchers into the body of the <em>Chu'unthor, <em>towards the infirmary, and the apprentice was reminded of Orea. _She's so different when she is acting as a Healer. The moment that someone needs help, she forgets everything else. Even her Padawan. _She felt ashamed for feeling a spark of jealousy...but there it was, mixed with the scent of anesthetic and cool bacta. Matters weren't much improved when her master did look her way at last.

"Zara, you and the others shouldn't be in here; you'll be underfoot." As she said this, she unclipped Zara's lightsaber from her belt and passed it to the Padawan almost absently.

Despite the fact that she was happy to have her saber back, her master's words words stung. However, Zara only nodded as she watched several of Master Altis' people move to the clones to begin prepping them for the bacta tanks while Kalinda and Weave followed another humanoid woman out of the room with the boy that Creon had modified; she noticed how the other clone boys watched their brother. Afterward, they were briefly examined by the Ithorian to ensure that they were uninjured; it appeared that they were healthy enough to not remain in the infirmary, but she could still feel their fear and anxiety for their brother. _I guess I don't have it so bad. I'm alive and whole. That should be enough. _

Indeed, once the medical staff had gone, the only adults left behind with her and the cadets were Traxis and the Jedi Master Altis, of whom she'd only heard whispered rumors. He smiled down at Zara and the clone boys with the air of a kindly, elder uncle, not at all like any other Jedi Master she'd encountered. "Are you all hungry?"

There was a chorus of "yes sir, General Altis," which made the elder Human male chuckle as he lifted his hand and indicated that they should follow.

However, Traxis held back, uncertainty flavoring the air around him. "I should stay with my brothers." Despite his words, Zara could feel his discomfort as his eyes darted to the bacta tanks.

"Please stay with us, Traxis," she said, meeting his gaze. _I know I need to be more brave...but maybe not right now. _Beside her, No-Name, Keo, Risky and Finn looked up at him as well, though they were too well-mannered to say anything Zara could feel that none of them wanted to be far from the scarred clone, who nodded at last, letting out a long sigh.

"Sure. I could eat." He gave a noncommittal shrug but Zara could feel that he was a tiny bit pleased at their reaction, which made her smile more than anything else. No-Name caught her eye and gave her a wink, which made her cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

Master Altis lead them to an inner section of the vessel and she marveled at how _quiet_ it was, but it wasn't without activity. There was an aura of peace within the ship's bulkheads. _Like the Jedi Temple, only I don't feel like I'm centimeters tall. _Indeed, the _Chu'unthor_ lacked the majesty of its Coruscanti cousin; it looked like it had seen better days but was comfortable in a way that the "proper" Temple had never quite been, at least for her.

The cafeteria was small, but well-equipped and soon Zara and the others were seated at a long, wooden table - an incongruous sight aboard a starship - while the adults went to fetch some food. She felt a little strange having a Jedi Master bring her meal, but found that she was too tired to care much at the moment. _I could use a nice cool bath, then maybe a few days of sleep. _At this, she looked at No-Name, who had taken the seat beside her on the slender bench. "What did Creon feed you? I never even asked."

He blinked at her once before he replied. "Nothing, Commander. Well," he amended, pulling a face. "Nothing we _wanted_ to eat. Nothing _anyone_ would want to eat."

She gaped. "For how long?"

Keo, who was on her other side, answered. "We were in stasis for..." His face screwed up in thought. "Five months. Just over, actually."

"The pods broke down about two months ago," Finn added. "That's when he put us in that cell."

Horrified, Zara stared from one to the other. "How did you survive if he didn't feed you properly?"

Risky rolled his eyes. "We're troopers, Commander. We're trained to survive against all odds. Besides," he waggled his brows at her. "The long-neck didn't think to take our emergency rations." The other boys nodded and sat up straighter, obviously pleased with themselves.

"We got by," No-Name said in a soft voice. "It's what we were taught to do, after all. And he did remember to have the droids give us water." He gave her a small smile.

Zara was prevented from commenting further when Traxis and Master Altis returned with trays filled with steaming plates that made her mouth water. She marveled at how the boys – who must have been starving – waited until the food was laid out before them and the adults were seated before reaching to help themselves in an orderly fashion. _Even Padawans at the Temple would be shoving each other aside. _She shook her head in wonder before taking a plate.

While they ate, Master Altis questioned them in his gentle manner, seemingly as much at ease with a table full of cloned boys as he would be with other Jedi. "I heard that none of you were harmed during your stay with the Kaminoan. Is this true?"

No-Name nodded, his eyes downcast. "Well, we're okay, sir. I wish I could say the same for our brothers who didn't make it out of the stasis pods. And Sergeant Motor."

"And Levy." Risky's face was set in a glower but Zara could sense his sorrow. "Do you know if he'll be okay, sir?"

The Jedi Master paused to run a hand through his beard; the thought struck Zara that he was considering both the question and his answer. "I hope so," he said at last. "He's in good hands now." He glanced at Traxis, who was picking at the food on his plate, emanating a mixture of discomfort, fear and affection. "They are all in good hands, son."

The scarred clone nodded, his jaw tight. No one spoke for a moment until his brows knitted and he looked at the Jedi Master. "Sir, with all due respect, I can keep an eye on them if you have other things to take care of."

"I'm where I need to be, right now," Master Altis said with a smile as he watched the clone boys. His eyes fell on Zara at last, and she found herself warming to the Human man almost instinctively.

_Even though they're allowed to get married and have children, the Altisians are still technically Jedi; but he's nothing like any Master I've ever met. From all the talk at the Temple, you'd think he was a raving lunatic, but he seems...kind. A little humble, too. _Indeed, he had also taken a bowl of food and was slurping a measure of soup with gusto, not seeming to notice that some had found its way into his beard.

Again, No-Name caught her eye and they shared another quiet smile. _Yes, _she thought. _Things could be a lot worse, considering._

* * *

><p>Milo's last memory was staggering out the door of the facility besides his brothers, when he recalled being two things: very hot and <em>very<em> uncomfortable. Now, happily, he was neither. _But I don't know where I am. Hopefully I'm alive. _His eyes were closed and he tried to wriggle his fingers and toes, checking for injuries. Once he was satisfied that his feet and hands were in working order, he moved up to his wrists and ankles, then knees, elbows and so forth. _Okay. I _am_ alive, and despite the fact that I feel like five kinds of hell, I'm not really injured. That's a good start. But where the kriff am I?_

At first his eyes didn't want to open but he was patient; when he was finally able to get a look at his surroundings, nothing made sense and he couldn't make heads or tails of the room in which he'd found himself. _Dim lights. Wide, open feel. I think I'm on a ship but this isn't the _Wayfarer. He swallowed and tried to sit up.

"Milo." It was Kalinda. The next thing he knew she was standing over him, her expression calm despite the fact that she was sporting a large bandage on her cheek and her left upper arm. He tried to speak but she shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're okay. We're on Master Altis' ship...he and his crew came to rescue us once we left Sethos."

He nodded, though there were still unanswered questions. But she was a Jedi, so he thought she knew and would tell him soon, if he waited. "Here," she said, handing him a glass of water with a slender straw. "You look thirsty." As he drank she filled the gaps in his memory, which was trickling back the longer he was awake. "Stone and Crest were a bit worse off than you, but they're both out of danger now. A few more days in a bacta tank and they'll be good as new." Her smile did not reach her eyes.

The water was perhaps the best thing he'd ever tasted while also smoothing the way for his voice. "Are the boys okay? And General Tallis' Padawan?"

"Everyone's fine, Mi. Except Creon." Her voice held a bitter edge and Milo furrowed his brow. "He's buried beneath a few tons of Sethosian mountain right about now."

"Trax must be disappointed," he said, giving her a smile that she did not return. After a few moments of silence he frowned and she leaned forward.

"Are you in pain?"

Looking down at the glass, he shook his head. "No...well, a little, but it's not bad." After a moment he managed to meet her gaze. "Did the captain talk to you by any chance?"

She studied him with dark eyes that – in his mind – missed nothing. "About what?"

_That's a no. _"It's not important now," he replied with another shake of his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Does it concern your well being?" There was an inkling of a smile on her face and he sighed.

"Kind of... " At her look he shrugged, the motion making him wince. "Okay. Here it is: I think I'm ready for a promotion and Captain Stonewall agreed to make a recommendation...but it will mean more if you make one as well."

She smiled at him, in earnest. "I'd be happy to, Milo."

"You wouldn't be angry with me for leaving? Well, not angry," he amended. _Jedi and all. Don't think they're supposed to get angry, though I've seen her miffed once or twice. _"Disappointed?"

She shook her head and patted his arm. "Of course, I'll miss you, Mi, but that's the way life goes. The important thing is that you're doing what you want with the time you have. Your life is your own, after all; it's what I've been trying to show you and your brothers." For a moment her voice sounded strange and distant; he got the sense that she wasn't speaking to him, but her eyes were on his in that unsettling but reassuring way that made him think she was looking inside his head and liking what she saw.

"I know," he said with a nod. "That's kind of why I want to move on. I'll miss you all as well, but I really think I can offer _more, _you know?"

The Jedi's voice was quiet. "If it's what you really want, Milo, then I'm behind you. One hundred percent. It's your life, your choice. You always have a choice."

Milo nodded again and studied the glass in his hand for a moment before looking back at her. "That's pretty much how the captain said you'd react. I guess I was worried for nothing." He gave her a smile that she returned. "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, Kalinda."

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I understand that change isn't easy, but it is necessary if you want to do _more _with what time you have." Neither of them spoke for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Are you hungry?"

As he opened his mouth to answer, his stomach let out an undignified snarl and there was a moment where they looked at each other before they started laughing. "Nah," he said with a grin. "Me? Never."

* * *

><p>After she'd checked on Weave and made sure that Milo was brought some food, Kali made her way to the cafeteria to find Traxis and the children – <em>that <em>was a strange thing to think, for sure – happily stuffing their faces. As she did so, Master Altis gave her a look that indicated he wished to speak with her; moments later he had risen from his place beside the clone boys and they stepped out of the wide room, though he said nothing for a moment while they walked. The ship was so quiet, but the thought occurred to her that she'd forgotten what peace sounded like in the wake of the past few years.

_No, that's not true. I know that sound._ In her mind it was the quiet rhythm of Stone's heartbeat beneath her ear while they slept in each other's arms.

She thought again of the men under her command and also of those that she had never met, but felt she knew all the same. _I suppose it's naïve of me to think that I can keep them all safe, or make the Council change their minds when we're mired so deep in the war. Perhaps I should focus on protecting those whom I can, for now. _It was not a comforting thought, compounded by the fact that she was exhausted and it felt like there was still so much to do.

Again her thoughts turned to Stonewall and felt an all-too-familiar pang in her chest at the memory of him floating in a bacta tank. _His time is so short; it isn't right that he should be cheated of a proper life. Even if we weren't...together, it still wouldn't be fair._

"Your men will be well looked after," Altis said, the words lifting her from her reverie and making her realize that he'd been guiding her away from the infirmary, where she'd intended to return. "But _you_ should also rest, Kalinda."

She shook her head. "I need to check on Weave and Levy again, then I need to talk to Honi and make sure that she gets something to eat – she'll run herself into the ground before she'll stop – and I have to call the Temple as well. And I want to look in on Crest and Stone..." It was here that her voice broke and she stopped, pressing her hands to her eyes and fighting back the burning sensation that indicated she was about to start crying. _No. I have to be stronger than this. _

Djinn Altis' hand on her arm was warm. "Come," he said, indicating a nearby corridor.

She lifted her head. "Where?"

He smiled, the expression held nothing but kindness. "You must rest, child. Take your own advice."

"I have too much to do." She inhaled deeply and resumed walking, keeping her arms at her sides. _They're all depending on me to see them through this; I have to be strong for all their sakes. I can't afford to waste one moment of their time._

"You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of those you love," he replied. "I know that it is the way of the Jedi to offer everything you have to give, but if you want to stay alive to do the work that you do, you need to rest. At least eat something. Even young Zara knows that."

At the mention of Honi's Padawan, Kalinda closed her eyes. "I have to let the Temple know that she's okay," she said. "Then I'll get some rest. I promise," she added, lifting her eyes to his.

"And something to eat."

Even her face felt tired as she smiled. "Don't push your luck." He returned the look and gestured that she follow him to the nearest communications array, where he left to speak with another person at the other side of the room. Within moments she had opened a secure channel to Coruscant, watching the display as the signal was waited until the green light flashed, indicating that it was time to record her message. Kalinda cleared her throat.

"Masters, I want to inform you that myself, Honi Tallis and Shadow Squad have successfully retrieved Padawan Zara Karell from her abductor: the Kaminoan scientists Creon Dai. He was killed during our rescue of Zara and the missing clone cadets – who were still in his custody – and although his lab was destroyed, we were able to salvage much of his research. However, several members of my team were badly injured during the rescue, and the children need to rest after their ordeal, as well. We are in a secure location where I believe they will have the opportunity to do so. For now."

There was a pause while she considered her next words. "I know that this comes at an inopportune time, but I cannot in good conscious allow these children to undergo any further trauma at the moment. I will contact you again soon and keep you updated on their condition." She bowed. "May the Force be with you." After giving the numbers of the clone cadets for the GAR records, a slight lift of her fingers ended the transmission and she moved to the comm to ensure that it was sent without error.

The moment her hand lifted from the device she felt a heavy weight pressing down upon her and the room began to grow dim and muffled through the haze of her exhaustion. She was vaguely aware of Altis appearing beside her, guiding her out the door and down a nearby corridor.

Then, darkness.

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Wookiee Gunner_, the _Chu'unthor_, and the Altisian Jedi are all canon; I first came across them in Karen Traviss' (amazing) novel, _No Prisoners_. There are some discrepancies regarding Master Altis and his praxeum ship as far as the EU is concerned, so I did my best to make everything "fit." We'll learn more about them, later. _

_Heaps and heaps of gratitude to my amazing reviewers: Admiral Daala, MandoJedi, sachariah, Queen, Moondoe, outlaw hunter, SerendipityAEY, Just A Crazy-Man, and Cnwriter...your comments and thoughts **always** make my day! :D _


	11. Picking Up The Pieces

_FYI: Please pay attention to the dates...we shift forward in time just a bit mid-chapter._

_When I first posted this, some folks got upset because there was no "warning" for the allusions of homosexuality in this chapter and in some of the ones that follow. If you care about such things, consider yourself warned. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Picking Up the Pieces<strong>

_1082 days ABG_

In addition to being a gifted, albeit non-Force sensitive healer, Upala had a technical knowledge that Weave was learning to appreciate more and more. Her assistant, the coral-skinned Twi'lek named Ares, was less informed, but determined to help in any way he could. For that, Weave was thankful, as it soon became apparent that Levy was scarred in ways that went beyond the series of wires and metallic parts on his arm.

When the boy woke up, he was wild.

There are few forces in the galaxy that can handle a frightened, disoriented Human – even a small one – who has been trained in innumerable forms of combat since birth, and Weave found that he was hard-pressed to keep Levy still so that he and Upala could examine what Creon had done to the lad. The blankets and pillows that Ares had stacked on the table were soon tossed to the floor of the infirmary as Levy writhed and kicked, fighting both Weave and the Twi'lek for all he was worth. But despite the struggling of his body his voice was absent; his eyes were wide and sightless and he seemed to be completely unaware of anything except his own, shuddering fear. Finally Upala had to sedate him again just so that he wouldn't hurt himself, and when Levy was sleeping once more, she looked at Weave, her pale eyes filled with sorrow.

But he had little time for pity and did not let her say what he supposed she was thinking. "Do you think we can undo whatever Creon did?" Even though he thought he knew the answer, Weave couldn't keep himself from voicing the question.

She looked at the boy; the lower half of his left arm was outfitted with lacy metal-work, much like Weave's own implant. "Some of it, perhaps. But the Kaminoan knew what he was doing...I'm not sure what has been done can ever be undone." Her voice was soft and warm, but Weave felt his blood turn to ice anyway.

On Levy's other side, Ares frowned. "We can't keep him sedated forever. You said that you gathered many of the Kaminoan's notes?" He looked at Weave, his expression suddenly optimistic. "Perhaps the answer lies there."

_Of course. Should have thought of that first...maybe I'm more tired than I thought. _The clone pulled out one of the datasticks from his belt and plugged it into the small port at the infirmary's computer; moments later the three of them were clustered around the screen while Weave scanned through the readout. "It's incredible..." he breathed. "It's so detailed...it's going to take me months to go through just what's on here." _And I filled how many of these things?_

"What's that?" Upala pointed at a section of numbers and codes; Weave frowned.

"It looks familiar..." While he rubbed at his right eye with the palm of his hand, he cast his mind back for the answer; it came to him in a flash and he looked up at Upala, his eyes wide. "I think I know. It may be a long shot, but it's worth a try." He turned to Ares. "Would you mind running an errand for me?"

About a quarter of an hour later, the Twi'lek returned with the datapad from Weave and Milo's room on the _Wayfarer_. Weave held up the code against the screen and nodded. _Milo's a kriffing genius. _"See that? My brother said it's musical notes, and he's right. And there's a note here-" he pointed to the computer screen. "-that indicates that Creon was having trouble programming the nanogene droids with normal commands...what if he used music?" The pace of his words was quickening as his train of thought barreled ahead. "What if he used a simple melody like this in place of command codes?"

Upala glanced from one screen to another. "Strange...but not out of the question." She smiled at Weave. "You can read music?"

He was hardly listening to her, but he nodded almost out of habit. "Kalinda taught us...we've all been playing music together for almost two years now." Memories of long hours on the ship spent making music with his "family" came to him and he smiled even as he glanced at Ares again. "You don't happen to have a dulcimer on board, do you?"

The Twi'lek sighed, though he was grinning as well; if Weave hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Ares looked rather pleased at something. "Very possible, but I'm guessing you have one on your ship, in case we don't?" Weave nodded and the Twi'lek moved to the door eagerly. "Then I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>For the first time in his recent memory, Traxis had nothing to do.<p>

Crest, Stonewall and Milo were in bacta tanks; Weave was in the infirmary with the clone boy that the _aiwha-_bait had "modified" – Trax thought that he would never be able to hear _that_ word again without cringing – and he hadn't seen either of the Jedi for some time after Kalinda and Altis had left the mess hall. As he sat with the clone cadets and the Padawan, he noticed one of General Altis' pupils or followers or whatever they called themselves, the Twi'lek who had come with the Jedi when the _Wookiee Gunner _had met up with the _Wayfarer, _hurrying through the room, his face drawn in concentration.

Despite his worry over his brothers and the lads, despite his agitation over their mission, despite the broad feeling of discontent that had sprung to his mind in the day after the rescue, Traxis _noticed _the coral-skinned Twi'lek in a way that was more distracting than anything else. It occurred to him that he'd never caught the fellow's name. _Doesn't matter, anyway,_ he thought as he looked down at his plate. _You're not here to flirt; you have a job to do, soldier._ But still. He glanced up, thinking that the Twi'lek would have left the room already, but surprisingly, he had not, as he was speaking to one of his compatriots in the far corner. If Traxis had been a man of idle speculation, he would have thought that the Twi'lek's gaze fell on him for a brief moment before he hurried out of the room.

_Fierfek. I should get some rest, I suppose. I've started hallucinating. _But he was far from tired. Clones could go for much longer than most Humans without sleep – another by-product of the Kaminoans' genetic tinkering – and he found that he was reluctant to spend any more time in the infirmary, watching his brothers float around in tanks that were eerily similar to decanting jars, or listen to Weave attempting to sort out whatever the long-neck had done to Levy.

So he remained in the mess – _the cafeteria_, he reminded himself – watching his young brothers' attempts to eat their weight in various foodstuffs. The clone found the situation peaceful in a way that he was wholly unaccustomed to. _Not being shot at has its advantages, I guess. And the kids are entertaining to be around...kind of like hanging out with Crest, only with less crude jokes._

Commander Zara had eaten her fill a while ago and was watching the boys with amusement as they continued to 'fill their boots.' "Where does it all go?" Here in the gentle light of the _Chu'unthor,_ Traxis could see that she was definitely _not _one hundred-percent Nautolan, though she certainly had the look: pale blue skin, large eyes that blinked but rarely, and a multitude of thick _lekku_ that hung down her back_. _However, her features were more humanoid than the Nautolans he'd seen, and her _lekku _were not as numerous. He wondered if it would be out of line to ask about her parents, then realized that she probably didn't know them, anyway.

The lad she'd spoken to – No-Name – smiled at her and patted his stomach with affection. "I'm giving it a good home."

As Traxis chuckled at this – the memory of being young and constantly starving was clear – he noticed the Twi'lek had re-entered the room, though his gait was a little too slow, a bit _too_ casual, which made Trax's stomach do an interesting, if annoying flip. Again, the Twi'lek approached another of Altis' followers; again, Trax was almost certain that the other man's eyes fell on _him. _

_Am I losing my mind? Who in the galaxy would look at a clone like _that? _Besides a certain Jedi. _He sighed as the boys and the Padawan continued their conversation, heedless of his distraction.

"We're always hungry," another lad – Keo – said, brushing his long, scraggly hair out of his eyes. "Part of the accelerated aging, Commander." The same scrap of hair fell back in its place and he pushed it aside again.

This gave Traxis an idea. It only took him a few minutes to work up the nerve to get up and cross the room to where the Twi'lek was speaking with a Rodian male. At the clone's approach, the Twi'lek glanced his way and gave him a wide smile, which nearly made Traxis turn around. However, he was able to mentally shake off his agitation. _You're a soldier, for kriff's sake. You've faced much worse odds of being shot down. _After taking a breath he gestured to the lads, whom he knew were tracking his movements. "Any idea where there's a 'fresher nearby? They need some cleaning up."

The Twi'lek nodded; when he spoke, his lilting accent held a vague edge of humor. "Through those doors to the left...the middle turbolift will take you to the crew quarters. You should be able to find what you need, there." There was a pause before he extended his hand. "I'm Ares, by the way."

"Traxis." The scarred clone almost didn't shake Ares' hand, then thought better of it. The Twi'lek had a firm grip and he was thankful that he was wearing his gloves in case his own palm was sweaty. _Not that I'm nervous. Not that I have any reason to be nervous._ "Thanks." He turned to leave, but Ares tapped his shoulder.

"Your comrade asked me to find a dulcimer aboard your ship," he said, meeting Traxis' eyes. "But I'm afraid I can't locate it..."

Traxis tried _not _to not meet the Twi'lek's brown eyes. "Check the main officer's cabin; that's where we usually keep the instruments."

Ares nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Traxis." His accent made Trax's name sound rather interesting, but the scarred clone shook the thought away as he turned to leave once more.

When he returned to the table and stood at the head, five pairs of eyes fell on him and the clone cadets straightened out of habit. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you lot cleaned up and make you look like proper troopers again." As they stood up he glanced at the Padawan, who looked a bit lost at his words. As he felt that if he was responsible for the girl – at least for now – he cleared his throat. "Commander, they'll need some clean clothes as well. Do you think you can find some?" Indeed, they were still wearing their cadet uniforms, which were ragged and filthy.

Her face lit up like he'd asked her to eat a whole muja-pie. "Okay." She paused and tilted her head. "Do you think that Master Tallis and Master Halcyon will want some as well? Their robes got pretty burned."

_I have no idea, but I reckon so. _"Sounds good, Commander. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." He told her where he and the lads would be and she darted off; he did not miss how the boys watched her movements and sighed to himself. _Something about those Jedi...I'm glad I'm immune. Well, to the Jedi-stuff, at least. _He resisted the urge to see if Ares was still in the cafeteria as he nodded to the lads, who stood arrow-straight and watched him expectantly. "Alright men. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>1084 days ABG<em>

Kalinda awoke in a bed, of all places. For several moments she was disoriented when she reached out for Stonewall's familiar presence beside her but was met with only cool, soft sheets; the sensation made her sit up and stare around the room even as she wracked her brain to try and remember how she came to be there. _I sent a transmission to the Temple...but that's the last thing I can recall. _

It was not a large space. The furnishings were spare and looked cobbled together, as if pulled from several different sources: the bed on which she'd slept was small and fitted with an assortment of blankets – many of which looked handmade – and it was incongruously equipped with a wooden headboard and footboard; there was a military-looking, durasteel desk against one wall with several flimsinovels stacked haphazardly atop it; stranger still was an unfamiliar set of clothing that was laid over the edge of the bed. Though she was dressed in her old undershirt, her outer-tunic was nowhere in sight.

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, trying to sort out the tangle of emotions and memories that were snagging on the edges of her mind. After another moment she noticed that her armor was stacked to one side of the desk – cleaned and shining beneath the soft glow of light from the stars beyond the window – and her familiar boots were placed by the door. A moment of reflection told her that her body was still tired but she was otherwise healthy; peeling back the bandages on her arm and cheek revealed that the Force had sped her healing along. _A good thing, considering that I have more than enough work to do now. _

Figuring that her Jedi robes had been too burned by the fire on Sethos to salvage, Kali slipped out of the bed and dressed in the provided attire: a pale blue tunic that fell past her hips, a pair of slender pants with multiple pockets that she thought would come in handy, and a long-sleeved, indigo over-shirt which was soft and faded and unlike anything she'd ever donned. Her old boots were a comfort. The armor she left to the side for now. She spotted her lightsaber on the desk and clipped it to her belt before making her way out the door.

For a moment she stood and looked at what she figured were the crew quarters of the vessel: the room she'd awoken in was one amongst a wide corridor of cabins, some with hangings on the doors, painted images or nameplates; beneath her feet was a soft carpet, unlike anything she'd ever seen on a ship, which muted her steps and provided an interesting contrast to the massive bubble of transparisteel above her head that gave a view of the stars; one side of the corridor opened up to a rounded area with cushiony seating and a holo-projector that may have been the living room of a civilian family, had it not been aboard the praxeum ship.

Stonewall's face was at the front of her brain, but she knew she had to catch up with Honi and the rest of the guys. _There's so much to do. I don't know where I should start._

But before she could reach a decision, her stomach let out a feral growl and she winced at the sharp pang of hunger that followed. _I suppose I need to eat as well. How long was I asleep? _Her chrono had been nowhere in sight in the room where she'd woken. Another moment of deliberation and she thought that she remembered where the cafeteria was located, so she began to head that way. As she walked, she caught sight of a few of Altis' students, people who met her eyes and nodded or smiled, but made no attempt to speak to her. Aside from the humming of distant engines it was quiet. Her feet made no sound against the floor and she took a moment to marvel that this ship was unlike any other on which she'd traveled.

_It's beautiful in its own way. Almost...homey. _She frowned at the strange thought but before she could continue the sound of her name reached her ears. Rather, it was her title and it gave her pause.

"Master Halcyon." Kali turned to see Zara approaching, four clone cadets trailing in her wake, all of whom were staring at the adult Jedi with nothing short of awe as the Nautolan girl jogged to meet her. "Master Altis asked us to keep an eye out for you," she said, looking up at Kali with dark eyes. "Are you hungry? He said you would be hungry." Behind her, a few of the boys nodded but said nothing.

Kali smiled at the children. _One thing went right, anyway. The best thing. _"Hungry as a wampa. Hopefully you can show me where I can get some food?" At some point the cadets had been cleaned up and had their hair cut, and she wondered who had done so. _I'm glad. They look healthier than they did on Sethos...more 'normal,' now. _But this thought made her wince inwardly. _They _look_ normal, but what about within? How has their ordeal affected them? Will they ever be like their brothers on Kamino? _

Zara nodded and pointed to the left, glancing back at the cadets. "The cafeteria's through there. Are you guys...?"

There was a chorus of "yes, Commander," that made Kali smile again even as she moved to follow the Padawan. The cafeteria was not large or spacious, with a hodge-podge of tables and chairs clustered together, but it felt...right. Cozy. As the Jedi took their seats, one of the boys murmured something to Zara and she glanced at Kali.

"Master Halcyon, what would you like? They can make anything here."

"Kalinda." She lifted a brow at the clone boy who'd spoken to Zara, noting how his face reddened. "Just call me Kalinda, or Kali, please. And I'll take whatever's ready, thank you." The cadet nodded and gave her a salute before nudging the others – who'd all been staring – and they followed his lead, the lot of them scurrying off to the kitchens. Kali watched them for a moment before looking at Zara. "Do you know how long I've been asleep, by any chance?"

"Forty-nine hours, Mas – Kalinda."

_Over two days? Force above and beyond..._She very nearly stood and rushed out of the room – there was just too much to do – but Zara's gaze on her was earnest and a little worried. "I suppose I was more tired than I realized," Kali replied instead, leaning back in the chair and noting the creak of wood that was a strange sound to hear as she watched the receding stars out of the nearest viewport. "Have you spoken with Honi?"

"She woke up a few hours ago and wanted to go right to the infirmary to check on the others," Zara replied with a frown. "But Master Altis made her eat something first. She should be there, now. She told me to stay out of the way for the time being." There was an edge of sorrow to her voice and Kalinda studied the girl for a few moments while the boys returned with trays of food, setting one of them before her and sliding into their own seats.

_I'm not sure if Honi was ready to take a Padawan, or if Zara was ready to start down that road. Perhaps I can help them figure it out, if I have the opportunity. At the very least I should talk to Honi. _She gave her a smile. "It looks like you've gotten some rest, at least. I never even asked if you were injured." Guilt flooded her. _This girl is under my protection. I need to make sure she's being taken care of. _

Her _lekku _swayed as Zara shook her head. "I'm fine." She glanced at the clone cadets, who were listening to the exchange with interest.

Kalinda studied them as well and felt a flare of regret that she hadn't bothered to see that they were tended to before allowing herself to rest. "Did you guys get haircuts?"

The one who was seated beside Zara sat up and saluted her. "Yes, sir, General...er...Kalinda."

Zara grinned. "Traxis did it. He said they looked like shaggy little banthas." At this she started giggling, though the boys didn't look as amused.

Except the one beside the Nautolan girl, who gave her a wry smile before glancing at his brothers. "We did look pretty bad, guys."

"Well, you look much better now," Kali said, deciding not to say 'like regular kids,' though they were all dressed in an assortment of civilian clothes, much as she was. "You know, I've heard that there's a very well-equipped gymnasium on this ship," she added, looking at them one by one. "With a pool. I'm not sure if you've seen it." Zara's interest spiked at the mention of the pool, and the boys shook their heads. "I'd like to know for sure. Would you mind doing a bit of recon for me?" They nodded eagerly and began murmuring to one another. She glanced at Zara again. "Will you please go along and keep them out of trouble?" As she spoke she ensured that her voice held nothing but humor, and added an easy smile as well.

The Nautolan girl grinned and nodded. "I'll try." Minutes later the children had risen and all but raced out of the cafeteria; Kali watched them go and gave a deep exhale.

_I'm glad they're okay, at least. I should thank Traxis for looking after them so well. _She looked down at her food and realized with surprise that she'd eaten most of it.

After she'd risen and disposed of her tray, she found her way to the infirmary. Reaching out with the Force, she could tell that Stone and Crest were still unconscious, but that Milo was up and about. Additionally, she could hear Honi from outside the door that led to the section. "These men were _not_ ready to be released from the tanks. They must be returned immediately."

A familiar, lilting accent that sounded a little tight at the moment replied. "Knight Tallis...I must reiterate that the worst of their wounds are fully healed and that scarring will be minimal. Bacta has done all it's going to do. What they need now is rest." It sounded like the Arunai Healer, albeit a bit more strained than she'd been before, and Kali grimaced to herself as she entered the infirmary.

Honi and Upala were facing one another; the former's arms were crossed and her chin was raised in that defiant posture that she got whenever someone tried to tell her that she was wrong. By contrast the Arunai woman looked tired and worn.

Both women turned to face her once Kalinda's throat cleared. "How's it going, Honi?"

"Well enough, considering the lack of concern for the well-being of those in-" Honi paused in her diatribe and gave the other Jedi a knowing look. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

Kali turned to Upala. "Thank you for all of your help. I haven't had a chance to check in with everyone as I should, but I know that you've done everything you can and for that I'm eternally grateful." She gave the other woman a bow in the Arunai fashion, which made Upala smile and duck her head.

"It's my job, Kalinda." She paused and her eyes flicked to a nearby room. "Weave and Levy are in there," she added. "The boy is...well, he's alive. But I'm not sure how he will be able to cope with everything." Her gaze was filled with sorrow and Kali took a deep breath as she continued. "I have some other patients to check on..."

"Of course. Thank you, Upala." She looked back at the red-haired Jedi as Upala slipped out of the room, clearly glad to get away from Honi, who was looking thoughtfully in the direction of Weave's room.

"Though I was forced to stay away for a time, I did notice that your clone's aptitude for dealing with cybernetics was impressive." The words were not spoken with anything besides Honi's usual bluntness, but Kali understood the red-haired woman well enough to know praise when she heard it. There was a pause before she gave Kali another look. "Your captain is – _apparently_ – well enough to be released from the bacta. He's in there," she added, nodding to a nearby room. "Along with your other man. The younger one was on his feet soon enough. He's-"

"Milo." Kalinda made for the door, pausing outside to take a breath.

Honi followed Kali into the room. "Milo has been most...helpful as well." Kalinda raised her eyebrow and the red-haired Jedi shook her head. "The medical staff on this vessel is light at the moment. He helped move his comrades."

"Please tell me that you've been civil to him, Honi."

Her former apprentice let out a huff of air. "I've been asleep for most of the time, but I've made an effort to be...nice. As you requested."

_I can only imagine what that entails. _She smiled at Honi, anyway. "Thank you."

At this, Honi made a reply, but Kalinda had stopped listening once she saw Stonewall. Dressed in his off-duty tunic and pants, he was lying on something that resembled a couch more than a bed, but he looked comfortable enough. At least, his face was peaceful, despite the numerous bandages that still covered his arms and legs. She shut her eyes and reached to him through the Force: his mind was still and quiet. Restful. Her chest relaxed a fraction of an inch. Before she moved to him she looked over at Crest, who was in a true hospital bed such as one would find in the GAR. Light snoring indicated that he was asleep as well, and his face was slack.

"Kalinda." It was Milo, coming into the room carrying a pitcher of water and a tray of glasses. "They're going to be fine," he said, setting the tray down on a durasteel table beside Crest. He filled a glass of water and handed it to the red-haired Jedi, who took it absently, drained the container in one long swallow and gave it back to him with a nod. "General Tallis and Mistress Upala think so, anyway."

At the mention of the Arunai woman, Honi made a noise of exasperation but said nothing as she moved to Stone, setting her hands over his chest and closing her eyes. Kali could feel her former Padawan gathering the Force to her like one would collect a blanket spread over the ground. Milo watched her with rapt and silent attention, the empty glass still in his hand.

Kali smiled. _In spite of her personality, Honi's a gifted Healer. Lucky for us. _She could tell that the other Jedi was checking the clone's body for further injury or general _wrong_, as bacta couldn't fix everything. Several minutes later Honi nodded to herself and opened her eyes, rising to move to Crest's bedside to repeat the process. Kalinda swallowed and went to Stonewall, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him and running her hand along his face.

_Stone? Stonewall? _

Silence. She was dimly aware of Milo's hushed voice speaking to Honi, who made another sound of irritation as she followed the clone out the door. But this only registered in some small, shadowed corner of her brain, as most of her attention was taken up with the man before her. Kali swallowed and leaned down to kiss him, noting how his lips were soft with new-grown skin. "I love you," she said. "Stonewall, if you can hear me, I love you."

And then she heard his voice in her mind, faint and soft, like a murmur in the first moments of wakefulness after a lengthy dream. _Kali'ka._

* * *

><p>Zara was weightless.<p>

For the first time in longer than she cared to remember she was completely immersed in water, and it felt _good. _The slightest motion of her bare feet allowed her to skim through the pool with a grace that she never seemed to find on land, and for the first hour she allowed herself to be taken over with the sheer delight of the swim.

Even as she arced her body through the water she was aware of the clone boys who were currently having a contest to see who could hold his breath the longest. Zara could have had them all beat but she was having too much fun to care; she could hear and smell and _feel _things underwater in a way that was wholly different and more sensitive than she could in staid air: her own heartbeat and those of the cadets beat a tympani in her ears; bubbles from their exhales gurgled as they rushed to the surface; their happiness added a sweet tang around her.

Presently, Zara was resting on the floor of the pool, watching their contest from a unique vantage point. Keo had won the first round, then Risky, but of course they were at it again. At first she had remained nearby, spiraling through the water as though she were a part of it, though after a while she had allowed herself to sink to the bottom, legs folded and _lekku _lifting above her head. When she saw them pop back up she pushed off from the tiled floor, relishing the feel of the liquid slipping over her skin. She broke the surface and met their eyes, noting the ripples of admiration and awe that reached through the Force to her. "I win."

No-Name's eyes were wide, but he nodded and shot the others a wry look. "Guess we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" He glanced back at her. "I would ask you to race, but it wouldn't be fair, Commander."

She shook her head, still delighting in the way that the water made everything _better_ in ways that she couldn't really describe. "Maybe if I give you a head start?" Her tone was slightly challenging, the time in the pool had given her a bravado that she had not felt in a long while, since before she'd become a Padawan. At her words No-Name grinned and looked at his brothers, who nodded to one another.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><em>Things have slowed down for the moment...<em>

_Please feel free to review, comment, observe and speculate! :) _

* * *

><p><em>AN: I understand that many readers have a strong opinion on the subject of homosexuality, and am grateful for those of you who are keeping an open mind and continuing to read. We will see more of Traxis' personality and development, as he is a POV character, but his relationship/sexual orientation is not the main focus of this narrative, though it does have a role to play. _

_I've done my best to create a compelling story that feels plausible and realistic, but I understand that some readers will not be able to look past certain issues. Again, I truly appreciate those of you who are sticking with me! You guys all rock! _


	12. Revelations

**Chapter Twelve: Revelations**

_1084 days ABG_

"Master...his body needs to rest. There's nothing you can do for him right now." At some point Honi had re-entered the room and her voice was quiet as she placed a hand on Kali's shoulder.

_I could stay by his side for the rest of my life. _But Kalinda nodded and rose, giving Stonewall'd unconscious form one last look before stepping over to Crest and studying the other man. His normal, jovial expression was restful, and she could sense that his body was still healing. She glanced at Honi. "I can never thank you enough for taking such good care of them."

The red-haired woman shook her head. "Master – Kalinda – that's what I do. You know that. Besides..." Her cheeks turned pink and she cleared her throat. "You said that you...care for him."

"I love him, Honi."

"Right." She sighed and smoothed out her hair, shaking her head in disbelief. "Love." Honi glanced from Kalinda to Stonewall and sighed again as her thoughts drifted back to a certain bearded Jedi.

Kalinda resisted the urge to roll her eyes; instead she turned for the door. "I'm going to speak with Master Altis. In the meantime, you should talk to your Padawan...she's still your responsibility, you know, and she needs you. She's losing her way. Besides, a student's place is with her teacher."

"I know," Honi replied, her eyebrows knitting. "It's just..." She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I thought it would be different, Kalinda. I thought that it would be like you and I were."

"We're closer in age than you and Zara," Kali replied. "And when we joined forces you were much closer to Knighthood than she is." She gave the other woman a wry smile. "You have all the tact of a battering ram, Honi, but you're a fine Jedi. I know that you'll be a good teacher, too, but you have to work at it. Nothing worth having comes easily...and while I may have made it look otherwise, training you wasn't without difficulty."

Expression thoughtful, Honi exhaled and nodded. A few minutes later the two women slipped out of the room and parted ways, and Kali found Upala again, who gave her Altis' probable location: the library.

_I don't think I've ever seen a library on a starship before, _Kali thought as she approached the massive room. Situated towards the front of the _Chu'unthor_, the space reminded her of the Archives at the Jedi Temple only in the sense that they both held a vast collection of information. Like the rest of the _Chu'unthor_, the library on the praxeum ship seemed to be a collaboration of various pieces of furniture – from worn but plush couches to sleek desks and chairs – with workstations scattered between the rows of shelves that contained datapads and flimsies alike. There were long windows that arced around the sides, allowing patrons to get an almost panoramic view of the space beyond, and in the distance all she could see were stars.

For a few minutes she simply stood at the entrance, taking it all in and wondering how he'd managed to collect such a wealth of information. A quiet male voice gently shook her from her reverie as the Jedi Master rose from a nearby desk to greet her. "Kalinda. How are you feeling?" He looked the same as before, though his eyes were a little more shadowed than she remembered.

"Much better now, Master, thank you." Kali gave him a bow and gestured to the expansive room. "This is incredible...I've never seen anything like it."

He chuckled and indicated that they should walk; moments later he was guiding her through the shelves. "It's adequate, if not as comprehensive as it could be." They stopped before one of the windows and stood for a moment. The realization came to her that he was waiting for her to speak.

Kali inhaled, unsure of where to begin. Finally she gave him a sideways look. "Thank you for everything, Master. I'm not sure I can ever really express how grateful I am for your help...I don't think that the others would be alive if it weren't for your crew's assistance."

"The _Infinity _had to respond to an emergency in another system," he replied with a nod of acknowledgment of her gratitude. "But they called us. It wasn't luck that we were nearby, Kalinda."

She shook her head. "Luck or not, I'm grateful."

"How are the others?" Something in his tone suggested that he already knew the answer but wanted to hear her perspective.

"Zara's a little shaken, but healthy. The boys are the same, though I think they're going to eat every bit of food they can find." They shared a smile before her face fell. "The boy that Creon managed to get his hands on – Levy – well, I don't know what's going to happen with him." She hugged her arms to her sides and felt weariness drag at her body again.

"Kalinda, no one ever knows what the future will bring. The important thing is that he's among those who have his best interests at heart." Altis put a hand on her arm and indicated that they should take a seat on a nearby couch. It was good to sink into the thick cushions for a moment, and she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. When he spoke again, his voice was still kind. "And your men?"

This made Kali's hands tighten. "They're out of danger, but are still healing. Their armor only protected them to a certain degree...but Honi and Upala both think they'll make full recoveries. Milo's already up and about." She thought of his attention to her former Padawan and sighed inwardly.

Again, he nodded, but when he spoke his voice was hesitant. "Are the rumors about you and your squad true?"

Too tired to make a flippant remark, she only nodded. "They're partly true." She lifted her eyes to his. "Just Stonewall." Since she was unaware of what he knew, and since it didn't really seem like such an important matter in the wake of everything else that had happened, she explained further. "He's become Force-sensitive as well. I don't know how or why...and at this rate, I'm not sure we'll ever find out."

"Has he been trained at all?" Altis didn't seem surprised at the revelation, which gave her pause.

"I've been going over some of the basics: mediation, telekinetics, telepathy – we can speak to one another through the Force – some healing and a bit of lightsaber training. He's getting better every day...I only wish we had more time." _In so many more ways than one._

"I see." He looked thoughtful. "What are you going to do now that your people are safe?"

Kali frowned and shook her head. "For now? I don't really know. I told the Council that the others need to rest and recuperate before we head back to the Core, but I'm not sure what will happen once we get there."

"Always in motion, the future is," he replied with a wry look that made her chuckle. "In any case, you and yours are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

She nodded. "Thank you. Everything's been so hectic lately...I feel like I haven't been able to get a toehold on anything. It's good to stop for a moment and catch my breath." She glanced out the viewport and watched the stars; the _Chu'unthor_ was at rest, drifting through the Metalorn system, but she could still hear the quiet hum of the sub-light engines far to the rear of the ship. _What will happen to the boys when we reach Coruscant? Will they be sent back to Kamino? Can they go back to being regular clones? Should they? And what about Levy? _

Her head was starting to ache. _What have I gotten us into?_ _And how will we all come out of it? _

"You have always been welcome here; I can't turn anyone away, it seems. Even those who promise to eat me out of house and home." He gave her a grin which she was able to return despite the weight on her shoulders and the shadow over her heart.

They were silent for a moment before an icy realization began to ball in the pit of her stomach. It was difficult to voice her thought, but she managed. "You were right about the Council. The only reason I was able to find the boys was because Creon Dai took a Jedi Padawan. If not for that, no one ever would have found them."

He looked about as remorseful as she felt. "I wish I had been wrong."

"I know that the war makes things so difficult for the Jedi," she said. "But I can't understand their position on the clones. Those boys...they're just _children_. It doesn't matter how much training or growth-acceleration the clones have gone through, and it doesn't matter that the majority of the them don't desire anything more...at the end of all things, it's wrong to treat people like they're disposable. Like their lives have no worth." She winced and rubbed her forehead. "Everything about this is wrong."

Altis was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke. "What would you have done in the Council's place, had the choice to use the clones been on your shoulders?" It was the same question that Mace had asked her the last time she was on Coruscant; at the time, Kalinda had not had an answer.

She did, now. "The Separatists use machines to fight their battles...why didn't we? The Republic has so many resources...I don't understand why they didn't take advantage of them. It was easier, I guess, to use the clone army that was ready to go." Her voice had taken on a bitter tone.

"'Ready to go.' I suppose that puts it rather succinctly," Altis replied. "I have not met many clones, you understand, but the ones I did meet – save your men – seemed more than willing to give their lives for the Republic."

Kalinda shook her head. "The only things that makes 'my men' different from the millions of other clones are their experiences. Force knows I've tried to show them that they are more than just the summation of their training. But..."

"But you can't show them all."

"No. As much as I would like to." She looked out the window, at the stars, and thought of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. "I find that lately I'm not so happy to be a Jedi." Not until they left her mouth did she realize that the words were true, and she was gripped with a bitter remorse that was unlike anything she had ever felt.

The Jedi Master only nodded at the words, giving her a sad smile. "You are more than just the summation of your own training, Kalinda. And...there is more than one way to be a Jedi." She had no reply to that, so she simply kept her eyes on the stars. Altis regarded her for a moment more and she felt from him – of all things – uncertainty. When he spoke again, his words were deliberate. "I know that I told you before, Kali, but your father would be very proud to see what you've accomplished."

_Jonas. _She thought of her father and first master with a mixture of affection and remorse and her hand moved absently to the scar on her left knee. "I'd like to think so, too."

"Did you know that he stayed with me for a time?"

At this she looked at him. "He never mentioned it." _Did he ever leave the Temple proper? He was always a model Jedi, despite the fact that he had a child. _"When?"

"About a year and a half before you were born." Altis paused – seeming to deliberate about something – then reached into his pocket to pull out a small, leather-bound flimsi which he turned over in his hands as he continued speaking. "This is where he met your mother."

The words hung in the air before Kali frowned. "Master, my mother was a Corellian farmer's daughter who lived on a small colony in the Mid-Rim; his ship crashed there and he was badly injured...he ended up staying with her family for several months. Later, she contacted him and told him that I had been born and I was showing signs of being Force-sensitive. I met her myself when I was thirteen." The memory was clear: a dark-haired woman with eyes like hers and a bright laugh. "Her family was taken with an illness, and he thought that I should see her once before she died."

The Jedi Master nodded to himself and studied the flimsi for a moment. "I know what he told you, Kali, and while I didn't agree with it, I tried to respect his and your mother's wishes."

Kalinda grew very still and her voice sounded small in her ears, especially since she could practically hear the blood rushing through her veins. "What do you mean?"

"She was one of my students, for a time." He offered her the flimsi, which she stared at for a moment before reaching her hand forward to claim. "Kamala was one of those Force-sensitives that was not strong enough to be trained as a Jedi, despite the fact that she had a keen desire to learn. Eventually she found her way to me and spent some time here on the _Chu'unthor._"

The tone of his voice indicated that there was more, so much more, but Kali was only aware of the fragile book in her hands. The leather may have been a rich black once, but it was faded now, scratched and dented by age. The paper pages were fragile and filled with handwriting that initially looked like a jumble, but she thought that she would be able to decipher it with time. _Time. The one thing I don't think I have much of at the moment. _"And this was hers? I haven't seen a handwritten journal in...well, ever." She frowned at the book even as she flipped through the pages.

"Kamala had a penchant for antiquities," Altis said with a smile as he watched her fingertips smooth across the pages. "I think it's why she was so fond of me."

Kalinda studied the first page; her mother's hand – if it really was hers – was strong and fluid; she glanced at the date. _About a year before I was born. Why would Jonas have lied about her? What possible reason would he have to conceal this from me?_ She took a breath and met Master Altis' eyes again. "Why are you telling me this now?" If she was truthful, she didn't really want to know the answer; however, the entire conversation was like being lead before a closed door that she knew she had to open, despite the fact that she was terrified of what she'd encounter when she crossed the threshold.

He was quiet for a moment, running his hand through his beard in consideration as he studied the stars beyond them. Finally he looked back at her. "There are two reasons. The first is your captain." At this, Kali sat up and stared at him.

"Stonewall? But..."

"You don't know why he can use the Force, correct?" She nodded and he indicated the journal. "There was a planet in the Outer-Rim that your mother and father studied for a time. According to their accounts, there were...strange energies that permeated the place that influenced the Force itself." He frowned, as if trying to recall some distant memory. "I believe that Mundali might contain some of the answers you seek."

"Mundali. Never heard of it." It felt as if her own voice wasn't working properly. She flipped the book shut and stared at it while he continued speaking.

"I'm not surprised. But the second reason is – in my mind, anyway – the simpler one: because you have a right to know the truth, Kali. Especially now, when you seem to be at a crossroads." He smiled at her and she nodded as her eyes remained fixed on the object in her hands.

It was almost too much to take in and for a long while her brain whirred in agitation. _Mundali? Stonewall's use of the Force is linked to some backwater planet in the Outer-Rim? _Her hands were trembling even as they clutched the smooth face of the journal. _If only I had the time to read this...if only I-_

Abruptly, she stood up, tucking the journal in one of her pockets. "Thank you for your help, Master Altis," she said to him. "I...I need to think about...well." She sighed and shook her head. "I have to talk to the others. Right now we must figure out what we're going to do next. I imagine Honi and Zara will want to return to their duties and I need to check on Weave and Levy again."

"My offer stands," he replied, rising alongside her. "You – or any of your crew – are welcome here as long as you like. We have room for everyone." He gave her a smile that she tried to return even as the journal felt heavy at her side.

_Another thread of my life that needs to be untangled. Another missing piece of the puzzle. _She nodded to him once more and slipped out of the library, her steps silent against the smooth floor.

* * *

><p>It was the first time Stonewall had the dream, but it would not be the last.<p>

_They are on Japarran, the Outer-Rim world where they'd first kissed, sitting in a copse of fallen jessamin flowers. Kali leans forward to brush a multitude of small, white blossoms from his shoulders, smiling as she does so; she opens her mouth to say something but instead of her voice, all he can hear is a sudden, distant shouting, followed by an ominous rumbling and a faint but unmistakable vibration of the ground. Despite the fact that she doesn't seem to notice, he's reminded of a battle. _

_Alarm floods him as he looks around. "Kali, don't you hear that?" He tries to stand but his legs won't work for some reason, and he feels a brush of dread at the edge of his mind._

_She smiles at him again; there is no fear in her expression and her voice is light. "It's the end of all things, Stone." Her hand lifts to brush more of the flowers off of him even as he hears the distinctive sound of blaster fire and feels the earth trembling, as though thousands of terrible things are approaching._

"_We need to leave," he says. His heart is starting to race. "Kali..." Confusion followed by swift fear pierces him as he realizes that he's immobile and helpless in the face of certain danger._

_In spite of all this, she's gotten to her feet already and is smiling down at him. "It's okay, Stone. It will be okay. I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you." The sounds grow closer; he can see blue bolts scorching the trees. White-clad figures breach the jessamin grove, almost blending in with the fallen flowers and when he looks up at Kali, her hair is stippled with the fragile, funereal blossoms. _

_Panic clutches his heart as seeking shots of blue ring around them. Some part of his mind knows that they are searching for her, but she seems unconcerned. "_Kali'ka_, you have to leave." Again, he tries to struggle to his feet, thinking that maybe he can place himself between her and the others but his body will not respond to his brain's commands._

_Kali's dark eyes meet his and he is gripped with a terror stronger than anything he has ever experienced. "Don't be afraid." Her voice is distant, and when he reaches for her, his hand passes through her skin as if she were a ghost._

_As the dream ends, all he can do is watch as she is struck down. Around them, the entire grove begins to burn._

* * *

><p>The music of the dulcimer trickled through the small room and reached the boy who was huddled in the corner, watching Weave with wide eyes while the older clone was seated on the floor across from him, his back against the wall. At first he'd played the notes of the song that Milo had uncovered, which had seemed to snap Levy out of whatever trance he'd been in, though he still had not spoken a word. But he'd stopped flailing and seemed calm – as much as anyone could be in his predicament, Weave thought – and he appeared to like the music well enough.<p>

Weave tried not to look like he was watching the clone cadet as he played; instead he studied the curl of his hands around the frets of the small instrument, concentrating on the melody that emanated. However, his implant allowed him to see the small puffs of air that were escaping Levy's mouth with each breath and understand that, though the boy was nervous, he was gradually growing more at ease.

As he kept playing, Weave was struck by the conflicting emotions he could read from Levy's expression; he could tell that the cadet was terrified but also curious, and it hit rather close to home. _He looks about how I feel most of the time. _Surreptitiously, he studied Levy's arm. _If I could get him to hold still, I might be able to remove some of it, or at least get a better understanding of what's happening with him._ He cleared his throat, the sound making Levy's gaze meet his.

"How are you feeling, Levy?"

At first the boy was still, then after a long pause he gave a small shrug, though he didn't speak. His gaze never left the instrument in Weave's hand. _Odd. Can he talk? I wonder if the nanos did something to his voice. _It was an upsetting thought, but as he had no basis for proof, he set that concern to the side for the time being.

So Weave kept playing, almost idly, and spoke again after a moment. "Your brothers miss you. Do you remember them?"

These words made Levy roll his eyes and give Weave a look that said, _of course I do, you _di'kut_. _

Grinning, Weave started up a new song, and – after a moment – began to hum along with the melody. Levy watched him and slowly, so slowly it may not have been happening, he began to relax his posture. A few more minutes passed and he inched closer to Weave and the dulcimer, his eyes darting from the strings to Weave's implant.

The music never stopped.

After what felt like hours, Levy was beside him, still transfixed by the dulcimer. At one point he reached his hand out, not to the instrument, but to Weave's face. Levy's eyes were alight with curiosity and Weave resisted the urge to stop playing even as he felt a querying brush against his implant. Levy studied him, then looked down at his own arm with a frown. When Weave spoke, he kept his voice quiet. "I'm just like you, Levy. We're brothers, after all."

The boy's brows knitted but he nodded, then he sat back on his heels and continued to listen.

* * *

><p>Since Weave was busy with the clone boy, Milo decided to take it upon himself to fix their comlinks. It wasn't a difficult job, seeing as the <em>Wayfarer <em>had more than enough spare parts to do so, and it kept him occupied while he watched General Tallis and her Padawan in the gymnasium. There was a wide open area in the center of the wing, beneath a massive transparisteel dome that opened up to the stars, and it was beneath this that the Jedi were sparring. General Tallis was a graceful warrior, her form was precise and aggressive, while Commander Zara was clearly still learning the finer points of defense, though she was strong in her own right.

Beside him on the bench, from their place along the wall, Traxis leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Good move," he said as the Padawan blocked a feint from the red-haired Jedi. "She's not bad, for a kid."

"She's been training about as long as we've been alive," Milo replied as he tweaked the delicate circuitry on the device in his hand. Beyond them, General Tallis managed a fluid leap that brought her over the Nautolan girl's head, her green saber glowing against the backdrop of stars for an instant before she landed. _She's about as graceful as anything I've ever seen. _He noted how her red hair was already coming loose from the pins that she wore, then gave his head a small shake, looking back at the comlink.

Traxis nodded again as the commander managed a feint of her own. "Nice." He glanced at the clone cadets, all of whom were sitting in a line beside him. "See their feet? They never let their heels touch the ground so they stay light and springy. Helps with agility."

The nearest boy – Finn – nodded, then looked at one of the others. "Feel like sparring, Keo?"

"Sure." The lads stood up and moved to the far corner of the room; Traxis' gaze following their movements.

The two cadets that remained, No-Name and Risky, were engrossed in the Jedi's session and were holding perfectly still while they watched. Milo glanced up again just in time to see General Tallis and the Padawan cross blades once before leaping back from one another; he noted that the Nautolan girl had a smile on her face despite the fact that she was losing. The red-haired Jedi wore a mask of concentration.

Traxis sighed. "You too, huh?"

Milo pretended not to hear him and picked up another comlink. _This one might be too far gone. Sethos really did a number on us, didn't it? _He sighed and looked at his brother. "You're here as well, you know."

"Like I care about Tallis like _that,_" the scarred clone replied, shaking his head. "I'm not like the rest of you."

"I know, but you don't ever really talk about it, do you?" Milo frowned at the comlink and pried open the backing, just in case he could salvage the power source. _Nope. This one's farkled. _"So, why are you here?"

At this, Traxis' eyes rested on the clone cadets, who had taken to racing each other from one end of the gymnasium to the other, the pounding of their feet against the rubberized floor echoing in the room. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the _adi'ike,_ with the others lying around in sickbay or tied up with their own business."

"The captain and Crest can't help that they're injured," Milo replied, his gaze lifting to his brother. "They didn't ask to wind up unconscious in the infirmary of a strange ship. And have you seen Kalinda? She's trying to keep everyone safe...it can't be easy, you know? She's in charge of us, and them as well."

Traxis exhaled out of his nose. When he spoke next, it was in Mando'a. "I know. That's not the point...we went through hell to get these kids to safety and now what? What does Kalinda plan on doing with them? Ship 'em back to Kamino? You and I both know what will happen there."

Milo wasn't sure, not really, but he could imagine well enough. _The Kaminoans don't like clones that are 'different,' and after what they've been through, these kids are sure to be labeled as such. _He frowned in thought. "I'm not sure what she wants to do, but I'll bet she has an idea."

"Well, I haven't heard anything about a plan, so until I do, I'm going to make sure that they get some kind of...I don't know. Normalcy." Trax sighed again, and when he spoke there was a new bitterness to his voice. "Whatever that means to folks like us."

It was the tone more so than the words that made Milo study his brother. "What does _that_ mean?"

A long pause, during which the boys continued to race and the Jedi's sabers hummed. Finally Traxis shook his head and kept his gaze fixed on the cadets, still speaking in Mando'a. "I'm just not sure anymore, Mi."

"About what?" He'd all but forgotten about the comlink in his hand.

"Seeing them acting like kids, like real kids, it's just..." Traxis exhaled again and frowned. "If they go back to Kamino – even if they don't get reconditioned – they'll be soldiers. That's it. That's all they'll ever be." Milo nodded, but it was more of a _go on _gesture than an agreement, but Traxis didn't speak for several minutes, his hand absently tracing the line of the scar on his face. "It's not fair. I've seen war, I've seen battles and death and blood...and I don't want them to have any part of it." He sighed again and sat up as if reaching some decision. "I want them to have the choice that I didn't."

Again, Milo was silent while he absorbed the words. Long ago they might have sounded like treason, but he knew otherwise, now. _Kalinda's tried to tell us before, but now I think I understand. _Finally he gave his brother a smile. "I think that's a good thing, Trax. But what does it mean for you?"

At this, the scarred clone gave a sardonic chuckle and shook his head. "Still working on that part, _vod." _He glanced at No-Name and Risky beside him, who were still engrossed in the Jedi's sparring, and spoke in Basic. "Why don't you go with your brothers?"

No-Name met his eyes; there was a moment where Milo wondered if he would refuse, but in the end he nodded and stood up, looking at Risky as the other boy got to his feet as well. Without a word they thudded off to join the others. Traxis watched their movements for a while longer as Milo fiddled with the comlink and tried not to be distracted by the red-haired Jedi. _It's no good, you know, _he told himself as he poked at a loose wire. _Even if either of you were in a position to...do anything, she's nothing like Kalinda and you're not like the captain. Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place. _

_Besides, you've made your decision; going backwards isn't an option._

"Choices," he said at last. "They don't seem so important when you think you don't have any." Traxis looked at him but said nothing. A few minutes later, Milo sighed to himself as the comlink lit up. "Another one working, at least." A glance beside him showed that there were four more that needed attention, so he set the working one aside and picked up another.

Beyond them, the Jedi continued to spar.

* * *

><p><em>FYI: Woo! This is "officially" the halfway point! :D<em>

_So you can probably guess that all the talk about the planet Mundali relates to the third and final part of this trilogy, which is currently in the first rewrite stage. It's shaping up to be an eventful story, in more ways than one! (If the name sounds familiar, it's because Kali and Stone visited Mundali in my fic, _Awakening_, in the other "timeline." It's an "M" rated tale, but worth a look – I think – and Honi's in it as well!)_

_As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments, remarks, and speculations. If you have any questions about this story, or any of my work, please feel free to PM me! _

_Also: consider this a not-so-shameless plug for the latest installment of "The Misadventures of Shadow Squad" tomorrow! :P_


	13. At What Cost

**Chapter Thirteen: At What Cost**

_1084 days ABG_

"_Vod? _Hey_, vod..."_

_Who is that? Who's calling me? _It was an effort to convince his eyes to open, but Stonewall managed after a few seconds of determination. Everything was blurry and for a moment he wondered if he'd lost his sight.

"Hello, Stonewall? Come in, Captain."

After he blinked several times and the room came into focus, what he saw did nothing to ease his sense of disorientation: judging from the instruments and presence of medical supplies he was in an infirmary of some kind, but it everything was softer than it should have been, as if the edges had been sanded down. _This isn't the _Wayfarer _or a GAR sickbay_. _Where am I?_

A noise sounded to his right and he turned his head – slowly, as his muscles were stiff and even the small movement made him wince – to see Crest lying in a hospital bed, regarding him with amusement. "He lives. Finallly...I thought I was going to have to keep talking to myself."

Stonewall gave a deep inhale, assessing his condition and trying to pull up the last thing he remembered. "We were on Sethos, getting out of Creon's facility..." He glanced at Crest for confirmation; the bald clone grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that little fiasco."

"The cadets..." Stonewall tried to sit up, but the sudden shifting of blood in his veins made him dizzy, and the throb of pain in his arms and shoulders was enough to keep him lying prone. "Are they okay? And the Padawan?" He rubbed at his forehead and tried to ignore the queasy sensation in his gut.

The bald clone managed a shrug. "Not sure. No one's been in since I've been awake."

Nodding, Stonewall closed his eyes and reached into the Force – still humming in his veins – to contact Kali. As he did so, an image of her smiling down at him, moments before she crumpled to his feet to the sound of blaster-fire filled his mind; he tried to ignore it. _Just a dream. It wasn't real. _

And then she was there, in his mind and he smiled. _Stonewall? You're awake? _There was relief in her voice, overwhelming relief, interlaced with joy. She didn't wait for him to reply. _I'll be there in a moment. _

He opened his eyes and glanced at Crest, who was watching him with a bemused expression. "She's on her way, isn't she?"

Stonewall chuckled and nodded even as he tried to push himself upright again; however, the moment he did so he felt his arms and legs tighten with pain, so he was forced to lie back down with a hiss.

"Tried that already. I guess fire and flesh don't mix so well."

With a sigh, Stonewall tried to shift on the sleep-couch – _Not a bed? Strange – _to a semi-upright position; while he was doing so, the door slid open and Kalinda strode in, her eyes locked onto him. He opened his mouth to speak to her but she shook her head.

"What in the seven hells of Tethys are you trying to do?"

"Yes, I _am_ feeling better," he replied in a dry voice. "Thanks for asking."

She rolled her eyes and moved to him, all but pushing him onto the couch until he was lying on his back again. "You were in a bacta tank for far too long to even _think _about trying to get up right now, Stone." Despite the annoyance in her voice he could tell that she was worried and found himself wondering how bad it must have been. However, before he could speak again she glanced at Crest. "You both should keep lying down and resting. That's an order, in case you were wondering."

The bald clone leaned back and regarded her. "In that case...what's a guy have to do to get some food around here?"

Kali looked at Stone. "Are you hungry, too?" He considered a moment, then nodded. She made to get to her feet and rush out the door but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, ignoring the lance of pain in his arm. "Stone what are you-"

He silenced her with a kiss, feeling her body relax in his grip as she dropped to a kneel beside him; Crest made a noise of mock-disgust and shifted in the bed – presumably turning away – but Stonewall found that he didn't care in the slightest. When they parted, he smiled at her, pleased at the flush that had crept to her cheeks. "That was for saving our lives."

She laughed and leaned into him. "Not that I hope it will have to happen again, but I'm glad I could." After another moment or two she cleared her throat and glanced between them. "I'll be right back with some lunch; in the meantime, please stay put and try to rest."

"How are the cadets?" Stone asked, still reluctant to let her go.

"Everyone's fine," she replied. "In fact, now that you two are awake, I want us all to have a briefing of a sort." Her voice changed, became more solemn. "We need to figure out our next move."

_We, not I. _Stonewall nodded and released her hand. "Sounds good." She smiled at him again before slipping out of the room.

Crest sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, though he winced at the movement. "Back to square one."

Stonewall watched the door slide shut behind her and gave a quiet sigh. Again, the memory of his dream resurfaced and he tried to push it aside. But the image of her collapsing to the ground beside him, surrounded by white-armored troopers – clones like him, he was sure – would not leave his mind, and he felt a stirring of apprehension that he could not ignore. _It was just a fever-dream. _

_Nothing more. _

* * *

><p>Traxis was in the cafeteria with the lads, watching them shoveling down lunch when he saw Kalinda streak through the room, her face set. The moment she caught sight of him she headed over; he watched as the clone boys sat up straight and stopped chewing. <em>Impressive. Didn't think anyone had that power over them. <em>"What is it?"

She inhaled. "Stone and Crest are awake; I want everyone to meet in their room in the infirmary in half an hour. We have a lot to go over."

He cast a glance at the boys, who were listening avidly, before looking back at her and speaking in Mando'a so that they wouldn't understand. _Though how long that will last, I'm not sure. _"What's going to happen to them?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she replied, also in Mando'a.

Nodding, he leaned forward in his chair. "If they get sent back..." He frowned and shook his head at her expression of worry. "It won't be good. Take my word for it." _The long-necks would just as soon toss them in the ocean for all they care._

She took a deep breath and nodded, glancing at the lads and giving them a smile. When she spoke again it was in Basic. "I see you've all been busy."

No-Name saluted her. "Kalinda, we've made a full recon of the gymnasium, as you requested."

Trax could see that she was biting her tongue to keep from chuckling as she replied in a serious voice. "And what is your report, cadet?"

He glanced at the others before looking back at the dark-haired Jedi. "We think you'll be pleased, sir."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "I hope I have a chance to enjoy it." She looked back at Traxis. "Half an hour? Can you tell Milo?"

He nodded. "Sure thing. Want me to let General Tallis and her Padawan know as well? Last I saw, they were all together." He lifted a brow and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Thanks, Trax, but if that's the case, I'll find them before I speak to Master Altis...I reckon he should be a part of this." She sighed and he could see the agitation in her expression.

_Don't envy her all those plates she's juggling. _He nodded again before glancing at the lads. "Then I'll let Weave know, and if you like, we can bring some food to the captain and baldy – if you need some more time."

She paused, but nodded after a moment of deliberation. "That would be very helpful...thank you, Trax. And thank you, guys," she added, glancing at the lads. "I'll see you soon."

And she was gone.

Traxis watched her leave then looked back at the cadets, all of whom were gaping after the Jedi. He cleared his throat. "You heard the General...clean your plates, then we'll bring the others some grub."

* * *

><p>Zara stepped out of the showers and glanced around for Master Tallis, who was already in the corner of the gymnasium, conversing with Kalinda and one of her clone soldiers. <em>Milo, <em>she thought as she approached. _The younger one. He's nice. _

As her master caught sight of the Nautolan girl, she frowned, though the look was not directed at her, and turned back to Milo. "Are you certain?"

The clone trooper nodded; his own face was tightly drawn and he was holding a comlink. "I was testing the comms when I caught word...the Chancellor's been kidnapped by Grievous, practically right out of his office in the Senate. There's a skirmish going on above Coruscant as we speak."

The adults exchanged a look and Zara felt her blood chill. _I've never met the Chancellor, but the other Jedi speak highly of him. _She looked up at her teacher. "What's going to happen?" Her voice sounded very small in the wake of such news.

Master Tallis shook her head and ran a hand through her damp hair that she'd not yet pinned up. "I don't know, Zara. But I think that we need to return to the Temple...if things are as bad as they say, they'll need every Jedi they can get."

Kalinda's face was pale and she said nothing for a moment, clearly lost in thought. Finally she sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Very well. I want everyone in the infirmary in about..." She glanced at Milo's chrono. "Twenty-five minutes. We have much to discuss."

"We'll see you there, Kalinda," Milo replied. "Don't worry; we'll get it sorted out."

She smiled at him and nodded again before turning on her heel and heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was easier than Weave had imagined to persuade Levy to eat something that Ares brought, and as it turned out the boy had a voracious appetite; despite the fact that he still had not said a word, it was good to see him acting like a normal kid. Weave was seated beside him in one of the infirmary rooms, watching Levy and casually plucking away on the dulcimer. It was peaceful, in a strange way, and he found himself thinking over the boy's future.<p>

_What will happen if the Kaminoans get a hold of him again? Will they try to help him? _The idea was laughable and he snorted to himself, causing Levy to look up from his muja-sauce with curiosity. Weave smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, Levy. Just thinking of something funny."

Nodding, the boy scraped the bowl with his spoon, eager to get every bite. Ares had also brought him a change of clothes and Weave had managed to get him to clean off much of the dust that had covered him, though he was not as filthy as the others had been. _A result of Creon's procedure, I suppose. _Weave suppressed a shudder and it was then that he knew with certainty that he could not let anyone else harm this boy. _I can't do it. No matter if it means defection...some things are more important; I see that now. I think that Kalinda will understand. As for the others..._

A chime at the door made him look up even as Levy froze, his eyes locked on the panel. "It's Traxis," his brother's voice replied. "And the lads."

"Door's open." Weave called out, then glanced at Levy. "Your brothers are here."

Levy swallowed and set down the bowl before moving to stand behind Weave, who noted that he kept tugging at the edges of his sleeve so that it covered his arm completely. When the others came in, there were a few moments of tense silence while the cadets regarded one another before one of them – No-Name, if Weave's memory served – stepped forward to his brother. "Lev? You okay?"

Silence. Slowly, Levy nodded. No-Name grinned and reached for him as if to grasp his hand, but Levy jerked away. Weave glanced between them, noting how the other boys looked doubtful. "It's fine, Levy. They just want to make sure you're okay." He watched as Levy seemed to consider something before stepping forward.

No-Name turned to the others. "Come on...it's still Levy. What's the matter with you lot? You scared of a brother?" The other boys cast wary looks at one another, but they stepped forward as well. There were a few more tense moments before someone made a joke and the sound of their laughter filled the room. Levy grinned and Weave noted the relaxed set of his shoulders.

Traxis caught his eye and the two men shared a knowing look before the scarred clone spoke in Mando'a. "He seems better."

"I hope so, but I don't know..." Weave made a helpless gesture even as the boys were murmuring to one another; it sounded like Risky was sharing the layout of the ship with Levy, who was listening with interest. He paused, then shook his head and looked back at the scarred clone. "I'm not letting him go back. I'm going to stay with him."

He wasn't sure of Traxis' reaction, but his brother only nodded, his expression thoughtful as he watched the lads as well. "I'm thinking along the same lines here_._ You know what the long-necks will do to them if we let them go back." He snorted and crossed his arms.

_Substandard. Inadequate. Losses within acceptable parameters. _Weave shivered as the language of the Kaminoans trickled through his brain, but he was heartened by the knowledge that he was not alone in his decision. After some cajoling, Levy had been persuaded to pull back his sleeve; all the boys were examining the implant and speaking in low tones. Though he didn't seem entirely comfortable with the attention, Levy looked happy to be with his brothers again, which made the knot in Weave's chest unravel a bit more.

So he looked up at Trax and continued to speak in Mando'a. "Are we ready to be deserters?"

His brother shifted his feet and for a long moment he didn't respond. The boys broke into laughter about something – Levy was grinning as well – and he nodded, once. "Ready as I can be, I guess. Never thought it would happen."

Weave changed the visual feed of his implant and studied Levy and the boys, checking for any abnormalities in their bodies. They looked healthy and happy. He glanced back at Traxis. "I guess that's how these things go. The only constant is change, after all."

At this, Traxis gave a chuckle. Several moments later he tapped his chrono. "Kalinda wants to speak to everyone in the captain and Crest's room. We're going to figure out what everyone's going to do."

Weave nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Master Altis seemed to have picked up on her thoughts, as he met Kali at the entrance to the meditation chambers, which were not far from the gymnasium. "The Chancellor's been kidnapped," she said as she hurried up to him. "By Grievous."<p>

He nodded and held up his own comlink. "I just received word from the bridge." His face was pensive. "This is not going to end well, I fear. I tried to contact Yoda, to no avail. It seems that the battle is interfering with the planet's long-range communication systems."

Kali took a breath. "Master, I'm getting all of my people together...would you please come with me to the infirmary? We have a lot to talk about – even more now, it seems –and I think that you should be there."

"Certainly," he replied, lifting his hand to let her lead the way. They walked in silence for a moment before he glanced at her. "Your captain is awake, then?"

She nodded but said nothing.

Altis was quiet for another minute before he glancing at her again. "Before we go in there, Kali, I want to extend an offer to him, but I wanted to speak to you first: if he'd like to study here, he's more than welcome to do so. I could speak to the Council to get a sanction for him, so that he would not be labeled as a deserter."

"That's very kind, Master, but I'm not sure he'll go for it...he's committed to his duty with the Republic." Even as she spoke the words, she wondered at their veracity, a sentiment that the Jedi Master picked up on, given his reply.

"If my understanding is correct, Kali, he's committed to _you_." Altis smiled but lifted his hand. "It is an invitation, merely. An option." He gave her a look that missed nothing. "There are always options, Kalinda. For everyone."

_Stone's been learning so quickly, but I'm limited to what I can teach him – especially with a lightsaber. Perhaps it would be a good thing for us to remain here for a time; he can train with a real Jedi Master – as he deserves to – and I can look into our Force-connection...perhaps investigate this planet where my mother and father journeyed, when the war is over. _It was a tempting thought, indeed. It was also a comfortable middle-ground for her, as it meant that she would not be officially turning her back on the Jedi Order; her name would not be added to the list of the Lost Twenty. The Altisian Jedi were still considered a sect of the Order, albeit a fringe one, and their relief activities were sanctioned by the Council.

_I could do this work. I could perform mercy-missions and still provide aid to those who've been affected by the war. _Hope was a fragile thread that began to twine through her thoughts as she cast a sideways look at Altis. _But it would be a massive change_. _And it would mean giving up so much that I'd always taken for granted._

She had a sudden, aching longing to talk to Obi-Wan about the whole matter, and found that she missed his steady presence as much as his calm counsel. _But he's always been committed to the Jedi Order – the 'proper' Order – for as long as he's been alive. I doubt he'd be able to reconcile with my feelings on the matter, though Force knows he'd try. For my sake, if nothing else._

Her thoughts turned to the other members of Shadow Squad; she wondered what they would do if she decided to join the Altisian Jedi. _I would never ask them – any of them – to give up their places, but I don't want to desert them after all we've been through; nor can I expect them to abandon their posts. _Milo was leaving of his own accord and she was happy for him, but she felt anxiety for the others. _I'll talk to them, see what they think, and go from there. _

Again, she wondered what Stonewall would say. _I hope he will understand. I think he will, if it means we could be together, really together...for what time we have left, anyway. E__ven though I'm older than him, I'll outlive Stone by many years. _In her mind's eye she could see the withered face of an elder clone, a 'bad batcher' whom she'd met on Kamino and she shivered involuntarily. _It feels like we'll be cheated of a normal life simply by virtue of genetics. _

It was a reality that she'd tried to ignore until recently.

But now it felt like some hidden layer was cracking open inside of her even as a potential future swam before her eyes. _Something akin to a normal life. I'm not sure I even understand what that means._ _Could it happen? Would he even consider it?_ Some small part of her brain laughed at the notion while another grew thoughtful. _I think he'll follow me anywhere. But at what cost?_ _It's a huge step, after all. _

With a start she realized that she had been silent for far too long, and that Altis was regarding her as if her thoughts were written across her face."Thank you, Master. I'll speak to him." She nodded to the corridor. "Let's not waste any more time; we have much to do."

* * *

><p><em>Shorter chapter today, but change is indeed in the air...<em>

_All feedback is welcome! Don't be shy! :D  
><em>


	14. Riptide

**Chapter Fourteen: Riptide**

_1084 days ABG_

It was a strange thing to turn his focus inward and attempt to mend his torn and injured flesh with the Force, but Stonewall was determined to be out of this infirmary as soon as possible. He had lain back against the pillows and sunk into a meditative state – just as he'd gone over with Kali – in order to concentrate on the parts of his body that needed healing the most. Primarily it was his limbs, as the fire had reached those areas first, but he also detected that his lungs had been affected by the carbon monoxide that had breached his suit. It was not easy to focus like this, especially with his stomach growling, but he found that he was unwilling to lie around any longer than necessary when he knew that so much needed to be done.

A soft rap sounded against the entrance and he listened as Crest called out a greeting. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Traxis, Weave and five clone cadets, all of whom looked a bit overwhelmed even as two of them carried trays of food. One of them approached Stone while the other went to Crest. "Kalinda asked us to bring this to you," Traxis said as he watched. "She's been running around this place like a headless nuna."

It was painful to sit up, but Stonewall managed as he took the tray from the boy. "Thank you..?"

"Sir. CC-6014, Captain sir." The boy's face was solemn and Stonewall smiled.

"Just call me Stonewall," he said. "What's your name?" The boy frowned and shook his head. Stone nodded. _I reckon that should change, sooner rather than later. _"Well, thank you, son." He looked back at Weave, behind whom another cadet peeked out, watching the others. "Is that...?"

Weave nodded. "This is Levy." He glanced behind him and sighed. "He's still a little nervous."

"Hello there, Levy," Crest said. He'd sat up as well and was digging into the food with gusto. "And thanks...?"

"Keo, sir." The cadet stepped back and clustered next to Traxis with the others.

Crest took a large bite of a piece of nerf-steak. "I owe you one, Keo. This is pretty kriffing good." The words were muffled as he spoke with his mouth full, and the lads giggled.

Traxis rolled his eyes. "Way to set an example for the next generation, Crest."

"My pleasure."

Stonewall looked at his brother. "Trax...what's going on? Where's Kali?"

The scarred clone was prevented from replying as the door opened and General Tallis, her Padawan, and Milo entered the room. The red-haired Jedi immediately marched up to Crest and lifted the steak from his hand even as he was leaning forward to take another bite, pushing a dish of greens towards him. "No steak until you're on your own two feet. It's not what your body needs right now." The bald clone opened his mouth to argue but she glared at him, so he snapped his jaw shut.

"Yes, sir." There was resignation in his tone as he sighed down at the greens.

She then looked at Stonewall, who speared his own steak and held the fork out to her, watching with amusement as she used the Force to toss the food into a garbage bin. The clone boys covered their mouths with their hands to muffle their laughter and Stone didn't miss how No-Name's eyes slid to the Padawan as she giggled as well. But before anyone could say anything further, Stonewall felt a familiar presence outside the door and watched as Kalinda entered the room, an elder Human man behind her.

Everyone fell silent.

Stonewall felt a flare of unease rise from the dark-haired woman at the sudden and complete attention of the others, but it faded quickly in light of her new focus. She glanced around the room, then murmured something to Milo and Traxis, both of whom stepped out of the door, returning a few moments later with several chairs which they set around the space, so that everyone could take a seat. In the meantime, she moved to Stonewall and settled beside him on the sleep-couch, studying him for a moment. _I see you got something to eat._

_Yes, but your Padawan decided that nerf-steak was too intense for those of us on the mend. Crest is a little put out. _He smiled as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling. Around the room, the boys and the Padawan watched them, though none of them said a word. Stonewall and Kali exchanged glances and he gave her a wry grin. _I guess our secret's out, then?_

After a moment of debate, she shook her head and reached for him, giving him a quick but firm kiss. _Right now, I could give less than a care. _He chuckled and smoothed out her hair, some of his fear receding even as he felt the bewilderment from the clone cadets and the Padawan. When everyone had a seat, Kali took a deep breath and looked around the room. "In case you haven't heard, we just received word that Chancellor Palpatine has been kidnapped by General Grievous; there's a battle going on at this very moment above Coruscant."

At this, Stonewall sat up straighter – ignoring the pain – and put a hand on her arm. "The Chancellor?"

"According to what I could learn on the HoloNet, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have been called in from the Outer-Rim sieges to rescue him." Altis folded his hands in his lap. "If they are successful, it stands to reason that this could be the end of the war."

"One way or another," Traxis muttered.

Kalinda nodded. "I have faith in Obi-Wan and Anakin, and I'm sure that the Council is on top of things." Stonewall felt her thoughts linger to Kenobi, along with a flash of concern for the bearded Jedi that he found he shared.

"It's time for us to go back to the Core," General Tallis said with a nod to her apprentice. "If this war has taught me anything, it's that there is always more than enough work for a healer. With a planet as populated as Coruscant, I can only imagine what the devastation will be." Her voice was clear and Stonewall could sense that she was anxious to be gone, to do her duty. Beside her, the Nautolan girl looked pensive, though she was clearly trying to remain impassive.

"No one can get a hold of the Temple, Honi," Kalinda replied. "I'd like to speak with Master Windu before we go charging in."

At this, Stonewall looked at her. "We?" He felt a thrill of dread when she nodded.

"Though I do intend to come back here, I need to return to Coruscant for now. There are some things I need to discuss with the Council." She met his eyes and it took every iota of self control that he possessed not to shake his head. As it was, he wasn't sure he could speak over the thundering of his heart at her words.

But it didn't matter, anyway, as Weave cleared his throat, causing all eyes to turn to him. "What of the cadets? Will you take them with you?"

Kali took a moment to scan the boys' faces, all of whom were following the conversation of the adults. "What do you think, Weave?" She spoke in Mando'a, and his brother replied in kind.

"They'll be reconditioned, Kali." The words were said without malice or bitterness, as if he was stating the state of the weather, but Stonewall felt their truth regardless.

Her face paled. "How do you know?"

Traxis answered. "They're too different; they've been through too much. The Kaminoans don't take kindly to...unique experiences at their age."

"I was about the same age when they wanted to do so to me," Weave added.

Though he was sure that the boys didn't understand the meaning, Stonewall could feel their agitation in the Force; they were aware that the adults were speaking of them and they didn't like being left out of the loop. He cleared his throat. "He's right, Kali," he said in Basic. "The Kaminoans won't allow them to continue on as they are." His eyes fell on the cadets, who exchanged fearful glances but remained silent. Weave shot him a look that the captain ignored. _They deserve to know the truth._

Kali was silent for a moment; finally she took a deep breath and nodded. "Very well. I'm going to defer to your judgment on this, guys." She looked at Altis. "You can keep them here until I return?"

The elder Jedi nodded. "Of course, Kalinda. Any of you are welcome here."

_Kali, what are we going to do with five clone cadets? _

_I don't know right now, Stone. _She frowned. _But I do know that we didn't go through all of that – including you and Crest almost getting killed – to send them to get slaughtered on Kamino. _She looked up at the cadets. "But before anything is decided, I'd like to know what you guys want to do."

They shifted nervously on their chairs and glanced at one another before looking at Traxis, who kept his features neutral. Finally, No-Name spoke. "We don't want to go back to Kamino." His voice wavered a little until Zara smiled at him; at this, he sat up straighter and seemed to grow more confident. "But we're not cowards. We're soldiers. We'll do our duty to the Republic, no matter what, General Halcyon."

"For now, your duty is to stay alive and learn what you can," Weave said to the lads; Levy remained at his side, clutching at Weave's tunic while he listened to the exchange. The squad's medic looked back at the dark-haired woman. "I'll stay with them, Kalinda. For as long as I'm able."

"And me as well," Traxis said, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat.

At this, Stonewall regarded his brothers; through the Force he could feel their determination to keep the boys safe, as well as a greater, as-yet unnamed desire that may have surprised him at one point, long ago. _They've found something worth fighting for. _He met each of their eyes and gave them each a reassuring look to let them know that he understood.

Kalinda nodded. "Very well. In that case, the two of you can remain here and keep an eye on them. When I get back..." She paused and gave a shake of her head. "Well, we'll figure it out then, I suppose. I don't have all the answers right now." A trickle of laughter rippled through the room at this, and Stone put a hand on her back.

General Tallis nodded and stood up. "So, it's decided, then? When can we leave?"

"Honi."

The red-haired Jedi sighed and took her seat again, arms crossed in front of her chest. It was here that Milo sat up, his expression nervous. "Kalinda, I'd like to accompany you to the Core. I think it's time."

_So he spoke with her about his promotion. Good lad. He'll make a fine officer._

She met his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'll be glad to have you along, Milo. And I'll be happy to write you a glowing recommendation."

At this, the rest of Shadow Squad began to exchange glances. "What's going on?" Crest asked, his voice nervous. "Mi...what are you talking about?"

"Milo's requested a promotion," Stonewall replied. "A well-earned one, if I might add. Though we are going to miss you, Mi," he added, looking at the younger clone, who gave him a smile in return.

After several moments the bald clone nodded, as if absorbing the information and letting his customary good humor take over his reaction; even so, Stonewall could hear the tint of sorrow in his brother's voice. "Way to go, _vod. _Guess the next time I see you, I'll have to salute or something, huh?"

"Nah. I'll only make you clean my kit," Milo replied. Traxis and Weave exchanged glances but said nothing, though Stonewall figured that would change later.

Stonewall touched Kali's arm, drawing her gaze to him. "When do you want to leave? Normally, I'd say that I should get another day or so of rest before I'm fit to move, but with the Force-healing..." He trailed off at the look in her eyes. "No."

"Stone-"

Ignoring the shooting pain, he sat up as straight as he could and shook his head, trying to quell the fear that was throbbing along with his injuries. "No, Kali. _No_. You're _not_ leaving me here."

She gave him an almost pleading look, dropping her voice in pitch. "You can barely sit up straight, Stone. Even with the Force, you won't be fit to travel for at least a week...and we need to go back immediately." Something in her eyes made his chest tighten and he realized what it was that she was intending.

_You're going to leave the Order, aren't you? _Her expression was blank but he knew her better than he knew himself. "You can't, Kali. You can't do it."

_Can we talk about this later? _Her thoughts were quiet and he glanced around, realized that everyone's eyes were on them, and nodded slowly.

_Later. _

They held each other's gaze for a moment more before she looked back at the others. "So, other than a few details, it's decided: Honi, Zara, Milo and myself will return to the Core; the rest of you will remain here to heal and look after the younglings. When I return...well...we'll just take it one day at a time." She took a deep breath and leaned back, her body resting against his, and he was gripped with a potent mixture of love and fear, all of which was centered on her.

_But there's some for the rest of us as well, _he thought as he looked around the room at the others. _What will happen to us if the war really does end? Or if it doesn't?_

Beside him, he could feel that Kali was trembling.

* * *

><p>Zara listened to the Jedi and the soldiers speaking with only part of her brain; the rest of her attention was on the clone boys that she'd become friends with over the last several days. <em>Has it really only been a matter of days? I feel like I've known them for years and years. I suppose that's what happens when you go through an experience like we did. <em>She swallowed and tried to keep her emotions quiet, as she noticed both Master Tallis and Kalinda glance at her as if they could sense her hesitation.

_It was nice for a little while, _she thought._ But I'll miss my friends. _That was the word, she decided with a sigh. _They're my friends. But I have a duty...I'm a Jedi, after all, and Jedi are not allowed to have attachments._

Of course, that notion had been shaken when she witnessed the kiss between Kalinda and the clone captain, which – though small – was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. _Should I have sensed that sooner? _While they stared at one another, she cast a look at her master, who was shaking her head at the display. _I guess _she_ knows. _

After the strange interaction between Kalinda and the clone, the rest of the meeting was fairly uneventful and she found herself hoping she could take another swim before they left. As Master Tallis was speaking to Kalinda, Zara approached her. "Master? When will we be leaving?"

The red-haired Jedi glanced at Kalinda. "That's a good question, Zara."

"Tomorrow morning," the other Jedi replied. "First thing. We'll take the _Wayfarer."_

Zara nodded. "In that case, would it be okay if I went for another swim?"

"I'd rather you spent the time meditating..." Master Tallis paused at a significant look from Kalinda before nodding at the Nautolan girl. "Very well. But meet me back here in an hour."

Grinning, Zara made a swift bow to the Jedi before stepping over to the clone boys; they were clustered around Levy but they all turned to her, even as she looked up at Traxis, who was engrossed in conversation with Weave. "I'm going to go for a swim...can they come?"

The scarred clone nodded and glanced at the boys, all of whom – save Levy – looked delighted. "Sure thing, Commander." He looked at his brother and spoke in the language that had been used earlier.

After a moment, Weave glanced at Levy. "Do you want to swim as well?" The boy looked at his arm and Weave smiled, tapping the implant around his eye. "It's okay in water. I've tested it myself. But you don't have to go if you don't want to, Levy."

"Come on, Lev," Risky said, playfully nudging his brother's shoulder. "Or are you too scared?"

Zara didn't miss the flare of anger that lifted from Weave, but Levy only grinned and gave his brother a playful punch in the arm, his expression challenging. No-Name nodded and looked at Weave. "He'll be fine, sir."

The adult clone looked doubtful but after a moment he nodded. He lifted his head and said something to Milo, who pulled a comlink out of his pocket and tossed it to Weave. "Here," he said, handing the device to No-Name. "Stay in contact. If anything goes wrong..."

"It'll be fine," Zara replied. "I'll keep them in line." She kept her expression neutral and grinned inwardly at the others' looks of indignation.

Weave nodded again and exhaled, sharing a look with Traxis, who clapped his shoulder. "Come on, _vod,_" the scarred clone said. "Let him go. We have some things to discuss here, anyway." He winked at Zara, who grinned and looked at the others.

"Let's go."

No-Name smiled back. "We're right behind you, Commander."

* * *

><p>Weave watched them race out of the room, noting how Levy seemed more at ease than he'd been. Traxis chuckled. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"<p>

"Shut up."

From his place at the bed, Crest spoke. "It's against regulation to have witty banter without me, you know."

The three Jedi were speaking in low tones, and Weave cast a glance at the captain, who'd remained silent, his eyes fixed on Kalinda and his expression guarded. _Now what was all that about? He has to realize he's too injured to travel right now. _He moved over to Stonewall and knelt beside him, making a show of checking the captain's chart. "I know that she's a pain, but General Tallis is right; you shouldn't go anywhere for a while."

Stonewall frowned and shook his head. "It's not me I'm worried about."

"You mean Kalinda?" Weave glanced at the dark-haired Jedi, who looked to be debating something with her former Padawan. "I think she can take care of herself. And she'll have another Jedi and Milo." _Sergeant Milo...that's going to be strange. _His younger brother was speaking with Crest, though his eyes kept darting to the red-haired Jedi at the other end of the room. Weave sighed inwardly and looked back at Stonewall. "She'll be okay, _vod."_

The captain's jaw tightened but he said nothing as his eyes remained fixed on the Jedi. A moment later, Traxis came over and soon the five men were gathered together in relative silence. Finally Crest sighed. "We're going to miss you..." The word "shiny" hung in the air as he paused, causing Milo to lift his brow. "...Mi," the bald clone finished with a grin.

"I guess you won't be a shiny anymore," Traxis added.

Milo nodded. "It's been an honor to work with all of you," he said, meeting each of their eyes. "I wouldn't be the man I am without you."

_Damn. I'm going to miss that kid. _Weave cleared his throat. "I think I want to go over the _Wayfarer_ again, if you're going to take her to the Core...I could use some help." Milo and Traxis nodded while Crest lifted his hand in an easy salute.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things here." He watched as Trax and Milo slipped out the door before casting a look at Weave. "He'll make a good officer. Should have seen it coming, I guess."

The medic nodded before he followed his brothers. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Another shorter chapter...but I guess it gives a bit of breathing room, huh?<em>

_Please review, comment, and speculate to your heart's content!_


	15. The Center Cannot Hold

_Wee bit of date transitioning in this chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Center Cannot Hold<strong>

_1084 days ABG_

"Master Altis, I appreciate your concern, but I cannot shirk my duty to the Jedi Order, especially now." Honi's voice was pitched low, but her words were fierce as she leveled her gaze on the Jedi Master. The three Jedi were huddled together in the far corner of the infirmary, seemingly alone in their own conversation, though Kali could feel Stonewall's attention upon her. Beyond them, the clones were engrossed in a discussion of their own; after a few minutes Zara and the cadets left the room, Weave, Milo and Traxis following a bit later.

Altis shook his head. "I'm not suggesting you 'shirk' anything. I just think that it would be unwise to rush into a situation like this without more knowledge of what's going on, particularly if Coruscant has become a battleground."

Honi's mouth drew in a line. "The Jedi _need _us right now, Master. But I don't suppose you would understand such a thing-"

"Honi." Kalinda tried to keep her tone even, but firm. "We're _all _Jedi, here. And there's no need for that kind of talk, especially when Master Altis has shown us such kindness." She held the younger woman's gaze. "No one in this room has any intention of abandoning their duty, but more information is _always _helpful. You can't cure a symptom until you know the illness, correct?" As expected, the comparison seemed to mollify her former apprentice somewhat, though Kali could still sense the red-haired woman's impatience.

"I know, Kalinda. I just..." Honi sighed and her jaw was tight. "I just want to help."

"And we will." Kali thought of her promise to Obi-Wan and felt a flare of guilt. _I'm coming back, my friend, but I don't think it's in the way that you hoped. _

This realization made her glance at the Jedi Master. For a moment he almost seemed afraid; there was a shadow that crossed over his face before his features smoothed. "This feels wrong," he said, almost to himself. At the looks from the women he shook his head. "The situation with the Chancellor...it feels _off _somehow."

"It's war," Honi said in a sharp tone. "Something's always wrong. What matters is how we deal with it." Here she paused and gave Kalinda a frown. "Speaking of which; you're returning here, then?"

Kalinda nodded. "I am. There are some matters that will need to be taken care of. After that...well, we'll see. I know it's not a perfect plan," she added, lifting her hand at Honi's look. "But I'm doing the best I can." _Hopefully it will be enough._

They talked for a few more minutes, hammering out specifics and such, before Altis excused himself to confer with some of his students. Kalinda wanted to speak with Stonewall in private, but Honi refused to let Crest be moved. "I can knock him out for you instead," she offered, lifting her hand.

"No, Honi," Kali said with a sigh. "That won't..." She trailed off as the red-haired Jedi ignored her and sent a ripple of Force-energy to the bald clone, whose eyes grew bleary just before his head lolled on the pillow and he began snoring. Her former Padawan flashed Kali a knowing look before stepping out of the room, murmuring something about checking on the _Wayfarer, _thus leaving Kali and Stone in relative privacy.

Stonewall's voice was quiet as he looked at her. "You're going to leave the Jedi, aren't you?"

She moved to sit beside him on the sleep-couch. "I haven't made up my mind, yet. But there are some...things I need to look into that I'm just not sure the Council would allow."

"Like?"

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small, leather-bound flimsi and handed it to him. As he thumbed through it, she spoke. "Master Altis gave it to me; it belonged to my mother while she studied with him."

At this he looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "Are you certain?" He glanced back down at the journal with skepticism.

"I haven't had a chance to read but a few bits and pieces," she said, reaching for the volume and indicating a page at the front. "But see? That's her: Kamala Riss. She mentions my father quite a bit." She paused and thought over Altis' words before she added: "This may be the beginnings of the answer to why you can use the Force...there's a passage here-" she indicated another page that she'd dog-eared. "-that leads me to think that it has to do with her."

Stonewall scanned the passage, but shook his head. "I don't understand, Kali. This doesn't make any sense to me..." He exhaled and looked back at her. "Perhaps you can just take a leave of absence, and we can both look into the matter of your family and the Force."

His tone was hopeful but she gave a slow shake of her head. "There's more to this...situation than a leave of absence can fix, even if Jedi were permitted such things. I doubt they'll want to let me investigate my family, though they _might_ let me go if it pertains to why you can use the Force. I don't know. That's why I want to talk to them."

"Okay, Kali. That's...that's okay. But I won't let you go back to the Core without me," he replied in a tight voice. "The army, the Jedi, the Republic...in the end none of it matters for me, as long as I can be where you are. You're worth fighting for, to my last breath, more so than anything else I've ever known. I hope you know that." His tone softened at the end of his speech.

"I do." For a moment they looked at each other and she felt that familiar-but-strange longing that whispered in her mind at his steady gaze. _More. There is more to life than what you always thought. _She wanted to kiss him, to curl up beside him and forget the rest of the conversation that she knew was coming, but it would be futile, in the end. "Stonewall..."

But he was looking at the journal again, shaking his head at it as though it were an unruly knot that he needed to untangle. "If her last name was Riss and your father's was Ki, where did 'Halcyon' come from?"

She shifted closer to him as best she could on the small couch. "My mother was Corellian. It's a fairly common surname in that system – there are even some prominent Jedi who share it, though we're not related – and they wanted me to have a degree of anonymity." _At least, that's what Jonas told me. It seems like that's true enough, at any rate._

He studied the journal for a few more minutes before setting it in his lap and looking at her. "And you don't think that the Council will allow you to look into this. Is that why you want to leave the Jedi Order?" His voice was very careful and she could tell that he was examining her every word.

"I'm not leaving the Jedi, Stone," she replied. "I just have questions...too many questions, I suppose. I don't know that they'd understand. But I have to try. If the war's end is imminent, then perhaps I can look into everything sooner than I hope. I don't want to abandon my duty, but I _must _know the truth."

"Kali, I understand that. But..." He exhaled and ran his hand over his hair. "That's not the real reason. You've been upset with the Council ever since we went to Kamino. This matter with your mother feels like an excuse." His eyes on her missed nothing and she felt her stomach tightening. He nodded. "I knew it."

She studied her hands as they laced together in her lap, and tried to gather her thoughts. Finally she looked back at him and took a deep breath. "You're right, Stone. There are some...things I need to sort out: I need to talk to Mace and I promised Obi-Wan I'd come back to the Temple. I want to give them the benefit of the doubt, but...I don't think the Council knows what they're doing, right now. I think..." The thoughts she'd been having over and over since their mission had begun were ceaselessly worrying at her brain.

"What, Kali?" His voice was gentle and he put his hand over hers.

"What kind of value can be put to a life – any life? Is one life worth more than another by virtue of its creation or its purpose? Is the life of a Jedi worth more than that of a clone?" She met his eyes and noted the surprise in them. "I've been thinking this over and over...to me, they're the same. They're worth the same. But to the Council..." She frowned. "They've sent children into war. Granted, Zara wasn't on the front lines – though I've heard of other Padawans who are – but in the end she's no different than the clone boys. They're all being used the same way. Like you and your brothers are being used."

He shook his head. "It's war, Kali. Things are exponentially harder then they would be otherwise. It's not a pretty reality, but there it is."

"War shouldn't justify every action. The Jedi Code has taught me to respect all forms of life. But it doesn't feel like the Code is being honored when I hear about your brothers being sent to their deaths by the thousands, when I see children like Zara thrust into the middle of a warzone, or when I realized that those boys were abandoned by the very entity that they were created to fight for." Her voice was quiet but very, very calm and she could feel anger simmering beneath her sorrow, so she tried to cast the feeling aside.

Stonewall absorbed her words and was silent for several minutes while he thought them over. Finally he looked back at her. "I agree with you about Zara and the lads; it isn't right to send children into battle. I never really thought about it before this mission, but I understand it now. However," he paused again and took a deep breath. "None of those things mean that the Jedi don't care about the clones. In the end, we're all doing our duty to the Republic."

But she felt the thrill of anger rise to the surface, sharp and sudden. "No, Stone. It comes down to the fact that they're using the clones – you and your brothers – without consideration or compassion. The situation with the boys proves that, and goes against everything that the Jedi Order stands for, _everything_ that I've worked for and believed in my entire life." At some point her hands had started shaking.

"Kali..." He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. When he looked back at her, his gaze was filled with remorse. "That's not how I – or most of the clones, by the way – see it. Doesn't my opinion matter?"

It was so hard to say what she had to say, but her resolve had long ago solidified to a crystalline point of clarity and she could not keep the words back any longer. "In this instance, Stonewall, you don't have the perspective that I do. I wish it weren't so, but it's the truth."

For a moment he was absolutely still and she could feel the wound her words had inflicted. "You've never played that card before," he replied at last in a quiet voice. "I didn't think you would." They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "It may not matter anymore if this really will be the end of the war."

Though she could tell that he'd tried to push her words to the side and make his expression hopeful, she could detect a lingering fear that went deeper than anything she'd felt from him before, one that superseded even his reaction to what she'd said.

"What is it?" Kali tried to keep her voice gentle.

Honey-brown eyes met hers; within them she couldn't discern a trace of bitterness over her sharp words, for all that she felt she deserved it. "Take me with you when you go to Coruscant."

"I can't." She shook her head. "Stone...we have to leave tomorrow. You're not ready to travel. You know that."

He shook his head; taking her hands in his, he seemed to reach within himself and gather some hidden strength that she had never seen. "Kali," he said, his voice low and very urgent. "Kali, please take me with you. I'm begging you...please." As if on a whim he embraced her and she felt fear and agitation shuddering off of him in waves.

It was stronger than everything she'd felt from him before and she pulled back to study his face. "Why? What's going on?"

She could see in his eyes that he was hiding something, though he only said: "It's just...a feeling I have."

_What is going on with him?_ There was silence for several moments before she shook her head, working to keep her voice firm. "No. You have to stay here." At this he looked more terrified than she'd ever seen him. "Stone...what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing." But he would not meet her eyes, and his voice wavered, reaching the breaking point.

"Stone," she said, putting a hand on his cheek and giving him a reassuring smile. "Whatever it is, it will to be okay. I love you...don't be afraid."

* * *

><p><em>It was just a dream...it isn't real. It isn't a vision of things to come. <em>He tried to reach inside himself for calm, but it eluded him as he embraced her again, ignoring the sear of pain in his body with the movement. _How can I tell her? How can I tell her if she leaves...I'm afraid I'll never see her again? _He held her as close as he could. Finally she pulled back again and studied him.

"Stonewall, I wish you'd tell me what's going on."

Her voice was earnest and he could see in her eyes that _she_ was worried for _him_, and if he hadn't been so terrified he would have found the notion laughable. So he took a deep breath and forced himself to meet her gaze. "It was a dream I had." Saying the words aloud sounded silly, but the images that reeled through his mind were anything but. She motioned for him to continue and he did, after a breath. "You were killed in front of me – by clones – and there was nothing I could do." It took a moment, but he was able to project some of the dream to her in order to relay its severity.

She was silent but he could see her turning the words and images over in her mind. _Perhaps now she'll see why I can't let her go without me._ A seedling of hope struggled up from within the depths of his spirit.

Only to wither at her next words. "Stonewall...dreams are just that: dreams. No matter how unsettling they are, they rarely show us the future. Even with the Force, few Jedi have the gift of true prophecy. The images you saw were most likely just reflections of your own fears being cast back at you." Kalinda leaned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; when she spoke, he could feel the vibration of her voice against his skin. "I understand. I've had horrible nightmares and visions before – some that still haunt me – but in the end, they aren't a reality and you have to set them aside."

They were silent for a moment while he considered her words, though ultimately he found that he couldn't believe her. _It was just too real. _"You were killed by _brothers_, Kali," he said, embracing her tighter. "Do you understand what that means to me? Do you understand why I have to go with you?" _I'm the only one who can keep you safe. I don't know why, but I do know that I'm the only one you can trust. _

"Stonewall..." A deep exhale escaped her as she leaned back to meet his eyes. "I can think of half a dozen psychological reasons why you saw what you did. But I also know I can't convince you that it's just a dream," she added, touching his cheek and giving him a gentle smile. "Dreams are your mind's way of sorting out all of its fears and doubts, of processing and categorizing information. Even if they linger, they're not real. They're not a window to the future."

_I want to believe her. More than anything. _He swallowed and shook his head even as he spoke the next words. "Be that as it may, I just have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I," she replied, which caught him off guard, until she continued. "So do Honi and Master Altis. But – like you said – it's war, Stone. Something bad is always happening." Her smile was tender and her voice was soft, but he never felt so helpless as he did when he saw the determined look in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll be back sooner than you know. In the meantime..." She gave a weighted pause and regarded him. "I have something to run by you."

He swallowed his fear, pushed it down within his gut. _It's just a dream. It means nothing. _"What's that?"

She sat back and beamed at him. "Training with a Jedi Master." Her grin was wide and he tried to understand how he was supposed to be happy about such a thing.

"I don't want anyone else to train me, Kali."

"We're on a praxeum ship, Stone," she said as if those words meant anything to him in the wake of what she was going to do, of what was going to be done to her. "You should take advantage of this. He offered to train you himself. It's a great honor...you can learn so much from Master Altis."

Stonewall took a moment to collect himself, turning her words over in his mind. "The man who gave you this book? The man who called you to tell you about the clone cadets?" He couldn't keep the sharp edge out of his tone and she looked affronted.

"He's unusual, Stone, but he doesn't have some master plan to steal me away from the regular Jedi. He and my father were friends; it's conceivable that my parents met here. And as for the clone cadets...he knew that I'd be concerned. And it's no secret that I have a good and prominent friend on the Jedi Council." She tilted her head as she regarded him. "You don't really think that he...?"

"It's just odd. It just seems like...he's feeding into your doubts." Stonewall shook his head.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child. I think I'd know if someone was trying to manipulate me."

"I didn't say he was trying to manipulate you, but it seems awfully convenient that he's giving you the journal _now. _Why not the last time you saw him, on Semele? Or before that, even? Why _now?_"

"I'm not such an asset that he would try to recruit me," she replied. "In fact, it's widely known that Master Altis _doesn't _seek new recruits...people find their own ways to him. Yoda would never allow him to stay in the Order if he thought that the Altisian Jedi were a...a threat of some kind." She met his gaze and he wanted so much to believe that she was right.

_Perhaps I'm being paranoid. Maybe I was more injured or out of it than I thought. I couldn't sense any malice in the man, either. _"I just..._something_ feels wrong." Another exhale of breath and he shook his head. "I suppose he seems like a decent enough person. I'm just concerned for you." With these words he saw her in his mind's eye: lying at his feet, riddled with blaster-fire, her face blank and bloodied. He shook his head and rubbed at his temple as if it would wipe the dream from his memory.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he could feel that she was sending him a tendril of comforting Force-energy.

It was more than he could stand. "Kali, take me with you. Please."

She hesitated. But. "I'm sorry. Your life is too valuable to me to risk it on an errand like this."

"Kali..."

"You have to trust me," she said at once, shaking her head. "I know it's hard, Stone, but there it is. You have to trust that I'll return to you, because I will. I promise."

Dread sliced through him at the word _promise_ but he pushed it aside. "I do trust you, Kali. I just don't want to lose you." _That's not a feeling I can just let go of, as much as I know I should be able to. _

But her demeanor had changed; he could practically see the weight that had settled over her shoulders like a mantle. "As you yourself said not so long ago, I'm in command. Everyone that we've collected – your brothers, Honi and Zara, and the cadets – are my responsibility now, and I have a duty to all of them." Her voice had a finality to it and – as if to emphasize the point – she sat up, stood and stepped away from him. "Stonewall, I'm giving you a direct order: you are to remain here and train with Master Djinn Altis in the ways of the Force, until I return."

_I, not we. _As he looked at her, he didn't see the wry, dark-haired woman with whom he'd fallen in love.

He saw a Jedi Knight. Cool, impassive and detached.

The sight frightened him like no other, for he knew that as a Jedi, she would be more than willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good; as a clone trooper, it was a sentiment he'd once accepted, even shared. _As a soldier, I understand that. But I'm not just a soldier any longer; I'm also a human being who loves her. More than anything. After everything that's happened I don't know how I'm supposed to let her go. _

Some sarcastic part of his brain urged him to salute as he held her gaze, but he kept his body still, unable to find the words that would make her stay. Instead, he nodded. "As you say, General."

* * *

><p>"Commander?"<p>

Zara turned to see No-Name standing nearby; she was floating in the shallow end of the pool, enjoying the feel of being weightless for one last moment before she slipped out of the water and into the drag of air. Before she could speak he took a seat on the steps and motioned her to sit beside him. "What is it, No-Name?"

Something made him grimace. "I never cared about a name, until I met you. Now I think it's something I want." The words were spoken almost to himself and she wondered if she'd merely picked up on his thoughts. In the next moment he glanced at her. "It's been an honor to work with you, Commander Zara. Thank you for-" He paused again and looked down at the water. "For helping us. My brothers and I. Without you..." A shudder passed through him and they both cast looks at Levy, who was engrossed in a race with the other boys.

"I didn't really do anything, but I'm glad I could help a little bit." They sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching the others before she spoke again. "Actually, I should thank you_._" At his look of bewilderment she shook her head. "For trusting me. It was scary at first, but now I feel...better." She inhaled; the action brought her the scent of the water and his warmth beside her, so she grinned at him and he returned the look. "It was nice to have a friend, even for a few days, No-Name."

His face fell for all that he seemed to try and hide the fact. "I know what you mean, Commander."

_Maybe I should follow Kalinda's example. _"Just 'Zara.'" She smiled at him again even as she felt her Master's presence approaching, the Human woman's anxiousness palpable.

No-Name nodded; his hands were tight on his knees as he met her eyes. "Goodbye then, Zara."

"Zara, come on," Master Tallis called out. "We need to rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><em>1085 days ABG<em>

There was no sunrise the next morning on the _Chu'unthor_, but in the earliest hours of the ship's cycle, Milo boarded the _Wayfarer _with Kalinda, General Tallis and her Padawan. Master Altis saw them off, along with the rest of his brothers and the clone cadets. Even Crest and the captain managed to hobble over to the hangar, assisted by Traxis and Weave; he could see the effort it cost them to do so, as their faces were pale and their foreheads were beaded with sweat.

Beyond them, the Jedi were saying their farewells to one another, General Altis embracing Kalinda before giving General Tallis and Zara a kind word.

"Blow the durasteel out of any clankers who dare to get in your way," the scarred clone said to Milo with a smile and a clap on his back.

Milo shook his hand, and Weave's as well before he turned to Crest; before he knew it the bald clone gave him a brief but tight hug, then pulled back and nodded to him in all seriousness. "Be good, Mi. Give the shinies as much hell as you can. You've more than earned the right."

_I'll say. _Nodding, Milo turned to the captain, who was watching the Jedi with an unreadable expression. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Captain."

Stonewall smiled at him. "I'm lucky to have worked with you." They shook hands and Milo turned to General Tallis and her Padawan, who were making their way aboard the transport. Behind him, he could hear the soft voice of Kalinda as she spoke to Stonewall and as much as he didn't mean to eavesdrop, their conversation caught him off guard.

"I should be back within a week," the Jedi was saying. "I know that you'll be limited as far as what you can do, but you're in good hands here." Her voice dropped in pitch; it was only by virtue of the fact that he was standing so close to her that he overheard. "Please don't be upset with me...I'm doing what I have to do."

Stonewall was quiet a moment before he replied. "Stay safe, Kali."

General Tallis gave an audible sigh. "Master..." The dark-haired Jedi cast a look at the _Wayfarer, _then back at the captain with the expression of someone who had much more to say; however, she nodded and slipped past Milo aboard the vessel. Zara activated the hatch and everyone settled in.

Giving the Jedi a sideways glance, Milo cleared his throat. "Would you like to fly?" Kalinda looked startled to hear him speak to her, as if she'd been lost in her own mind, though she nodded and settled into the pilot's seat, while he slid beside her at the nav. The ship was prepped but he made one final check to ensure that everything was as it should be. Once they received clearance he nodded to Kalinda. "Let's go." At his words, Kalinda maneuvered the _Wayfarer _out of the docking bay on the _Chu'unthor_ and they were on their way to the Core.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the angst...I promise I'm not trying to test your patience with the delay of the infamous order, but I do have my reasons for all of this setup. Just hang in there!<em>

_Let me know how you felt about the convo between Kali and Stone; I hope it came out as I was intending. As always, reviews and comments are welcome! _

_For those of you keeping up with the "Misadventures of Shadow Squad," this week has been tough, so I didn't get one ready. However, I _do_ have a fluffy (possibly naughty) Kali/Stone ficlet that I may publish...so you should add me to your "alert" thingy if you haven't already. Shameless, I know. :P_


	16. Turn Into You

_Warning: it's a long one...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Turn Into You<strong>

_1085 days ABG_

Had he not been so terrified of what he would see in his dreams, Stonewall would have preferred sleep to wakefulness. So the night after Kali and the others left, the captain decided to try and meditate, as much to clear his brain and keep his calm as to _not _sleep, and therefore allow the horrific visions to encroach. Simple things like standing and walking were still not as easy as he would have liked, but he was able to make his way into an adjacent room in the infirmary in order to get some quiet, as Crest and the others had taken to teaching the cadets – _the boys, I suppose, as it doesn't seem like they're going to be cadets any longer_ – how to play sabacc.

His body was in that transient stage of healing, past the point where bacta had done all it was going to do, but too soon to be considered up to par. As much as he despised the crutches, it was wiser to use them for now than risk injuring himself further, and a part of him was loathe to admit that he really wasn't fit for duty at the moment. Upala had said that he should rest, her lilting accent reminding him of one of the happier times of his life, and rather than refuse her outright he had nodded – anything to get her to leave him alone – as he was not about to sleep. For a while, anyway.

So he meditated.

It was easier than he'd expected, given his mental state, but he chalked it up to the fact that he was growing more and more used to the practice. He sat on a padded chair in a small room of the infirmary, lights dimmed around him, feet flat on the floor, counting to ten both on the inhale and his exhale. Inhale, exhale. Again and again and again.

Slowly, he felt calm settling over the parts of his mind that were still cracked with loss and regret. But doubt still seeped in. _Should I have protested less, or more? Did I only make things harder for her, or should I have done more to prevent her from leaving? Am I right or just completely crazy? _Through it all the dream continued to haunt him. Part of him knew that he was in the vicinity of a Jedi Master who could perhaps shed some light on the disturbing vision, but Stonewall was unwilling to go that route quite yet.

But her words about perspective and experience rang in his ears. _I never thought she would say such a thing to me. She didn't sound like Kali...she sounded like someone else. _He recalled the set of her shoulders when she talked about her responsibility to the others. _She's carrying them all, or trying to. I shouldn't be upset with her for saying those things, especially considering all that's happened. _

_But it still stung. We've never disagreed like that before._

Gradually, he turned his attention away from his mental state and towards his physical well-being, paying particular attention to the areas of his body that had been the most afflicted by injury; his focus sharpened as he sank into a healing trance. At one point, however, he became aware of a gentle rapping on the door, followed by the chime. Rather than respond, he reached out through the Force and laid his awareness against the maker of the noise.

_It's one of the lads. The command-cadet. _His eyes opened and he lifted his hand, sweeping the door open with an easy motion of his fingers and not even bothering to marvel at how commonplace such things had become. The boy – No-Name – stood over the threshold and looked at him with wide eyes, radiating awe and curiosity, and Stonewall realized that this was the first opportunity he'd had to speak to the younger clone, just the two of them.

"What's up, lad?" Even as Stonewall said the words, he knew that No-Name would not voice his true question, the one that the clone captain could almost see written in the air before his young brother: _You and the Jedi...are you in love? How is such a thing possible?_ He decided to go ahead and answer, anyway. "I think I can guess."

"Sir?" The younger clone's voice was tentative, but hopeful.

Stonewall leaned forward, carefully, and held the boy's gaze. "You're curious about my relationship with Kalinda, aren't you?"

Again, the younger clone's expression wavered between conflicting emotions, though he only nodded. Stonewall took a deep breath. "I'll make it simple for you, No-Name: we love one another." The boy's mouth opened and closed; his brows knitted and he was the picture of confusion. Keeping his expression patient, Stonewall wondered if it would ever _not _shock anyone that a Jedi had managed to fall in love with a clone. _I know I shouldn't take it personally, but still..._He continued. "Yes, it's real. No, I don't entirely understand it; as a matter-of-fact, it's very often frightening and confusing, for the both of us. But it's there, nonetheless."

"So...what are you doing in here, sir?"

"Meditating." He lifted his brow. "I can use the Force, too. Comes with the territory, from what I can tell." _To hell with keeping back information. I don't want to hold anything back, any more. _His younger brother nodded as if _this_ made perfect sense, and Stone found himself smiling at the lad. _Absorbed the new information, accepted it, and moved on; I think he's the first person who's done so. I like this kid. _"Did you have another question?"

No-Name blinked once, then straightened his spine as he replied. "Sir. We were going to get some food from the cafeteria, and the others thought you might be hungry."

Stonewall considered this. He had not eaten since the previous day and while he didn't feel hungry, he knew that the best way to keep up his strength and help his body heal itself included proper meals. _At the very least, with Honi gone I can have some nerf-steak. _So he nodded to No-Name and made to stand up to rejoin the others; the movement made pain clutch at his legs, and he could not help the hiss of breath that leaped from his throat at the sensation.

The sudden presence of someone smaller beside him was unexpected but not – he realized – unwelcome, and he had to smile to himself as the boy helped him to his feet without a word. "Thanks, lad."

"No problem, sir."

The clone captain sighed as they began to limp to the next room. "Just call me Stonewall, or Stone." _I may not be a captain much longer, anyway, if I follow Kali's path. _It was not entirely a pleasant thought, as he found that he didn't care for _not knowing _the future; however, the notion of spending the rest of his days at the dark-haired woman's side was enough to make his heart a little lighter even as his body weighed so heavily on him right now.

No-Name helped him to the next room, and Stone found that he was pretty hungry, after all.

* * *

><p>From her place at the helm, Kalinda frowned at the stars while they receded around the <em>Wayfarer <em>before glancing at Milo again. "Are you certain?"

"Triple-checked it. The Chancellor's been returned safe and sound – by none other than Generals Kenobi and Skywalker – and Count Dooku has been confirmed dead." Milo watched the stream of intel from the GAR intel bank on the screen before his eyes as he faced the console. _Way to go, Kenobi._ He'd never had the opportunity to work with Skywalker, but by all accounts the younger man was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. _Maybe I'll be reassigned to the 501__st__ , _he thought with a grin. _I guess anything's possible. _

But the Jedi beside him didn't seem pleased, though he supposed that could have had nothing to do with the information and more to do with her and the captain's parting words. However, after a moment she took a breath and smiled at him. "Then perhaps the war is really on its way to ending."

Behind them, General Tallis was listening intently; she had risen from her place at the common-area table where she and the Commander were seated to stand between Kalinda and Milo. "What about General Grievous?"

Milo shook his head. "Escaped."

The red-haired Jedi frowned and glanced at Kalinda. "It won't end until he's dead; I've heard it said countless times. I suppose they'll send a team after him." She gave the other Jedi a knowing look. "Obi-Wan and Anakin, I imagine."

"Very likely. Unless Mace and Yoda want to take a crack at him. Though I hope they send more than just two Jedi...you'd think they'd want to send more Jedi than Grievous has arm-wielding lightsabers." She grimaced and Milo recalled hearing of multiple Jedi deaths at the hands of the infamous cyborg.

_Not to mention the countless brothers he's cut down. I hope they send a legion of Jedi after the chakaar. _He sighed and idly drummed his helmet while it rested in his lap, which caused Kalinda to glance at him.

"We left our instruments back at the _Chu'unthor_. I was going to have a few last sessions with you...I'm sorry, Mi." She truly sounded regretful, and he wondered how many other Jedi – or anyone, really – would concern themselves with such a thing when it came to a clone.

_I don't think I'll get as lucky with another CO as I was with her. _He shook his head. "It's okay. I reckon I won't have much time for the _tablas _anyway...besides, they're yours, Kalinda. I was just using them for a while."

General Tallis was listening to the exchange with interest and Milo noted that her Padawan had come forward as well. "Why did you did teach them how to play music?"

Kalinda looked thoughtful even as a smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "It was a way to pass the time, Honi. You know, not everyone is as..._talented_ as you in that area."

"Talented." The other woman rolled her eyes even as her Padawan giggled. "What's so funny, my very young apprentice?"

The Nautolan girl bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know, Master."

"Oh, I do," Kalinda said with a grin. "You're terrible, Honi. Possibly the worst musician I've ever met. Aside from being completely tone-deaf, you have no rhythm whatsoever." She lifted her brow at Milo, who couldn't hide his smile as he slid his eyes to the red-haired woman, who was flushing a rather alluring shade of pink even as she scowled.

However, she managed to recover her composure and raise her chin. "Some things are more important than music, Kalinda."

The dark-haired woman laughed. "Of course, Honi. But not many."

* * *

><p>The evening of the first day of their journey, Kali had a longing to contact Obi-Wan. It was a sudden, sharp desire whose origin she couldn't place; however, the nature of hyperspace travel made using the long-range comm system on the modest ship impossible, so she decided to try the next best thing. "Honi, would you mind taking the helm for a little while? I'm going to meditate."<p>

She rose from her seat and watched her former Padawan slide in her place, giving her a sideways glance that was pointed. _I shouldn't be surprised; after all, to some Jedi, 'meditate' is usually code for a number of other things entirely. _"Keep an eye on her, Milo." She chuckled to herself at Honi's look of indignation, though she noticed that Milo flushed and was certain to look everywhere _except _at the Jedi beside him.

_I suppose Stonewall and I haven't exactly been the best influence in that department, _she thought as she nodded to Zara and made her way to the crew cabins. _But it's not wrong for the guys to think they could find love. They're not bound by any edicts of non-attachment like the Jedi – not that I've followed them, either – but it's entirely possible that each of them could meet someone and start a relationship. For as much time as they have, which isn't much, I suppose._ It was a bitter thought that she had not yet been able to come to terms with, so she set it aside for the time being.

The room that she and Stone had shared was as she remembered and for a moment she was overcome with a desire to be beside him once more, and regret at how they had parted and at the things that she'd said. Gradually she was able to overcome the feelings as she shucked her boots and sat in the center of their bed, folding her legs beneath her.

After several minutes of quiet breathing she found that her mind was relaxed enough to attempt to reach her friend through the Force. It was difficult, but in the end she was able to touch his familiar presence. _Obi-Wan?_

_Kali? _He sounded exhausted, but relieved to hear from her. _How are you? I heard about the cadets..._

She shook her head, unsure whether to laugh or cry at his words of concern in the aftermath of all he'd been through. _They're fine, for the most part. It's a long story. How are _you? _I heard about the Chancellor's daring rescue. _

Even through the Force, even over the light-years that separated them, she could sense his weariness, bone-deep and unshakable, along with his usual wry humor that overlapped everything else. _Anakin was his usual magnificent self. I tagged along and somehow managed not to get killed. Another happy landing. _There was a pause and she could feel his uncertainty. Finally he continued. _I'm on my way to Utapau. Grievous. _

_You, Anakin and a legion of other Jedi, I hope? _

_No. Just me...well, me and an army._

Sensing that questioning him about the Jedi Council's decision at the moment would not be productive, Kali tried to quell her nervousness at his words as she replied. _Well, please be careful and don't...take too long._

If he'd been sitting with her, she thought that her words might have been able to make him smile, if only for a moment. As it was, he only sounded more weary and worried than she'd heard him in a long time. _I'll do my best. What are you up to? _The remorseful tint to his thoughts hinted that he already knew, and she swallowed.

_Honi, Zara and I are going back to the Core. I'm going to speak to the Council. _She took a breath, trying to gather her courage. _I know you have so much on your mind, but I wanted to – needed to – talk you...somehow. _

She could picture his face lifting in a smile that would not reach his eyes. _Kali. You are my dearest friend and I'm always happy to talk to you. That will never change. I only wish we could speak in person. _There was a pause, a waver, and if they'd been speaking over a comm channel it would have been static. However, it smoothed out and he continued. _I know you make no decision lightly, though I do wish...S_he could almost hear his sigh. _Many things, I suppose. Can I see you, when I return? Where can I find you?_

As she didn't really have an answer at the moment, she shook her head, even though he couldn't see. _I'll find you, Ben. _

_I see. Then I suppose that will have to suffice. Take care, Kali, and stay safe. _There was only warmth in his tone, and her eyes grew hot with a sorrow that she couldn't place a name to. His next words were edged with hope, love, and – she thought – a trace of fear. _May the Force be with you, Kalinda._

_You too, Obi-Wan. _And then the connection was gone; not severed, but rather tied off, to be unraveled and re-strung between them at a later point in time.

She sat in silence for several minutes, allowing her mind to settle back within the confines of her body.

Finally she took a breath and rubbed her eyes, blinking a few times to bring herself out of the trance, back to her present reality. Looking around the small cabin, she felt a flood of memories overtake her, and she realized that she was exhausted, so she leaned back against the bed and pulled out her mother's journal, hoping to glean some kind of truth from the fragile pages.

_And all at once I was filled with an energy that was foreign but also familiar. For the duration, there was no pain at all, such that I may have been a 'normal' person, and I felt like I could do anything. And then I realized beyond a shadow of doubt what must be done, what I must do. After everything that had passed, it was the easiest decision of my life. _

But it was useless to try and focus her attention elsewhere; thoughts of Obi-Wan coalesced into memories of Stonewall and for a moment she was overwhelmed with longing and remorse. However, after a bit she was able to relax and let the feelings pass through her so that her body and mind could rest. After a few minutes more, she was able to sleep_._

* * *

><p>After Kalinda retired to the back, there was silence in the body of the <em>Wayfarer <em>and Milo found himself at a complete loss for words. Had he been with his brothers or the dark-haired Jedi it wouldn't have been so awkward, as they were just as comfortable sitting in companionable silence as they were with idle chatter, but with Honi – _General Tallis, _he chided himself – it was different. He was aware of her in a way that went beyond anything he'd ever experienced before; her every movement seemed to be designed to both attract and confuse him.

He'd considered putting his helmet back on, if only to make things easier for himself, but decided against it in the end. _Sometimes I feel like it's too easy to hide behind the bucket; I guess it's kind of...impersonal. Not that I'm much to look at. _He sighed without really meaning to.

From her place at the helm, the red-haired Jedi glanced behind her. "Zara, you need to spend this down-time in meditation." The Nautolan girl, who'd been reading an old flimsi that she'd found, nodded and rose to her feet, slipping out of the room without a word.

Now they were truly alone.

Milo decided that this was one of the more intimidating moments of his short life. _How did the captain manage it? I feel if I open my mouth, only gibberish will fall out. And in any case...nothing will come of it. She's not going to change her tune for me, and I'm going to ship off to who knows where. __But even so..._

He cast a surreptitious glance at her: the light from hyperspace cast her creamy skin in a luminous glow and she had not bothered to put her hair up, letting it fall in coppery waves down her shoulders. _She's beautiful. I wonder if she has any idea. _He tried to push the thoughts away, if only for the fact that she would most certainly pick up on them, but found that as he tried to stop, they only came at a faster pace: her pale-blue eyes that missed nothing, the tilting angle of her chin when she was annoyed, the gentle way she held her hands over his brothers when she put her healing skills to work...all of these things rushed through his brain no matter how much he tried to stem the tide.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she glanced at him. "How long have Kalinda and your captain been sleeping together?" Her voice was perfectly natural, as if she'd just asked him about the condition of the sublight engines.

He was so startled at her candor that he replied without a moment's hesitation. "I'm not sure exactly. Well over a year, I know." His face felt hot and he wanted to know _why_ she'd asked, but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to voice the question.

But she seemed aware of none of his internal debate as she nodded. "She says that she loves him. Do you think that he loves her?"

_She sounds...unsure. Almost. _Milo shook his head and watched as her eyes narrowed. "I know beyond a doubt that he loves her more than anything. It's plain to see," he explained to her look of disbelief. "I can see it on his face, hear it whenever he speaks to her – or about her – it's like nothing I've ever seen. Stonewall's really lucky, but Kalinda is, too." He smiled to himself and tried to keep the wistfulness from his words.

"Kalinda has always had love in some form or another," the Jedi replied in a quiet voice. "First with her father, then Obi-Wan...now with this clone. Stonewall," she added, glancing at him.

"Her father?"

General Tallis frowned. "Her first master – Jonas – was also her father. I probably shouldn't have said anything." She looked at him, her gaze was earnest. "Don't tell her I told you. Please."

The thought occurred to him that she could have asked him to shoot his own foot and he probably would have obliged. "Won't breathe a word."

"Good." The general paused and frowned, forming the next words with deliberation. "Thank you." He chuckled and she gave him a sideways glance. "What?"

_Does it matter anymore? I'll likely never see her again once we reach the Core. _"Nothing, General. I just get the sense that you don't say 'thank you' too often." Any other person, Milo was sure, would have been affronted, but she merely looked thoughtful when he smiled at her. And then the most amazing thing happened:

She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Are they really hungry again?" Crest sounded bemused as he watched the boys file out of the room to make their way for the cafeteria.<p>

Traxis shook his head. "Don't you remember being that age? It was only about five or six years ago, at this point." He gathered the remains of their sabacc game and began to slip the cards back in their case. After a moment he glanced at Weave, who had taken to tinkering with the captain's and Crest's armor. Though they had an assortment of spare 'parts' that had been transferred from the _Wayfarer, _every trooper preferred his usual kit, and they all knew that they couldn't wear only their fatigues forever. The scarred clone nodded to the door. "Levy seems like he's doing better. Being with the others is good for him."

At this, Weave looked up, a faint smile on his face. "I know...I'm glad they didn't treat him badly."

"They're his brothers," Trax replied with a frown. "Why would they?"

"We still like you even after..." Crest made a vague gesture to his own left eye that was supposed to indicate Weave's implant, though the medic shook his head.

"Well, that doesn't mean they would. They're just kids, after all."

A soft noise of footfalls beyond the room made them pause and look up; moments later the door opened and Stonewall – assisted by No-Name – stepped inside. The boy helped him to his sleep-couch and watched as the captain sank down with a grimace. "Thank you, lad."

No-Name nodded, his expression solemn, though he said nothing. Traxis cleared his throat. "Your brothers should be in the cafeteria."

"I know," the boy replied, glancing at Stonewall, who regarded him. "It's okay if I stay here, though, right?"

"Sure, kid," Crest said. "The more the merrier. Besides, you haven't heard all of my jokes, yet." He shot Traxis a look. "Maybe _someone _will appreciate that one about the Wookiee, the Bothan, and the Duros who all walk into a cantina..."

"That's not really appropriate for young ears, Crest," Weave said in Mando'a. Indeed, No-Name's interest was written across his face, for all that he was silent.

_We're going to have to teach them Mando'a soon enough, _Traxis thought, setting the cards to the side. _There's a lot they should learn, actually. A whole lot..._He tried not to frown. It would be a massive undertaking, and he realized that he hadn't really thought about the repercussions of the squad's decision to take over the care of the boys.

_But what choice did we have? Send them back to the long-necks to be terminated? _He was certain that's what would happen to them; his brother Weave's own experience on Kamino was proof enough of that fact. _They were ready to 'recondition' him for being too curious, and though she never said as much, I'm pretty sure that it was only Kalinda's involvement that kept Weave from being shipped back to Kamino when we got out of Perdax. What will they do with a group of boys who've dealt with things that hardened soldiers haven't come across? And Levy...he'd be sentenced to death before they'd bother to figure out what Creon did to him. _

_What are a few young clones when you have thousands more to replace them?_

Despite these thoughts, it was an overwhelming task that he and his brothers were facing, what essentially amounted to a massive question-mark. _What will happen to us? Never thought I'd consider myself a defector, but that's what it boils down to, I guess. _He glanced at No-Name, who had taken a seat besides Stonewall and was speaking to the captain in low tones; already the boy looked like a regular child. _Not that I've seen too many of those, but he seems...happy. I don't think I ever felt like that at his age. Or any time, for that matter...before recently. _

"Cred for your thoughts?" Crest's voice was relatively quiet; seated as he was, Traxis was close to the bald clone, out of earshot of the captain and No-Name – who were engrossed in their own conversation anyway – and Weave, who only had eyes for the armor in his hands, though he kept flicking his gaze to the door.

Traxis tilted his head towards No-Name. "The usual."

"Ah. Well, I reckon those thoughts are worth a pretty ingot."

"I don't like not knowing." Traxis looked at the small, cloth bag that contained his sabacc cards. "Because I don't know what's going to happen to them, or to us, for that matter." The bag felt heavier than it should have, and he wasn't sure he could form the word _defection_ quite yet. Or _traitor_, though he imagined that would also apply.

But Crest only looked thoughtful. "Everything's changing, isn't it? I guess that's the way things go." He shrugged. "For what it's worth, I think that you and Weave have made the right choice. I wish Milo hadn't left, but I understand why he did."

That was unexpected and Traxis lifted his eyes to his brother, who wore an uncommonly serious expression. "And you? What are you going to do?"

The bald clone gave a long exhale and it was several moments before he replied. "Oh, I'll stick around with the rest of you for a while. No one else will really put up with me, I think." The two men shared a grin before glancing back at Stonewall. "I know what he's going to do," Crest added in a low voice. "So it looks like we'll have each other, at least. Give or take a few new faces. Well, new as in..."

Traxis sighed. "I know what you meant." He glanced at the cards again and felt a sudden urge to be on his feet, so he looked up at Weave. "I'm going to set these away with the other stuff we unpacked from the ship...need me to grab anything for you while I'm at it?"

His brother studied him, giving the impression that he understood the scarred clone's apprehension, and nodded. "I could use another right rerebrace, if you can find one. Crest, yours is shot." He lifted the plastoid and they could all see where it had nearly melted from the heat of the fire.

"Ouch, yeah. I think I remember that," Crest replied with a wince as he rubbed at his arm.

"Right. Well, I'll be back in a sec." Traxis got to his feet and slipped out of the room into the body of the praxeum ship. _Feels better already. _It was easier away from the others and the infirmary. _Not that I don't want to be with them, but I just needed a break from all the...anxiety. _The squad had been given use of a small storage compartment for their belongings at the edge of the hangar, so that was where he made his way.

It was quiet in the massive room, the only sounds were his footfalls against the duracrete floor and the soft hum of the energy field that kept out the chill of open space, but even so it was considerably cooler than the rest of the _Chu'unthor._ There were few ships in the hangar at this time, but one in particular caught his eye: an oblong-shaped transport situated in the far corner of the room, being tended to by a familiar figure.

Immediately, Traxis wished he had stayed in the infirmary, with the kind of questions that he could handle because they were mostly centered on things larger than his own personal desires. But his legs kept on their path, which would take him right beside the coral-skinned Twi'lek who even now was glancing up at the sound of approaching steps, his eyes falling on Traxis in the next moment. Ares smiled at him and lifted his hand in greeting.

_Kriffing hell. What am I supposed to say? Should I say anything at all? _He'd never been proficient with small-talk and he doubted that Ares wanted to hear about his wide array of weapons or how to manually take down a SBD in under thirty seconds. Trax managed a stiff nod.

Thankfully – or not, as he wasn't sure about much in his life at the moment – he was spared from the decision as Ares approached him. They met just beyond the ship, and Traxis noted that the Twi'lek was wiping grease off of his hands with a rag. "Need to find something? This place can be a maze."

_The accent always catches me off guard. _Traxis shook his head and indicated his destination. "I'm just getting some spare armor." Ares nodded. But Traxis' feet remained in place, as if deliberately trying to make him feel even more awkward. Finally he looked at the ship. "Nice. Yours?"

"She is," Ares replied, his grin wide. "The _Stark Raven_. She's my pride and joy."

Traxis couldn't prevent the next words from leaving his mouth, though in retrospect he thought they sounded rude. "Why do you need a ship like this if you're a medical assistant?"

However, rather than take offense, the Twi'lek seemed to consider the clone's words. Finally he gave a crooked grin. "I've had several...careers. Some of them required the use of personal transportation." At Trax's look of confusion he elaborated. "I spent some time as a bounty hunter, but it wasn't really my line of work."

"What do you mean?" Bounty hunters were kind of a sore point with most clones, as they tended to operate outside of the Republic law that the troopers were taught to uphold. _But Jango was one of them. Perhaps they're not all bad. _He studied Ares as the Twi'lek replied.

"Oh, I could do the job well enough." There was a moment where his face clouded over; when it passed, he exhaled and shrugged again even as he ran his eyes over the hull of the transport. "But it was selfish work, in the end. Not for me, I realized. Anyway, I find I'm happier now, though the _Raven _and I don't get to fly quite as much." He gave the clone that odd, crooked grin again.

Having no immediate reply to the other man's words, Traxis studied the _Raven_ a bit more. He knew next to nothing about ships, and after a moment he said as much. In response, Ares gave an easy chuckle. It was a pleasant sound. Different, but pleasant. A tiny smile tugged at Traxis' mouth as the Twi'lek began to lead him around the ship, pointing out various features and modifications that he'd made. After several minutes, when they were standing in the interior of the vessel, Ares looked at him. "One day, I can show you how to fly her. If you like, that is."

Traxis turned and examined the helm, if for no other reason than to hide the heat that had crept to his face. _How many things can I have on my plate before I drop it and everything shatters? And I'm probably only kidding myself, anyway. _But instead of all this, he only said, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you have a name?"<p>

The boy looked at Stonewall, his brows knitted. "Dunno, sir. Never really picked one up." He glanced at the door, in the direction his brothers had gone and shrugged. "Some of the others tried to give me one, but it never felt...right."

_That sounds familiar. I wonder if it's commonplace among command-units. _Stonewall tried to remember if he'd ever heard other officers making the same observation, but couldn't at the moment, so he only nodded. "I understand. It's not something to take lightly, but it's important." He paused, then shifted in the cushions, trying not to wince at the shooting pain in his limbs. "I remember trying to think of one, back when I was a little older than you...I didn't get mine until my first battle."

"Where was that?" No-Name had folded his legs beneath him and was seated on the other end of the sleep-couch, listening to every word.

Stonewall took a breath. It was not one of his happier memories, but it seemed so long ago at this point that it may as well have happened to a different person. "Geonosis, as the war began."

No-Name sat up. "The first battle? You were at the first battle of Geonosis?" His voice was awestruck and Stonewall tried not to smile.

"It wasn't as much fun as you might have heard," he replied in a dry voice.

"How did you get it?"

Stonewall paused again, casting his mind back to the day. When he looked back at No-Name, his voice was quiet. "One of my brothers gave it to me just before he died."

"Oh." The boy was silent for a moment, absorbing his words. Finally he looked back up at the captain, his expression earnest. "I don't want it to happen that way."

He didn't have a response for that, so Stonewall merely nodded again. Beyond them, Weave was working over their armor – attempting to repair the damage it had sustained on Sethos – while Crest and Traxis were speaking in low tones. Save for Kali's gentle strumming of her dulcimer and Milo's _tablas_, it could have been just like any other time. _Whatever else happens, it feels like we'll remain together, for the most part._ A thought occurred to him and he looked back at No-Name, who seemed nervous, though the feeling was distant. "His name was Drake," he said, causing the boy to look back at him.

"Sir...I mean, Stonewall?"

Stone gave the lad a smile. "My brother-by-choice, the one who gave me my name; _his_ name was Drake."

No-Name grew thoughtful as he said the word like he was tasting a new food. "Drake. That's a good name." His gaze on Stonewall was a little uncertain and a little hopeful.

"It is." Stonewall took a breath. "I don't want it to happen that way for you, either."

"Would he mind?" The younger clone's voice was hesitant. It was a big step, after all.

Ignoring the pain, Stonewall reached forward to ruffle what hair there was. "He'd be honored, Drake."

* * *

><p><em>Heaps of gratitude to my readers and reviewers! You are all awesome! :D<em>

_On that note, get ready for Wednesday._


	17. Dulce Et Decorum Est

**Chapter Seventeen: Dulce Et Decorum Est**

_1089 days ABG_

_There's only so much inward reflection I can do before I need a break. _Just over four days of space travel was starting to wear on Zara's nerves, as was the ceaseless meditation that her master was urging her to perform; however, she was reluctant to say anything, as tension had taken over the small ship, holding thick and fast in the recycled air. When she wasn't at the helm, all that Kalinda had done was listen to the HNN broadcasts and compare them with the feed from the GAR, which seemed a little redundant to the Padawan. _What difference can it make? Surely they get their information from the same sources. _

Presently, the two Jedi were seated at the helm and co-pilot's seat, watching the receding stars. After finishing yet another meditation session, Zara was reluctant to speak to anyone, as she was certain that any moment Master Tallis would turn around and tell her to meditate some more. _I know I shouldn't be, but I'm bored. _She glanced around the common area; Milo was seated at the table, thumbing through a datapad with about as much enthusiasm as she'd felt for meditation. At her approach, the clone glanced up and gave her a friendly smile.

"Finished your session for now, Commander?" Zara glanced at her master, who did not react to his words, then nodded. He seemed to deliberate before pulling out a deck of cards from his belt. "Up for some sabacc?"

"Oh." She paused and looked at Master Tallis again. "I'm not sure if..."

As if on cue, the red-haired Jedi twisted in her seat. "Sabacc?"

Milo nodded as he opened the case and began shuffling the cards; when he spoke his voice was careful. "Would you two like to join us?"

Both Jedi seemed eager enough; Kalinda flipped on the autopilot and stood up, stretching her arms before nudging the other woman. "Come on, Honi. All work and no play..." The Nautolan girl smiled to herself as her master nodded and rose from her seat.

Soon all four of them were seated around the table and Milo was dealing the cards. He cast Zara a look. "Have you played sabacc before, Commander?"

She tried not to glance at her master and nodded; moments later everyone was thumbing through their own hands. Master Tallis sat up and studied her cards with sharp eyes before glancing up at the others. "What are we playing for?"

Kalinda shrugged. "Just for fun, Honi. No need to get competitive."

"Competitive?" Milo asked, glancing at the red-haired Jedi. "Are you a good player, then?"

Zara and Kalinda exchanged glances while Master Tallis gave him an mild look. "Be thankful that this is just for fun, Milo." Her voice was easier than Zara had heard it in some time, and she noticed that the clone seemed to grow a bit flustered, as his face reddened and he looked down at the cards in his hand.

They wound up playing nearly ten rounds, seven of which Master Tallis won, her face set in rigid determination and her expression giving nothing away. _She's good. Really good. Me, not so much. _Zara lost – badly – but she found that her mind wasn't really on the game, especially when she took to surreptitiously studying the clone trooper. _He's nice. They're all so nice. It's odd...you don't think of soldiers as being like regular people, but he's just like any other man right now. _She thought of the clone cadets and tried not to feel a pang of longing. _I guess I'll never see them again. I hope they'll be okay. _

Milo was watching the red-haired Jedi with unconcealed fascination, which Zara and Kalinda did not miss, though neither of them said anything. Finally, as they had just started an eleventh hand, the comm began to chirp. In one swift motion Kalinda was at the station. "Emergency transmission," she said as she activated the message. "Voice-only."

"This is RC-6520 of Teroch Squad, requesting immediate assistance from any Republic forces in the area." The message – along with a comm code – was repeated over and over until Kalinda shut it off and dropped in the pilot's seat to pull the ship out of hyperspace.

Along with her master and Milo, Zara moved to the helm while the dark-haired Jedi reached for the comm to return the message. She entered the code and they waited through the crackling static until she could speak. "This is Republic vessel _Wayfarer _responding to your signal, RC-6520. We're able to assist you; what is your location?"

Through the static, a familiar clone-voice sounded. "Acknowledged, _Wayfarer. _We're on the planet Ambria..." He gave a set of coordinates and Milo moved to the navacomputer to enter them while Kalinda frowned into the receiver.

"Do you have injured?"

There was a pause, then a clipped response. "Affirmative, _Wayfarer."_

"We'll be there within a few hours, RC," she said. "Will you be okay until then?"

"Affirmative." Another pause. "Thank you."

Then silence.

The Jedi exchanged glances before Kalinda looked at Milo. "Not very talkative, are they?"

He was studying the encryption codes, brows knitted. "Not really, but see this? The RCs are an interesting bunch, from what I understand. They've interlaced their transmission with more information – as the emergency channels aren't always secure." He pointed to a series of codes. "Looks like their vessel was shot down by enemies after a mission went awry; they have one dead and one wounded. Out of four."

He looked up at Kalinda; Zara could almost taste her sorrow as she replied, almost to herself. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

><p>"What can you tell me about Ambria, Zara?" Honi's voice was calm even as they approached the sulfur-colored world several hours later. From her place at the helm, Kalinda took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tightening feeling in her stomach as she angled the <em>Wayfarer <em>towards Teroch Squad's location.

The Nautolan girl looked thoughtful. "It's the place where Jedi Master Thon took Nomi Sunrider as his apprentice, as well as the site of a battle between the Sith lords, Darth Bane and Darth Zannah..."

_It's also said to be a place ripe with Dark Side energy, _Kali thought as she listened to the Padawan. _I don't relish the thought of journeying here. But we have to help these men if we can. _She cast a look at Milo, who seemed to be as tense as she felt, and he met her eyes. Neither one spoke.

Once the _Wayfarer _dropped through the atmosphere it was easy to tell where the commandos were located, as there was a massive pillar of smoke rising from the crash-site. Milo leaned forward as they approached. "Looks like they took care of whoever chased them here, at least." Indeed, aside from a smaller Republic vessel that looked to be wrecked beyond repair, there was a droid scout-ship nearby.

The closer they came, Kalinda could make out the remains of dozens of clankers, many of which she didn't recognize. _Prototypes of new droids? I suppose I can guess what type of mission they were on, anyway._

A small, gray-armored figure stood amidst the ruins of his ship and waved his hand once as they came in to land; Kali set the _Wayfarer _down as close as she could without disturbing the area. Moments later they were disembarking and hurrying to meet the commando, who snapped into a salute when he caught sight of their lightsabers. "Generals. Thank you for coming so quickly."

She gestured behind her at Honi, who was surveying the area with her sharp gaze. "Where is your wounded brother? General Tallis is a skilled Healer."

The commando indicated the wreckage of the Republic vessel and she noted another gray-armored figure lying prone on the ground beneath the shelter of the ship, one of his brothers bent over him; she watched as Honi and Zara moved towards the men. Milo remained at her side while she studied the commando who'd greeted them. "Are you okay?"

The question seemed to catch the trooper off guard, as she sensed a flicker of surprise from him even though he replied almost immediately. "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

His unease was palpable and she recalled that most commando squads were usually sent off on their own missions without the presence of a Jedi. _Perhaps he just doesn't know what to say. _So she gave him a smile and blinked up at the sun behind him, which was starting to sink below the horizon. "What's your name?"

_This _question was most certainly unexpected, for he visibly started, though after a moment he saluted her again. "I go by Ferro, General...?"

"Ferro. Where are my manners? I'm Kalinda Halcyon and this is Milo; our Healer is Honi Tallis and her Padawan is Zara Karell." She indicated the shelter of their vessel. "Will you tell me what happened, please?" He and Milo followed her to the shadow of the _Wayfarer _where she glanced around the area. Ambria was a desolate place, filled with gritty, yellowish sand and straggling mountains that seemed choked by a distant haze. Through the dense cloud cover the sun was tinted blood-red as it neared the horizon, and the wind was picking up enough to lift the edges of her tunic.

Ferro paused, then nodded. "General Halcyon. We were investigating the potential development of an experimental new droid when our cover was compromised; we evac'd the area but were pursued by enemy forces who fired on our vessel. Our pilot, Welt, was killed in the attack, and our ship crashed here. The seps pursued but we were able to eliminate them." He straightened and leveled the blank gaze of his blue-visored helmet onto her.

While he spoke, Kalinda took a moment to get a sense of the clone through the Force, as much as she could without actually peeking into his mind. _I've never met a commando before. He feels younger than even Milo. _But aside from that she didn't sense anything so much as curiosity, respect, and a lingering sorrow. _One brother dead, another injured. It never gets easier, does it?_

Beside her, Milo shifted and indicated the remains of the droids. "Nice job." Ferro glanced at him but only made a swift nod in reply.

Kali tried to give him a reassuring smile. "He's right, Ferro. Though I'm sorry you lost a brother." She lifted her comm. "Zara? How's it going?"

"Kalinda...please come here," Honi's voice sounded in place of her Padawan and Kali frowned; a glance at Milo and Ferro was all that was needed to let them know that they should follow her. When she approached, she knew immediately that the news was not good. Murmuring to Zara, Honi rose and stepped to Kalinda, pulling her away from the others. "In addition to a collapsed lung and three broken ribs, he has severe internal hemorrhaging and has already lost a dangerous amount of blood."

Kali nodded, pitching her voice low. "What can we do?"

"Nothing." Honi's tone was quiet. Kalinda opened her mouth to object but the red-haired woman shook her head. "If I had a bacta tank right now, he might be able to recover, but we're days away from anything like that. His injuries are too serious...I'm not sure he'll survive the next few hours." She paused and her expression grew shadowed.

_Another one lost. _Kalinda felt her throat tightening even as she looked back at the prone trooper. Her eyes closed briefly before she nodded. "Please keep trying, Honi. I'll speak to the others." She watched as her former Padawan moved back to the injured man; moments later Milo, who had removed his bucket to kneel beside Honi, was speaking to her in a soft voice.

Kali took a deep breath and looked at the commando, who had risen to approach her. "Ferro."

"General...you don't have to say anything." He radiated sorrow for all that his voice was neutral. "I know enough."

She placed a hand on his vambrace; the commando armor was different from that of most other clones, bulkier and darker, but beneath it was a man just like any other and she felt a massive stab of remorse for his fallen brother. "What is his name?"

"Exer."

_The tone of his voice...it reminds me of Stonewall when he talks about the brothers he's lost. _Swallowing her sorrow, Kali nodded and moved back to Honi. "Zara, would you please go to the _Wayfarer _and bring some spare blankets? I want to make Exer as comfortable as we can." She watched as the Padawan scurried off, then looked at the other commando who had risen to stand beside Ferro while Honi worked over the fallen clone. "What's your name?"

His head tilted and she got the impression that he was speaking with Ferro over their secure comms, though he answered her within a moment. "Archer, General Halcyon, sir." The wind was growing more persistent and the sun was brushing the horizon; soon it would be dark.

"Milo...do you think you could find any fuel for a fire? We have those emergency starters, I think, but a fire might be nice." _I don't want to be stuck inside that ship right now, and I don't think anyone else does, either._

The younger clone nodded and glanced around. "I think I noticed some dried vegetation that should work as well. It won't be a bonfire, but it'll keep the chill of the wind out." He sprinted for the _Wayfarer _as she looked at the commandos.

"Archer, Ferro: we're going to do what we can for your brother, but we may not be successful."

"Understood, General." Ferro gave her a nod, but Archer was silent.

It was in that moment she heard Honi speak her name again; Kalinda felt the injured clone's presence in the Force fade from a whisper to nothing at all and heat pricked at her eyes. Honi stood up and brushed off her tunic, her expression neutral while Kali and the commandos moved to Exer's body. She knelt beside him, and put her hand on his chest over his heart.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la._" _Not gone, merely marching far away. _

There was silence for a few moments before the commandos looked at one another. "You know Mando'a, General Halcyon?" Archer sounded nonplussed.

Kali nodded, standing up after a pause. "I asked my squad to teach me. I'm not sure what you want to do with his body."

"We'll take care of it, sir," Ferro replied, glancing at his brother before looking back at her. "And...thank you." He sounded unsure and – she thought again – very young.

Several hours later they were seated around the beginnings of a flickering fire; Milo and the commandos had pooled some rations and the group had eaten in silence. Afterward, the clones had all removed their helmets and the two commandos were gazing at the flames.

_They look different to me now, _Kali thought. _Each of them is so unique...I can tell them apart as easily as if they had different faces. But I can still see the similarities in their mannerisms. _She studied Ferro without seeming to, noting again how the younger man reminded her of Stone in more ways than one. _He's so thoughtful, with an edge of honesty and humility that I hope will never be shaken. _

A glance behind them showed Exer's body, covered and still, and she sighed as she tried to hold back the bite of remorse. _What has the cost of this war been? Can any of us even reckon it?_ She cleared her throat, which caused the clones to look up. "What will you do, now?"

"Our mission-plan calls for us to return to Coruscant, General," Ferro replied. Kalinda had figured out that he was the de-facto leader of the group, though it seemed pointless now, as there were just the two of them left. "When we do, we'll most likely be absorbed into another squad and sent on a new mission."

"What if the war is over by the time you get back?" Zara's voice was quiet and the commando looked at her as if he'd only just remembered that she was there.

Archer shifted in his seat. "It won't be." His voice was dark.

"Why is that?" Honi asked. "Surely the death of Count Dooku indicates that an end is in sight." She sounded confident and assured. Milo watched her and Kali noticed how he nodded at her words.

But Ferro looked thoughtful, the expression reminding Kalinda so much of Stonewall that she had to move her eyes away from him to the fire. "Something as big as this war can't be over so quickly, General. And even if it officially ends tomorrow, there will still be much work to do. Clean-up, as it were."

Seemingly unconvinced, Honi frowned. "Perhaps. But I hope that the brunt of the fighting is behind us. This war is an utter waste of life." She looked down at her hands and flexed them over the fire as if to warm her skin.

A gust of wind tugged at the flames and Milo leaned forward to stir the forming coals before looking at the commandos. "Nice kit. Katarn armor, right?"

Ferro and Archer exchanged amused looks and the former nodded, unfastening one of his gauntlets and passing it to the other clone. "Verpine and EMP resistant; reinforced duraplast plating, not to mention..." He lifted his other hand and flicked his wrist to reveal a retractable vibroblade. Zara's eyes widened but she remained silent, seated between the other Jedi.

"Comes in handy, I suppose," Milo replied, examining the gauntlet a moment more before passing it back to Ferro. "Remember the time that Weave tried to make one of those?"

At this, he and Kali shared a look and she chuckled. "I don't think I could forget Crest nearly slitting his own wrist." _That was an experience I could have lived without._

Archer lifted a brow at Milo. "Others in your unit?"

"Squad-mates," Milo replied, nodding to Kalinda. "We've been working with General Halcyon for about two years now. Well," he amended. "I'm leaving, but the others are sticking around." He shot Kali an almost guilty look and she shook her head.

"You deserve your promotion, Mi. But I will miss having you around." She noted that the gaze of the commandos flicked between herself and Milo, for all that they remained silent.

Finally, after exchanging glances with his fellow soldier, Ferro regarded her. "You're _the_ General Halcyon of Shadow Squad, sir?"

_Even in the middle of nowhere the gossip follows me. _Kali tried to hold back her annoyance with a light smile. "Don't tell me I have a reputation..."

"No, sir," Ferro replied, shaking his head and looking slightly embarrassed. "It's just...we looked you up when we had a moment." He raised a brow at her and looked between the Jedi and Milo. "I heard about that business on Florrum. It sounded exciting." The bare beginning of a smile ghosted his face.

She laughed outright. "Pirates, spice and invisible droids. 'Exciting' is one word for it, I guess." Milo shot her a grin and they reminisced for a few more minutes.

"You mixed the ale and the spice?" Archer said, tilting his head.

Milo nodded. "Yep. Created a kind of glowy-sticky mess that coated the droids and made them less invisible."

"And made everyone stink like a cantina, I'll bet," Honi added, wrinkling her nose.

Milo regarded her. "There are worse things."

At that moment Zara let out a yawn and her master glanced at her before looking back at Kalinda, who nodded. "I think that's the signal for bed, Zar."

"I'm not tired, Master..." Zara's credibility was shattered with another yawn and Milo grinned even as Honi shook her head.

"Come on," the red-haired Jedi said, getting to her feet. "I could use some rest as well." Indeed, her eyes were shadowed and Kali realized how much of herself Honi had given in her attempts to heal the fallen commando.

_She always puts everything she has into her work. I hope she can transfer her determination to Zara – without the attitude. _Kalinda smiled at them. "Rest well, both of you."

"Good night, Commander," Milo added. "Goodnight, General Tallis." Kali thought that they might have exchanged a deeper look, but it could very well have been the firelight playing tricks on her.

As the others made their way towards the _Wayfarer, _she looked back at the commandos. "Is your ship functional at all?"

"Engines are shot," Archer answered. "The comm's pretty much the only thing that still works."

She nodded. "We're going to Coruscant as well, so we can take you with us." She smiled at them and Ferro returned the expression with a little less hesitation this time, though his reply was still formal.

"As you say, General." A few minutes passed before he nodded to Archer and they stood up. "If that's the case, we'll need to salvage a few things from our vessel." Their armor glinted as they stepped away from the circle of light cast by the fire.

* * *

><p>Milo watched them, allowing unconcealed fascination to become evident on his face. "Commandos. Never thought I'd get to meet any." He looked at Kalinda, who smiled at him. "They're on a whole other level from us regular clones."<p>

"I've heard that," she replied. "But you know, to me you and your brothers are all on your own 'level.'"

_Well, you're not exactly a 'regular' Jedi, are you? _He nodded. "To everyone else, they're some of the _best _around...did you see that kit? I'd love a DC-17m at my side..."

This made her laugh out loud. "Now _that_ all looks the same to me."

He very nearly launched into a detailed dissection of the differences and similarities between his armor and that of the commandos, but decided against it, as there were other things on his mind. Of course, the moment his expression changed she was aware that something was going on, but in her fashion she said nothing to him at first, waiting for him to speak. Finally he sighed and met her dark eyes. "I know it's stupid, but..."

Kalinda gave him a kind, but sort of sad smile. "I know, Mi. Honi." She glanced in the direction of their ship. "I wish I could tell you something that you would want to hear, but I'm afraid I'm all out of platitudes when it comes to that girl."

Looking down at his deece where it rested beside him, Milo nodded. "I know...I mean, I realize that it's not possible, but I can't help it. She's..." He trailed off and sighed, a mixture of desire and frustration. "I don't know how the captain ever managed it."

At this the Jedi tilted her head to him. "Managed what?"

"To..." He frowned and poked at the fire while he considered. _How can I put this without sounding like an utter di'kut? _"Romance you." Even as he said the word it sounded foolish in his ears and he grimaced again. "Wow, forget I said that."

Lips pursed, head down, it was clear that the Jedi was trying not to chuckle, which he appreciated even though he knew that his words had been silly; after a moment she managed to meet his eyes. "I have no doubt that any of you could find happiness given the opportunity. What's between Stone and I..." Her expression softened. "Well, I hope that you'll experience something similar, one day. You deserve every bit of happiness you can get, Milo."

It was perhaps the kindest thing that anyone had ever said to him, but his reply was halted by the quietly insistent chirruping of his comm. While Kalinda watched, Milo raised his wrist, lifting his brows at the flickering blue figure that emerged from the darkness. The next words were distorted by the gentle cracking of the fire.

"_Execute Order 66."_

As Kalinda was tilting her head, the inevitable question on the tip of her tongue, Milo looked up. His heart started hammering within the cavity of his chest as he debated for what felt like a very long moment, but he soon realized – with absolute certainty – what he was going to do. What he had no choice but to do.

Even as she said his name, he lifted his deece and started firing.

* * *

><p><em>The chapter title comes from a poem by Wilifred Owen; the entire quote is "dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori," which translates to "it is sweet and honorable to die for one's country." It's a phenomenal poem about WWI which seemed fitting - not only for this chapter - but for the Clone Wars as a whole. HIGHLY recommended reading. A later chapter will have another quote from this poem, just fyi. <em>

_Also, if you haven't heard, Season Four starts September 16th! :D_


	18. The Breaking Point

_Jumping backward in time, just a little...watch the dates._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The Breaking Point<strong>

_1086 days ABG_

In the sharpness of his dream, her dark eyes contained a flickering fire that he didn't recognize and when she smiled at him, her voice was unnaturally calm. _It's okay, Stone. It will be okay. I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you._ And then she was struck down before him, again and again and again, and each time he was forced to watch while being able to do _nothing_.

When Stonewall awoke, he was gasping and drenched in sweat; without thinking, he threw off the blankets that covered him and sat up, trying to catch his breath and shake the image from his brain.

After his heart rate had returned to normal, he glanced at Crest, who was snoring quietly, unaware of his brother's restlessness. _I prefer it that way, I guess. No need to worry anyone else over a silly dream that I've been having over and over for the past two nights. _The sweat had turned to a clammy film on his skin and he shivered as he realized that in the days since Kali's departure from the _Chu'unthor_, he'd had the dream every single night, to the point where he dreaded going to sleep. But as Weave was so fond of telling him, sleep was his body's way of healing that nothing – not even the Force – could take the place of.

Stonewall decided to prove him wrong.

_But not here. _While not loud, Crest's erratic wheezing was distracting and he knew that he needed every bit of concentration he could muster. _I remember one of the others saying something about a meditation wing on this ship. _Kali had told him about such rooms in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, whose sole function was to provide the user with a quiet place, free of distraction.

After slipping his boots on beneath his off-duty fatigues, he managed to get to his feet. Standing was not as bad as it had been, but it was still not easy and he had to bite back his frustration as he reached for the crutches that were a necessity. _Soon. Soon I won't need these any more. _Once they were situated under his shoulders he made his way to the door, pausing only to activate the panel against the wall.

It was late – or early – and the ship was quiet. Many of Altis' followers were on their own mercy missions for the Jedi, which was as admirable as it was convenient, because it meant that there was no one around to watch him hobble away from the infirmary. Once he reached the edges of the medical bay, he took a moment to recall the location of the meditation wings – he'd spent some of his convalescence studying the _Chu'unthor_'s schematics – and began making his way, limping and slow.

_Good thing the route doesn't take me near the crew quarters where Weave, Trax and the lads are staying. _With General Tallis gone and Levy more or less well, Weave had officially taken up his role of medic again, albeit with far more gusto than he had shown in the past few months. _He's different. Happier. I suppose it's the boy's influence. Matter of fact, everyone seems to have taken to the lads well. _

This made him think of Drake and he smiled despite his discomfort. _He seems like a good kid...I wonder what Kali will think of his new name? _Stonewall recalled that he had to access an upper level, so he paused before a nearby turbolift, engrossed in his own thoughts.

So much so, that when the lift doors parted to reveal a certain, bearded Jedi Master, he nearly dropped one of his crutches in surprise. It was _nearly _because before the thing could clatter to the floor, Djinn Altis lifted his fingers and prevented the object from leaving Stone's grasp even as he beckoned him into the lift. After a slight hesitation, Stonewall nodded and stepped inside, indicating the level he was headed towards and wondering what the Jedi Master made of a clone on his way to meditate.

They rode in tight silence for several minutes until Master Altis glanced at him. "How are you feeling?"

_How does it look? _Stonewall bit back his sarcastic remark and tried to ignore the voice in his head that seemed to think that this was the man responsible for Kali's desire to abandon her place in the Jedi Order. Instead, he gave the bearded Jedi a nod. "Well enough, sir."

"Well enough for what?" Altis' voice was mild, as though he was speaking about the weather or the condition of the hyperlanes.

"I'm able to walk...haven't lost any limbs; to a soldier, that's 'well enough.'"

Rather than take offense at the edge to the clone's voice, the elder Jedi gave a chuckle. "Wise words, indeed, Captain." He indicated the lights on the panel that were flashing their location. "Nearly there."

He was right. Moments later Stone felt the lift sink to a stop and he was able to make his way out with minimal fumbling. Behind him, the Jedi Master stood at the turbolift door like it was his job to guide injured clones around his ship. For a moment, it was silent and Stonewall found that the knot in his chest that had been forming since the first time he had the dream was so tight he could hardly breathe. _Ask him, you fool. This is more important than her place in the Jedi, and certainly more important than your _shabla_ pride. Ask him. _

As he lifted his eyes to the Jedi, the elder man gave him a sad smile that indicated he knew precisely what was coming. "Yes?"

Rather than let Altis' prescience bother him, Stonewall sighed and released his anger in a puff of air. "Have you ever had a...a dream that came true, sir?" Even as he spoke the words they sounded hollow, but the Jedi nodded as though he'd been asked the meaning of life itself; the movement of his head was heavy as he considered.

"I have. Once or twice." Altis gave Stonewall a disarming smile. "One time I dreamed that I would slip and twist my back on a bit of loose tile in my wife's kitchen; I was off my feet for three days, Force be damned."

Stonewall frowned and turned to make his way towards the meditation chamber. _If he's not going to take me seriously, why should I bother with him?_

However, Altis' next words made him stop in his tracks. "But before that, I had a dream that I would crash a speeder into a white fence beside a nerf pasture and meet a beautiful woman." He smiled, a distant expression even as he stepped out of the lift and took a few paces towards the clone. "I did, you know. And I married her, to boot." His eyes turned to Stonewall and the captain could make out a trace of humor interlaced with a deep, abiding sadness.

But none of that mattered to him at the moment. He shifted his grip on the crutches as they stood in the hallway; beyond them he could make out several chambers – the meditation rooms, he supposed – that were his intended destination. Instead of turning away, Stonewall forced himself to meet Altis' eyes. "The last few nights I've had the same dream, over and over."

The Jedi Master stood and waited.

At some point his hands had started to shake. "I see Kali...on a planet that – well, it's important to us – and she's smiling at me, telling me that she will always love me and not to be afraid, right before she's..." He swallowed. It was so much worse to speak the words aloud but he forced himself. "Right before she's killed. By clones."

"And?"

It was not what he'd expected to hear, and Stonewall was nonplussed, reverting to formality like a reflex. "Sir?"

The Jedi nodded and spread his hands. "And...why does this concern you?"

_Is he insane? What part of it _doesn't _concern me? _The captain cleared his throat. "It's disturbing to see the woman I love murdered in cold blood every time I shut my eyes. It makes me wonder if there's more to it than just a dream. I'm afraid for her. I'm worried for my brothers and the boys...and, sir, to tell you the truth...I'm not so certain about myself right now, either."

For what felt like a long while there was absolute silence between the two men, such that Stonewall thought he could hear the thrum of the _Chu'unthor_'s engines – far, far away from their present position – echoing in the chamber around them. At last, Altis nodded and gave him a considering look. "It's true; some say that dreams are a reality that has not yet been actualized. However, there are others who think that they are simply the by-products of our over-imaginative brains."

_This isn't really helping. _"And what do you think, sir?"

Master Altis gave a shrug, a gesture that looked as though it belonged on a much younger man. "I'm not sure, to tell you the truth. But you see, what I think doesn't matter, Stonewall, as much as what _you_ think." He smiled at the clone's frustration, though it was not a taunting expression, but rather one of deference. "You create your own reality, my friend."

The words were cryptic at best but Stonewall found that he was suddenly too exhausted to worry about Altis or his motives any longer, so he only nodded and thanked the Jedi before making his way to the nearest meditation chamber. As he reached the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder; the Jedi Master had moved across the room without a sound or displacement of air, which the captain found a bit unnerving.

"Remember," he said. "You make your own reality. I know that sounds like nonsense, but you'll understand one day. Soon, I think." He smiled again and gave an easy salute before making his way to the turbolift and leaving Stonewall in stunned silence.

* * *

><p><em>1088 days ABG<em>

"_News from the frontlines: Kashyyyk is the newest planet to be set in the sight-line of the Separatists. Jedi General Luminara Unduli and the 41st Elite Corps – recently arrived on the Wookiee homeworld to prevent it from falling victim to the brutal attacks of the Confederacy – have just been joined by Jedi Master Yoda. It is anticipated that, while the Republic should be victorious on Kashyyyk, this skirmish will be one of the most costly of the war. However, the Chancellor remains safely on Coruscant, after a botched kidnapping by General Grievous. We are told that the Jedi High Council is aware of Grievous' location and are preparing to dispatch a strike team; hopefully this will be a decisive end to this long and violent battle. _

"_In other news: with their Galactic Cup victory well behind them, it seems that the team of Eltair is getting ready for an influx of new-"_

Weave sighed and flipped off the broadcast, rolling his neck around and feeling the slight popping sensation that resulted from the motion; he and Traxis had been seated in the infirmary with Crest for far too long, but it was comforting to be with his brothers. _Even if Crest is doing his best to corrupt these kids. _

"It's pronounced '_shebs,' _Keo, and if you want to say 'more than one,' it'd be '_shebse.' _The 'e' makes it plural._"_

Traxis' frown was evident in his voice. "Crest..."

The bald clone sighed in his dramatic fashion. "Just trying to teach them something that they can use, _vod. _It's not like I said '_shabuir,' _or anything. Er..." The lads snickered, even Levy, who still had not spoken for all that he was acting about as normal as could be expected.

Glancing around behind him, Weave cleared his throat. "Why don't you all take a break for now?" It was getting near lunchtime, anyway, and their ability to focus – while much better than "regular" children – was limited when they were hungry. And they were hungry a _lot. Why is that? I don't remember being that way at their age. Perhaps it's the food...I always had a feeling they added something to our meals on Kamino that helped with the whole 'docile' thing. Or maybe because this is "real" food and not mostly supplements, it has a different effect. _He added the questions to the list in his head of things he wanted to investigate, presuming he ever had the chance.

"Bring me back something sweet," Crest called as they filed out. Once they left he sighed and shifted in his bed. "I think I know what the term 'stir-crazy' really means now...I'm not sure I can handle sitting around here anymore." He looked at Weave. "What do you say, doc?"

The medic studied him. "I don't know. Can you walk without wincing?"

"He couldn't earlier," Traxis replied. "Though it was entertaining to watch him try to hobble to the 'fresher."

"Way to kick a guy when he's down, Trax."

Weave held up his hand. "Look, I know none of us like sitting around, but we don't really have much else to do. In any case, we need to discuss a few things, specifically what we're going to do with the _ad'ike._"

"They're not going back," Traxis said, shaking his head.

"I know," Weave replied. "But they need more than just lessons in Mando'a, Trax. Their education isn't finished, not by a long shot, and I don't think we can stay here forever, letting them eat up all of Master Altis' food."

Crest leaned forward, knees bent with his elbows resting atop them. "What does the captain think?"

At this, Weave and Traxis exchanged glances, though Weave replied. "He's been...otherwise occupied lately, Crest. You've been in and out of it, but he's been training with Master Altis."

The bald clone lifted a brow. "Force-stuff, I guess. Good for him...maybe he'll get better at swinging that lightsaber around. I always worry that someone's going to lose an arm one of these days."

Traxis frowned. "He should be here, with us. We have a lot to go over..." He trailed off as Ares entered the room, bearing a tray of food. Barely two paces in the door the Twi'lek frowned at Crest.

"I ran into your charges in the cafeteria," he said by way of greeting. "And if I have to tell you one more time to stop getting those boys to bring you that garbage..." His tone was chiding and Crest – to his credit – managed to look repentant.

"I didn't ask, Ares, they offered." He grinned, his former attitude forgotten in the next instant. "And how can anyone say 'no' to those adorable faces?"

The Twi'lek rolled his eyes and handed the bald clone the tray of food before turning to Traxis and Weave, the former of whom was reluctant to meet his gaze. "I asked you _both_ to keep an eye on him."

"It's a full-time job," Weave replied with a sigh. "And unfortunately, there's a lot on my mind at the moment." He gestured to the radio and Ares nodded.

"I've been keeping up with it as well. It sounds like the war is about to be over, even though it feels like everything's getting worse and worse – as far as the fighting goes, I mean." After a moment he looked at Traxis with a thoughtful expression. "Do you...I mean, how do you know if one of your brothers...?"

The scarred clone shook his head, eyes on his feet. "We don't." There was a pause before he looked up and met the Twi'lek's gaze. "Not anymore, at least."

Silence filled the room until Crest made a gagging sound. "Not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, but this is the worst pudding I've ever eaten."

"That's not pudding," Ares replied, still looking at Traxis. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on the patient again. Try not to let him walk any more than he has to." Weave nodded and Ares slipped out of the room without another word.

The moment the Twi'lek was gone, Crest lifted a brow and gave Traxis a knowing look. "_That _was awkward," he said. "What's the deal? Why are you acting so..." He trailed off as his eyes lit up and a sly grin spread across his face. "Ah. I see. Well, it appears you're not as immune to some people's charms as you'd like to think, eh _vod_?"

Traxis frowned. "If you know what's good for you, you'll end this line of questioning right now, baldy."

"I'm not worried," Crest replied in a dismissive tone. "I mean, I'm already in the infirmary." He lifted a brow at Weave, who shook his head.

_No one's business but Trax's. _"You know, Crest, none of us gave _you _any grief after we left Aruna and you didn't stop moping for three days." He smiled inwardly as the bald clone glowered. _That shut him up. _Traxis shot Weave a look that said much the same thing, in addition to _thank you._

* * *

><p><em>1089 days ABG<em>

Already, Stonewall could feel the transformation in his body. After three days of allowing himself to be taught by the Jedi Master, the clone was growing more and more confident in his abilities even though he knew it would be a bit longer before he was completely healed. _But it's better. I feel better about...well, everything. Perhaps I was just agitated from being cooped up in sickbay for so long._

A sudden rap against his shoulder made his eyes jerk open and he blinked at the elder man. "What was that for?"

"Just getting your attention, son," Altis replied in a mild voice. They were seated in one of the meditation chambers aboard the _Chu'unthor_, backs facing the broad windows as Stonewall made his best efforts to accelerate his body's healing.

_Kriff. That was pretty hard for an old guy, even a Jedi Master. _He sighed and nodded. "Right. Focusing." A few moments of deep breathing brought Stonewall's mind back to the _here _and _now_, allowing him to shift his focus inward on the clusters of damaged sinews and muscle tissue that still ached. If he concentrated, he could sense the vestiges of his injuries that remained within his cells. Pinpointing a certain spot of damage, he allowed himself to become a conduit for the Force, letting it move through him, to help his body regenerate what it had lost. It was working.

Slowly.

_But more than that, it's getting easier to do all of this. I'm not struggling as much as I was. Perhaps I can really handle it, after all._ As much as he'd wanted to, he had not yet picked up the saber again, though Altis had promised to teach him what he could when he was healed.

_Maybe when she gets back, I'll have some new tricks to show her. _Despite himself, the captain smiled.

_Thwack. _

Stonewall winced.

"Perhaps it's time for a break." The Jedi Master's voice was jovial, as it usually was, and Stonewall opened his eyes and blinked for a moment to clear his vision before he managed to get to his feet. The crutches leaned against the far wall and if he was careful he didn't need them now. Altis moved to the window and surveyed the stars, as he liked to do, and after a moment the clone captain joined him. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Altis chuckled and glanced at Stonewall, raising his brow.

"Sir?"

The Jedi shook his head. "I was just thinking of Kali's father...of what he would say if you met him."

It was something that Stonewall had considered before as a purely theoretical matter. _I don't have any idea of what kind of person he was. _He studied the stars. "I'd hope that if his daughter loved me, that would be enough for him to at least tolerate me."

"Oh no, son," Altis replied with a grin. "Jonas was so protective of her. Despite being a Jedi, he would've despised you, or any man who laid a hand on Kalinda...it wouldn't be personal, mind you," he added to Stonewall's look. "But that's what it means to be a father. At least, that's what it meant to Jonas. But he loved that girl more than his own life, more than anything else."

"Well then we'd have that in common, at least."

"Perhaps," the Jedi said. "But when it comes to your own child...well, it's a different matter altogether."

Something in his tone caught Stonewall's attention. "Do you have children, sir?"

Altis nodded and his gaze grew distant. "A few. Scattered here and there, living their own lives." He smiled. "They're alive and happy, which is all I can hope for in the end."

"You don't miss them?" Though the idea of children had always seemed foreign, Stonewall figured that no parent wanted to be too far away from their offspring.

"Every moment," he replied. "But I didn't bring them into the galaxy to keep them cupped in my hand; eventually, they must learn to find their own ways." He gave the clone a speculative look. "Letting go of something you love isn't an easy thing to do."

"I imagine it's not," Stonewall replied, shifting where he stood. "But I really can't say." _What would it be like, I wonder? _He thought of Drake and the others; while it was rewarding for him to see them growing into their own people, they were brothers, not offspring. _I don't know of any clone who has kids, though I suspect there might be a few. It's a big army, after all. And if one of us can become Force-sensitive, I suppose anything's possible. _

The realization struck him that if Kali joined the Altisians, such a thing might be a possibility for them. _I'd never allowed myself to even consider it before; so much about my future – and hers too – is uncertain, but perhaps..._He swallowed. It was almost incomprehensible. _Children. Our children. _He wondered if they would have Kali's eyes, then shook his head to clear it. _Speculation. No use in it right now. Besides...I'm not sure if she can have children. _

The subject had come up only once before, when they had started the physically intimate aspect of their relationship; she'd mentioned something about an implant – he couldn't recall the specifics at the moment, as his attention had been elsewhere – but the conclusion of the conversation had been that her getting pregnant was not something they'd have to think about. At the time it had been enough.

But now. _Would she want to? Would I? It's not like I'd be around long enough to raise them. _It was a sobering thought that put an immediate halt to his musings. _There's no way I could do that to her, or to a child. It would be unforgivable._

As he was turning to ask Altis another question, his comm began to chirrup. He'd never stopped wearing it, despite the fact that it seemed a silly thing to do in the _Chu'unthor'_s infirmary, far from anyone who would give him an order_. _As both men noted the flashing light, Stonewall's brows knitted. _Secure transmission from the Core...odd channel, though. _Nodding to Altis, he flicked the device and watched a small, blue figure appear at his wrist.

"_Execute Order 66._"

With those words, Stonewall's fragile peace was shattered.

Unbidden, his hand reached for his side, for the blaster that was not there – had not been there in days – before he checked himself and _thought. _

_The Jedi have become a threat to the safety of the Republic and are to be removed with lethal force. _That was the basic notion of the command, which he didn't remember learning, but such was the nature of contingency orders. _Programmed into us as if we're clankers. _Stonewall took a breath and shook his head. _It can't be true. I know enough of Jedi to know that they're not capable of something like that; Kali aside, Obi-Wan is a good man, as are General Windu and Master Altis. And General Unduli, General Tallis and Zara...even the little Togrutan Padawan...surely they're all innocent of anything like that? This is _wrong_. _The knowledge thrummed beneath the topmost layer of his thoughts, filling him with the conviction that the Jedi were not a threat and that the order must be a mistake of some kind.

But he still had to know if she was safe.

Only peripherally aware that Altis was saying something to him, Stone took a deep breath and peered through the part of his brain that wanted him to react to the order, reaching within himself to tap into the Force again while at the same time trying to ignore the thudding dread that had begun rushing through his entire body.

_Kali?_

_Kalinda?_

Nothing.

_A void. An empty spot where she should be. _He found it difficult to breathe as his dream overwhelmed his waking eyes. _No. No, I won't believe it. _He tried to reach her again, but it was hard, so much harder than it had ever been, and it was not due to time or space or distance, but rather a black and choking terror, a palpable pain that was ripping the Force to shreds around him.

And then he heard her voice, just once; a clarion call of bewilderment followed by an intense pain that made him drop to his knees.

One word: _Milo?_

Then, nothing.

* * *

><p><em>On Altis: there's really nothing in the canon (EU or otherwise - that I could find) that talks about his wife, so I made most of that up. Hopefully it "fits." I'd love to hear what you guys think! <em>

_So we've seen Stone's reaction to the Order...what about the other guys and the cadets? And what's really happening on Ambria? Tune in next week to find out! :P_

_I was _not_ a slacker this week, so there will be a new "Misadventure" up tomorrow - check it out! _

_Have a great weekend! _


	19. Not With A Bang

**Chapter Nineteen: Not With A Bang**

_1089 days ABG_

"Milo?"

Even as she said his name Kali felt the oddest sensation through her armor on the side of her left knee: a faint sear of heat that bloomed into a churning flame. Her mouth opened but no sound came out as she collapsed forward; above her, Milo kept firing at some distant point beyond them, and she could see that his face was blank and determined even as her vision was starting to swirl from the pain. All she could do was watch as he fired his deece again and again with his trademark accuracy, and as she tried to scramble to her feet she felt the shock of the commandos' injuries in the Force.

And then there was another emotion, young and raw and angry. A bolt of blue plasma leaped for Milo while he paused to adjust his aim a fraction of an inch; she heard his yelp of pain, watched the scorch-mark appear on his armored chest even as he fired one last time, felt the ground tremble when he collapsed beside her.

"Milo!"

Abruptly, everything was still, save for the wind that gently lifted the edges of her hair and the furious, desperate lash of her heartbeat against her ribs as she made her way to him. There was pain, so much pain – she could feel it now, not just inside her body but all around her, as if every molecule in the air was shrieking in agony and betrayal – but all she could see were Milo's eyes as he tracked her progress. For some reason her knee wasn't working, so she had to crawl towards him in the yellow dust and through the ashes of the fire that had blown out, encasing them in sudden darkness.

"Milo..."

She put her hands on his face and tried to send him a measure of calm, but it was impossible next to the terror and loss that she felt all around them.

"I'm sorry, Kalinda," he said at last. His voice was steady and his eyes on her were clear even though part of her brain realized that she was weeping. "I couldn't stop him in time."

"What happened?" It was all she could think to say. Kali was dimly aware of Honi and Zara's frantic approach but she could look at no one but the young man before her.

His eyes closed then opened in a long blink, even the small movement slow and halting. "Order 66...if the Jedi attempt to harm the Republic, we're to kill them. Direct from the Chancellor himself." She could tell that it was costing him a great deal of effort to speak so she shook her head.

"Never mind, Mi. We'll sort that out later...Honi?"

"Master...your knee." The red-haired woman and her Padawan were beside her now but Kali shook her head again.

"Later, Honi...Milo..."

But he had not stopped looking at her, and reached forward to put a hand on her arm. "The others...they _will_ kill you, Kalinda. They will follow orders." His eyes flicked behind them and the three Jedi turned to see two commandos lying in the sulfur-colored dust of Ambria, their chests lifting and falling despite the blaster-wounds they each wore; they looked unconscious, but she couldn't feel anything from the Force.

_Milo...you shot your own brothers. _Kali shook her head again and gritted her teeth. "Honi, he needs your help." Her former Padawan knelt beside Milo and placed a hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Kali watched his face change from a look of pain and fear to one of peace. After a moment Honi looked at the dark-haired Jedi.

"There's nothing I can do, Kalinda." Her voice was tight and quiet. Zara made a sobbing sound but seemed to swallow it down and Kali reached for Milo's hand, gripping it as hard as she was able, as if it would make any difference.

But he spoke before she could, his eyes on hers were steady and unafraid. "Thank you, Kali." He gave her a small smile. "For everything."

And he was gone.

* * *

><p>Zara knew that it was over but she couldn't help reaching through the Force anyway, hoping by some small miracle that the clone's life would not be extinguished. <em>But he really is gone. Poor Milo. <em>She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them and looking at her master, who was sitting back on her knees and studying Milo with a blank expression. It was silent for what seemed like hours before Kalinda closed her eyes, seeming to reach within herself to tug on some nameless source of calm that Zara had never seen before.

When she opened her eyes again, her voice was quiet. "We need to secure the others," she said even as she tried to push herself up off the ground, her arms and face coated with ash and dust. "They won't be unconscious forever, and I don't want to take any chances right now."

Master Tallis got to her own feet and stepped over to the other Jedi, giving her hand so that Kalinda could rise. Several fumbling moments later the dark-haired Jedi was seated beside the ashes of the fire and her former Padawan was bending to examine her knee.

But Kalinda was firm. "Honi. The commandos."

"Your injury..."

"Will be fine for a few more minutes," Kalinda said. "Zara, go with her and be careful. Make sure they don't have any weapons or communications devices – take their helmets and gauntlets as well." Zara could see the tightness of her Master's jaw at these words but she nodded after a moment before turning and beckoning to Zara.

They crossed the gritty sand that crunched beneath their boots and made their way to the site of the fallen clones, whom Zara could still sense in the Force, though their energy was weak and the Force itself was muddied.

As much as she wanted to keep quiet, she could not hold her thoughts in check. "Master...what's going on? Why would they do such a thing?"

Again, the red-haired Jedi's face tightened but she shook her head. "I don't know, Zara. I didn't sense anything malicious from them, or Milo." Zara might have been mistaken, but she thought that her master's voice broke on his name. When they reached the commandos Zara noted how their armor was marked with carbon-scouring and she realized that Milo had managed to hit each of them at the soft patch of black body-suit that was between the shoulders and torso. _Both sides. He was a good shot. _

"Zara." Her master's voice brought her back to the moment and the Nautolan girl crouched beside her, watching as Honi – _I wonder if she'd mind if I called her by her name? – _began to unload the first soldier's weapons before dragging him to the ship, leaning him against the side. Archer's helmet had fallen to the ground so Zara bent to retrieve it, going to the other one – Ferro – and doing the same thing.

In addition to the other shots he'd taken, Ferro had been hit in the chest. She could see his eyelids starting to flutter already so she used the Force to pull his weapons from him and tossed them far beyond their position. "Master...Ferro's waking."

Honi was beside her in an instant, her face drawn in concentration as she placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes opened once, briefly, before closing again; his body slumped and the rise and fall of his chest was easy. "Neither one will wake for some time, now. They're wounded, but they'll both live," she said in a bitter voice. "Another virtue of the Katarn armor, I suppose."

"I think this is everything," Zara replied. A moment later they rose in unison. As they walked Zara tried to brush off the remaining dirt from her pants; the air was even cooler now, but the breeze was almost easy. There was no moon but the stars were brilliant and she again noted how the Force was eluding her. A glance at Honi revealed nothing about the other Jedi's perspective on the matter. "Master...I can't feel the Force...not well, at least."

"Neither can I. It's this planet..." Honi frowned and looked at her; suddenly she paused and pressed her hands to Zara's shoulders, her pale face close and earnest. "Zara...I don't need the Force to know that something is very wrong right now. I have a feeling that we are about to be tested, so you must be strong. Stronger than you've ever been."

Zara swallowed. The other Jedi's fear was acrid for all that she wast trying to set it aside. _She's scared too? I thought nothing got to her. _"I won't let you down."

There was a moment of silence before Honi nodded and straightened, stepping forward again. When she spoke, it was almost to herself. "I know."

* * *

><p>For a long time, all that Kali was aware of was Milo because it was easier to dwell on her fallen brother than to consider the larger, more pressing issues that had cropped up with such alarming speed. Gradually, though, she was able to think again. <em>Why did the Chancellor issue such an order to the army? The Jedi...harm the Republic? I can't believe it. <em>Her breath hitched as she attempted to sit upright.

_The only thing I'm certain of is that we must be very, very careful._

The pain in her left knee was almost blinding but it gave her something else to focus on besides the yawning chasm in her heart – it had gone from a blistering, scattered feeling of fear and confusion to _nothing_ – and she realized with a start that it must be the deaths of thousands of Jedi. It was a surreal, almost incomprehensible thought.

She shivered and looked at the stars. _Maybe I should be thankful that I can't feel much here on Ambria but the dark side. It must be beyond devastating. _Naturally her thoughts turned to the others: Yoda, Mace, Luminara, Anakin, Ahsoka, Kit..._Obi-Wan. _Though she figured it was a futile effort she tried to reach him through the Force, but there was only the blank silence that choked around her, threatening strangulation. _Nothing. No one. _The air was growing cooler and she shivered again and wrapped her hands around her sides as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

Already she could hear Honi and Zara returning, so even as she felt her throat grow tight with an impending sob, she pushed the feelings away. _I can't afford to become lost in grief now. So much depends on me staying strong. Later. I'll deal with it later. All that matters is _right now. But beneath the surface of everything that she was, Kali's heart was filled with an ache of loss that cut so deep, she thought she should have collapsed into a thousand pieces, nothing more than a pile of ash that could be scattered on the wind.

And then she thought of Stone; his almost-golden eyes swam before hers and she found the knot in her chest unravel, just a little bit. _He's alive, safe on the _Chu'unthor_. I know that he and the others won't cause harm to Master Altis or any of the Jedi there, and I'll find my way back to him, no matter what. _The knowledge grounded her and she found herself able to breathe even as the others returned to her side.

Honi was all business as she instructed Kali to stretch out her left leg; the dark-haired Jedi tried not to wince at the sudden inhalation that Zara made at the sight of her knee. "It's bad, isn't it?" Oddly enough it didn't hurt at the moment, though she suspected it was due to the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins.

"I've seen worse," was Honi's clipped reply as there was a moment of cool air hitting her leg, then the gentle touch of the Force. "You never do anything half-assed, do you, Master?"

Zara's shock was tangible and Kali managed a weak chuckle despite everything. "Mind your language, Honi. There are ladies present." Honi made no reply as she worked and Kali looked at Zara, all trace of levity gone from her voice with her next words. "What of Ferro and Archer?"

"Unconscious for now," the blue-skinned girl replied. "We removed their weapons and comms as you said."

Her tone was wavering and Kalinda hurried to continue in order to keep the girl's focus in the present. "Good. When they wake up, I want to question them...right now what we need most of all is information. We need to know what's going on." She felt pain flare in her knee and shifted for a moment before growing still at a warning look from her former apprentice. Taking a deep breath, Kali continued. "After we learn more about...the situation, we can make a plan from there."

"What about Milo?" Zara's voice was quiet.

Kali felt her eyes prick but held her sorrow in check. _I can grieve later. Now I must be strong. _"I don't know, Zara," she admitted. "I said some words..." She looked at his body; she'd closed his eyes and laid him flat as best she could, given her own incapacity, and he appeared to be sleeping. _Milo. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to lay down your life for me. I don't know if I could ever repay that debt._

That thought was enough to silence her until Honi exhaled and sat back, rubbing her forehead; when she drew her hand back, some of Kali's blood was on her skin. "That's all I can do right now without passing out, Master."

"Please, Honi...just 'Kalinda.' And thank you." Kali looked at her knee, noting how Honi had wrapped it with supplies from Milo's medipac: nothing much, just a bacta patch and some bandages, but it was enough. At any rate the sharpest edge of the pain was dulled. She took a deep breath and looked at the two younger women before her. "Like I said, we need information. Zara: I want you to go to the _Wayfarer _and see what you can learn...don't call anyone just yet, but you should tune into any distress frequencies or the HoloNet." She watched as Zara nodded and made to rush to the ship.

"And us?" Honi's voice was quiet as she met Kali's gaze.

The dark-haired Jedi sighed and held out her hand; Honi pulled her to her feet and Kalinda pointed towards the commandos. "We need answers."

"They tried to kill you, Kalinda. In cold blood."

Kali shut her eyes and shook her head. "If it was an order, they couldn't refuse it, Honi." _Not every clone can be expected to act as independently as Mi or the others._

Her former Padawan's eyes narrowed as she looked at Milo's body. "He did."

_Milo. _"That's different. He is – was – family to me." She exhaled and tightened her jaw. "There will be time for debate later. _Now_ we have to act." The red-haired Jedi offered her shoulder as Kali leaned against her. It hurt to walk and for several minutes all she could manage was an ungraceful hobble but gradually she began to gather the Force around her – as best she could, given the hostile energies that permeated the planet – hoping to further deaden the pain. It worked, but she could feel the effort was sapping her more than it should have as they stumbled across the gritty sand.

_We have to leave here as soon as we can, for a number of reasons. _She pictured Stonewall and the others – Weave, Traxis, Crest, and the boys – and took a breath. _We must get back to them. _

As Zara had said, Ferro and Archer were unconscious, leaning upright against the bulkhead of their ship. Without their buckets they looked like regular men, younger than Stonewall or the rest of her squad, but brothers all the same. She noted that their hands were resting loose at their sides. "Will you see if they have cuffs in their kits? I don't want to take any chances."

Honi helped Kalinda sit on a nearby piece of bulkhead before searching the clones; moments later she was binding their hands with two sets of duranium cuffs. "Their injuries are not life-threatening," the red-haired Jedi said as she returned to Kali's side. "But it seems that between the two, Ferro is in better shape."

"He also seemed to be the one in charge. Let's just worry about him right now. Can you...?"

Kali felt the other woman's gentle push of the Force against the clone's mind and watched his eyes snap open, locking onto her; as he did so his jaw tightened and he raised his chin, but he was silent. She got the sense that he was preparing himself for something. The Jedi exchanged glances, Honi's gaze seeming to say, _what are you waiting for? _Taking a deep breath, Kali looked at him again.

But before she could speak he shook his head. "Ferro, Commando, Teroch Squad, number RC-6520." His voice was cold and neutral.

Kalinda shifted forward, wincing as she did so, and put a hand on his lower arm, noting as he flinched at her touch. "Please, Ferro. I just want to know what's going on. Milo said that the order was to exterminate all Jedi because they're a harm to the Republic. Is that true?"

"Ferro, Commando, Teroch Squad, number RC-6520."

Honi sighed. "This isn't working. He's not going to tell you anything."

As Kalinda studied him, she realized that he was doing the same to her. _This could be Stonewall, or Crest, or any of them. There must be a way for me to get through to him. _Her knee was starting to throb but she ignored it as she regarded the clone, who – after several minutes of her scrutiny – seemed to grow visibly uneasy. _He's frightened of me and Honi._ _What does he think we're going to do? _This thought made her blink while she leaned back and considered.

Finally she lifted her hand and tried to make her voice as gentle as she could, despite the fact that the language of Mando'a was by its nature guttural and rough. "_Udesii, _Ferro," she said. _Take it easy. _"We don't want to hurt you. Please try to understand that."

Again, he shook his head. However, after a moment he lifted his eyes to her. "Kalinda Halcyon: Jedi Knight. Commanding officer of 'Shadow Squad,' 7th Sky Corps. Rumored romantic connections with Jedi High General, Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as command unit CC-3077. Female. Height: one point six meters. Age: mid thirties. Childhood injury in left knee." When he finished his speech he held her gaze.

For a moment she was speechless. It was chilling to hear her entire person laid bare in such simple terms, particularly her injury – even more particularly the private aspects of her life that she'd thought were just being spread as idle gossip – and the realization that she was a statistic in a GAR database was a slap in the face. _I guess the Jedi are no different from the clones in that regard. As disturbing as it is, I suppose it's the wisest course to know your commanding officer's weakness as it is to exploit those of your enemy. Knowledge is power, as usual. _

"Thorough, aren't they?" Honi muttered beside her. Kali shot her a glare and the red-haired woman shrugged.

Looking back at the clone, Kali pushed aside her own feelings and nodded to him, keeping her voice as calm as possible. "That's me in a nutshell, I guess, but we both know there's more to a life than a few short phrases, Ferro. For instance, I know that you and your brothers can eat more than an outsider would ever imagine, and that you have a taste for sweet things, particularly _uj_-cake. I don't care for it, myself, but I can understand the appeal."

His eyes narrowed at this – she hoped as an indication of consideration rather than distrust – and she continued. "Lightning and storms bother you because they remind you of Kamino. I've been there, and I can understand; it's a frightening place in many ways. The sound of the rain never stops, even in your dreams." Kali took a breath before she continued, knowing that he would remember every single word she spoke with perfect accuracy, and hoping that _something_ was making it through the part of him that wanted only to carry out his order.

"The times spent with your brothers are the best of any day, and you cannot explain the grief you feel when they pass, but you carry on anyway. You act as though you are not afraid of anything, because that's the only way to fulfill your missions, but you feel fear every time you open your eyes, every time you take a breath. It never goes away, and you think it never will."

Ferro's eyes were wide and she could see that his breath was growing short, but she kept talking. "From your earliest memory you were given a number, and for a long time that was your only identity. But one day something changed, and you found a name and added it to who_ – _not what, but _who_ – you are." She gave him a small smile. "That was a good day, Ferro. A good change. But there is always going to be change...as long as you're alive."

"And how long might that be?" They were the first true words he'd spoken to her, not orders or stats recited from memory and the quiet tone of his voice made her heart clench with sorrow.

"If I had my way, a very long time." Another breath helped her relax and she tried to keep her words gentle. "You are more than what you've always been told, Ferro. So much more. I want you to understand that you have a choice, always. Please tell me what you know."

For a long moment they looked at each other, then he shook his head again. "Ferro, Commando, Teroch Squad, number RC-6520." His eyes on hers were conflicted, but his tone was firm and she realized that those words were all he was going to say to her anymore.

She sighed and looked at Honi, who moved to kneel before him again. Moments later Ferro was asleep and her former Padawan was helping her to her feet. After she made sure that Archer was still unconscious, she nodded to Honi. "Let's check on Zara."

* * *

><p>As soon as she set foot on board the <em>Wayfarer, <em>the first thing Zara noticed was that the comm was chirping. A few strides took her to the console, where she activated the incoming emergency transmission. Initially there was only a mild hissing, laced with static – interference from the planet's atmosphere, she supposed – but as she was about to shut off the device, the Padawan heard a familiar sound: the cadence was one that all Jedi were taught during their earliest days. It was a coded message, encrypted along secure channels that only a Jedi would have access to, emanating from a beacon deep within the core of the Temple.

It was a call to return home.

At first she frowned at the console beneath her hand, wondering if perhaps she'd gotten her codes mixed-up somehow, but the icy fist of dread that had clenched within her gut told her otherwise. She thought of the commandos that had attempted to murder Kalinda and shivered. _Milo said they got orders to kill all of the Jedi because of an uprising? A Jedi rebellion? And now we're supposed to go home? That doesn't make any sense. _She shut off the comm and shook her head as if to clear it, her _lekku _swaying with the motion, then turned her attention to other matters.

Sliding into the seat at the co-pilot's station, Zara frowned again as she scrolled through the latest feed from the HoloNet. _Sports...business...life...weather..._Her eyes narrowed. _No 'Jedi Watch?' That's odd; and there's no mention of the war at all, either. The order just happened...I wonder if it's too soon?_ The broadcast was full of useless information and she shut it off with a sigh, leaning back in the chair and looking out into the Ambrian night.

The moment that she stopped focusing on other things, the terror began creeping back into her mind. _What's going on? What's happening? Why did those clones shoot Kalinda? _Her heart began to race but she shook her head, recalling her master's words. _No. I can't give in to fear now. There must be something else I can do. _She frowned at the console for a moment more before accessing the GAR database. _Maybe I can learn something real here. _What she saw made her skin grow cold.

It was a list of Jedi.

Of deceased Jedi.

Hands shaking, she scrolled through the names, many of which she recognized and many more she did not, but it didn't matter. There were so many and she could see more names appearing each time the screen refreshed. Zara bit back a sob and began to search through the network for more information. After a few moments she was able to uncover what appeared to be a transcription of an emergency meeting of the Senate and the more she read, the more numb she felt. _I have to tell Master Tallis and Kalinda. _As she was rising from the chair, she noticed the other women outside, heading in her direction.

Zara ran to meet them; one look at her master was all that was needed before the Jedi exchanged glances and followed the Nautolan girl to the _Wayfarer, _where Kalinda sat at the helm and Zara showed them the list of their fallen Jedi. However, rather than a transcription, she was able to pull up a recorded speech from the Senate. The three Jedi listened in mute horror as the Chancellor's words echoed within the cabin of their ship.

"_The Jedi have conspired to create the shadow of Separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated..."_

It went on for some time. When it ended, Zara shut off the audio as the sound of thunderous applause filled the space between the three Jedi.

Kalinda spoke first. Her voice was a whisper; at some point her hand had lifted to cover her mouth and her eyes were wide as she mouthed the words that the new Emperor had spoken.

_The war is over._

* * *

><p><em>Long note today: <em>

_On Milo...aside from Stonewall, he's my only OC clone that crosses over both time-lines in my 'verse. It was an incredibly difficult decision to end his life in this time-line, but in the end...sigh. There were a lot of reasons that I won't go into here, but suffice it to say that I don't take a main character's death lightly. It still makes me sad, though._

_Palpatine's speech was taken from Wookieepedia; it's the "Declaration of a New Order" that was written by Dan Wallace and Pablo Hidalgo. It's also a longer (better, imo) version than the one heard in the movie, or seen in the ROTS novelization. There's more of this speech (a different part) that you'll see in a later chapter. _

_Finally, the chapter title is taken from the poem "The Hollow Men," by T.S. Eliot:_

"_This is the way the world ends...not with a bang, but a whimper." _

_It's a fantastic piece of writing – and relevant to this era of SW 'history' – that's definitely worth a look. (I kind of feel like an English teacher for recommending all this poetry, but much of it was inspirational in the writing of _Bastion_, so I'd like to share it with you!)_

_As always, I sincerely appreciate your reviews, thoughts and comments. Thanks to everyone who has done so; it means a lot to me to know that people are reading and enjoying my work! _

_On Wednesday: back to the rest of Shadow Squad! _


	20. The Old Lie

**Chapter Twenty: The Old Lie**

_1089 days ABG_

"Is that someone's comm?" Crest lifted his head at the sudden, insistent chirping sound. The room, which had been bright with the laughter of the clones, quieted in an instant.

Traxis looked at Weave and the medic nodded. "I think it's mine..." He stood and made his way to the area where he'd stacked their armor and pulled out his vambrace.

_Haven't even checked in with the GAR, _Traxis thought with a flash of guilt. _I wonder if they're calling to tell us we're all getting court-martials...or worse. Guess that's that. Though I don't see how; Kalinda told the Jedi we were taking some time to recuperate after the rescue, and it's only been a week..._

Weave frowned. "Emergency transmission, secure channel, but...no, that can't be right."

"What?" Traxis asked, his own musings forgotten at the odd tone of his brother's voice.

The medic frowned again and scratched his head absently. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, it looks like a Separatist code." Traxis and Crest exchanged glances then looked back at Weave.

"A Seppie code?" Risky glared at the comlink as though it were about to spring to life. Keo and Finn frowned but said nothing. Drake tilted his head and knitted his brows.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Crest said, waving his hand. "Let's hear it." The tension in the room was palpable; Traxis thought he could hear someone's heartbeat very loud in his ears and his stomach was doing an uncomfortable dance in his gut. However, he shook off the feelings and listened.

"_Execute Order 66."_

For several seconds, no one moved or spoke.

Until Crest swore.

This seemed to jolt the others into motion and Weave looked at Traxis, his brows lifted over wide, almost panicked eyes. "We need to find Stonewall."

At this, Drake stood up. "I'll go." The other boys looked at him but he ignored them as he watched Weave nod; he slipped out of the room in the next moment.

Traxis felt a wave of nausea pass through him, as if his body was physically rebelling against its own inaction. _I can't remember learning that one, but I know it. I know what I'm supposed to do. _There were no Jedi around, so Trax had a moment to _think_ rather than react. _It can't be true...the Jedi, traitors to the Republic? _He tried to imagine Kalinda or the little Nautolan girl in such a position, but couldn't picture such a thing. _I can't believe it. After everything I've experienced, after everything I've seen of the galaxy and of the Jedi...it's wrong. This order is wrong. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I can't – I won't – be someone's pawn any more, especially not for something like this._

Traxis looked at the boys. _But them? What will they think? _"Do you know what that means, _ad'ike_?"

They were all sitting arrow-straight, their faces turned to the adult clones but Traxis could see that their attentions were inward, debating. _That's good. Questioning is a good start. _He tried not to laugh at the idea; there was no way he could have managed something like that – disobeying a direct order – at that stage of development. _But they've been through more than any others at their age that I know of. _

Risky nodded, as did the others, except Levy, whose expression was neutral. The first boy frowned. "The Jedi are traitors and we're to eliminate them." He said the words without inflection, as if he was speaking of what he'd eaten for lunch and the others nodded again, the movement was almost in unison.

The elder clones exchanged glances and didn't need the Force to share their thoughts. _We have to be very, very careful._

To start them off, Crest cleared his throat and spoke in his most genial tone, as if he were on the verge of sharing a joke, but hadn't quite worked out how he was going to phrase the punchline. "That's what the order says, but is that really the case?" At the boys' look of confusion he elaborated. "Orders aren't always right."

"But..." It was Finn, who shook his head, his face drawn into a frown. "But they are. They're _orders_. We have to follow. We don't have a choice."

Keo nodded and looked around. "There are Jedi on this ship...are we going to...?" His fingers twitched as if reaching for a blaster and Traxis grimaced.

_No kriffing way I'm letting them go on like this. _He rose and moved before them, resting on his knees and meeting each of their eyes in turn, noting how they clustered together and seemed to take a collective step away from him, uncertainty evident on their faces. "I want you to listen," he began, keeping his voice calm and even. "Most orders are in place to protect us and to allow us to do our jobs. _Most_. But there are some orders that you shouldn't follow, because they're wrong." Their expressions were blank and he bit back his frustration with Kamino, the Republic, and the army in order to focus on the four boys sitting before him.

But before he could speak again, Risky shook his head. "That's treason, Traxis." His tone had grown deadly serious and Traxis could hear his own earlier doubts echoed in the lad's words.

He felt Weave come beside him and heard his brother's voice a moment later. "You are more than your ability to follow orders. You are _individuals_, with freedoms and rights and the ability to choose. Traxis, Crest and I...we've all chosen to leave the GAR and make sure that you don't come to any harm. You _chose _to remain here and not go back to Kamino, just like Milo _chose _to return to the Core with the Jedi."

Even as Weave said these words, Traxis felt agitation pierce him. _Kalinda and Zara...Milo. Even General Tallis. Are they all dead? Would Milo...?_ He frowned. _No. No, he would never. _But it was a disturbing thought nonetheless.

Weave had taken a moment to pause and let his words sink in. This wasn't flash-training; this lesson was not one you could learn by route or memorization. "We are _all_ individuals. If you learn nothing else from this moment, I want you all to know that you have a choice, and that each choice you make determines what kind of people you are. What kind of men you'll be."

The boys were silent as they looked at one another, still standing apart from the adult clones; Traxis could see the debate in their eyes, and part of his brain reluctantly considered what he would have to do if they decided to try and kill the Jedi on the _Chu'unthor. Restrain them. Get them off the shabla ship, somehow, until we can knock some sense into them. But I hope it won't come to that. They're just boys...they don't understand. Fierfek...I've only recently begun to understand. _He sighed and rubbed at his forehead, trying to determine what else he could say that would counter-act a lifetime of conditioning. He shot Weave a glance and noted that his frustration was mirrored in the medic's face.

Suddenly, Levy shook his head and stepped forward, moving to stand beside Weave. He gave the others a knowing look and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt that revealed his implant before putting his hand on Weave's shoulder and standing at a modified parade rest. _I'm with them. _It wouldn't have been any more clear if he'd shouted the words. This action – more than anything else – seemed to convince the boys; they glanced at one another again before coming forward. Risky was frowning and shaking his head while Keo and Finn seemed reluctant to move away from each other.

Traxis felt his shoulders relax. "You won't regret it, _ad'ike." _He gave the lads a smile, which they returned with caution. There was still debate in their eyes, but he could see that their brother's action had made an impact. _None too soon, either. I'll wager things are going to get crazy...again. _

* * *

><p>"Stonewall?"<p>

His eyes were closed but he could still see her body lying beneath the feet of his brothers, her skin scorched with blaster-fire and her eyes empty. _No...no, it can't be. Milo would never do such a thing._

"_Stonewall_."

It was as if a fly was buzzing in his ear and he swatted it away, engrossed in his own thoughts. _But he wanted a promotion. He wanted a new life, a different life and she said his name as if...what if he did? What if he killed her? And I sent them off together. I may as well have pulled the trigger myself. _It was growing difficult to breathe and his chest was tight; his heart was beating against the cage of his body like some wild thing, desperate to be released.

There was a sudden slap of pain against the side of his face and he glanced up, stunned, to see Master Altis looking at him. "At last." The Jedi's voice was calm, but Stone could see in the elder man's eyes that things were as bad as he thought. Altis nodded to the comlink in the captain's grip. "What exactly did that mean?"

Stonewall swallowed. _I have to calm down. I'm no use to anyone if I'm a wreck. _"Contingency order, in case of a Jedi...uprising or rebellion against the Republic. I don't remember learning it, but that's how much of our training went." He shook his head. _Action, not words. _"I need a ship."

But Altis had moved to the window, leaning against it for support even as he laid his hand over his heart; his eyes were closing as if someone was shrieking in his ear. Stone moved to help the elder man, who seemed – in that moment – fragile as glass. "All of them," he whispered, staring out at the stars. "The others..." His eyes closed for a moment before he took a breath and looked at Stonewall. Without another word the two men turned and hurried to the turbolift. When the doors opened, they were greeted by Drake, who looked panicked.

"Stonewall..."

Stone took his arm. "I know, _ad'ika." _The men stepped aboard the lift and a chilling thought occurred to the former captain. "Your brothers?"

Drake swallowed. "I left as soon as Weave got the message." His eyes were tight and he shot Altis a nervous glance; Stonewall noticed that he showed no hostility at all towards the Jedi, but he wondered if it would be so for the other boys. After a moment Drake spoke in a small voice. "Do you know if Kalinda or...the others are okay?"

"I hope they are," Stonewall replied. It was all he could bring himself to say. When they reached the infirmary, he looked at Altis. "I think it will be fine," he said. "But you should stay away for a moment until I know it's safe."

The Jedi Master took a breath and nodded. "I must see to some other matters, anyway," he replied. "Contact me when..."

"I will." The captain waited until the elder man was out of sight before activating the door. Inside, his brothers were in a flurry; gathering armor and other equipment that had found its way into the infirmary and speaking in harried sentences to one another. However, the moment that Stonewall and Drake entered the room, the motion halted.

Weave looked pale. "Is she...?"

"I don't know." Stonewall took a breath; he was shaking. "I can't tell."

"What the crink is going on?" Crest said. Seated on the edge of the bed, he'd already begun replacing his armor. "The kriffing HoloNet's useless right now." Indeed, someone had pulled up the most recent broadcast, which was some banal story about a pod-race.

Stonewall took a breath. "We're going on a rescue mission, but first we need information and we need a ship." He did not want to think about the fact that Kali might not be alive; it was necessary _not _to think that way if he wanted to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

"I think there are some on the _Chu'unthor, _but Ares would know for sure." Traxis' voice was hesitant.

But Stonewall had no time for hesitation. "Will you call him?"

In response, Trax pressed his palm to the button on the edge of Crest's bed that would summon the medical assistant. Several minutes later the Twi'lek hurried in the room, his face drawn. He looked around at the clones before his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why aren't you watching the news?" Even as he said the words he moved to the station and activated the vid-screen.

"There's nothing there but..." Crest trailed off as a familiar figure appeared on the screen. "Is that the Chancellor? What happened to his face?" Traxis shushed him as they listened.

"_The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire...the clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial Stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example..."_

They listened in silence as the sounds of thunderous applause filled the room before Ares shut down the transmission. No one spoke for several minutes. Finally Crest shook his head. "Galactic Empire? Stormtroopers? Jedi rebellion...it's too surreal. It can't be true." He didn't sound convinced.

"That order came from the Chancellor," Weave added, shaking his head as well. "To act in the best interests of the Republic. But there is no Republic anymore." His voice wavered and grew softer. "There's an Empire."

When Traxis spoke, his words were edged with fury. "It's a bunch of _shabla _lies is what it is...the Jedi rebelling against the Republic?" He snorted. "Please. What I want to know is: how did he manage to stop the Seps so quickly after our brothers have been dying by the thousands for three _kriffing_ years, and haven't managed to put a dent in them?" At his words, the clone boys' eyes grew wide as they exchanged looks with one another.

"I don't know, Trax. I'm not sure anyone does right now." Stonewall swallowed and looked at Ares. "All I _do _know is that we need a ship. Does the _Chu'unthor _have one that can be spared?"

The Twi'lek shook his head. "Most of them were taken by Master Altis' students on their various missions, but..." He trailed off and gave a faint but crooked smile. "I have one: a _Maka-Eekai,_ L-series."

Crest gaped at him. "Why does a medical assistant have a fancy transport like that?"

"Wasn't always in this line of work," Ares replied with a shrug.

"Can we use it?" There was a flare of apprehension from the scarred clone at the words.

The Twi'lek lifted a brow. "It should be big enough for the five of us. It will take a few minutes to get her prepped, but she's fast." He looked at Stonewall, who inhaled and nodded.

_It's not a plan, but it's a start. One step at at time._

His mouth opened to reply, but it was Drake who spoke next. "Six." At the collective look from the adults he frowned. "Don't leave me behind. Please."

"Make that nine," Finn added, nodding to his brothers. Levy frowned at him and Finn sighed. "Ten."

Traxis and Weave has started shaking their heads the moment Drake had spoken. "No. Absolutely not," Weave said. "It's far too dangerous..."

"But you just told us how much the Jedi – Kalinda – risked to save us," Risky replied. "And now you say we should sit around here like scared little gullipuds?" He shook his head and crossed his arms before him. Behind the young clone, Keo and Finn did the same thing. "We've made our choice."

All eyes turned to Stonewall. _The longer we debate, the smaller our chances of finding Kali and the others grow. But they're just lads..._he took a deep breath and looked at Drake, who met his gaze with an almost eerie calm. Finally he nodded. "Fine. But you will do exactly as you are told, is that clear?" The boys saluted in unison and he sighed again.

* * *

><p>"How's the armor coming?"<p>

Weave looked up from his seat as the captain approached him, the others were in a flurry of activity; Traxis and Ares, accompanied by Risky, Finn and Keo had gone to prep the Twi'lek's ship, the _Stark Raven. _He gestured to the pile of plastoid surrounding him, a helmet in his lap_. _"Getting there. I'm afraid that yours and Crest's are still in pretty bad shape." _Not too resilient under fire in more ways than one, I guess. _"The good news is that I've just about got our HUDs working..." He popped the circuit-board in its place and snapped in the protective seal within the helmet. "Now, let's see..."

He slipped the helmet on his head and activated the HUD. Without the rest of his armor, it pretty much served one purpose: to provide a steady stream of information. A few specific blinks brought up the most recent collected intel on the GAR's vast network and Weave was silent for several minutes while Crest and Stonewall watched him. At first it was the usual: stats on the most recent battles, casualties versus losses, the latest technology updates and the like.

"Well?" Crest's voice was anxious but Weave raised his hand in a gesture calling for patience.

After a few more moments he was able to find out something useful, but it brought him no comfort. "Oh..."

It was Stonewall who spoke now. "Weave?"

He swallowed. _Jedi...dead. So many of them. _It was a stream of names, a steady flow that did not ebb but only grew faster with each moment and he was actually thankful for his implant, as it allowed him to absorb the information with perfect accuracy despite the speed at which the text was passing. Some of the names he recognized, but he did not see the three that he was searching for, which made some of the nervousness leave him.

The list of dead Jedi had ended and he was about to lift the bucket off of his head when another series of names caught his eye. _Known Jedi Collaborators..._

"_Weave_." Stonewall's voice was sharper than it had been in some time but the medic only swore under his breath.

It wasn't a long list, not like with the Jedi, but he saw several names – or numbers, rather – that he recognized all-too-well. _How can this be possible? It was just a bunch of gossip about Kalinda and the captain...how did a silly rumor become intel?_ His heart had started that uncomfortable thudding sensation that had become far-too common of late.

Suddenly, he felt someone slap the outside of the bucket, causing a brief but painful rap against his head. When he lifted the helmet, the captain was staring at him in a way that he had never before seen. "I swear on all that's holy, if you don't tell me..."

Weave lifted his hand and smoothed the twin strips of hair on his skull. "Kalinda's not on the list of Jedi that have been reported killed," he replied. "Nor are General Tallis and Zara; all three of them are still classified as being 'at large.'"

Stonewall 's shoulders relaxed a fraction, though he still gave his brother an appraising look. "What else?"

It should not have been unexpected, but he couldn't help feeling betrayed. _I don't know why I feel this way. I was ready to leave on my own, anyway. Maybe a long time ago. _"Our names and numbers," he said, looking at the others. "We're all on the list of 'known Jedi collaborators,' and are thereby wanted for treason."

Silence.

Then Stonewall spoke. "All of us?" His eyes flicked to Drake, who had remained in the room.

Weave winced and nodded. "The lads too, but I'm not sure why. All I do know is that Kalinda reported that we'd rescued them to the Jedi Council, remember?"

"Crest and I were unconscious for most of that time."

The medic sighed. "Well, she did. They must have alerted the GAR immediately..." He rubbed at his forehead and stared at the bucket as if it would contain a magic solution. There was more silence for a long while as the three men mulled things over. At one point, Levy approached Weave and reached for the bucket; absently, he handed it to him, watching as the lad put it over his own head. It was a comical sight, but no one so much as chuckled.

Finally Stonewall shook his head. "That won't do. Not so much for us but for them." He indicated Drake, who was watching Levy with interest.

Weave nodded. "I agree, but what can we do about it? The minute we show our faces – or our codes pop up, I guess – we're cannon fodder." He ran a hand through his hair again, trying to decide if their situation qualified as ironic.

"Now would be a good time to be able to disappear," Crest added with a sigh. "Just _poof." _He lifted his hand and spread his fist as he made the sound.

Something about the idea made Weave pause; his entire body went still as he considered his brother's words. _If we could disappear, if we could vanish from their database, we might be in the clear...at the end of the day, all the army has is its intel. An organization that big can't be expected to keep up with everyone on a personal level. _

"What is it?" Stonewall's voice started him out of his reverie.

"Crest actually has the right idea," Weave said slowly, noting how the bald clone grinned. "Though I don't think it will be as easy as _poof_. If we can slice into the GAR databank and delete our names...well, it won't matter so much, will it? It'd be one less thing to worry about, at least."

Stonewall nodded, although he didn't look entirely convinced. "That's a pretty big 'if,' _vod. _And even _if_ we manage it, there's still the matter of our very recognizable faces."

"Or _face_," Crest corrected in a wry voice.

Reaching forward, Weave plucked his helmet off of Levy, who looked affronted. "I say we take things one step at a time and worry about our appearances later."

"You can do it?" Stonewall asked.

Weave nodded. "Yeah, but not from a bucket. To access data like that you'd need to hit a hub, like at one of the outposts. Once I got to one, I could do it. I think." He tried to sound confident.

"Well, I don't see that we have much of a choice, especially if they haven't...found her yet." Stonewall frowned and his eyes were distant; it was clear he was desperate to reach Kalinda, but Weave knew that the captain understood the repercussions of this decision.

_But it doesn't mean it's so simple for him. Any more delay might mean..._He swallowed."Stonewall, if we do pull this off...it will make _all_ of our lives easier, in the end."

Crest sat up. "Toss me a 'pad. I'll find the nearest hub. We can go from there." He caught the device that Stonewall absently sent him with the Force and began his search, snickering as he did so. "We should erase everyone's names...that'd really confuse things."

Weave looked at the captain. "I wish I could, but something like that – a memory-wipe on that scale – well, it probably wouldn't matter in the end. A database that large is backed up regularly in case of power-failure or something. If I wiped the whole thing, chances are it'd be restored immediately. However, chances are that no one will notice if a few of our numbers go missing." It was a painful thought, as he realized that they'd be potentially sentencing others to their deaths, but it was necessary. _The safety of the boys comes first...we can't afford to let them down, not after all they've been through. _But still. Weave didn't like it. _Maybe I can come up with a virus or something...anything to slow them down, even if it's only for a little while._

_Them. _He frowned at this thought. _Us and them. It didn't used to be that way. I guess everything really does change, in the end._

He was interrupted from further musings as the captain spoke again."We'll figure it out." Stonewall looked at Crest, who was still scrolling through his datapad. "Any luck on that outpost?"

The bald clone tilted the 'pad so that the captain could see. "Galaris. About nine hours from our position here. Not too far away, at least." He looked up. "So...how do you propose we go about this nonsense?"

The captain lifted his brow. "I have a few ideas."

"You're going to use the Force, aren't you?"

Stonewall gave a dangerous grin. "Very likely."

* * *

><p><em>Few things:<em>

_The chapter title is from the poem that I mentioned before: "Dulce Et Decorum Est," by Wilifred Owen. The Chancellor's speech is taken from "The Declaration of a New Order," listed in the previous chapter._

_Let me know how you liked the way that the cadets reacted to the order; I was unsure of how that came out. Your thoughts and comments are always welcome. _

_Many thanks to sachariah for his "tech" advice! _


	21. Rise Up Singing

**Chapter Twenty-One: Rise Up Singing**

_1090 days ABG_

A glance at the ship's chrono indicated that it was technically _the day after, _but the Jedi sat in numb silence for a long time before Kali was able to speak again. "That list." The others met her eyes and she clarified. "We have to get on that list of deceased Jedi. If what the Chancellor-" _I refuse to say Emperor _"-says is true, then they'll never stop hunting us, or any Jedi, while we're thought to be alive." While she spoke, a frown crossed her face as she considered the problem.

Honi shook her head. "How is that going to work, exactly?"

"We don't know everything that's happened, but we _do _know that being a living Jedi right now is dangerous." _More so than being a clone, I'd wager, especially since the Empire should still need an army. At least the guys should be okay. _It was a small bit of comfort that also gave her strength. She glanced out the viewport and noted that it appeared to be the thickest part of the night. "But you do have a point. How can we go about such a thing?"

The red-haired Jedi snorted. "Perhaps you really should ask the clones. They seem to be rather knowledgeable." Her face stilled as she and Kalinda shared a look. "No..."

"Honi, I don't like it either, but I don't know what else to do."

"_I've _never had a problem, but you always refused to do those." She sounded skeptical and Kalinda couldn't blame her.

Zara had sat up and was glancing from one to the other, confusion written on her face. "What is it?"

"It's insane is what it is," Honi muttered, shaking her head. At Zara's look she sighed. "She wants to do a mind-trick on the clones. To make them think they killed us, I suppose?"

Kalinda nodded. "I know it's a long shot, but perhaps with both of us we can manage it. That way, they'll report that we were killed and we can...go about our lives." _Though what will be left of our lives after this, I have no idea. _

But Honi was still shaking her head. "Kalinda...it won't last, you know that. At the _most_ it will only work for a few months."

"Even so, I don't see that we have any other options. At least it should buy us some time." Kali sighed and smoothed out her hair, noting in the corner of her mind that her braid had long since come undone; when she pulled her hand back, it was coated in ash and dust. "Of course, it would be easier if they were...cooperative, but that's not likely to happen." Her tone was dry.

The Nautolan girl's expression had grown speculative, but her _lekku_ were quivering with excitement. "Do you really think it will work, Kalinda?"

"I hope so," Kali replied with a frown. _But they're not stupid or foolish, just young. Perhaps a simple mind-trick won't be enough, even for a short time. We'd need to provide some kind of tangible proof..._Her eyes fell on Honi's lightsaber, clipped to the red-haired Jedi's belt. "But just in case, we'll need more evidence for them. I doubt that a planted memory will suffice on its own."

Following the direction of her former Master's eyes, Honi frowned and shook her head even as she unclipped her saber hilt and gripped it with white knuckles. "No."

"Honi-"

"This weapon is my _life_," Honi replied. "Kalinda, a Jedi's lightsaber is a symbol. It's an extension of ourselves and everything we are_. _You know that."

Kalinda reached for her own saber and ignited it, the yellow glow filling the cabin and coloring their faces. The audible hum had always been a comfort, but now she only heard the conflicting sounds of something she wanted neither to lose, nor keep. "This weapon is _not _your life, Honi. It's a tool. Your _life_ is infinitely more valuable than a collection of metal and crystal, no matter how much worth has been attached to it." She deactivated the blade and clipped it back to her belt. "And it's a symbol of something that we must be prepared to let go of, if we want to survive this. Things have changed; I don't know why or to what extent, but we must change ourselves along with them." She met Honi's gaze and after a moment the other woman sighed and looked at her saber with remorse.

"Very well."

Nodding, Kali looked at Zara even as she began to unfasten the greaves that Weave had made for her, setting them on the floor. "Stay here and get the ship prepped; I want to leave as soon as we're done." _And she doesn't need to be a part of this._

But Zara shook her head. "I want to help."

"You can help by prepping the ship." Off came the gauntlets as well, and she tried not to look at the Jedi symbol with longing. _I should follow my own advice._

"Kalinda...you'll need all of us if you think to pull this off." The Nautolan girl had straightened in her seat and was giving Kali a very adult stare. "I can help. I _need_ to help." Her voice was firm and the dark-haired Jedi sighed after a moment.

_When did she start growing up? _It was Kalinda's turn to acquiesce."Very well."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Stonewall paused at the infirmary door and turned to see Drake just beside him, watching him with a concerned expression. "I have to talk to Master Altis," he explained. "Let him know what we intend to do and see if he has any ideas of his own." _And maybe see if he can teach me some special Force tricks in thirty minutes or less. _

The boy nodded, though he hesitated as well before taking a breath and looking back up at the captain. "May I come?"

"Are you sure?" Stonewall looked back at the room, where his brothers were finishing up the repairs on their armor; the other lads, Trax and Ares were still at the Twi'lek's ship.

"I want to help," Drake replied.

_I know there's more to it than that. _However, Stonewall lacked the time to try and figure it out, so he nodded and the two hurried off into the main body of the ship. Though he could have used his comlink, Stonewall didn't have to; he could sense the Jedi Master's presence on the bridge of the _Chu'unthor _with ease.

It was a bit of a hike, but thanks to Altis' instruction his injuries had almost healed completely and he was able to move with haste, such that Drake had to take two strides to his every one. After a few minutes, Stone glanced at the boy, noting the edges of worry that were trailing from his mind. _It's not for himself, or even for his brothers. It's for..._He paused and gave a mental sigh. _Should have seen that coming, I guess. _"You're worried about Zara." It seemed silly to call her 'Commander' now, all things considered. _About as silly as calling myself 'Captain.'_

Drake knitted his brows and said nothing. They reached a turbolift, rode to the appropriate floor and exited at the command level before he spoke. "Yeah."

Stonewall nodded. "I don't blame you for the way you feel, Drake. Attraction isn't something you can help." The boy looked at him with wide eyes and Stone gave a sigh. "But I'll be honest: caring for a Jedi is _not_ a way to live a peaceful life. I worry about Kali all the time." _More so now than ever before, which is saying something. _

"You're right, I can't help it." Drake shook his head as they passed a series of wide windows. They were nearing the bridge and their footsteps hardly made any noise against the smooth floor. "But she doesn't..."

"Don't worry about that," Stone replied. "How about for now, we just focus on getting to them and making sure they're okay?"

The boy nodded and took a breath before glancing up at the elder clone one more time. "So it's true? You and Kalinda...love each other?" He paused; his eyes shifted to one of the windows. "The others don't really get it, but I remember how you looked when you told me."

_I guess we never really established that with them, did we? It's been so hectic..._Stonewall paused at the entrance to the bridge and knelt before the younger lad, noting how there was only a tiny bit of pain in his muscles from the motion. "I love her very much, Drake. But it didn't come without a cost – to both of us – and very often it's terrifying."

"But is it worth it?"

At this, Stonewall smiled. "More than I can say." It was enough to bring him a bit of calm as he stood up and activated the door. The bridge was in controlled chaos; it seemed like every member of Altis' group was present and performing some task or another. The Jedi Master himself was at one of the consoles by the navacomputer, speaking with a Sullustian female as she gestured to the comm station. At Stonewall's approach, Altis turned and regarded him.

"You look like you have a plan, Captain." His voice was calm and his eyes flicked to Drake. Stone nodded and told him of the clones' idea, as well as what they'd heard on the HoloNet. Altis gave a deep sigh at the news. "We heard the same. But this list of Jedi and their collaborators...that's troubling indeed. I'd like to see it." Turning, he murmured something to the Sullustian, who nodded and raced to another console.

"Seb will be able to slice into the GAR channels." Altis sighed again and shook his head, his face dropping into a frown. "Many, many Jedi have been killed in the last several hours," he said in a quiet voice as he moved to another station where a Human man was pouring over a screen. "An Empire ruled by a Sith lord...I honestly thought I'd never see the day." Agitation rippled off of him and his gaze was distant even as he dealt with his crew.

Stonewall didn't know much about the Sith, but he knew enough. "A Sith? Are you sure?" The implications of such a thing were staggering. _Palpatine was the Sith that they were looking for? _It was too much to take in, right now, so he pushed the thought away to deal with what he could.

Altis gave him a bitter smile. "I knew what I was looking at in that Senate, and I knew that the Council suspected such a thing was in the works; they just didn't believe that Palpatine was..." He frowned again. "But I don't know who this 'Vader' is. I cannot tell..." He shook his head and put a hand on the shoulder of the man at the console. "Niel...have you been able to..?"

The Human furrowed his brow but nodded. "Our transponder codes were already pretty encrypted, Djinn, but I think we'll be able to stay out of sight from...the _Empire_. For a while anyway."

"Good. Thank you." Altis looked back at Stonewall. "I wish I had something to offer you besides words of good luck, but I'm afraid I don't."

The clone nodded. "I'll take what I can, at this point, sir. But thank you for everything. I'm much better now than I was, thanks to your teaching." Despite his words he thought that his voice sounded uncertain and the Jedi Master put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have everything you need already, Stonewall. Now...go to her. Bring her back safely, if you can."

"I intend to."

* * *

><p>Kalinda's knee was worse than she was letting on, which Zara realized only when she caught Honi's worried glance at the dark-haired woman several times as the three Jedi made their way from the <em>Wayfarer <em>to the commandos, who were still unconscious thanks to her master's talents. _Kalinda's really hurt. I hope she'll be okay. _Zara took a breath and pushed her anxiety aside. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. The ship was as ready as it could be and they had discussed their plan – such as it was – regarding the commandos.

_I'll be sorry to give up my saber, but she's right. It's just an object, after all, and I can always make a new one. _But for now she felt reassured by its weight at her side. The night was thick and a little too cool to be comfortable; the stars above seemed stuck in the sky, and the sound of their boots on the sand was the only noise while they crossed over the Ambrian dust. The air was far too dry; she found it difficult to swallow.

Finally they reached the clones. Helping Kalinda to sit before Ferro, Honi and Zara took their places on either side of her and they meditated for a few minutes in silence, gathering what strength they could. It had been decided that they should focus the bulk of their efforts on the leader of the group, though they did plan to alter Archer's memory as well.

Kalinda regarded the clone for a moment before lifting her hand and touching his forehead once. His eyes opened and darted to each of the women; his gaze was steel but Zara could taste the metallic tang of his fear. The dark-haired Jedi looked stricken as she took a breath and began to focus, Zara and Honi following her lead.

"You made a distress call that the Jedi answered," Kalinda saida moment later, her voice lilting and calm as she kept Ferro's gaze fixed on hers; several seconds into her speech his expression grew limpid as he became entranced by her words. "They were unable to save Exer. As your ship was damaged, they made plans to take you and Archer with them to Coruscant the next morning.

"When you received the order, you were wounded by the clone who was with them, whom you killed in self-defense. Per your intel, you struck down the Jedi Knight Kalinda Halcyon, first in her knee, after which you were able to kill her with a thermal detonator. From there you and Archer fought the remaining Knight and her Padawan. It was not an easy battle – as they attempted to perform mind-tricks on you to erase your memory – but you were successful in the end, again with your detonators. Their bodies were destroyed in the battle, so you took their sabers as proof before re-activating your distress beacon and awaited rescue."

It was not a fool-proof story, by any means, but Kalinda had hoped that the presence of their lightsabers would back-up any holes in the narrative. _It's clever in a way, to tell them about the mind-trick, as it will explain any gaps in his memory. Honesty is always better than deceit, even if we are twisting the truth in his mind. _As Kalinda spoke, all of the Jedi concentrated on the clone's consciousness, laying their wills against his and attempting to fuse words into memories.

It was difficult for Zara, for she had never attempted anything like this, but in the end she realized that it was similar to taking away another's pain. The perception in one's mind was the fulcrum around which that being would make their choices or form their beliefs. With the Force, the Jedi could influence that perception and, in this case, cause the commando to believe that he had committed the acts they were describing.

Even though she could tell that her own efforts were dwarfed by those of the other Jedi, she did her best. With each word, Zara attempted to picture everything exactly as they had discussed, and after what felt like hours, she could feel the clone's mind starting to shape itself to the words. She could feel him _believing, _though there was still skepticism in his thoughts. A streak of determination emanated from Kalinda as she pressed her own will even harder against Ferro's, until at last Zara felt him relent.

It was over.

She was exhausted; a glance at the others showed that they felt much the same way, but Kalinda nodded to Archer. "Next one."

It was difficult, requiring several more minutes of mediation, but they managed. Honi collected their sabers and clipped them to Ferro's belt, then reached to help Kalinda to her feet. Zara stood as well and helped the dark-haired Jedi support herself while they watched the clones, who looked like they were sleeping. A strange movement caught Zara's eye and she turned to see that Kalinda's cheeks were wet; after a moment she ducked her head and tried to wipe her sleeve against her face. When she looked up again, her expression was blank.

"Come on," she said with a glance at each of the others. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The middle section of the <em>Stark Raven <em>was a little crowded with six adults and five kids, but all of the clones were used to tight quarters and Ares didn't seem to notice from his place at the helm. "So, are we just going to walk up and knock on their door?" He glanced at Traxis, who was in the co-pilot's seat.

"Weave's working on it," the scarred clone replied as they awaited clearance from the _Chu'unthor_ to exit the hangar. "There are individualized codes in our armor that can be scanned to see _who_ we are; they're not that difficult to change with the right know-how."

Ares flinched as something crashed in the wide cargo bay behind them. Twisting in his seat, Traxis sighed when he saw Crest leaning against the bulkhead, a pile of once-neatly-stacked armored plating at his feet. Unlike Stonewall, the bald clone did not have the healing powers of the Force to assist his recovery time and obviously still found walking to be a bit difficult. "Sorry...I'll clean it up."

_He probably shouldn't be up and about yet, but he never would have stayed, even if we'd asked him. I know I wouldn't have._ "It's okay, _vod," _Traxis replied, glancing at Finn and Keo, who were already moving to assist the older clone. "Just see if you can't help Weave." Their medic was seated on a crate in the cargo bay in the center of the transport, where he'd laid out the electrical components to everyone's armor and was presently tinkering away with the captain's bucket. Crest joined him, sitting with a grimace on another crate, and the adults continued to repair the plastoid pieces while the younger clones were cleaning the armor as best they could in an attempt to return it to its former sheen. Stonewall had said something about meditating, and was alone on the upper level.

After receiving clearance to leave, Ares nodded to Traxis, who entered the coordinates for Galaris, watching as the stars stretched and began to shoot past them like blaster-fire once they cleared the _Chu'unthor_. "I have to say," the Twi'lek said after a minute. "You fellows have some pretty big...ah, moxie. I'll give you that." He shot Traxis a crooked grin and the scarred clone pretended to check the navacomputer again, trying to ignore the heat that had crept to his face.

"Thanks." _Keep your focus, you di'kut. This is _not_ the time for any distractions. _

Several hours into the journey, the armor was ready. Stonewall had rejoined the group, looking oddly calm and focused despite their dire situation. Someone had turned on the latest HoloNet feed, though it was filled with depressing stories about the Emperor's new and exciting plans for the equally new and exciting government. Traxis had offered his seat to Crest, as much to let his brother rest as to take himself away from a very awkward situation, and was currently fitting his body back into the armor that – until several days ago – he'd never imagined that he'd be without.

As he fastened the rerebraces to his upper-arms, he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a nearby viewport. _I look the same, but everything's changed completely. I never thought I'd end up like this...ever since Teth, I always imagined I'd wind up blistered to bits in a mud-hole somewhere. _Beyond him, the lads were laughing about something; he looked over and saw that Levy had placed Weave's bucket on his head again and was doing a fair approximation of a parade march.

_Everything is different. We're different, and I have no idea what the next day will bring. But I do know one thing: it's the right choice that I'm making. For the first time in my life, I think I've found something worth fighting for. _He took a deep breath and checked to see that the pieces were secure before clipping on his gauntlets and sliding his hands into his gloves. The bucket was last, sealed with a familiar hiss and bringing him back to the environment with which he was most comfortable – at least, that's how it used to be. Even as he scanned the room the thought occurred to him that he preferred looking at the world through his own eyes rather than the digitalized gaze of the HUD.

_I think, when all this is behind me – assuming I'm still alive – I don't ever want to wear this kriffing thing again. _

* * *

><p>While Zara moved to the ship, Kalinda and Honi took one last look around Ambria, the latter dusting off her hands. "What about Milo?" The red-haired Jedi's voice was solemn and Kali again had to push aside her sorrow in order to deal with their current situation<em>. <em>She was leaning against Honi, looking at the remains of their makeshift fire. Milo was still there.

_All that was Mi is gone...luminous. But it seems wrong to just leave him here, alone._ She swallowed. "I don't know. I want him to have a proper funeral, but..."

Honi startled her. "No. We're not leaving him." With that, she helped Kalinda back aboard the ship, sliding the dark-haired Jedi into the co-pilot's seat and nodding to Zara, as both Jedi rose and slipped back down the loading ramp. Kali craned her head to see what they were doing, but she couldn't make anything out in the darkness. Finally she heard their approach and watched as they carried Milo with them aboard the _Wayfarer_; they brought him to the cargo bay and Zara fetched some blankets to cover his body before the two returned to the helm.

"I'm flying, and Zara needs to be where you are," Honi said, bending to help Kalinda out of her seat.

"Honi..."

But her former Padawan shook her head. "No pulling rank when you're injured and I'm the supervising healer. You're going to rest and keep off of that knee." She moved two chairs from the common area to rest behind the helm, one for Kalinda to sit in and one on which she could extend her legs, helping the dark-haired Jedi into the nearest chair. "Remember to keep it elevated."

"As you say, doctor," Kali replied, smiling as Honi sighed and shook her head before sliding in the pilot's seat and nodding to her apprentice at the nav.

"Ready Zara?"

The Nautolan girl nodded; her voice was calm and clear, her shoulders were straight. "Yes, Master Tallis."

At this, the red-haired Jedi shot Kali an amused glance before looking back at her Padawan. "Why don't you call me Honi, from now on?"

A slow smile appeared on Zara's face. "Okay, Honi."

"Are we ready?" Kali lifted the detonator in her hand and the others nodded. "Great. Take us out."

The ship began to rise; once it was clear, Kalinda pressed the device and the three Jedi leaned towards the viewport to watch the crimson and orange blossom of the thermal detonators' explosion, set off in the space where their ship had been only moments ago – far enough away from the commandos so that they wouldn't be harmed by the blast – obliterating any trace that the _Wayfarer_ had been there at all. _The final piece of evidence. I only hope it will be enough to convince them. _She dropped the det as her hand crept to her side, where her lightsaber used to be.

_That will take some getting used to._

Together, they watched the planet of Ambria grow smaller and smaller while the swathe of black space above their heads seemed eager to swallow them whole.

They were off.

* * *

><p><em>Wow...only three more chapters to go! There is a tie-in ficlet that I'll post once this story is done, and I'll probably wind up posting a "teaser" for <em>Alchemy _because I can't help myself. Once _Bastion_ is over, there will be about a month-long gap before _Alchemy_ is ready, so look for a short story featuring - gasp - a canon character I've never written!_

_In other news, _Bastion_ is the first one of my stories to break 100 reviews, which delights me to no end. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers; you guys are incredible! I always look forward to your comments and feedback! :D_

_One last thing: in lieu of a new "Misadventure" this week, look for a special chapter of _Born to Die_, featuring everyone's favorite "shiny." _


	22. The Advantages of Anonymity

_FYI: This chapter features a (canon) character that had an appearance in _Warriors of Shadow_._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: The Advantages of Anonymity<strong>

_1091 days ABG_

Galaris was an unassuming world with nothing to offer but its location along a prominent hyperlane. Stonewall watched the small, gray planet grow larger in the viewport of the _Stark Raven_ and again wondered if this was the best idea. _So much can go wrong. But if we pull it off, we'll be able to breathe a bit easier._ _We're planning our own deaths, in a strange way. Figuratively, of course. _

_I hope. _

This was enough to sober him up as he looked back at his brothers, all of whom were dressed in their armor and looking like their old selves. Crest was still limping pretty badly, but that was fine.

It was all part of the plan.

He moved away from the helm to stand before them. "One more time: Weave and Traxis will infiltrate the base and make their way to the information hub while Crest and myself keep any officers occupied. Once we're done, we'll meet back at the entrance, where Ares will provide us with a timely extraction." He glanced back at the Twi'lek. "Are you sure about this? If they catch your transponder codes..."

"This won't be the first time I've used the _Raven _for, ah, _illicit _purposes, Captain," Ares replied in a dry tone. "You just worry about getting in there and getting out; I'll take care of the escaping bit. I've got a few tricks up my _lekku, _anyway."

Stonewall exhaled and nodded. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

Ares shrugged and lifted his eyes to the clones, to one clone in particular and Stone wondered that he could pick Traxis out among his brothers when they were suited up. "Glad I can be of use."

"Our armor's re-coded," Weave said, nodding to each of them. "For all intents and purposes, we're now members of Flash Company, of the 212th. They were in this sector and experienced heavy casualties at their most recent skirmish, so it's conceivable that we're making it back in bits and pieces. Unlikely, but not out of the realm of possibility."

"I'll take it; I'm not a picky man right now," Stonewall said. "Crest, you ready?"

"Creating a distraction is one of my many talents," the bald clone added from his seat. "Do you think they like knock-knock jokes?"

"What about us?" Drake and the others were seated together, watching the older clones.

Weave and Stonewall exchanged glances but it was the captain who spoke. "You are to remain here and keep a _discreet_ eye out around the area for Ares while he remains at the helm. If there's even a whiff of trouble, you are to leave at once. Is that clear?" As much as he disliked letting them tag along in the first place, he'd be damned if he let the lads infiltrate the station along with the adults. _Not that we'd be able to offer any kind of explanation for them, anyway._

Drake frowned. "With respect, wouldn't it be better to have a few more pairs of eyes with Traxis and Weave? They'll both be busy with the intel hub."

"We didn't go through fire and death to have you run this crazy errand with us, _adi'ke,_" Trax replied, shaking his head. They were dropping through the clouds, headed for a small spaceport near the base where any random ship could stop and resupply before continuing on its journey.

After a glance at his brothers, Risky scowled. "We _want_ to help." Keo and Finn nodded in agreement, while Levy looked back and forth between the adults and the younger clones. Drake watched Stonewall.

"You agreed to do as we said," Stonewall replied, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Now we're saying for you to remain here." _I can't allow them to come. It's just too dangerous for a bunch of kids. _"And _that's _an order."

Surprisingly, Drake spoke up next. "He's right, guys. We did promise. Let's follow his orders." He met their eyes and after a moment, each one nodded, though Stonewall disliked something about the exchange.

_That was too easy. I wish we could spare someone to keep an eye on them, but Weave's skills and Traxis' backup are needed for the hub, and I'll have to use the Force to help Crest's distraction along. And Ares needs to have both eyes on the ship. _He fixed his gaze on Drake, who looked back at him with a blank expression, the closest approximation of innocence that most clones could muster. But Ares was already starting the landing sequence, so Stone turned his attention to the task at hand.

After the _Stark Raven _touched down in the hangar, the Twi'lek looked back at the adult clones. "Good luck, my friends. I have a feeling you'll need it."

Stonewall nodded to him and the clones slipped out of the ship. Before they parted ways at the edge of the ramp, the medic looked at the clone captain. "Our comlinks should keep us in contact, but I don't want to risk anyone overhearing what they shouldn't, so keep conversation to a minimum."

"It's the best we can do," Stonewall replied. "Stay safe." He slipped on his helmet and helped Crest as they began to make their way to the Republic base, situated well on the outskirts of the spaceport's location. As they approached the area, the deck officer approached them, his manner inquisitive.

"Who are you?" His voice was sharp as he lifted a device and scanned their armor. Without waiting for them to reply he tilted his head. "Flash Company? Thought you guys all got wiped out."

Lifting his hand to his helmet in a motion that he hoped looked enough like a salute, Stone sent a mild bit of Force energy towards the other clone, nodding to Crest as he did so. "We nearly did. As it was my brother here got beat up pretty bad." He kept his voice clipped and neutral. "But we have some valuable intel...we should speak with your commander at once."

Crest let out a pained whimper. "It hurts...it really, _really_ hurts...everything's growing dim, except...do you see that light up ahead?"

The other clone paused. "You should speak with my commander, then we'll get you patched up." He indicated the doorway. "I'll send word for them to let you in."

"Thank you, sir," Crest replied, his voice a trembling whisper. For good measure, he gave a raspy cough as they started to walk towards the base.

"Tone it down," Stone muttered to his brother as they moved. "You're not as good as an actor as you'd like to think." In response, Crest groaned again and his limp became more pronounced, though he said nothing as they entered the station.

Stonewall had expected it to be a flurry of activity, so it was startling to realize that there were almost no others around. However, there was no time to worry about it as a clone in yellow-striped armor approached them. "The deck officer said you have valuable intel for me?"

Stonewall nodded and took a deep breath, allowing the Force to gather around him, to strengthen his credibility and encourage the other man to _believe_; a small part of his mind noted that such a thing would not have been possible without Altis' instruction on the praxeum ship. "Well, you see, sir, it's like this..."

* * *

><p>The attack came several hours into their journey back to the <em>Chu'unthor, <em>as they were nearing the Hapes Cluster. Kalinda had been attempting to sleep when she felt the beginnings of it through the Force: a sharp, acrid greed inlaid with a keen sense of opportunism. _Pirates. _Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to look out the viewport just as the ship's proximity alarm started shrieking. "Honi..."

"_Blast_! They came out of nowhere!" The red-haired Jedi spoke through gritted teeth as she jabbed at the navacomputer. "They've got some kind of tractor beam on us." The _Wayfarer _had begun jerking and shaking, and it seemed like the ship was coming apart at the seams. Beyond the viewport, a massive, saucer-shaped ship rotated in the thickness of space, the point to which they were being pulled.

All the Jedi could do was watch as the ship grew closer and closer. Honi's hand went to her hip but she only found one of the smaller pistols that Traxis had kept stored aboard the _Wayfarer;_ she glared at Kali, who ignored the look as she studied her companions. _We don't look like Jedi, at least. We don't have lightsabers or proper robes – just the civilian clothes that Master Altis gave us after Sethos. Perhaps we can pretend to be simple travelers._ "Just stay calm and follow my lead," she said as they were pulled into the gaping maw of the ship. "They don't know we're Jedi...we have nothing of value, but we do have the Force. We can get out of this."

Darkness encased them as the _Wayfarer _was brought into the pirate vessel; there was a resounding slam as the hangar doors closed and for several moments they were surrounded by silence. Finally, they could make out a small door directly in front of them when it opened, slicing the area with a streak of light. Several figures entered the room and suddenly the three Jedi were blinking as the hangar was awash in blinding brightness. Kalinda took a deep breath as she heard an inquisitive rapping on the outside of their transport, followed by an all-too-familiar voice that made her hopes turn to ashes.

"Hello there, my friends! May I please request that you kindly lower your ramp so that we may free you of this troubling vessel and any valuables that you possess? I realize that you may feel that this is not beneficial to you, but you will agree that it is vastly preferable to losing any appendages – or worse."

Honi frowned at the expression that had appeared on the dark-haired Jedi's face. "What is it?"

"I know him." Kalinda's eyes closed as she swore inwardly. It was the Weequay pirate captain, Hondo Ohnaka.

The red-haired Jedi let out a snort of derision. "Of course you know him. Out of all the pirates in the entire _shabla_ galaxy, we get captured by one you _know. _The only thing I don't understand is why I'm so surprised."

Though a part of Kalinda want to chuckle at Honi's use of the Mando'a slang, the rest of her was desperately trying to figure out how to turn this situation into something positive and not at all life-threatening. "We're not enemies," she said, her voice hushed. "I mean, we're not exactly friends, but..."

"So he _won't _turn us in to the Empire?"

Zara shifted in her seat as the pirates rapped on the door again. "Um...are we going to let them in?"

At that moment, the question was rendered moot as the distinctive noise of det tape being laid met their ears; the explosion that followed was loud, but not too damaging to the _Wayfarer's_ hull. Kalinda twisted in her chair as the Weequay pirates filed in; when their gazes fell on the women they smiled in a way that made her jaw tighten. Hondo entered the ship last, looking around with an appraising eye and speaking the entire time. "Not a bad ship. She's a _little_ damaged now, but that can be fixed easily enough. Smaller transports such as these are fetching quite a tidy sum on the..." He trailed off as his gaze fell on Kalinda and for a split-second they stared at one another.

Kalinda managed to speak first, giving him a wide smile that she hoped concealed the thudding agitation of her heart. "Lovely to see you again, Hondo."

"And you as well, Kali," he said as he sauntered over. Behind his green goggles she could see his eyes flick to Honi and Zara, though he fixed most of his gaze onto her. "My dear woman, what has happened to you?" He motioned towards her bandaged knee and she shook her head.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Nodding, the Weequay continued to regard the dark-haired Jedi, a smile spreading across his scaled face. After a moment he turned to his men and muttered an order. One of them slipped off the ship, the others lifted their blasters. Honi and Zara tensed in their seats, and Kali could feel them gathering the Force to them in preparation.

So she held the pirate's gaze. "I may be injured, but I won't let you harm them." She indicated Honi and Zara, both of whom were staring at the pirate. "Please let us go...we have nothing for you."

He leaned down until he was a breath away from her and lifted his goggles, as he did so she felt the cool press of something metallic on her throat. "I wish that were true, Kali, I really do. However, unfortunately for you, there is a rather hefty price on the heads of all Jedi at the moment, and I have still not recovered financially from our last encounter. So," he said as he lifted his free hand to his men, who began approaching even as the one who'd left returned, armed with a stun-pistol. "It seems I have no other option but to take you into my custody. And don't try any funny tricks, Red," he said to Honi, who had lifted her hand to call on the Force. He nodded down; he was holding a vibro at Kali's neck, the blade almost hidden by the cuff of his coat.

"For now, you are my _guests_..." Even as he uttered the words, Kali felt the bite of the stun-pistol and her world went black.

* * *

><p>It was easy enough to get <em>into <em>the base on Galaris without attracting too much attention, though Weave would have preferred a busier station to infiltrate. As they walked as quickly as they could without drawing too much attention, Trax echoed his thoughts, and Weave took a moment to consider the matter. "I suppose now that the war's over, they're going to be 're-structuring' the GAR like the HoloNet was saying. Perhaps everyone's being shipped out somewhere else."

Traxis shook his head, his voice quiet. "There's no GAR anymore, _vod._ There's no more Republic."

It was the truth and Weave knew that it would take more than a little adjustment before he became used to it. However, his mind turned back to the task at hand once he and Traxis were deep inside the base; there were only a few moments of confusion before they found their way to the central room where all of the computers were located. _From there, I just need a few minutes to sort everything out and then we can get out of here. Simple, really. _The thought made him shudder and he checked himself. _Nothing is ever simple. I just hope that this isn't as complicated as our last mission. _

"Here." Traxis indicated a door with security and clearance warnings plastered all over it, which Weave ignored as he bent before the panel. While his brother watched the corridor around them, he managed to get the door open without incident.

"Let's go."

They entered the room. It was smaller than he'd imagined, brightly lit with a large, humming console at the center of the room, circled by various workstations. While Traxis stood by the door, Weave moved to the nearest station and studied it for a moment as he set down his deece.

Traxis looked at him. "I don't hear any beeping. Beeping means you're doing your thing."

"Patience is a virtue," Weave replied, frowning at the screen.

A sigh. "Yeah, well...I'm not feeling very virtuous right now_."_

Ignoring him, Weave began to search through the database until he pulled up the list of Jedi collaborators and nodded when he saw Shadow Squad's designations among them, along with the clone cadets; it was easy enough to mark them all 'KIA,' though he felt odd seeing the crimson slash through his own designation. _But that's odd. Where's Mi? _He frowned beneath his bucket for an instant, until the realization struck him and his eyes closed. _No. Milo..._

Another moment passed before he found his brother's number, already marked with red. Weave's throat tightened and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. _I have to get a grip. I can grieve later, but now I have a job to do. _Despite all this, he very nearly said something to Traxis, but couldn't bring himself to form the words. He took another breath and focused back on the screen, searching for the list of living Jedi. However, he frowned when he couldn't find Kalinda's name among the – much shorter now – roster. "That's not good..."

"What?" Trax was crouched by the door, blasters out and ready to spring into action.

Weave frowned and shook his head as he pulled up the list of deceased Jedi and felt his heart stop. _There she is. Kalinda Halcyon: Ambria. _General Tallis and her Padawan's names followed and he felt his breath grow short again.

_How am I going to tell Stonewall? _

For a moment he was stricken and immobile, though gradually he felt a fierce anger rising within him at the realization that she was dead, and Milo along with her. _Someone – a brother, I suppose – murdered her in cold blood; out of everyone in this galaxy she would have stood by the clones until her last breath. She would have gladly given her life for any of us – for any clone – and they killed her and the others like animals. And Mi just wanted to help the Republic and his brothers. There wasn't a malicious bone in his body._

"What's with the silence over there, _vod?" _There was a soft scuffle of boots as Traxis adjusted his position.

Weave gave a sharp inhale. _Crink this. I'm done playing around. _He pulled out a particular datastick from his belt and inserted it into the nearest jack, nodding to himself as he began to upload the virus that would disable their entire system.

But.

"No..." He frowned as he watched the readout. _It's an updated program from the last one I worked with...this isn't going to cut it. _Weave made a noise of frustration and slammed his fist onto the console, which caused Traxis to look over.

"That doesn't..."

The sound of light steps outside the door made them both start; turning to the entrance, Weave picked up his blaster and both clones readied themselves. Weave crouched behind the computer while Traxis held his position by the door. After an instant, Weave called up the heat-signature readout on his implant to get an idea of how many brothers he'd have to take out. _I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm not sure we have a choice._

Then the door opened.

"Levy? Drake? What the kriff are you lads doing here?" Traxis sounded both horrified and furious, which made both boys quell for a moment before Drake thumbed the corridor behind them.

"Saving your _shebse_, apparently. There was a squad headed right for you...neither of you noticed them follow you inside the base, but we did. Crest isn't the only one who can create a distraction." Drake grinned at Levy, who had strolled up to Weave and the console, studying the screen with interest.

Traxis snorted. "Are the others with you? The captain gave you specific orders, which you disobeyed..."

"They're fine, they're with Ares. But you said that _some_ orders aren't to be followed," Drake shot back. "How are we supposed to know the difference?"

But Weave missed his brother's reply as he watched Levy, who was still looking at the screen. He pointed to the datastick and then the console, glancing at Weave with a wry expression as he shook his head.

Weave sighed. "No, it didn't work. It doesn't matter anyway." He couldn't bring himself to say the words: Milo and their Jedi were dead.

However, Levy only nodded. He lifted his arm – the one with the strange implant – and pulled out the datastick, after which he connected the implant into the port.

"What's he doing?" Traxis' voice sounded as bewildered as Weave felt, though the medic only raised his hand to silence his brother while Levy regarded the screen with mild curiosity.

As Weave watched, he realized what the boy was doing, and his jaw dropped. "He's...he's scrambling their data...all of it..." _Even if it doesn't last, it'll set them back a good chunk of time while they try to sort out the damage._

Indeed, the screen began to flicker, filling with gibberish after a few moments, which was when Levy lowered his arm and looked at Weave, his face beaming as if he was asking, _did I do a good job?_

Weave grabbed the young clone and gave him a hug. "You did, son. You really did."

Drake grinned. "Good thing we came along."

"Great, great," Traxis said, lifting his blasters. "Now can we please get the kriff out of here? I'm not getting any younger."

With a sigh, Weave nodded and activated his comm. "Stonewall? We're done."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to sachariah for helping me with the tech stuff in this chapter...if you haven't checked out his ongoing saga, <em>When Night Falls_, I highly recommend it!_

_Also want to give a "shout-out" to my lovely beta-reader, SerendipityAEY, who's valiantly plugging away on _Alchemy_ as we speak. Her epic story, _Fallen_ has just been finished, and if you haven't already, you should definitely take a look! _

_Again, thank you to all my reviewers! It means so much to me to know that you're enjoying this!_


	23. Unstoppable

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Unstoppable**

_1091 days ABG_

It seemed like the commander wasn't buying his story, so in order to make a hasty exit, Stonewall and Crest were forced to pull out all the stops once they received the all-clear from Weave. After the former captain ended his explanation and realized that it wasn't working, he sent a shot of Force-energy to the other man even as Crest gave a loud groan and clutched at his chest. "Sir...I need to take him to the infirmary."

Part of him regretted the necessity of tricking a brother, but he knew that it was the only way to help the people he loved, so he continued to press against the other man's will with his own. "You should take him to the infirmary," the commander said, indicating the correct way. "After you drop him off, report back to me. We need to talk."

"Yes sir." Stonewall gave a smart salute as he and Crest turned to leave.

However. "Trooper."

Freezing in his tracks, Stonewall turned back around. "Sir?"

The other clone removed his helmet and fixed his eyes on Stone's visor. "You and your boys did good work out there. I'm sorry that your losses were so severe." He nodded once; his expression was truly regretful, and Stonewall's guilt-level increased a bit more as he saluted again.

"Thank you, sir," he replied. "But we were only doing our duty." Again, he and Crest turned to leave, keeping their pace slow until they turned the corner, after which they began to hurry.

"Just in time," Crest said with a sigh over their secure channel. "I don't think he was buying your story."

"My story was fine. It was your terrible acting that nearly blew our cover..." Stonewall couldn't help but grin behind his bucket as they moved along. _We just might pull this off. I don't want to believe it, but...it seems like we're going to be okay. _They met Weave, Traxis – along with Levy and Drake – at the rear entrance to the station. Before Stonewall could ask about the boys, Weave motioned to the spaceport and the clones continued on without a word, anxious to be away.

None of them spoke until they were back aboard the _Stark Raven_. Finn, Keo and Risky were at the ramp, watching for them; at the clones' approach Risky entered the ship and informed Ares. As the ship began to lift off, the Twi'lek glanced back at Stonewall. "Where to, now?"

Even as he opened his mouth to say that he didn't know, Weave cleared his throat. "Ambria," he said, his voice quiet. Sorrow radiated from him and Stonewall felt his earlier elation evaporate at his brother's tone.

Crest caught it, too. "What is it?"

A moment passed, then Weave removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm, his eyes on the floor. "I saw Milo's name...on the red list." His voice was soft.

With these words, all of the clones removed their helmets and for several minutes, the ship was silent. Finally Traxis threw his bucket on the floor of the cargo hold, the _thunk_ of plastoid hitting durasteel echoing in the chamber before he turned and moved to the helm, taking a seat beside Ares and saying nothing. Crest managed to settle down on a crate, his face lowered; Finn, Keo and Risky clustered around him and leaned their heads against his shoulders. Levy and Drake stood to one side and didn't move.

But Stonewall was only aware of all this through the Force, as his eyes were closed. At some point he murmured a remembrance for his fallen brother; the Mandalorian phrase was simple but it made the knot of grief in his chest unravel a fraction. _Mando'a is pretty useful I guess. Easy to learn, practical to use...the perfect language for vagabonds. Even the wedding vows are like that. _But the thoughts were surreal and distant, as he felt numb.

After another moment, he was dimly aware of Weave motioning to him, easing him off into a quiet corner and speaking to him in a gentle voice; however, the only things that stuck in his mind, echoed over and over, were four words that he'd hoped never to hear.

_Kalinda Halcyon is dead._

* * *

><p>As a very wise man had once said, Stonewall was attempting to shape his own reality.<p>

_Again, he is on Japarran, and it's as beautiful as he remembers. The jessamin trees appear to be scant hours away from blooming as the setting sun gilds the entire grove; the air is high and sweet with birdsong. Standing at parade-rest, he waits, trying not to fidget or otherwise show how anxious he really is. Finally, from one end of the grove emerges the one he's been looking for: a Jedi Knight, a slender, dark-haired woman who looks around with confusion written across her features. _

"_Kali." He says her name in a normal tone, but it carries across the grove faster than his legs can bring his body to where she is._

_At his voice she turns to him, her face is alight with joy when she marks his approach. Kalinda rushes to meet him in the center of the grove. "Stone?" They meet in the middle; for several moments, each is lost to the kiss until she pulls back and looks at him in wonder. "Where are we? It feels like Japarran..."_

_Ignoring her question, he takes her hands in his own and meets her gaze. "Are you okay?" There is an urgency in his voice that he can't hold back._

_Kali frowns at his tone even as she nods, but he can see that her dark eyes are filled with sorrow. "Sort of. I mean, I'm alive. But Milo..." Her voice chokes on his name before she shakes her head as if to clear it. "Are you?"_

"_I am now." He holds her close and whispers his next words, acutely aware of the effort it's taking for him to keep their connection through the Force-dream. "I will find you, Kali. I promise..."_

_She kisses his cheek. "Not unless I find you first." A strange noise sounds in the distance – a rumbling like thunder that threatens his already tenuous focus – and she looks towards the sound, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "What's that?" _

_But he pays no attention to the noise as he presses her close to him. "Kali...where are you? Are you still on Ambria?"_

_Frowning again, she shakes her head. "Not anymore. We were, but we decided to head back to the _Chu'unthor._ I'm not sure where we are now, to tell you the truth...somewhere near the Hapes Cluster, I think. Why? Where are you?" She squints up at him and he realizes that she is fading away, or that he is. "Stone?"_

"_Hapes Cluster," he says, nodding even as her form begins to dissolve before his eyes. "Perfect. Where we met the first time...that's where we'll meet, now." He kisses her one last time just as she vanishes completely. "I'll find you there, Kali. I promise." _

* * *

><p><em>1092 days ABG<em>

After her strange dream, it did not help Kalinda's disposition when the first person that she saw when she opened her eyes was Hondo Ohnaka. She ways lying on a cot within – she assumed – one of the cabins on his ship; the Weequay was seated beside her, regarding her with interest. The room was dimly lit and sparse, but did not appear to be a holding cell, nor were her hands bound, which only added to her confusion.

"She is awake at last." His voice rippled low in the darkness as he set a hand against his chest in exaggerated relief. "I can breathe easily again."

Kalinda groaned; her knee throbbed and her head ached from the stunning jolt that had knocked her unconscious, so it was with no small amount of disorientation that she sat upright. "Hondo?"

The pirate leader chuckled. "_And_ she remembers me. You certainly know how to flatter a fellow."

His flippant tone sharpened her focus away from her own pain as well as jolted her out of the hazy remnants of her dream. The pain and heartache of the past days – days, weeks and months, actually – was starting to catch up with her and she felt her face grow hot with emotion.

"You're going to do it, aren't you? After my men saved you and your crew on Florrum? After we fought at your side? After all your talk of honor and freedom? You're going to hand us over to the Empire..." It was a small mercy that her voice did not break on the last word, after which she took a shuddering breath.

"Kali," his voice was quiet as he put a hand on her arm. "It pains me that you assume the worst, my dear. I thought we were friends." He sounded genuinely hurt.

But she had reached a point where she thought it pointless to concern herself with the pirate's feelings. "_Friends_ don't steal each others' ships or knock each other unconscious with stun-pistols, and_ friends_ don't turn in one another to the Emperor." She made to get out of the bed – for all the good it would have done her – but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"Nor do friends let the crew of pirates they lead believe that they have any plans to show the Jedi mercy, especially when there is a _significant_ price on said Jedi's pretty heads."

She gaped at him. "What are you saying?"

He chuckled as he removed his hand and laced his fingers together in his lap. "I have _not_ forgotten our time together," he said, lifting his brow at her. "Nor have I forgotten how you and your men fought so valiantly for myself and my crew. However, I _do _have a reputation to keep up, particularly in such...troubling times." At this, the pirate leader frowned in distaste.

Kalinda took a breath and rubbed at her forehead. There was silence for a moment before she looked up at him again. "Where are my companions?"

"Safe. I wanted to ensure that you and I had a chance to speak first." Hondo tilted his head and regarded her; she sensed that he was debating something. When he spoke again, his voice was careful. "I must apologize, my dear."

_Force above and beyond. I can only imagine where this is going. _"Why?"

The pirate shifted in his seat at her wary tone, but continued to watch her. "I spoke in error, earlier, you see. When I mentioned the price on your heads. After you were brought here, I did an bit of digging and realized that you, Kali, are already dead. That is, according to the Empire."

He seemed curious at her reaction, which was, of all things, to give a weak laugh. "Something went right, at least." She lifted a brow at his look of confusion. "Long story."

"Ah, of course." Hondo leaned back in his chair and toyed with his hat, which he'd set in his lap. "You realize if you are caught, the Empire will likely recognize the error and rectify it at once."

Still suspicious, Kalinda nodded but said nothing. The Force was giving her no indication of his thoughts, so she waited as he continued. "As it stands now, I won't turn you into the Imperials. Furthermore, I will allow you to keep your ship and can ensure that none of my crew cause you harm. However, I must stress that I cannot make this promise if we should ever meet again, Kali. After this we are even, and should we encounter one another at a later point in time...I'm afraid all bets are off."

It was so much more than she could have hoped for. "I understand. Thank you, Hondo."

"Actually there is..._one_ more thing." His scaly face broke into an almost sheepish smile. "My men will wonder how it is that you convinced me to let you go, and since I am not susceptible to Jedi mind tricks..." He raised his brow in a suggestive manner and Kali felt her cheeks grow hot even as indignation coursed through her.

"Hondo, there's absolutely _no_ way that I'm going to..."

"No, no," he chortled, raising his hand. "You mistake my meaning! I'm far too much of a gentleman for _that. _But I ask that you simply play along while you're on my humble ship, as I do have a reputation to keep up, after all."

_For the love of all things holy..._Kali tried not to roll her eyes. "Fine. Now may we please leave?"

The Weequay laughed out loud and stood up, moving to the door. "Your friends will be brought to you and then you are free to go."

* * *

><p>The <em>Stark Raven<em> was silent as Ares prepared the jump to hyperspace. Beside the Twi'lek at the helm, Traxis watched the stars stretch and felt a heavy weight settle over his shoulders. _We did the right thing, but it feels like we may as well not have done anything at all. Kalinda and Mi are dead; Zara and Tallis as well. _He closed his eyes against the rushing light.

"You and your brothers did the best you could, Traxis," Ares said, his voice quiet. "You've saved the lives of those boys several times over, you know." He paused, then his fingers reached out to brush Traxis' armored forearm, as if reassuring himself that the clone was real. "I'm no Jedi, but I've been living around them for some time now, and I think that yours would be happy to know what you all have done...and you've honored your brother's memory with your brave actions."

"But it wasn't enough," Traxis replied with a shake of his head. "It will never be enough. Even after so many have died...what does any of it matter, in the end?" He was aware that his voice held a wavering edge, but he was past caring.

Ares was silent for a long moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I remember watching the coverage of the battles on Ryloth and thinking that your brothers fought so hard to protect my home and my people...did anyone ever thank you for fighting for us?"

Traxis shrugged. "I was never on Ryloth."

"But your brothers were. You could easily have been, if things were different." The Twi'lek paused again, then cleared his throat. "For what it's worth, thank you, Traxis." The two men shared a look that lasted perhaps a moment too long when Stonewall came rushing down from the top section, his face alight.

"Hapes Cluster," he said as he hurried to the helm. "That's where we'll find her."

Ares shot him a bewildered look but it was Traxis who replied. "Stonewall...she's dead. I'm sorry."

The squad's former captain shook his head. "No, Trax. She's alive. I don't know what happened, but I _do_ know that she's alive. We have to get to Basrah immediately."

"Basrah? Isn't that where you two met?" Weave had risen from his place beside Crest and Levy, coming over to put a hand on Stonewall's arm. "Are you sure that you want to go there?" His voice was quiet, filled with sympathy.

Stonewall exhaled sharply and glared at his brother. "We're going to meet there, and no, I'm _not _crazy. I...I had a dream. Well, it was more than a dream, but..." He sighed again and looked back at Ares. "Please."

Traxis and Weave exchanged glances, but Ares was already punching in the coordinates. "Basrah...never been there, but I've been through the Hapes Cluster once or twice before."

"Stonewall, I don't think that..." Weave kept his hand on the other man's arm but Stonewall shook his head.

"Trust me, _vod, _okay?" His voice held an almost pleading edge. "She'll be there."

* * *

><p>After taking Kalinda who-knew-where, the pirates had brought Zara and Honi to one of their holding cells – hands bound, of course – and left them alone for some time. It was a small room, bare and dark, reminding Zara of the place that Creon Dai had held her after she'd been kidnapped, and she found herself trembling. <em>I'm so tired. I want to just curl up and sleep for the next month...will we ever be able to rest? <em>She thought of the _Chu'unthor_ and wondered if it was possible for Master Altis and his followers to remain safe in these dark times. _And even if Kalinda's plan worked and we are 'dead,' what's going to happen to us? _

_Can I even be a real Jedi if the Jedi don't exist anymore? _She began to shiver.

Suddenly, a warm hand was on her arm and Zara looked up; there was a faint glow from the panel by the door that allowed her to make out Honi's pale eyes, which were filled with as much doubt as she felt. "I'm so sorry, Zara," the red-haired Jedi whispered. "It wasn't suppose to go like this. I wanted to teach you the ways of the Jedi like I was taught...but I'm not sure what's going to happen now." Her voice wavered and Zara could feel the other woman's fear that permeated the reprocessed air around them.

_She's lost, just like me. And I thought she knew everything. She always acts like she does. _Zara nodded, belatedly wondering if Honi could see her in the darkness. "We'll have to make it up as we go along, I guess."

Honi smiled at her. They were quiet for a few moments more when there were footfalls outside the door; both Jedi tensed as the door opened and the pirate leader stepped inside, silhouetted by the light from the corridor beyond. "Come," he said, beckoning once. "Kali is waiting for you."

Taken aback by the sudden change, as well as his reference to Kalinda by her nickname, Zara only stared at him. Honi, however, made another decision. "Why should we trust you?"

The Weequay chuckled at this. "My dear, you should never trust me...except in this _one_ instance. Kali is awake and is most anxious to see you. Quickly, now. Time is not on your side any longer, Jedi." There was an edge to his tone that Zara did not like, but she could feel the truth of his words in the Force. A glance at Honi showed her that the other woman sensed his veracity as well, though she appeared not to be happy about it. However, it seemed as though they had little choice, so they stood and followed the pirate out of the cell and down several lengthy and winding passages until he brought them to a cabin door. Inside, Kalinda was replacing her boots, though she looked up and smiled at the others when they entered.

"So you see I am a man of my word, after all," the pirate said with a chuckle.

Ignoring him, Honi and Zara moved to Kalinda, and for a few moments the three woman embraced before the dark-haired Jedi looked at the pirate leader. "Thank you." Her voice was full and quiet.

But he shook his head and lifted his hands. "Don't thank me until you are off my ship."

Within the span of half an hour Zara and Honi were back at the _Wayfarer_, prepping the transport and waiting for the engines to warm up. While Kalinda spoke with the pirate captain, surrounded by several of his crew, they went over the ship's systems, ensuring that the pirates hadn't tampered with anything essential. "Everything seems to be in order," the red-haired Jedi said as she emerged from the rear of the ship. "They didn't disturb Milo, either," she added, sliding into the pilot's chair and giving Zara a thin smile.

The Nautolan girl nodded and glanced out the viewport, where Kalinda and Hondo Ohnaka were speaking. After a few moments they shook hands and Kalinda turned to go; Zara's mouth fell open, however, when the pirate reached forward and slapped the Jedi on her backside once, leering at her as he did so while his men guffawed and nudged one another. Kalinda's jaw tightened but she kept moving – her pace made slow and halting by her injury, though her chin was raised – until she was back on the _Wayfarer. _As she slid down in her chair, Honi gaped at her. "Do I want to ask...?"

"Let's just go. Please," Kalinda replied, shutting her eyes and rubbing at her forehead.

"Fine with me," Honi said. "I only hope that the _Chu'unthor_ is still around." Beneath her hand, the ship began to rise and make its way for the hangar doors, which were opening to reveal a wide stretch of space. Zara looked at the sight and thought that she could taste freedom.

Kalinda shook her head. "Set a course for Basrah."

"Basrah?" The red-haired Jedi sounded skeptical. "Why Basrah?" The _Wayfarer _shot into the black and Zara found that she could breathe a bit easier.

"Because that's where Stonewall and the guys are going to be." Kalinda's voice was calm and her eyes were fixed on a nearby cluster of stars, packed so tight that they appeared to be nothing so much as a handful of broken glass reflecting light from a distant sun.

Honi looked at her. "How do you know?"

With these words, the dark-haired Jedi's gaze grew distant. "I just do. He'll be there." She sounded more sure of anything than Zara had ever been, which was a strange kind of comfort.

With a long-suffering sigh, Honi entered the coordinates for the system, casting her former master a sideways glance. "Very well. But we don't have an abundance of fuel..." She trailed off and checked the indicator, then shot another look at Kalinda, who gave a tight smile. "Hmm. We seem to have more than I thought. Another _gift_ from your pirate friend?"

"Along with our freedom?" Kalinda nodded, then grimaced. "It wasn't one of my prouder moments, but that slap was a small price to pay for the resources to get us where we need to be."

* * *

><p>"There's an ion storm in the upper atmosphere," Weave said as the <em>Stark Raven <em>orbited the small planet that seemed to be coated with a luminescent, oily sheen. "Communications to the surface won't work, and we really shouldn't try and land through it."

But Stonewall – for the most part – ignored his brother's words, as he had fixed most of his attention on the world before them, the place where he and Kali had first met. _I can't sense her – yet. But I know she understood. I _know_ she's alive. She'll come. _His hands were loose at his sides and his eyes were unfocused as he searched for her through the currents of the Force.

He was aware of Drake at his side, of the boy's attention that shifted from the planet below to the former captain, but it was a peripheral awareness. He could see her face in his mind's eye. _Kali. Kali...where are you?_

"Look." Ares pointed to the screen of the _Raven's_ sensor array. "A ship's coming out of hyperspace..." He glanced behind him; Stonewall's eyes had refocused onto the planet beyond.

Crest had hobbled up beside the others. "It's them! It's the _Wayfarer!"_

_But something's wrong. _"They're coming in too erratic and fast," Stonewall said, leaning forward. "Can you contact them?" _Kali..._

Suddenly he heard her voice in his head, as if she was shouting in his ear. _Kriffing alluvial dampers are going out again...we're attempting to land...where are you?_

"Get to the surface," he said to Ares. "Their ship is malfunctioning."

Traxis frowned and shook his head. "It's an ion storm...we'll be torn apart."

In response, Stonewall reached within himself and called on the shut his eyes and felt the ship thrumming beneath his feet; within moments he could feel _everything_: from the broad, sturdy bulkhead to the delicate clamps that held the power cells in place. As he had managed to do on Perdax with Kalinda, he imagined a shield around the vessel, a protective barrier of energy that would keep it in one piece so that they could survive their journey."Just go," he said through gritted teeth. "We'll be okay. I promise."

There was silence for a moment as the Twi'lek seemed to debate; finally Traxis sighed and nodded. "He doesn't make promises he can't keep, Ares...you have my word. Everyone hang onto your _shebse." _

"Right." The Twi'lek sounded nervous but the ship began to move, following the path of the _Wayfarer_, which had disappeared beneath the swirling, purple clouds. Once they broke the atmosphere they could see that it was early morning on Basrah, though much of the pale sunlight was distorted by the thick spirals of the upper-level ion storm.

It was not an easy journey; the entire ship shuddered as the ion particles seemed to try and claw it apart. For several minutes they couldn't see anything but dense clouds until they breached the edge of the storm and hurtled towards the ground; Ares swore in his native tongue as he struggled to bring the ship around so that they wouldn't crash into a nearby cluster of trees. Finally the _Stark Raven_ settled to the dirt with an almost audible sigh of relief as the landing gear extended; they were about two hundred meters from the _Wayfarer_, which had not experienced such a smooth transition from sky to ground.

All of Stonewall's focus transitioned from the ship to his own body, to propel himself forward as fast as he could. When he burst out of the _Raven_ and began sprinting to the other ship, he could see smoke rising from the transport's engines; as he called her name, he wasn't certain if he was speaking to her through the Force or using his voice. The clone boys, Weave and Traxis were beside him, though the latter and Ares fell back to assist Crest even as Stonewall called on the Force to accelerate his movements further.

There was so much smoke. Combined with the miasma of clouds from the ion storm it was nearly impossible to see anything, but he didn't care because he _knew_ that she was alive. As he approached, he made out three shadowy figures emerging from the smoking ship, the one in the center supported by the other two. He called her name and felt his heart lift when the middle figure's head jerked towards him.

And when he finally reached her, when she was finally in his arms, it was as though she'd never been anywhere else. As she looked up at him he could see that so much had happened; she whispered an apology for something she'd said that he supposed had bothered him at one point, but he shook the words away because they were not necessary. Instead he held her as close as he could and took this one small moment of their lives to be selfish and focus all of his attention into the kiss that followed.

As he did so, Stonewall marveled at how she was real and warm, even though she was shaking – or maybe he was – but in any case they were together, and he decided in that instant that he was never going to be parted from her side again.

* * *

><p><em>Only one chapter left! It's a long 'un...<em>

_Next week, look for a tie-in fic to _Alchemy_, as well as a sneak preview of the third and final part of the trilogy that has consumed my life for the past [mumble] months._

_Additionally, consider this a shameless plug for a smaller fic I've been working on, which I'll be posting in the interim while _Alchemy_ is being polished. It's tentatively called _Better_, and features the clone Chopper; it was inspired by reulte's amazing WIP, _Scars_, which you should check out if you haven't already._

_Thanks for reading and commenting! :D_


	24. The Only Constant

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Only Constant **

_1092 days ABG_

It was then that the work truly began.

Before it could leave Basrah, the _Wayfarer _needed a plethora of repairs, as well as more fuel and a few parts, none of which could be found on the uninhabited planet; Ares and Traxis left early that afternoon – after the ion storm had passed – to resupply at a nearby waystation on another world with assurances that they'd return by nightfall. In the meantime, Stonewall, Crest, Weave and the boys began to build a pyre. It was difficult work; the Jedi offered to help, but the clones turned the offer down. It was better this way, they said.

"Besides, you need to rest," Drake had added with a pointed look at the Nautolan girl. "We'll be okay."

Honi and Zara remained close to Kalinda and the three of them had taken to slipping into deep meditation for the time being. However, even as she felt her weariness receding, Kali could not keep her attention away from Stonewall. _Did I tell you how much I missed you?_

She could see his smile in her mind's eye. _Only a few dozen times. About the same as me, I think. _There was a pause, then his thoughts held a stern edge that made her chuckle. _You need to rest. And I don't see you keeping that leg elevated._

_Are you a medic now?_

_No, but I know that Honi told you to take your weight off of your knee _and _to keep it elevated. So you'd better follow her orders..._

Her grin widened. _Or what?_

"Kalinda." Honi's voice broke her concentration and made her miss Stonewall's reply. Kali cast a look at the red-haired woman who sat across from her; they'd erected a makeshift camp of a sort, with crates for seating and the beginnings of a bonfire even though dark was hours away. Her former apprentice lifted her brow. _"_I thought we were meditating."

"_I_ was. _You_ disturbed me."

Honi gave a long-suffering sigh. "I know what you were doing, Kalinda."

Kalinda tried to be annoyed but found that she was too grateful to be alive and with those she loved to be anything but selfishly happy at the moment, so she gave the other woman an apologetic smile and reached forward to squeeze her arm. "Thank you for looking out for me."

With another sigh, Honi shook her head. "I've gotten used to it." She cast a look at Zara, whose attention had drifted to the clones. Following her apprentice's gaze, Honi shook her head again. "There's _something_ about them, isn't there? At first I didn't understand it. Then..." Her eyes dropped and they all thought of Milo. After a moment, Honi looked back at Kalinda. "I do, now. I wish I had realized it earlier."

_She still seems so young, at times. I suppose she'll always be sixteen to me, in many ways. _Kalinda nodded. "You made his last moments a little easier, Honi. It was more than he'd ever hoped for, I think." Her voice was quiet as well; thoughts of Milo turned to memories of the others that she had lost: Mace, Yoda, Kit, Luminara, Barriss, Ahsoka...all of the Jedi. _All gone._

_Ben. Please be okay. _Her eyes closed again and she felt an overwhelming sorrow take her. _Even if he's still alive, how can we hope to find each other through all this darkness? _

Earlier, after Stonewall had told her of his brothers' mission to the Galaris station and she shared their experience on Ambria, she had tried to reach Obi-Wan through the Force, but found that it was impossible to sense any other Jedi besides Honi and Zara. _I don't know if they're all truly gone; I hope some of them managed to survive, but how can I know for sure?_ _Perhaps in time, some of them will come out of hiding. But I suppose for now, in hiding is where we all must go. I think the _Chu'unthor_ will __be safe for a while, but we can't stay there forever. _She took a deep breath and felt sorrow tugging at the edges of her mouth, but she pushed the feeling aside.

_There will be a time for grief, later. _Meditation seemed futile, so she shifted her knee to examine it; however, as she did so, her elbow brushed against something in her pocket and she pulled out her mother's journal. For a moment she looked at it with renewed curiosity until she sighed and slipped it back in its place. _I'll think about it soon. For now, I just want to exist. _

The clones were stacking logs with an efficiency borne of years upon years of training, and she watched their movements, noting again that Stone seemed to be fully healed while Crest still limped a little. _Stone used the Force to accelerate his healing. I can tell. _She smiled to herself. _He gets better and better with it every day. _At one point he turned and caught her eye, giving her a soft smile that made her pulse quicken, still. She indicated her elevated knee and lifted her hand in an easy salute; his expression broadened into a grin as he nodded.

Kalinda was a Jedi, and Jedi do not pray to the Force in the way that some people pray to their gods, who are separate and often distant, but in that moment she lifted her face to the sun and whispered to no one in particular. _Thank you._

* * *

><p>Traxis scanned the navacomputer and nodded. "Looks like our best bet will be one of the Relephon moons: Volusia. We should be able to pick up what we need there." He paused, the realization coming over him that he had no credits, no way to pay for any of the things they needed. <em>I'm not used to thinking about that stuff...guess that's one more thing that's going to have to change.<em>

As if sensing his discomfort, Ares smiled. "Master Altis has rather...ah, _significant_ resources. He does not seek profit, but it does take a bit of money to keep his praxeum ship up and running; many people he has helped have donated to his cause." The Twi'lek lifted a brow at Trax's look of confusion. "That's my roundabout way of saying that I've got it covered."

"But this isn't a mission for him," Traxis replied as the ship slipped into hyperspace once they'd broken out of Basrah's gravitational pull.

Ares shrugged. "He's a Jedi. You and your brothers went on a mission to rescue other Jedi. I think that's close enough, don't you?" Traxis frowned and Ares chuckled. "Before we left he gave me some money for a situation like this, Trax. Don't worry."

Nodding again, the scarred clone shifted in his seat. It was strange to be nearly alone after spending so much time in close quarters with his brothers for the past two years – for the past thirteen years, actually – but it was peaceful too. After a few minutes of silence, he glanced at the Twi'lek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Traxis had thought over his words carefully and was able to respond at once. "For letting us take over your ship. For risking your freedom and your safety to help us find the Jedi. For being...well..." He sighed and trailed off, looking out the viewport, thinking that his words sounded dull and hollow, after all. "Just thanks. For everything." _Even though I suppose it's only to pay off some nebulous debt that he feels he owes all clones. _

After a few moments, Ares spoke again, his voice quiet. "Even though I haven't been there since I was a boy, I meant what I said about being grateful to your brothers for their defense of my homeworld...but I didn't do it for them." He glanced at Traxis, who noted that his _lekku _twitched as if he were nervous about something. "I did it for you."

"Why?"

There was only the gentle hum of the engines for a few moments while Ares seemed to consider the question. "Because I wanted to see you happy," he said at last. "You seemed so..." He knitted his brows and sighed. "I don't know...like you had never known what it was like to have hope, or to know kindness – even though I suppose that isn't entirely true, from what I know of those you travel with – but in any case, I wanted you to understand that there are...good things in the galaxy that have nothing to do with your brothers or the Jedi. Not that they aren't important, but there's more to life than...well. There's just _more._" He sighed again. "Does that make sense, Traxis?"

The scarred clone did not answer for several minutes. It was not only because he was thinking over Ares' words, but also that he wasn't sure he could speak without his voice breaking. Finally he nodded, slowly, and looked at the Twi'lek. "It does."

When Ares smiled, his face was lit by the stars. _I think civilian life is going to agree with me._

* * *

><p>The clones finished building the pyre a few hours before the sun started to slip below the horizon; days on Basrah were longer than the standard twenty-odd hours on many inhabited worlds, so there was time enough before dusk for everyone to relax while they waited for the <em>Stark Raven'<em>s return. Zara watched the boys take seats between the adult clones as they all wiped at their foreheads and talked quietly amongst themselves, their voices blending together in a comforting harmony. They seemed older than she remembered, and she wondered if that was due to their age acceleration or the harrowing events that they had lived through.

Beyond the others, Stonewall was seated beside Kalinda, his hand resting on her injured knee with a look of concentration on his face; she could feel through the Force that he was attempting to heal the Jedi and again she wondered at their connection. It was like someone had opened a door that she didn't even know had existed and for several moments she was lost to her thoughts_. Love_ _between a clone and a Jedi...I never knew such a thing was possible. I never thought either could fall in love in the first place. I wonder how it all happened. I'll have to ask Kalinda to tell me...I'm sure it's an interesting story._

Zara slid her eyes to No-Name, who was pulling on the front of his shirt to send puffs of cooler air to his face. Like the others he smelled of heat and sweat and sorrow, so she rose and moved to the _Wayfarer_, where they'd collected enough supplies to last until Traxis and Ares returned. She gathered several jugs of water and brought them back, passing them to the clones who thanked her. No-Name she came to last and when she offered him the jug she also gave him a small smile, one that he returned after a moment. When he reached for the container, their hands brushed with a light touch that was familiar and foreign at once.

"Thanks, Zara," he said before he tilted the jug up, making the water bubble and the container's sides retract as he drank.

"Sure, No-Name."

At this he paused and lowered the jug, regarding her with an expression she couldn't read, even with the Force. "Drake." At her look of confusion he pressed a hand to his chest. "I got a name – finally: Drake." When he squinted at her through the fading light, his eyes looked almost golden in the sun.

"Drake." She tested the name and found that it was a good fit, so she smiled at him again. "I like it. I think it suits you."

His grin was broad. "I think so, too."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Zara," Crest said as the Nautolan girl handed him the jug of water before she moved on. He drank deeply before passing it to Weave, who accepted it with a nod as the bald clone grimaced and rubbed at his legs. "Whew. Remind me never to get burned up in a fire again."<p>

"You didn't have to help, you know."

Crest shook his head, his eyes falling on the pyre beyond them. "Yeah, I did." He was quiet for a moment before he looked at Weave. "I still don't believe it. The Republic's gone and we have an _Empire_."

At the word, Weave felt a prickle of danger along his arms though he only nodded. "I know. You were right, before. It doesn't feel real." He glanced around at the others; one shifting of his eye called up their heat signatures in his implant, a few more allowed him to see them through various multicolored spectra, assuring him that everyone in their group was healthy. Some of the tension lifted from his shoulders and he allowed himself a sigh.

"I wonder what will happen to..." Crest looked at his feet, his expression strange and solemn; his hands were clasped and his eyes were on a distant world. _Aruna. _Weave didn't need the Force to tell him that his brother was thinking about a young woman he'd met on that planet, well over a year ago, now. So Weave passed back the water and watched as Crest regarded it for a moment before taking another drink.

"As soon as Trax and Ares get back, we can check the HoloNet for news," Weave said in a quiet voice. "Maybe Kalinda can get a message out, somehow. Or Upala might have a contact on the planet...we can ask her when we get back to the _Chu'unthor._" He wished he had something better to offer than vague words.

But bald clone gave a soft smile when he handed his brother the jug again. "That would be good." They sat in silence for a little while, passing the water back and forth. Finally, Crest spoke again, but it was not to Weave, and his tone had returned to its normal joviality. "Guys...are you hungry?" The question was directed at the clone boys, Keo, Finn and Risky, all of whom were seated nearby, sipping their water. At Crest's words they sat up and nodded, which caused the bald clone to chuckle as he struggled to his feet. "Alright. Let's go see how many protein bars we can scrounge up. No, Finn...I don't need any help-"

"Yes, Finn, he does," Weave called out, smiling to himself as the boys gathered around Crest to offer their support to the limping clone, before making their collective way to the _Wayfarer. _Weave took another drink and felt the cool trickle of liquid down his throat, enjoying the feeling of sitting still, of being at rest. It was a welcome change from being hot and sweaty, though he thought that he wouldn't have minded a shower at the moment. 

He glanced beside him at Levy, who had found a small insect of some kind and was watching it crawl across his "regular" hand, his expression conveying nothing short of fascination. The boy had still not said a word, and Weave was starting to think that he might never speak. _I haven't had a spare moment to go through any of Creon's research. Perhaps the answer lies there. It might be the nanogene droids' effect on his body, or perhaps it's something more psychological. _

Soft footfalls brought him out of his reverie and him to another's approach; turning, he noticed General Tallis – or Honi, as he supposed he'd have to start calling her – walking up to him. "How is Levy? I meant to ask you about him," she said by way of greeting. "I thought about him quite a bit."

Levy was still engrossed with the insect, grinning as it buzzed around his head; every now and then it caught the fading light and flashed iridescent green. "He'll be okay, I think. I hope," Weave added. She nodded and they both regarded Levy for a moment.

Beyond them, Kalinda and Stonewall were seated side-by-side and were wholly absorbed in one another; he could tell from their expressions that they were oblivious to everyone else. "Thank you for helping her," he said at last, nodding to the dark-haired woman. "I haven't gotten a good look at her knee, but I know that you had a lot to do with the fact that she's able to walk at all."

"It was the very least I could do." Honi paused and looked at him, the sunlight casting her hair in a fiery glow. "I'm so sorry about your brother. He...he saved her life, as well as mine and Zara's. I don't know if I can ever express my gratitude." She sounded humble, which would have amused him in any other circumstance, but the mention of Milo was enough to make his heart tighten with grief.

As it was, Weave couldn't speak, so he simply gave her a small smile. "I think he knows, anyway."

She nodded as well, and for a moment there was a new kind of silence between them. Finally she lifted her eyes to his and he noted that her expression had shifted. "But I want to repay him. And all of you." Her voice was firm. "I'll think of a way."

Weave tried not to chuckle, as her tone held no trace of humor. _The idea of anyone repaying us for anything...I suppose she's been hanging around Kalinda for too long. _After a moment he shrugged. "If you like. I won't stop you."

* * *

><p>True to their word, Traxis and Ares returned right at dusk, bringing fuel and other supplies with them. The brothers' reunion was quiet as they made their way to the ship to collect Milo while Ares, the Jedi and the young clones gathered beside the pyre. After a brief debate they'd removed his armor, and placed him on a makeshift pallet to carry him from the ship. They set him on the stack of dry wood and Traxis brought a torch from the bonfire they'd started at their camp, lighting the bottom and then stepping back to stand beside Crest, Ares and the clone boys. Weave stood behind Levy, his hands on the boy's shoulders. Drake and Zara stood with one another, beside Honi.<p>

A step away from them were Stonewall and Kalinda. His hand was around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder as they watched the flames rising, reaching for the sky. A datapad rested on the ground by his feet, but when he'd scanned the recommendation that he'd written for Milo, the words sounded deficient in light of the sacrifice his brother had made. _He saved my life on Teyr and again on Ambria, because when he saved Kali, he saved my heart and soul._

Stone held her closer, recalling her description of the order. _I'm sorry that I doubted you, Mi. I never should have thought that you'd do anything but what was right. I only wish I had been there, too._

"It wasn't your fault." Kali's words reached to him through the snap of the fire. "If anything it was mine. I should have sensed the commandos' intent. I shouldn't have let him lay down his life for me. It was the last thing that I wanted any of you to do." Here, her voice cracked and she pressed her face into his side, her shoulders shaking as she wept. Stonewall felt his own cheeks grow wet as well and for a while they held one another without speaking. Finally her movements grew quiet and she met his eyes; he noted the lingering grief in her gaze that he knew was mirrored within his own.

Rather than say anything, he kissed her forehead and they watched the flames in silence for a while longer. _Everything ends at some point, _he thought. _Even stars die after a time. _The Jedi Order and the Republic that had both stood for innumerable years were scattered to ashes, like particles and embers borne on the rippling waves of heat; Stonewall mourned the death of their old lives, of the past to which he could never return, and the countless innocents who had perished needlessly.

But here, with this small group of people that he'd known for years – or only a matter of days – things were peaceful in a strange way that he was just starting to understand. They were his present, he realized. And his future; as he looked around at them, he thought back to Master Altis' words. _You make your own reality._

Stonewall took a breath and smiled to himself as Kali shifted closer to him, her breathing had returned to a normal pace and he could sense that the edge had been taken off of her grief. For a few minutes he allowed his thoughts to drift into the future while her presence at his side kept him tethered to the moment. _There is so much work ahead of us and so many questions to answer, but I think it will be okay, in the end. We have each other, and for that I can be nothing but grateful._

Still thinking of Milo, he spoke again. "I owe him everything. I really do."

The movement of her nod was gentle against his chest. "Me too."

Later, the group sat around the bonfire, silent. Suddenly, Ares rose and moved to his ship; Stone did not miss how Traxis' eyes marked the Twi'lek's progress and smiled to himself. _Good for you, Trax. Everyone deserves happiness, after all. _When he returned a moment later, he was carrying a few bottles of spirits, which he passed to the adults.

Crest examined the bottle and raised a brow at Traxis. "So these are the supplies you got, eh _vod_?"

The scarred clone exchanged glances with Ares and then shrugged. "Look, if there was ever a time to indulge, it's right now...but you don't have to participate, baldy." He made to reach for the bottle, though Crest pulled his hand back and glowered.

"I didn't say I wanted out." As if to illustrate, he popped the seal of the bottle, took a drink, and immediately began sputtering and coughing, which caused everyone to laugh.

Kali sniffed the rim of the bottle in her hand and took a cautious sip, despite the fact that Force-users had a notoriously high tolerance for alcohol. "Toydarian whiskey?" Ares nodded and she pulled a face even as she took another drink. She then passed the bottle to Stone, who took a sip as well and tried not to grimace at the taste.

Several minutes later, Crest began to chuckle to himself. Traxis raised his brow. "Are you drunk already? I know that the long-necks made us all lightweights, but..."

"No," the bald clone replied, watching the fire. "I was just thinking about the time that Milo's HUD kept malfunctioning and he got lost...it was Telos, wasn't it?"

"I remember that," Weave said, sitting up. "The comms weren't working either, so it took him _hours _to find the rest of us..."

"And when he did, he was covered in mud, wasn't he?" Stonewall added with a smile. "He kept saying 'but this means I'm not a shiny anymore, right guys?'"

Kalinda laughed. "Do you remember what happened on Ketaris?" Stonewall cast her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Stone...it was _funny_."

"You weren't laughing too much at the time," he remarked, though he was grinning as well. "'Front and center,' indeed."

They reminisced for some time until lapsing into silence, though it was somewhat sated by laughter. Finally, Kalinda let out a sigh. "I wish I had brought our instruments...I think he would have enjoyed an impromptu concert." She gave Stonewall a remorseful look and he hugged her shoulders.

But Levy, who had been listening to their words, sat up and raced towards the _Stark Raven_, returning moments later with a familiar-looking instrument case, which he presented to Kalinda with a flourish. Weave furrowed his brow. "That's your dulcimer case. Levy...?" The lad gave him a wide grin and the older clone chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Ah. I think I see."

Kalinda, who had smiled at the boy and was already in the process of tuning the instrument, looked up. "What is it?"

"He likes music," Weave explained. "I think that Creon programmed the nanogene droids with music, somehow. It helped...calm him down."

Crest took another swig of the bottle in his hand and nodded to Kali. "Start us up, boss."

Ares glanced at Traxis. "A Jedi musician? I think this is going to be interesting."

"You have no idea," the scarred clone replied with a grin.

Kalinda laughed and adjusted the tuning again before casting a glance at the others and naming a popular song. Honi shook her head. "I don't know that one."

"Neither do we," Drake replied with a look at Zara.

The Nautolan girl smiled at him. "I do. It's easy. Just follow my lead."

After a few introductory bars, the song began in earnest and soon the group was singing along. As far as these things went it was a simple tune, light and frothy, but the lyrics held a wistful edge that seemed appropriate.

As he added his own voice to the harmony, Stonewall watched the others and noted how the glow of the fire cast everyone in a radiant light. _They feel peaceful, _he realized with a start. _Despite everything. But it's not the alcohol, it's the company, the fact that we're all alive and together, even after so much __has happened. Even after everything around us has been destroyed, it's good to think that there is a way to move on, in the aftermath. _

_Tomorrow we can start picking up the pieces of our lives._

At some point Crest had begun changing the lyrics of the song to something slightly more lurid, which caused the kids – and the adults as well, though at first they tried to hide their amusement – to add their laughter to the melody.

Beside him he heard Kali's voice laid against the music and wondered if he would ever hear any other sound that he loved quite as much; she caught his eye and gave him a smile, which he returned with all his heart.

* * *

><p>Some time later, after the others had gone to sleep in the the cabins on either ship, Kali and Stone remained seated by the fire; their hands were linked and she was leaning against his shoulder. He'd removed most of his armor, but still wore his black body-glove and she cold feel his arm shift beneath her cheek as he spoke. "It feels like a lifetime ago that we were here, doesn't it?"<p>

Nodding, she looked up at him. "I remember...I even got you to sing along with me when all the others were reluctant." It was a fond memory. _He was the only one who was willing, at first. I had no idea what it would lead to._

He chuckled and smoothed a bit of hair away from her face. "Kali, you could have asked me to juggle everyone's buckets and I would have done it in a heartbeat."

"Really? That sounds like a sight I'd like to see."

"Perhaps another time." His voice was quiet and he was still looking at her in a way that made her forget everything else, even as he gave her a feather-light kiss against her forehead. About a meter from them, the fire offered a warm glow, its brightness reaching for the sky above that was peppered with stars. The twin moons were just starting to appear at the horizon: one was a crescent sliver, the other was heavy and full.

Kalinda couldn't remember what the moons had looked like the last time she was here. _It's been so long, even though I know that two years isn't really a long time. But so much has changed since then. So many things are going to change. Hopefully it will be for the better, in the end. But it seems like such a long way from right now. _

Beside her, Stone reached forward and lifted the poker that Trax had whittled, his expression contemplative while he stoked the core of the fire; as the flames grew, pinpricks of embers were lifted by the currents of heated air, creating tiny gleams of light against the darkened backdrop of the sky.

As she watched his movements she reached out to him through the Force. Stone's energy was bright and warm in a way that was wholly unlike the fire, but she felt it bathing her in a gentle, loving light just the same. _The way I feel for him is one thing that hasn't changed for the worst, hasn't been torn to pieces. If anything it's only grown stronger. _

The flames were high and fierce now. Satisfied, he sat back and set the poker down; she leaned into him a little more, taking comfort in the familiar press of his body against hers and thinking that there was no place in the galaxy she'd rather be then right here.

So after a few more minutes she looked at him. "Stonewall, will you marry me?"

At her words his entire body stilled, to the point where she thought that he'd even stopped breathing for a long moment. Finally, he turned and blinked at her once. "What?"

She tried not to smile at his aghast look. "Will you-"

"Yes." Even as he said the word he shook his head, as if to clear it. As if he couldn't believe what was happening.

Now she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that sprang from someplace within her heart. "You don't have to answer right away. You can think it ov-"

"Yes, Kali. _Yes_." Stonewall was staring at her as though seeing her for the first time, but he was able to recover his composure after a few deep breaths; when he kissed her, she could only think of that moment and the fact that she wanted nothing else at all. After some length of time – she wasn't sure – he took another breath and studied her. "Are you sure that you want to associate this moment-" he caught her hands and squeezed them. "-with everything else that's happened?"

Unable to contain her smile, Kali shook her head. "Stonewall, I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or any day after that. So much in my life is uncertain right now, except you; and I think that the only thing I _do_ know is that I want to be by your side, for as long as I can." She met his eyes again, noted their remarkable color with absolute joy. Something whispered in her ear: _yes, this is the way it should be._ "What do you think?"

For an infinite moment he looked at her and she could see that he was trying to remember something. Finally he spoke – in Mando'a – and it took her a minute to recognize the significance of what he was saying.

_Wedding vows, _she realized as she asked him to say the phrase again; minutes later, once she repeated the words back to him the the simple ceremony was complete. For a minute or so they sat in awed silence before exchanging a wide grin, after which they reached for one another again.

In that moment they were as much a part of each other as they were of the fire before them and the stars above. It was done and there was no going back.

But even so, it was only the beginning.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>To everyone who has reviewed: <strong>Admiral Daala, sachariah, Queen, MandoJedi, Just A Crazy-Man, SerendipityAEY, LongLiveTheClones, Moondoe, Cnwriter, Lord Hollow, outlawhunter, Jadedsnowtiger<strong>, and anyone else I may have missed..._YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! _Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to share your thoughts on this story...it means the world to me!_

_FYI: The planet of Aruna is from my fic, _Untouchable.Alchemy_ will feature a character from that story, so I recommend checking it out if you haven't already. However, if you don't feel like wading through 70k + words, the "interlude" at the end should fill you in enough. :P_

_Well, it 'aint over 'til the Hutt-lady (or lady Hutt?) sings, so be aware that I'm still plugging away at _Alchemy_. Look for a tie-in and sneak peek next week, probably Tuesday and Thursday. _

_Also, allow me (again!) to shamelessly plug a new (mini) fic I've been working on, featuring reulte's version of the clone, Chopper. It should be out after next week, so y'all don't forget about me! ;)_

_Again, thank you for reading! It's been quite an adventure...  
><em>


	25. Part Three Tie In: The Choice

_As promised, here's the tie-in piece between _Bastion_ and _Alchemy_. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Choice<strong>

_(Classified) Report of RC-6520, "Ferro," Commando, Teroch Squad following Order 66:_

_After crash-landing on the planet Ambria, we made a distress call that the Jedi in question answered. They arrived within four standard hours and offered assistance, but were unable to prevent the death of our squad-mate, Exer, from the injuries he sustained during the crash. Because our ship was irreparably damaged, General Halcyon determined that we would accompany her party to Coruscant the next morning. _

_When we received the contingency order and were preparing to fire on the Jedi, I was wounded by the trooper who traveled with them, whom I was then forced to kill in self-defense. Once he was disabled, we incapacitated General Halcyon, after which we were able to terminate her with a thermal detonator. _

_From that point we fought the remaining Knight and her Padawan. It wasn't an easy battle – as they attempted to perform mind-tricks on us – but we were successful in the end. Their bodies were destroyed in the fight, so we took their lightsabers as proof of their deaths before re-activating our distress beacon and awaiting rescue._

* * *

><p>Everything was wrong.<p>

RC-6520 felt lost, as though he were tumbling through the void of dead space and had no way of knowing what was up or down, right or left. Nothing made sense to him any longer and he was starting to think that his own brain had betrayed him. To add to the confusion, he grasped at fragments of memories and broken strands of thoughts, things that had settled over his mind like a tarp, beneath which he could discern that there was _something. _Something with shape and substance that he couldn't quite make out.

For the umpteenth time since he'd written it, the clone commando known as "Ferro" stared at the transcript of the report that he'd given once he and his squad-mate, Archer, had been picked up from Ambria, the day after Order 66 had been issued. He'd long since memorized the words, to the point where the letters held no meaning; now they looked to be only gibberish, incoherent bits of script that meant _nothing. _

_But I killed the Jedi. I shot her knee to disable her, then shot her through her heart, right before we used the thermal det. I remember. _Those were the words that he told himself, over and over; they had become his mantra.

But despite all this, there was an empty place inside his brain where sensations should have been: the press of the blaster's muzzle to unyielding breastbone; the lift of the Jedi's throat as she took her last breath; the piercing blue bolt of plasma that entered her chest and burned through her pale tunic before she collapsed at his feet.

RC-6520 had killed before. Ferro knew how it felt to take a life.

And it didn't feel like _nothing._

* * *

><p><em>From your earliest memory you were given a number, and for a long time that was your only identity. But one day something changed, and you found a name and added it to who – not what, but who – you are.<em>

* * *

><p>Ferro considered the possibility that, if his brain was lying to him, he would have no idea, would have no way to answer the question. So he thumbed through his datapad, again and again, staring at the words he'd written and searching for a clue. A glimmer of truth. A sign that he'd been traumatized or confused...the thought crossed his mind that it was he who'd been injured, not poor Exer, and that they just weren't telling him how bad it had been, because what did it matter, really?<p>

_I'm just a clone. No one cares what happens to me. _It was a thought that had never brought him any bitterness until now, and he didn't understand why.

His dreams were strange, too. Not that they'd ever been particularly pleasant, but now they were filled with images and sounds that he couldn't quantify. The first time it happened – the night after _the night,_ actually – it was a word that he didn't remember the next morning, when he'd woken up sweating and shamed.

Later, his dreams held the sound of fire. Not the belch of flame and smoke that would accompany a thermal det, but a small, soft crackle over dried wood. There was a woman's voice in the distance, and another voice so much like his own it may have been, whispering a hoarse warning.

_But that's impossible. Who could have given warning? No one knew. No one saw it coming...least of all us. _

One night – last night, actually – he'd woken up begging someone for mercy, for release. His throat felt coated with dust even as it ached from words that seemed like they were trying to claw their way out of his esophagus. Luckily he'd been alone, as Archer spent all of his free time in the gym. Come to think of it, Archer hadn't talked to him at all, since...

Since Ambria.

Ferro frowned and set the 'pad down on his bunk, using the base of his palms to rub his eyes. His and Archer's quarters on the new base was small, sterile. No different from any of the other places they'd spent bits of their lives, but there was a certain utilitarianism to the room that made him uncomfortable. It was too blank. Too new. It smelled like fresh plastic and he often felt cold here, which caused his mind to flicker back to Ambria and the memory of fire.

_Idle thoughts. Silly, pointless musings. There's no place in my life for such nonsense. _Ferro shook his head to clear it, but the choking dust, the hissing fire, and the sound of the Jedi's voice remained in their places at the corners of his mind. It wasn't a voice he would ever forget, but it was not her dying gasp, as he'd told his CO. It was not the final shudder of her body before she collapsed to the yellow, Ambrian dirt that he could see playing like a holo-vid in his waking mind, but rather the firelight that glinted off of her eyes as she watched him without seeming to.

As if she was searching for something.

* * *

><p><em>You act as though you are not afraid of anything, but you feel fear every time you take a breath. It never goes away, and you think it never will.<em>

* * *

><p>Ferro shook his head again, rose from his bunk and went to find Archer.<p>

It was late – or early – and there were few troopers around the gym at this hour, but even if he'd been within a sea of identical bodies Ferro would have found his brother-by-choice in a heartbeat: right now Archer was alone, as he'd been since Ambria. He was lifting weights in the corner and watching his reflection with the bearing of a man who was trying to look anywhere but his own face. At Ferro's approach, his eyes closed – briefly – then opened as if in resignation. Archer set down the weights, rose, and turned to meet his brother.

They stood in silence for a moment, caught beneath a vent that was shooting out cold, recycled air that held a metallic edge. Finally Ferro shook his head, as if answering the question he was about to ask. "Can't sleep either?"

Archer looked away, frowning. "No. Not since..." His feet shifted as he left the word unsaid.

"Yeah." They hadn't talked about it – not at all – and Ferro didn't know how to start. So he pretended to study the series of weights, regimented against the mirror. "I've had strange dreams," he said at last.

His brother crossed his arms close to his chest, as if the action was all that was holding him together. "Me too." He frowned again; perhaps the expression had never truly vanished. "There was a fire, wasn't there?"

As he studied his fellow commando, Ferro felt his own brows start to knit. "There was. And..._she_ talked to us. Didn't she?"

At this, Archer's frown deepened, etched on his face like it would never leave, and there was fear in his voice when he replied. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Jedi like – _liked_ – to talk a lot. Right?"

"I'm not sure." Ferro glanced around the gym, noting the presence of only two other clones, both of whom were engrossed in their own workouts, separate and uninterested in himself and his squad-mate. No one really talked to the commandos, and Ferro suddenly realized that he kind of preferred it that way. Orders had come through a few hours ago – soon they'd be absorbed into another squad. The 501st was apparently taking all of the commandos, sucking them up like a sponge; the words _duty_, _unity_, and _purpose _were being slapped over them like paint on armor that was against regulation now, because they were all servants of the Empire. Still faceless, still nameless. But somehow so much more than before.

He shivered and stepped away from the air vent.

* * *

><p><em>-But there is always going to be change...as long as you're alive.<em>

_-And how long might that be?_

* * *

><p>Archer tracked his brother's movement with his eyes. "We got their lightsabers."<p>

"Yeah..." Ferro nodded. He remembered the feel of the weapon in his hand; it was a slender cylinder, heavier than he'd always imagined, simple but elegant. The blade...he'd ignited it once before he'd handed it in – just because. It was unexpectedly yellow. The color reminded him of Ambrian dust so he'd shut it off after a few seconds. "We did, didn't we?"

He frowned and rubbed at his forehead. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong. "It feels...strange," he added in a muted voice, not daring to meet Archer's eyes, in case he really was going mad and would see the truth mirrored in his brother's gaze. "Like...a memory, but of watching a holo-vid or something." _There was no shudder, no dying gasp. Her heart didn't stop beating. The Jedi's blood didn't pool at my feet, as it should have. As I said it did. _

_I'm a liar. Or I'm kriffing crazy. Does one negate the other?_

Archer gave him a careful look. "I had the same feeling." There was a pause while he cleared his throat. "Guess we got banged up worse than we thought?" His voice held an edge of hopefulness that made Ferro want to laugh. Or cry.

He was pretty torn right now.

* * *

><p><em>You are more than what you've always been told, Ferro. I want you to understand that you have a choice, always.<em>

* * *

><p>"Maybe." Ferro felt the muscles in his shoulders pull into a shrug, but the movement was stilted, as if there were strings on his body that jerked him along in the expected motions, while he watched from above. He'd made his report, he'd returned to his post, as he was supposed to. As he expected himself to. Each morning he woke up and did his job, then went to sleep that night and tried not to think too much in between. Tried not to wonder if he was a liar, or worry that he was losing his mind.<p>

_I killed her. I killed the Jedi, as I was ordered. _Because_ I was ordered. Because I didn't have a choice. I _know_ I killed her._

_Don't I? _

Ferro looked at Archer; for the first time in his memory it was like seeing his own reflection. Within his brother's eyes he saw echoes of his own doubts and confusion, which frightened him like nothing else he'd ever experienced. Then Archer looked away, dropped his gaze to his own feet, but it was too late. The damage was done. Ferro felt his jaw tighten as if he'd eaten something sour and his body was rejecting it. _I have to know. _He spoke the words aloud.

"Yeah. Me too." Archer's face was drawn, his frown was deep and permanent, but his eyes were fixed on some distant stretch of space.

At some point the other clones had left; the gym was silent. It was only the two of them now, along with the fragments of their memories.

Ferro decided that it wouldn't be that way, much longer.

* * *

><p><em>Ferro and Archer are an interesting pair...reviews and comments are always welcome! <em>

_Look for a sneak preview of _Eye of the Storm: Alchemy_ this Thursday, and thanks for reading!_


	26. Preview: Alchemy

_As promised, here's the preview to the third story in the _Eye of the Storm_ trilogy. It's still a bit rough, so please excuse the draft-y quality. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <em>Alchemy<em>**

So engrossed had she been in her project, Zara had no clue where the _Chu'unthor_ was besides being somewhere in the Outer Rim. Seated alone in one of the meditation chambers, she was wholly taken with trying to put the pieces of her new life together.

Every ounce of her concentration was centered on the equipment before her: the power insulator and conductor that harnessed the wild energy that she hoped to work with; the chamber and activator that would bring said energy to life; the coil of wires that would direct the current to its final destination, her goal: a blue-white beam of energy, a symbol of focus and strength, a tool as much as a way of life.

A lightsaber.

_Her_ lightsaber.

Sweat had begun to bead at Zara's forehead but she ignored it as she used the Force to direct the three small crystals to their new home within the cylinder that would one day be her new saber-hilt. All of the components were hovering in the air in front of her while she built the Jedi weapon without laying a finger upon it. Her own hands, a pale blue, trembled as well with the effort it was costing, but she was determined. _This time, I'll do it. _

The grip was the easy part; even the controls for the blade itself were not so much trouble. It was the delicate placement of the crystals within the heart of the weapon that was giving her trouble. Her hands were shaking with effort as she focused on setting the primary crystal within its mount; the Padawan had spent a week meditating on the various crystals that Master Djinn Altis had aboard his praxeum ship, the _Chu'unthor_, in order to select the best one for her new lightsaber. There had not been many to choose from, but she knew that beggars couldn't be choosers.

And anyone who wanted to construct a Jedi weapon during these times was most certainly – if not a beggar – than a wanted criminal. This thought made Zara's focus waver, just for a split-second, but it was enough. The primary crystal fell to her bare feet with a gentle thud against the blanket she'd laid out in anticipation of her failure; it was closely followed by the rest of the saber's components.

The Padawan's shoulders sank as she sighed. Her eyes, larger than a Twi'leks but not quite as black as a Nautolan, fell upon the tiny blue crystal that had rolled to a stop in front of her big toe. "You didn't look like this much trouble when I chose you," she muttered to the glistening stone as she picked it up between her index finger and thumb. "Shows how much I know, I guess." She considered trying again, but she was too tired, as this was the third day in a row she'd attempted to construct a new saber.

_I don't remember it being this hard at the Temple on Coruscant, _she thought as she collected the components to the saber and placed them in a padded, pocketed bag made expressly for this purpose. _But then again, it feels like such a long time ago that I made it. _Her old saber was lost, a prisoner of the new Empire and she had no idea what had become of it after that night on Ambria. The night that the war, the Republic, and the Jedi Order all came to a screeching halt.

With a sigh, Zara rose and exited the meditation chamber to make her way to the one place where she knew she could clear her mind and collect herself, no matter how somber her thoughts were. _One of the advantages to living on such a massive ship is the amazing gymnasium and swimming pool. _Indeed, the _Chu'unthor _was magnificent, equipped with nearly every amenity that one could find at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant...well, before the dark times, anyway.

Before the Emperor.

A few steps took her into a nearby turbolift and she lifted her comm. "Master Tallis?"

"Zara...how did it go today?" Her master's voice sounded dubious and Zara figured that she knew what was coming as she activated the button that would take her to the appropriate level. The lift began to slide downward.

"Maybe I should try again tomorrow." She winced and waited for the reprimand that she felt was coming, but there was only silence for a moment.

Finally, her master sighed. "Perhaps. You don't have to make a new one, you know. Master Altis has extras..."

It was a kind offer that Zara had turned down repeatedly, despite the fact that her master and Kalinda had taken him up on it. _I just feel like I need to do this myself. _"Thank you, Honi, but..." It still felt strange to call the red-haired Jedi by her first name, but the titles of "master" and "Padawan," though they still applied, sometimes felt strange in this new era. "I'm going to go for a swim, if that's okay. Unless you need some help in the infirmary?"

Perhaps several months ago, her teacher would have not been willing to allow her student to expend her energy in such pursuits, but Honi's sharp edges had been sanded down, just a bit, with all the trauma; Zara could hear the nod in her master's voice. "No, thank you. You should rest. I'm still caught up here." By _here_, Zara knew that she meant the infirmary, where there were many wounded to tend to. The war had taken a toll on so many, and Master Altis was determined to help where he could, and those who traveled with him were of the same mind. The _Chu'unthor_'s infirmary was full-to bursting with new victims of the war, rogue Jedi, clone, and any others who found their way to the Altisians.

"Are you sure?" _I've gotten better at healing...or so I thought. _Ever since they'd been on the _Chu'unthor_, Zara had been assisting Honi in the infirmary, and she was learning more and more each day. "I wanted to check on that Bothan female that I was helping..."

There was a pause before Honi replied; her tone had returned to its customary brusqueness. "That won't be necessary, Zara. I've got everything under control. Go for a little swim now, and we'll spar later."

_A little swim. She still thinks of me as a kid, even though I'm fourteen, now. I know I can help her more than I am, but she doesn't trust me. _Zara tried to hide her disappointment at her master's words. "Okay. See you then." The transmission ended just as the lift reached its destination, and the tips of Zara's multiple _lekku_ twitched in anticipation of her swim as the clean scent of water reached her. However, she had one last call to make before she would allow herself to be immersed in one of her greatest joys. Her comm lifted and her fingertips entered another code.

She grinned when the clone boy's familiar voice answered, though it was hushed. "Did you do it?"

"No," she replied with a sigh, trying not to think of Honi. "But I'll try again, tomorrow. I'm going for a swim now...are you guys free...?"

Drake's reply was immediate. "You know that Weave'll let us go if we want. I'll see you there in five, Zar."

"I'll be here." When this transmission ended, Zara was still smiling.

* * *

><p>Honi ended the transmission and turned her gaze to the two identical men who floated in the bacta tanks before her, trying to tamp down her agitation as she studied them. "This is not a good idea. If they found us, others might be able to."<p>

"I know." Master Djinn Altis stood beside her, along with the lead healer, an Arunai woman named Upala. His hand was in his beard. "But I couldn't turn them away."

The red-haired Jedi tried not to roll her eyes. _Of course not. You take in every castoff, every miscreant who floats by. _In the back of her mind she was aware that she was being too harsh, that if it weren't for this man's actions, Zara, Kalinda and herself would probably not be alive, but at the moment it was difficult to think well of the man who allowed these two particular clones onto his ship. So she kept her mouth shut as she stared at them and wondered how in the stars the commandos had found their way to this sector of the galaxy.

_I thought all of the commandos had joined the Empire, like the rest of the clone army. Why did these two defect? The last time I encountered them..._her jaw tightened at the memory of that night on Ambria. The night that changed everything.

Order 66. The end of the war and the death of so much, including her old life.

"Their wounds are severe, but they should make a full recovery," Upala said in her soft voice.

_Fantastic. So happy to know that the men who tried to kill Kalinda – who would have killed myself and Zara if Milo hadn't intervened – are going to survive. _She tried to unclench her jaw, but the memory of the young clone Milo perishing as he tried to defend Kalinda was overwhelming.

Remorse and bitterness clung to her memories of Milo, whose bravery she'd come to appreciate too late but whose sacrifice she thought of every day. _A good, decent man is dead because of their actions, and I don't know if I can forgive them for that, though I know I should._

_There can be no other reason for them to have found their way here but to seek either revenge or the fulfillment of their orders. _That was why she wanted Weave to come and speak with them; she didn't want to show her face until she knew exactly why they had arrived. _Just in case. _

She felt his presence before the door to the infirmary slid open; turning, she noted that Levy was with him, as he often was. Honi nodded to the elder clone, who returned the motion as he approached the bacta tanks with a wary step. Their glow bathed his form in a pale blue and Honi moved to stand beside him while Upala checked the consoles affixed to the tanks' sides. Normally, the red-haired Jedi would have been fussing over the settings, but she was hard-pressed to find her normal levels of compassion for these men.

After studying the readouts on the consoles, Weave looked at her. "You know them, I take it?"

"Ferro and Archer." She noted that his body stilled and his fists clenched. He knew the story. He knew the names.

Honi watched as he looked back at the tank with new eyes. "Ah."

"I don't want to be here when they wake up," she said, trying to keep the nervousness from her tone. "Nor do I want them to know that they're on the _Chu'unthor._ Their ship was picked up several parsecs from here. They were in this state, unconscious and injured, and their distress beacon was activated." She frowned. "Kalinda won't be pleased. There is nothing good about their presence here."

At this, Weave nodded again, his hand skimming over the top of his skull, the hair still shaved into twin strips. She'd noticed that all of the elder clones kept their hair short, as if they were still in the army, while the younger ones seemed content to let theirs grow out. When he spoke again, his voice was speculative. "Do we have their ship? Perhaps there'll be a clue there. Lev can tap into the onboard computers, if nothing else." He placed a hand on the clone boy's shoulder, who was staring up at the floating commandos with curiosity.

It was a good suggestion and Honi felt a flicker of irritation that she hadn't thought of it, but Altis answered for her. "We do...it was towed in."

Weave nodded and glanced at the commandos' charts once more. "They should be in the bacta for at least a few hours, it seems. More than enough time for us to do a little investigation, eh Levy?" As he said the words he placed a hand on Levy's shoulder, the young clone turning to grin up at him.

_He still can't speak. I wish I could do something. _The boy's arm was a mystery that Weave had not been able to solve despite copious hours of research and she wondered at it as well. _I made a promise to him that I would somehow repay them for Milo's sacrifice, and I keep my promises. I will find a way to help that boy. _But now wasn't the time to say any of this, so she merely nodded to the adult clone, who looked at her with all of the compassion of a Jedi that made her feel a little ashamed at her earlier irritation. "Thank you," she said again, hoping that the words didn't sound flippant.

His broad shoulders lifted in a shrug as he began to escort Levy out of the room. "Sure thing, Tallis. Let me know what Kalinda says, please."

And they were gone.

Honi turned to the commandos, watching as the bubbles lifted from the breathers and rippled to the surface of the tanks. _I know now that all of the clones are not mindless machines...but that doesn't mean I'm happy to see these two. Kalinda might never be able to fully use her knee again, thanks to Ferro's actions. _She felt her eyes prick at the memory of that night, but pushed her grief aside and studied the charts. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation that was directed towards Upala as the Arunai woman entered something on Archer's chart. "When was the last time that these tanks were calibrated? The metrics are completely wrong on this one."

In her fashion, the Arunai woman gave Honi a patient smile, for all that the Jedi could sense her resignation. However, the red-haired Jedi suddenly felt very tired, so she shook her head and nodded to the door. "It should be adequate, for now. Will you let me know when they awaken?"

Upala nodded, but said nothing. Altis caught her eye. "Would you like to contact Kali?"

_I'm not sure if she's done with the rescue mission, but she should be made aware of this as soon as possible. I do hate being the bearer of bad news, though. Perhaps I'm in the wrong line of work. _Despite the wry thought, Honi only gave a cool nod. "Thank you, Master." Flicking her wrist opened the door and she strode out of the infirmary without looking back at the pleasant blue glow of the bacta tanks. Many people found the color soothing, and indeed, there were times where she shared the sentiment. But not now.

Honi made her way to the bridge, the best place to route a long-range communication; outwardly, she was the picture of the perfect Jedi, calm, cool, impassive. Even with a pair of beige scrubs in place of her traditional robes, she exuded the proper, solemn image of an ideal Jedi. Outwardly, she was as still as the glassy surface of a pond, untouched by any ripples.

But within, fear and uncertainty were burning a hole in her heart.

* * *

><p>Once they'd reached their cabin, Kalinda had fallen asleep almost the moment she hit the bed, but Stonewall found that he wasn't quite as tired as she, so he rose and made his way to the 'fresher. For a moment he stood at the small sink and splashed his face with cool water; looking up, his gaze fell on his own reflection, and he scowled at what he saw. Lines were already starting to appear around his eyes, faint, but present, and they indicated the true nature of his shortened existence. He'd seen some brothers who were only a little older than he was who already had gray in their hair, though thankfully he hadn't reached that point. <em>Yet.<em>

Before the end of the war, he had stopped thinking too hard about what shape his life would take in regards to his and Kali's relationship. At the most, he knew that he had perhaps ten to fifteen more years left – assuming he survived that long – and that many of those years would be spent as a crippled, elderly man. It was the product of the clones' rapid aging: the Kaminoans, in their quest to bio-engineer the perfect Human soldiers, had tweaked Jango Fett's DNA so that the clones would experience most of their energy and vigor at a younger age, as it was assumed that – as soldiers – none of them would live long enough to worry about growing old. Those that did...his mind cast back to Trig, a "bad batcher" that he'd met over a year ago on Kamino; he was called such because his aging process was even more accelerated than normal clones, but the experience had still been a chilling look into his and his brothers' future.

_Simple genetics. _He knew that Kalinda was older than him, that she would definitely outlive him – the Jedi were more long-lived than non-Jedi for a number of reasons – and the thought pierced him with sorrow.

_In a way, it isn't fair that we should have found each other. We may be married, but we'll never have a normal life; I can't give her what she wants but won't admit to. What she deserves. _It was a bitter thought that he tried to set aside as he flipped off the light, stepped out of the 'fresher, and made his way back to their bed to slide in beside her. In her sleep, she stirred, a soft murmur escaping her as he held her close, savoring the press of their skin. If he closed his eyes and inhaled, he could smell her soap, and felt himself relaxing just a little bit as he laid next to his wife.

_My wife. _It was still an unusual notion that filled him with happiness despite his melancholy thoughts. _Everything is different now, more so than I ever imagined. Or is it? _Stonewall took a deep breath and tried to forget his own agitation as he rested his head against the skin of her back. _I can't change it. I can't do anything about it, especially now, so I should just be thankful of what I have while I have it. _He kissed her neck absently.

"Stone?" Her voice was soft in the darkness. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," he replied as she turned to face him.

But her eyes missed nothing even when she gave him a sleepy smile and embraced his torso. "Thank you for today. You and the others were amazing." Her body was warm against his, and he found it a little easier to set his doubts aside as he held her.

"Glad to help." They were quiet for a few minutes before he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Do you think that Sita will be okay?" He could still see Crest's stricken expression in his mind's eye.

Kalinda seemed to consider the words for a moment before nodding slowly. "It will take time. She's been through so much – not just recently, but her entire life – I think she needs to find a place where she can rest, you know? Learn to just be Sita." She paused and then shook her head, a small smile on her face. "She was a bit put out that she wasn't invited to the wedding."

He thought of his brothers' shocked faces when they'd learned and gave a grin. "Tell her to join the club." They were silent for a little while before he felt her leg shift up to rest along his own, and he reached down to smooth his hand across her skin. "How's your knee?"

This made her frown, though the expression passed after a moment. "Stone, I may never be able to use it properly." The words were quiet as she met his eyes. "It's not healing as it should."

It was his turn to frown and he moved his hand to reach for her left knee but she shifted it away from him. "Kali..."

"It's okay," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm broken, but alive. That's what matters." She smiled at him. "And I have you."

"For now." He couldn't help the bitter tinge to the words. She tilted her head but did not question him, trusting that he would elaborate. After a moment, he exhaled and drew her closer. "For as long as I'm around, which may not be very long. And when I'm old and bent, what good will I be?"

Kali pulled back and studied him, her expression unreadable even to him. When she spoke, her words were very deliberate. "I will love you no matter how you look, Stone. I will always love you."

"But how long will that be?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we need to enjoy the time that we do have...and it will be quite a few more years."

He took another breath and met her concerned gaze, trying to quell his agitation. _It's late, and maybe I'm more tired than I realized. There's nothing that either of us can do about it, anyway. _So he gave her a smile and a kiss, nodding. "That's true." She looked at him a moment more before settling back down against his chest; after a few minutes he felt her breathing steady and slow as sleep came to her once more.

And then she spoke, one last time in the darkness, the words soft but firm. "I don't regret anything, Stonewall. There's not one minute of time spent with you that I would trade for anything else. And I'm thankful for every moment that we do have." There was a gentle kiss against his chest. "My husband...sometimes it sounds so strange, and other times it sounds normal. But it always feels right."

He couldn't help but smile. "My thoughts, exactly."

* * *

><p><em>I know, nothing really "revealing" happening here, but some of the themes are in place...<em>

_Stay tuned for the third and final installment of the Eye of the Storm series...coming soon to a screen near you!_


End file.
